


The Wolf and the Rider

by OpheliaAlexiou



Series: the Omega Wolf Series [1]
Category: Hard Fantasy, Original Work, Paranormal Fantasy, Shadow Masquerade, Supernatural Fantasy
Genre: Alpha Females, Alpha Males, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Blowjobs, Breast Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Cum Swallowing, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Dom/sub, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femdom, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless Character, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Intersex, Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masochism, Multi, Obedience, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paddling, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SGR, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Same-Gender Romance, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Showers, Slice of Life, Smut, Some Humor, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Senses, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaAlexiou/pseuds/OpheliaAlexiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

                While other racers revved their engines for show, Josh waited patiently as the crowds cheered at their favourite racer, some of them cheering for him. The eighteen-year-old sat astride his 250cc DB-X59, which had a raspberry red paintjob that matched the padded leather pants and jacket, sturdy helmet, and equally sturdy riding boots, Josh wore to every race. It’d earned him the nickname _Red Rider_ , while his stunts had earned him nicknames more like _Daredevil_ and _El Loco_ from the Hispanic members of the audience. As the checkered flag fell, he accelerated with a smoothness that pulled him gently ahead of the other racers, and as they approached the first ramp, he nudged a little bit of his nitrous on the way up the rise. As it launched him forward faster and higher, Josh threw his weight violently backward, gripping the handlebars and tightening the grip of his legs on the bike. There was a pulse when he could’ve heard a pin falling through the air, the audience gasped and stared as the eighteen-year-old daredevil performed his trademark aerial reverse somersault, bike and all. Some racers came to win, but Josh, he came to perform, and as he swept down out of the rotation, he slid smoothly and gracefully onto the ground as if the jump were utterly natural.

                He moved forward slowly through the racers, passing one after the other, even as he performed several stunts during the course of it, finally coming in second. He could’ve won, if he’d used his nitrous to make aggressive passes instead of amazing stunts, but he came to perform and his fans didn’t come to see him win, they came to watch as he performed, and they were not disappointed. Inspired by the desire of the audience, the regular races not only offered a considerable cash prize for first, second, and third place finishes, but also for first, second, and third place in overall stunt performance. Between taking the second-place finisher prize and the first-place performer prize, Josh scored for himself a sweet reward of eight thousand dollars. He counted out the hundred dollar bills, took a bow for his fans, and then made a beeline to the bank and put it in his account. Josh didn’t have a lot of expenses, he could have been accurately called a cautious spender and a dedicated saver. He probably had more hard-earned money in the bank that he’d made for himself than any ten other young men his age.

 

                A little after eight in the evening in the forested highlands of west Colorado, the sound of dirt bike engines revving sliced through shadow and a thin mist that reduced visibility to about a hundred feet. Josh veered and twisted, weaving between trees that were undoubtedly four times his age or more and many more times his size than that, while a half-dozen guys from his high school chased him through the woods. Every time he veered and wove between trees, he gained a few feet more of a lead ahead of them, only for them to make it up at the very next clearing, staying within a scant thirty to sixty feet behind him. He wove through a new set of trees, and broke through a tree line just in time to see a broad fissure in the ground ahead. His eyes widened for less than a heartbeat then narrowed with determination as he yanked back on the handlebars, hauling the front tire off the ground before striking the nitrous and jumping the thirty-foot-wide fissure. As he landed, he made a hard 540-degree spin; he came to a stop facing the rift as his pursuers skidded to a halt and almost went over. Seniors from his high school, they were a bunch of rich kids that were on the school’s football team, and they bullied most of the kids he knew at school.

                The sound of the engines died, and Josh took his helmet off to broaden his field of vision, while the boys on the far side of the rift were removing theirs. He smirked a little bit as he got off his bike, thankful for a break that they had neither the balls nor the nitrous to cross, leaning his bike safely against the trunk of a large aspen growth that was on this side of the fissure, one of many.

                “Get the rifles!” shouted Derek, the captain of the football team and son of one of the wealthiest and honestly more arrogant people Josh had ever had the displeasure of meeting, “You are going to regret not taking us up on our generous offer, showboat!” His words echoed across the rift in the ground, a rocky fissure in the mountainous foothills, and it occurred to Josh that under normal circumstances, it shouldn’t have echoed, the sounds of the forest… weren’t there, at the moment. As his pursuers got their rifles and started loading them, he ducked behind a tree, and then all at once, he felt the ground shake under his feet and a heavy thunk echoed through the entire forest.

                “… Derek,” came the tremulously nervous voice of Allen, one of the rich quarterbacks of the football team.

                “Dude, don’t be a puss-” started Derek, cut off by the sound of another heavy thunk that echoed throughout the nearby woods and made the ground shake, just a little bit nearer than the last. Derek blinked and looked around.

                “It’s weird the woods are so quiet,” said one of the others, softly, yet even that echoed across the rift in the near complete silence.

                “There’s no birds, no bugs, not even a breeze,” said another, with the nervous realization that the mountainous forest should never be so silent.

                “Dude, this is like the opening of a horror movie. Any moment now, some dude in a hockey mask is going to step out of the woods with a chainsaw.”

                “Stop whining like a bitch, Johnny, this isn’t a Jason movie, we don’t have any slutty girls with us, and none of us just got laid five minutes ago,” Derek shot back scornfully, then stopped as the woods shook with another heavy thunk, this one considerably closer than before. He looked around, tentatively, while trying to figure out the source of the sound, what was large enough to make sounds so loud they shook the ground.

                “We have a job to finish,” Derek said, swallowing as he tried to steel up his nerves, “and this bitch isn’t going to get away with refusing my generous offer. Come out, you little bitch, let’s get this over with, you can’t escape!” As he lifted the rifle and aimed toward the tree Josh was hiding behind, he heard the sudden sound of a heavy wood snap, about a couple dozen feet behind him. The six of them wheeled around immediately in the direction of the sound and fired rounds fearfully that struck the trees nearby, but nothing else. A few moments later, a man stepped out, into the misty moonlight, shirtless and barefoot, wearing only a pair of simple cotton pants that were black in colour and had a scrunched up elastic band around his waist.

                “You know, you boys shouldn’t be out in the woods this late at night,” said the man, a light-skinned fellow of apparently twenty-two with a Cajun accent and wavy, shoulder-length hair of true-black colour. He paused standing at the edge of the rift and looking across, then looked sideward at them with irises of a glittering dark turquoise colour that caught the moonlight through the mist.

                “You should probably get back home, before something wicked this way comes,” warned the stranger, before looking back toward the fancy dirt bike on the other side of the rift. Some of the guys laughed nervously, and Derek smirked in a way that suggested even he was slightly uncomfortable with the man’s sudden arrival interrupting what could have been the perfect murder, otherwise. Then, the stranger smirked, as he looked sideward at them once more.

                “Oh, wait. It’s too late,” he said, turning fully to face them, and Josh turned to press his stomach against the tree he was hiding behind, leaning to look out from behind the tree to see what was going on. He saw his pursuers all standing facing to one side, facing the stranger, and saw the handsome stranger standing there as calmly as if six young bullies with rifles was unimpressive.

                “Something wicked has already come,” said the man, whose skin suddenly began to ripple and expand as it rapidly transitioned from the pale apricot of a Caucasian human to a charcoal grey colour. Fur the same shade of dark grey grew rapidly out of his skin as it changed colour, and his height swelled dramatically. A tail emerged from a slit in the pants he was wearing, the elastic band broadened as his physical form transformed from a simple man of five feet ten inches to a massive wolf that was eight feet ten inches and four hundred thirty-two pounds. Rifles clattered to the stone, dropped out of fingers shivering and numb, as their heads tilted back and watched the great wolf rise right there in front of them. Josh’s eyes widened as he watched what was unmistakably a werewolf, transforming right there before his eyes, and his pursuers stared in slack-jawed disbelief. The wolf leaned down toward Derek, sniffing the air threateningly, lips curling into a wicked smirk as he looked at the so-called alpha, and growled low.

                “Run,” the word echoed across the rift, harsh and animalistic, rising out of a powerful throat, and the six of them turned and bolted away. One of them ran directly into a tree in his primal fear, as the rest ran screaming through the forest; the last shook his head vigorously, then stood up and bolted screaming into the forest, racing to catch up to the rest of them. As Josh watched, covering his mouth to stifle a laugh at the expense of the bully that had face-planted into the base of a tree, the tremendous wolf-man chortled his own amusement. Then, when his head started to shift in Josh’s direction, he quickly wheeled around and planted his back firmly against the tree, remembering he was now all alone in the forest with a werewolf. The ground shook nearby with a heavy thunk, as the werewolf leapt over the rift, landed, and then shrank back down into his human form.

                “You okay, there, kid?” came the Cajun accent, and Josh blinked at him a little bit.

                “Wait, you came to save me?”

                “Of course I did,” said the stranger, almost seeming to appear out of nowhere on his right-hand side and Josh yelped loudly in surprise.

                “Ah!” came the shocked sound, then fast, deep inhalations and exhalations as he caught his breath, and stared up into the handsome fellow’s striking eyes, “Sorry.”

                “It’s fine,” answered the stranger, “You did just learn werewolves are real, only to be expected that you’d be a little frightened.”

                “A little,” Josh repeated skeptically, “I guess I should say thank you, those guys were going to kill me. Albeit, I didn’t think that werewolves went around saving people.”

                “There’s a lot you don’t know about us,” answered the stranger, “Names, for instance. I’m Henri.” Josh just blinked at him as he introduced himself and extended his hand. He tentatively accepted the gesture and shook hands, surprised that the other’s grip was as light and gentle as it was, and appreciative of that fact, as well.

                “Josh,” he replied.

                “So what offer did you refuse that made that bunch of tools want to kill you?”

                “Oh, uh, well, it’s kind of embarrassing… but… well, you did just save my life, so,” Josh began, then took a deep breath, “So, I’m gay, and, apparently, my ex-boyfriend is bisexual, and after we broke up, well, he spread some… ah, bedroom bravado? All around our school, he apparently told everyone that he missed the sex. Not me, just the sex and nothing else.”

                “Wow,” Henri replied, eyebrows raised a little bit.

                “Yeah, exactly, and that isn’t even the worst of it. Apparently, he spread it around school that I am an amazing lay, and suck better than any girl he’s ever hooked up with,” Josh continued, and Henri blinked a little bit in surprise, “So the school’s resident bullies… a bunch of football jocks with rich parents… decided that they wanted me to satisfy them. When I said no, Derek’s father called me and asked me how much money it would cost him to change my mind and become his kid’s sex slave. I said quite clearly I wasn’t interested in that sort of thing, he tried to tell me it would only be a couple years at maximum before his son and his buddies got bored of me. Then he started quoting numbers he would be willing to pay for me to like completely sacrifice my rights and become his kid’s sex slave for a couple years.” Henri shook his head in answer.

                “Damn, rich people think they can just buy anything,” Henri said in a commiserative tone of voice, “Well, I am glad I could come to your rescue, little red riding helm.” Josh’s cheeks tinted a little bit as he looked up at Henri, who was right now about two inches and fifteen pounds larger than him, and standing close enough that his body was starting to react. As he stood with his back to a tree and the handsome werewolf standing in front of him, sweet and compassionate, Josh was nervous and scared, but also excited and turned on. On the one hand, Henri was a werewolf, a massive beast of legend and a mainstay of horror films that had apparently gotten damned near every aspect of them completely wrong. Henri could smell the conflict of nervousness, desire, arousal, and the likely desire to be somewhere safe and perhaps not sure he was completely safe with the wolf.

                “I could escort you back to your home if you would like,” offered Henri, and Josh looked up at him with his cheeks tinting a little brighter. He shook his head a little bit, and Henri could smell a slow waning of his nervousness and trepidation, a faint spike upward in his arousal and desire.

                “Not… not right away,” Josh replied, “I live on my own, and I don’t have anyone that I need to get back to. I could stay for a little while, maybe I could repay you for coming to my rescue.” Henri took that as an invitation and stepped closer, Josh’s hands rising to rest gently on his chest, as he looked up at the Cajun, biting his lower lip a little bit, thoughtfully.

                “Only if that’s what you want, Josh,” replied Henri, whispering the words gently into his ear as his own hands rose and started to unbutton Josh’s raspberry-red leather jacket, starting at the bottom, revealing the zipper underneath. The scent of Josh’s fear was thinning rapidly, quickly being replaced by arousal and enthusiasm, a scent of welcoming receptivity to the Cajun’s company. Josh rolled his shoulders as Henri slowly pulled down the zipper, letting his jacket slip off his shoulders and leave them bare in the misty moonlight, soon feeling his back pressed firmly into the trunk of the aspen behind him. Henri let the jacket drop into Josh’s hands, and Josh quickly tossed it on his nearby bike, his eyes remaining fixed on the werewolf’s brighter-coloured irises.

                “Let me get a little more comfortable,” Josh said, pushing gently until Henri took a single step back, and then he lowered toward the ground. He forced himself to focus on something other than the exotic, attractive male standing in front of him, to quickly remove his boots and slip each foot free of both his boot and his sock, leaving him barefoot the same as Henri. As he got his second foot bare, he looked up from his crouch and his eyes came to rest on Henri’s hips, and the modest bulge inside the cotton fabric. He pushed his boots away from himself and shifted from crouching to kneeling, parting his legs until he could put his calves on either side of the relatively narrow aspen behind him. As he looked up at Henri and made eye contact, he lifted up onto his knees so his rump and back would press against the tree, his hands rising slowly, tentatively, toward the waistband of those black pants.

                “Go for it, little omega,” Henri encouraged, “If you want it, go for it.” Josh took a breath, then nodded and quickly pulled Henri’s pants down so they would pool around his ankles. As he stepped out of them, he smiled down at the eighteen-year-old, whose eyes were riveted to the length of his soft, cleanly cut shaft, an impressive eight inches in length and two inches thick. Henri leaned forward, letting his cock caress the side of Josh’s face as he placed both hands on the tree above the eighteen-year-old for balance and leverage. The kneeling eighteen-year-old took a breath in through his nostrils, closing his eyes and blushing brighter than before as his own arousal spiked. His eyes opened as Henri tapped his shin against his crotch, and with that cock still pressing against his face he looked up inquisitively at the man standing over him.

                “Get those off,” Henri said firmly, and Josh immediately unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them to his knees and shifting a little uncomfortably until he was out of them completely. He kept that cock pressed against one cheek as he wriggled free of the last bit of clothes, black boxers inside padded red leather bike pants. He knelt in place, back and butt against the tree’s base and his cock rock hard at the same size as Henri’s limp shaft hanging right against his face. He looked up again, making eye contact with Henri, cheeks red with arousal and embarrassment in the misty moonlight.

                “Take it,” he whispered urgently, and Henri slid one hand down until he could slip his fingers into the boy’s hair, taking a solid grip and yanking back, holding his head to the tree. Josh looked up at him as that cock brushed his lips, licking his lips and that cock simultaneously.

                “Harder,” Josh whispered urgently, and Henri smirked a little bit at him, his own arousal beginning to stir to life as the young man poured on the submission.

                “Open your mouth, bitch,” Henri ordered firmly. Josh’s mouth opened immediately, and Henri’s shaft slipped into it immediately, flopping heavily against his tongue, though a portion remained outside that mouth. He sensed yet another spike in Josh’s arousal and desire, and he smiled at the young man anew.

                “You like being called bitch, don’t you?” asked Henri, which received a soft moan of affirmation, as he began sucking on that impressive cock in his mouth. Henri had never been with a male before, but with his ability to smell Josh’s arousal and desire, the eighteen-year-old had become practically irresistible. The pheromones had permeated the air so thickly that when Josh offered himself to him, Henri found himself unable to refuse the seductive scent and sound of him.

                “Mm, that’s a good bitch. You like being a wolf’s bitch, don’t you?” asked Henri, receiving an instant moan of affirmation that vibrated his now hardening cock as Josh continued to suck enthusiastically. His hands moved to a resting position on Henri’s hips, caressing gently to encourage the wolf further, and he started to move his hips against his mouth, pumping his cock through those warm, eager lips.

                “You filthy little slut,” Henri growled in arousal as he began to pump his hips faster and more forcefully, his cock hardening as the scent of arousal grew even thicker in the air. He could tell Josh was savouring every moment, a fact that made him even harder for Henri to resist, even if he’d wanted to, but the young man’s mouth was fantastic. He’d had his dick sucked before, of course, but always by a female and never by anyone that’d been so enthusiastically excited about doing it. Henri stepped back, yanking him forward by the head to keep his mouth on that cock while he forced Josh into a hands and knees position, his ass planted against the tree. Then, he started to fuck that mouth hard, thirteen inches of primal shaft sliding to the hilt as his balls slapped the young man’s chin firmly, the tree behind him shaking with every hammering thrust.

                “Such a good little whore,” Henri praised in earnest, “Suck it, you little bitch!” He growled aggressively and ploughed the young man’s mouth relentlessly, hammering it to the hilt with every thrust as he watched the young man slip one hand underneath himself to start masturbating. He grinned with arousal and desire, increasing both his pace and the level of force, he wasn’t going anywhere near as hard as he could, but he was getting close to going as hard as he could without hurting a human. Henri groaned and closed his eyes, feeling his own arousal pulsing ever higher, and decided to go all-out. He fucked that mouth as hard as he could without hurting the young man servicing him, and finally yanked his head forward firmly with both hands while thrusting hard. He forced his nuts into the young man’s mouth, causing Josh’s eyes to widen as he felt him choking and gagging on it as he took a dick deeper than he’d ever taken it before. Meanwhile, Henri’s cock pulsed hard in his throat, pulsing his seed straight down toward his belly as Henri growled aggressively in arousal.

                “Drink it, you dirty little slut,” Henri ordered, smelling the telltale scent of the human’s release as Josh gave a loud moan around that cock and sprinkled the earth with his seed. Finally, Josh’s hands pushed gently on his hips, and Henri relented, taking a deep breath as he slid his balls free of that mouth, followed by most of his cock, although he left the tip in his mouth. Josh gasped for air, cheeks red with a bright blush as he looked up at him, licking his lips and rolling his tongue around that cock in the process.

                “Mm, mmm,” came Josh’s voice around his prick, and Henri pulled back a little more to let him respond.

                “That was amazing,” he praised admiringly, “Would you be willing to fuck me?”

                “Mm, I would love to,” Henri said, slapping his face with his moistened, still-hard cock, “but not out here in the woods with no lubricant, and only if you were my omega.”

                “What’s…” Josh started, the coughed and caught his breath, “What’s an omega? You called me that earlier, when you… uh, when you let me have your cock.”

                “A permanent mate, my own personal mate,” Henri said looking down at him with uncontained arousal and desire, “or in your case, permanent bitch. According to the clan rules, I cannot become a pack leader until I have found an omega for myself, and turned them.”

                “The clan wouldn’t mind if your omega was another male?”

                “We haven’t got any rules where gender plays any role whatsoever,” Henri replied, watching Josh beginning to lick his cock as he listened intently, “I always thought my omega would be a woman, but…”

                “What would it entail, me becoming your omega?”

                “Well, I would have to turn you, first,” Henri replied, “Into a werewolf, I mean.”

                “Oh,” Josh replied, forcing himself to resist that cock and pulling himself into a standing position, leaning at once against the tree to catch his breath, “How would that work? Would I be able to continue to live my life normally?”

                “Normally?” asked Henri, who then shook his head, “No. You would be immortal and ageless; you’d be able to live your life somewhat normally for about three or four years, until people notice you aren’t aging anymore. You’d also need to come somewhere remote, here for instance, where people couldn’t see or hear you, at every full moon for the first thirty years. I can control my transformations because I’ve been a werewolf for centuries, but the first thirty years, those are the years where the moon’s sway is irresistible and the transformation uncontrollable. If I turned you now, your body would have a few days to get ready for the first transformation, there’s going to be a full moon on the first of October.”

                “I see. Well, a few more years sounds nice, and it isn’t like I’d be leaving anything or anyone behind in this, not really,” Josh said thoughtfully, breathing deeply, “I’m an orphan, you see. Parents died a few years ago, probably why that asshole thought he could buy me for his son, but I’m a performance dirt-biker, I’ve got enough money in the bank to live comfortably, though not enough for my own house yet. So you’d really keep me around as your mate for eternity, huh?”

                “You’re rather irresistible, little omega,” Henri confirmed, pressing his body against Josh’s, chest to chest, brushing his cheek across the younger male’s, “You would make a fine omega.”

                “What about love?”

                “Love comes in time, but compatibility cannot be denied,” Henri whispered in his ear, and Josh nodded a bit breathlessly in answer, “You would be taken care of, welcomed to my family, you would be treated as you desire to be treated, as you deserve to be treated.” His words filtered softly through misty moonlight into his ears as he thought about it intensely, since as he had said himself, he wouldn’t be leaving anyone or anything behind, exactly. He had no more than a couple little yellow songbirds and a tank of fish.

                “So how does turning work?” asked Josh finally.

                “I would need to scratch you with my claws, or bite you hard,” Henri replied, and Josh nodded a little bit in understanding, whatever it was, it had to be transmitted to him through some manner of bleeding injury, apparently.

                “All right,” Josh replied and nodded, “Do it. Make me your little omega.” Henri pulled back and looked into his eyes for certitude, smiling as he found the boy was serious and confident in the decision, and he nodded.

                “Claws or teeth, little omega?” asked Henri, and Josh took a breath.

                “Teeth,” he said breathlessly, and Henri nodded, pressing his body against Josh’s and holding him tightly in both arms around his torso. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth, then brought his teeth down against Josh’s left shoulder, biting hard and puncturing the skin with finely-evolved fangs, sinking them an inch deep into the soft muscle tissue. Josh’s entire body tensed and arched, a gasp of pain as he pressed his body forcefully against his new lover’s, wrapping his arms around him and clenching his shoulders tightly from behind.

                “Ah!” exclaimed Josh in pain as Henri clamped down hard on his shoulder, closing his eyes and taking one deep breath through his nostrils and then a second, followed by a third. He let his teeth remain in his lover’s muscles for that long moment, then released the grip of his jaw and lifted up, licking his lips clean and then watching as Josh’s bite wound bled profusely for about a minute. Then, it trickled to an abrupt stop, though there was a thick ribbon of blood from his shoulder to his hip as a result of the bite he had inflicted to turn his new lover, his own personal omega.

                “Ow,” groaned Josh as he rotated his left arm slowly, “Hey, it stopped bleeding.”

                “Your healing has been dramatically improved, little omega,” Henri explained, closing the distance between them once more, “Let’s take you to your new home, now.”

                “Should I get dressed for that?”

                “I suppose that depends on what kind of first impression you want to make on the clan when you come home for the first time,” Henri answered, “Dressed and washed makes the impression that you’re my new omega and you’re not available for just anyone. Naked, smelling of sex, and sporting a fresh blood-stripe, the impression might be more along the lines of that you’re my little whore and any male who wants you might be welcome to use you provided that he gets first my permission and then yours.” Josh nodded in understanding, it made sense that first impressions could dramatically influence the way people looked at someone.

                “So where do I wash up? I don’t want to get blood on my clothes,” he said, and Henri nodded understandingly, before collecting his pants and slipping them back into position before transforming and lifted him up in his arms in a sort of cradling manner. He ran quickly until they reached the northernmost point of Colorado’s McPhee Reservoir, a few miles north of the town of Dolores. He set him down and motioned toward the water.

                “Bathe here. I will return shortly,” Henri instructed, and Josh nodded obediently, sliding into the water with a wince at the September chill before beginning to bathe quickly. Meanwhile, Henri travelled rapidly south until he’d reached the small town, where he casually paid cash for a couple large white towels from a store, then walked out. He vanished into the highlands again before anyone could see where he went, and returned to the place where he had left Josh, discovering him standing freshly washed in the water only ankle-deep, as nude as when he had left him. His skin was cleansed of all trace of blood, now, and he was shivering a little bit. Henri approached and wrapped a towel about his waist and tucked it in tightly, then took the other and dried his hair, face, and neck gently, and then he much more vigorously dried off his upper body. His own form pressed against the other’s as he dried his back, pressing his warm, bare chest against Josh’s own, touching his forehead to the other’s and looking into his eyes as he draped the towel on his shoulders.

                Josh smiled shyly, then tilted his head to kiss Henri’s lips, and shivered with a bit of a thrill as the older male did not simply let him, but actually reciprocated it firmly, possessively. Henri pulled back from the kiss after a moment, looking into his eyes with a faint smirk of satisfaction as he let one eyebrow rise just slightly.

                “Mine,” growled Henri possessively. Josh shivered faintly with arousal and satisfaction, taking a breath and trying to growl in the same husky, sexy manner.

                “Yours,” growled Josh submissively in his best attempt; Henri grinned at him, and then chuckled softly before shaking his head and taking a step back, “So, what do I call you?”

                “Henri, of course,” he replied plainly, “What else would you call me?”

                “Oh, I don’t know. So you’re my…?”

                “Alpha,” Henri supplied, “A pack may only begin with an alpha and their omega.”

                “Alpha,” Josh repeated submissively, as he dried his hips, and then his legs from thigh to calf one at a time, before draping the second towel over the first. He stepped close to his alpha, looking up into his dark turquoise irises, until he pressed his chest against Henri’s, seeking out the warmth and the sensation, alike. Henri slid his arms around the younger male, possessively, smiling at the younger, slightly shorter male, his little omega cub.

                “I like that,” Josh whispered with affection and arousal as his nude form pressed forcefully against his alpha’s body, shivering with desire and attraction at the arms around him. Henri smirked in satisfaction, and then a loud clap filled the air and Josh gasped sharply as Henri’s hand cracked down on his rump sharply.

                “Do you, now?” challenged Henri, and Josh answered by sliding his arms around him and embracing Henri tightly, kissing his chest just below the collarbone.

                “… do it again,” whispered breathlessly against his chest, followed by another loud crack of skin against skin and a gasp ripped from Josh’s lungs as Henri’s hand struck the other side.

                “Let’s go, little omega,” Henri said firmly, then pushed him back gently to let him dry his feet off as he was stepping out of the water, “Dry your feet and follow me.”

                “Follow?”

                “We’re going to run, little omega.”

                “I can’t run as fast as you!”

                “… try,” Henri challenged with a whisper in the misty moonlight, and Josh blushed faintly but nodded, drying his feet quickly as he stepped out of the water. As Henri started to move forward at a rapidly increasing pace, Josh’s hand clutched the towel and he started to run as fast as he could to try to keep up with his alpha. Henri pulled away at first, though Josh felt as if he was holding back, and he pushed himself harder and harder, weaving between the trees the way he had on his dirt bike earlier, now sweeping barefoot through the forest. He could see Henri’s human form through the trees sometimes, a flash of fur and tail other times, blinked as he caught an unfamiliar scent on the air and realized he could smell his alpha’s presence ahead of him. At the realization that his sense of smell was spiking hard, the running circulating the blood and the virus rapidly through his system, he almost slammed into the earth, managing to jump over a tree root at the last second. He caught up to Henri only when he raced up to where Henri had come to a complete stop right where they had met not so long ago, where he’d knelt and given himself to his newfound alpha, right there by his bike.

                “Not bad, little omega,” Henri praised and tousled his hair affectionately, “Only about thirty-four seconds or so behind me. Excellently run, especially for a newborn.”

                “You were holding back, alpha,” Josh heaved as he caught his breath, and Henri grinned and then rolled his shoulders at him in answer.

                “Only an asshole goes all out against a cub just to show off,” Henri offered, “And I am no asshole, especially not toward my pretty little omega, wolf-cub. Get dressed.” Josh nodded quickly in answer, hurriedly dressing himself, then looking toward Henri and obediently getting on his bike when Henri motioned towards it.

                “You’re going to ride, and follow me, our destination’s almost a hundred and fifty miles from here, and over hard terrain, northeast. You’ve heard of Mount Sopris?”

                “…who hasn’t?” came the immediate answer, then he coughed, “I mean, yes, alpha, I know the place.”

                “Good. Our destination is the south face of the mountain, between the two peaks,” Henri said, “Let’s go, my little omega cub!” At that, Josh turned the ignition and watched his alpha transform into the impressive, still somewhat intimidating form that he would have someday as well, but not tonight. As Henri burst into a run, Josh accelerated to keep up, eyes widening as they passed thirty miles an hour, then passed forty miles an hour, before rounding out at a speed of forty-five simply to the keep pace with his alpha. It took nearly three hours, and his alpha’s stamina amazed him, before they finally reached the base of the mountain. He parked his bike and stared up at the huge mountain while his alpha transitioned back to his human form, beads of sweat covering his skin and breathing heavily but comfortably.

                “You can leave your bike here. We’ll take care of that sometime this week,” Henri said, and Josh removed his helmet and hung it on a handlebar as he dismounted from his bike, “Follow.” At his alpha’s command, Josh took up a position a few feet behind and followed obediently, soon finding himself climbing up the mountain’s south face, until suddenly his alpha almost seemed to disappear. He continued a few feet further up until he discovered an utterly unexpected opening in the side of the mountain, and slid in as he caught the scent of his alpha within. He moved into the opening and soon discovered it turned sharply and his alpha stood there waiting for him in what seemed like the back of a dead-end niche in the south face of the mountain. Josh could barely see anything in the darkness, but as he reached his arms out, he knew the tunnel was at least about six feet across, and the ceiling was well out of his reach.

                “What now?”

                “Stand still,” Henri ordered, pulling him to the back of the niche, then jumping and thumping his palm against the twelve-foot ceiling. The sound of stone sliding across stone filled the air, and suddenly the ground underneath the two of them jerked downward. It started to sink, and soon the ledge vanished as the six-foot-diameter stone disc went deep into the mountainside, and Josh turned his head toward the scent of his alpha.

                “Alpha, how far down are we going?”

                “Three thousand four hundred and seventy-five feet,” Henri answered, and Josh’s eyes widened in the gloom. It felt like they were descending rather slowly, though, and Josh soon sat down beside his alpha, pulling his legs up against his chest and putting his arms around his knees. He leaned forward, so the passing rock wouldn’t scrape against his jacket, and waited for what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably only a few minutes. Soon, he heard the sound of music and his ears perked up at the sound of music, and he quickly stood up and turned around, the sound of it drawing nearer as the elevator slowed. As it finally came to a halt, he found seams in the wall ahead of him through which filtered warm, incandescent light and he saw the barely illuminated silhouette of his alpha next to him. Only a heartbeat later, the top seam broadened as the slab of stone six feet wide and ten feet tall slid down into a hollow, and revealed a brightly lit interior. He stared in disbelief, stunned not only by the fact there was something hidden deep in Mount Sopris, but that it seemed to possess modern amenities.

                The first room he saw was a broad hall with a twelve-foot ceiling twenty feet wide and a hundred feet long, with large incandescent lights every twenty feet. At the far end was an arched opening, through which filtered music and light, the walls themselves looking like stonework, beautifully carved and dependably sturdy. As Henri walked in the direction of that archway, Josh followed with a faintly nervous biting of his lower lip, before his alpha turned and seized hold of him with both hands and pinned him against the wall beside the arch. He kissed him firmly, possessively, drowning his nervousness in a spike of arousal, excitement, and submission to his alpha. Henri pulled back, and Josh stared up into his eyes obediently.

                “You are mine, little omega,” Henri whispered aggressively, kissing him forcefully once more, then pulling back a bit, “Welcome to your new home.” Then, he stepped through the archway and once he caught his breath, Josh hurried in with renewed confidence, though it didn’t last long as he found himself walking into a comfortable living area with a couple dozen people. Each one had a scent that was new and unfamiliar, similar to his alpha’s, but also dissimilar from his alpha’s, in equal measure. He followed Henri obediently, though he noticed people were looking at his alpha and even more than that people were looking at him. Josh took a deep breath and forced himself to think of it sort of the way he thought of a race, with so many eyes on him he couldn’t let it get to him. He followed his alpha as he left the room and walked into a hall, turned left and headed down the hallway, turned right into another corridor, then turned left one more time. Roughly a hundred and seventy feet from where they had just been, Henri turned and walked into a room on the right side of the hallway, which was an impressive library.

                “Wow, this place is huge,” whispered Josh to himself, though everyone in the room probably heard him, he realized, as he noticed he could hear the breath of a dozen different people are separate locations.

                “Henri, welcome home, and… what? Who’s this?” asked a man who looked about thirty in visual appearance, black-haired and with the complexion of a man of Teutonic descent.

                “Kuno, pleasure to see you again, too,” Henri replied, “This is my omega, his name’s Josh.”

                “So you finally found an omega, huh?” asked Kuno, “I thought you always said your omega would be female, so you could raise cubs?”

                “I always figured my omega would be a woman, since I’d never been attracted to a man before,” Henri said with a noncommittal roll of his shoulders, “Guess I just had to wait around for the right guy.” Josh blushed and smiled, and shivered a little with arousal and attraction, though fortunately he did not flood the air with the pheromones of his response. Henri half-turned toward him and smiled, reaching and pulling him gently forward toward the high counter of the archivist’s workstation.

                “Full name?” asked Kuno.

                “J-Josh Colcord, sir,” he replied respectfully.

                “… yeah, you’re gonna need to spell that, lad,” Kuno replied.

                “C, o, l, c, o, r, d, sir,” Josh complied promptly, and Kuno nodded.

                “Thank you,” he said absently before speaking to himself briefly, “Omega to Henri Barre, turned on twenty-seventh of September, year two thousand twenty of the Common Era… there we go.” He then paused and looked up at the young man again, examining him intensely as if he were attempting to figure something out, then nodded once to himself.

                “Height, weight, and date of birth?” came the questions at last.

                “Five feet eight inches, one hundred sixty-five pounds, August seventh of year two thousand and two of the Common era,” he answered, mimicking the way the archivist had referred to the year a moment earlier. The archivist transcribed it comfortably, and then nodded to the young man,

                “Good, thank you,” Kuno replied, “Welcome to Clan Aatu, Josh Colcord.”

                “Thank you, sir,” Josh answered respectfully, then looked to his alpha expectantly. Henri smiled at him, then turned and walked out of the room with him to follow, leading him down another hallway, into a stairway and down a further twenty feet into the rock before reaching the next floor, and through another corridor. Finally, they reached a door of polished mahogany, which Henri opened to reveal his personal quarters in the subterranean fortress. It wasn’t lavishly furnished, but it had most of the same amenities that Josh’s apartment had: it lacked for a kitchen, pantry, or dining room, but living in a fortress, he supposed those weren’t necessary on an individual basis. It had a living room with a larger flat-screen television than he’d ever seen before mounted on the wall, and two doors: a bathroom and a bedroom, the latter of which visible through an open door.

                “Will I be sharing these quarters with you, Henri?” he asked as his alpha closed and locked the door, sliding bolts into position in two places as he did so.

                “Yes, my little omega, this is your home now, too,” his alpha replied.

                “All right, thank you. Do I sleep on the couch out here, or on the floor beside your bed, alpha?”

                “You sleep in the bed with me,” Henri answered, smirking as he smelled a spike of arousal and desire starting to emanate from his sweet, gorgeous little omega. He was going to like finally having an omega of his own to love, to cherish, to train in the ways of being a wolf and to teach what it meant to be Aatu-kin.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                As Josh stepped into what would now be effectively as much his bedroom as his alpha’s, he looked around a little, acclimating to both the surroundings and being more than half a mile underground. The room had in each corner a large wardrobe of polished mahogany, a large mirror from the floor to the twelve-foot ceiling, and a king-sized bed of similar manufacture to the wardrobes. The bed had soft cotton covers, perhaps one thing where his alpha had spent considerable money, as the sheets were of cotton having a particularly high thread-count, with a sparkling silver colour to the cover sheet. The bedspread itself was black, as was the lowest sheet, with a thick black blanket between the two separate sheets, which meant the bed could be quite comfortable even on a cool evening. On either side of the bed was a small stand of polished mahogany with a single drawer. Overall, the room felt of neither sparseness nor extravagance to the furnishing, rather that pleasant point between the two extremes where he felt most comfortable, himself.

                “This one is yours,” said Henri, catching his attention from the wardrobe at the right corner of the room from his perspective standing in the doorway. He opened the wardrobe to demonstrate that it was empty, split in half with eight drawers on one side, each twelve inches deep and forty-eight inches wide and an open nook twenty-four inches in height and forty-eight inches across. On the other side, it had two bracket-shaped wooden bars connecting to either side, allowing him to hang as many garments as he wanted between the two bars. He could’ve easily fit inside of the wardrobe himself, which meant he could step into it to look between his clothes, as the wardrobe was also forty-eight inches deep from front to back.

                “Wow, this is huge,” Josh marvelled out loud, then turned to his alpha and stepped close, kissing him on the lips appreciatively, looking up into his eyes with affection, “Thank you, alpha, I think I will be more than comfortable, here. I have a question, though, well, actually, I have a lot of questions, but…”

                “You may ask freely, my little omega,” Henri answered warmly, watching as his newfound mate started the slow unbuttoning of his raspberry-red leather jacket.

                “Thank you, alpha,” he repeated appreciatively, “I guess my first question is, how old are you?”

                “Nine hundred and seventy-three,” Henri answered, “I was bitten on the twenty-first day of March in the year one thousand forty-seven of the Common Era. I was born twenty-two years prior to that, on the third of May.”

                “Wow, that’s really precise, though I guess it’s not surprising, having a clan archivist, huh?”

                “Yep, that’s pretty much Kuno’s job,” Henri replied, watching as Josh slid his jacket off, hanging it neatly in his wardrobe before he sat down, drawing his knees up and beginning to untie his boots.

                “So, I am your omega, and you are my alpha. How does an alpha-omega relationship work, exactly?”

                “About the same as any other relationship, really,” Henri replied, “Our relationship must always come first, we must work to strengthen our bond and must then invest the effort in keeping it strong. As the alpha, I am in charge, and as the omega, you will do whatever I tell you to do, whenever I tell you to do it. However, if something I tell you to do would cause you to feel uncomfortable, unhappy, or hurt your feelings, you must also be clear in telling me that. I should not ask anything of you that would cause you to feel that way, but I am not a telepath, and cannot know if I do so unless you tell me. Do you understand?” Josh nodded immediately in answer, and Henri smiled.

                “Yes, alpha, I promise to let you know if I have a problem with anything,” he assured his alpha, as he pulled his second foot free of boot and then sock. He put his boots together to the right side of the wardrobe, and then spread his socks out neatly in the floor of the wardrobe, underneath where he had hung his jacket. Now barefoot, he rose and started to undo the fastenings of his raspberry-red leather riding pants.

                “Now, about the sex,” Josh started as he pushed his pants down over his hips slowly, pulling one leg and then the other free of them.

                “As often as you like, little omega,” Henri said, “Or, as often as you like, within reason. There are places that sex is not permitted at any time under any circumstances, nor making out or even kissing; most places in the fortress, however, we would simply need to post a notice of our intent to fuck there at a particular time in the main chamber to ensure it will be safe to do so.”

                “What kind of places is sex not allowed?”

                “Anywhere there are young wolf-cubs,” Henri answered as Josh hung his riding pants beside his riding jacket.

                “Wait, there’re children here?”

                “Yes. Some are born cubs, some are turned cubs who were turned when whoever takes care of them was, we turn them to ensure they will be safe, healthy, and secure, when we bring them back here,” Henri explained, and Josh nodded as he slid his boxers down over his hips. He couldn’t really see into the top drawer without something to step up onto, so he opened the third drawer from the top, spreading his boxers neatly in the drawer before closing it gently.

                “About the sex, though,” Josh continued, as he closed the doors of the wardrobe, looking submissively toward his alpha with his palms on the doors, “As an omega, am I expected to service whoever my alpha commands me to?”

                “Is that the arrangement you would want us to have?”

                “You mean it’s up to me?”

                “Of course it is, it wouldn’t be acceptable for me to share you like that unless you wanted it that way,” Henri answered, “It also wouldn’t be fair to you for me to not share you with others, if that was what you really wanted me to do. However, you would always be my omega, whether I share your body with others or not, and our relationship would need to be a fair one. If you want me to share you, you must also be comfortable with the idea that I may choose to have other lovers, or may choose to make another wolf my bitch.”

                “But even if you make someone else your bitch, too, I’m still your chief bitch?”

                “Yep,” Henri assured, as Josh turned and approached him, then slowly knelt in front of his alpha, rock hard with arousal as he looked up at his newfound mate.

                “And what would happen if you made someone your bitch who wasn’t someone else’s omega and wasn’t in a pack yet?” as he asked, Josh’s hands raised casually to his alpha’s waistband, pulling his pants down to uncover that impressive, delicious cock. As soon as it came into view, Josh leaned forward and started to lick it longingly, keeping his eyes focused on his alpha’s eyes.

                “It would mark them as becoming a part of my pack, though that’s not the only way into the pack. Since you are my omega, you will automatically be second-in-command of our pack. Any wolf who joins the pack must answer to my commands, and to yours, and any who join the pack as my bitch, you are free to fuck and use at your leisure as well,” Henri explained.

                “Or to let them fuck me?” asked Josh, pausing in his licking of that cock only long enough to ask the question.

                “If that is what you prefer, yes,” his alpha replied, with a soft groan of pleasure at the continued licking, his cock stirring a bit with arousal.

                “How about if someone who isn’t in a pack and isn’t an alpha fucks me? I mean, would that mean they were joining your pack, too?”

                “Not the first time, no. However, it would be expected that a wolf who is not an alpha and is not in a pack is to join the pack of an alpha whose omega they’re fucking on a regular basis,” Henri replied, as his nostrils were starting to be overwhelmed by his omega’s pheromones of arousal and desire. He slid his hand down, getting a solid grasp of his mate’s hair, letting Josh know he was welcome to start sucking any time.

                “I think I would like to be shared, alpha,” Josh said at last, “I would not want you to be restricted in having as many bitches and lovers as you please. I’ll happily service whoever you tell me to, and whatever guys get permission from you to use me.”

                “As you wish, my little omega,” Henri said agreeably, “If you change your mind at any time, simply tell me.”

                “Yes, alpha,” Josh said obediently, breathily, the warm air brushing across the hardening shaft in front of his face, then added urgently, “Take it.” Henri smirked with arousal and satisfaction at his omega, looking down on him with a faint growl of lust, pressing his prick firmly against his lips.

                “Open your mouth, you filthy little bitch,” he ordered, watching Josh’s mouth open instantly, welcoming his alpha’s cock to sliding in where it belonged, “That’s a good slut, now start … mmm, such an amazing little slut.” Just as he’d been about to order him to suck, he felt that mouth beginning to work on his rod, and praised his omega in a loud moan of satisfaction. His mate’s body was strengthening every minute, he could take a far harder pounding now than he could have in the forest. He tapped the bridge of his foot firmly against his omega’s balls, and Josh immediately transitioned into a position on his hands and knees.

                “Good boy,” he praised as his cock hardened fully in that enthusiastic mouth, and began to pump all thirteen inches of his primal shaft through the soft, plush curvature of his lips. His pace was fast and forceful, with each thrust ploughing aggressively into his little omega’s throat, the smell of his mate’s arousal thick in the air, filling his nostrils. He could see only one of his mate’s hands, the other arm moving in a steady rhythm back and forth, a clear indication his lover was stroking himself hard and fast, loud moans vibrating the length of his alpha’s arousal. As his own length started to pulse, he groaned and bucked his hips hard, pushing down on his omega’s head as he forced his nuts directly into Josh’s mouth the same as he had the first time. His cock pulsed hard, his seed sweeping down his little omega’s lower throat and forcing him to swallow rapidly around that cock, stroking it with the muscles of his throat and giving his alpha still more pleasure.

                He could feel his mate groaning loudly on his cock, could see his arm still moving in the fast stroking motion for several more seconds. Then, his back arched, his throat clenched tightly on his alpha’s length and vibrated it with a loud, deep moan of pleasure as he sprinkled his own seed onto the smooth, polished stone of the bedroom floor. His eyes closed tight as he sucked on Henri’s nuts forcefully, submissively, his hands soon both came to rest on his alpha’s hips and Henri slid back even before Josh had to exert any pressure.

                Hands slid down to the Cajun’s knees, and as his shaft slid out of his bitch’s mouth, the omega wolf cub gasped for air loudly, eyes opening and rising to make contact with the bright irises of his alpha. He could tell his mate was still aroused, still interested in more, and he looked down at him with a satisfied smirk, one eyebrow lifted slightly, and his head tilted the faintest bit to one side.

                “Fuck me, alpha,” the newly-turned wolf-cub exhaled the words across his alpha’s cock breathlessly, “fuck your little whore.” His tone was urgent and aroused, his gaze lustful and eager, and Henri reached down, pulling him up from the floor and then tossing him lightly on the bed. Even as Josh landed on his back on the bed, Henri pounced from his position to land on top of his mate, his legs straddling his partner’s thighs for a moment as he reached to the nearby nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled free a vial of oil, of which he poured a fair amount onto his cock and a bit onto his fingers, as Josh looked up at him, spreading his legs as far as he could without hurting himself to do it. His body radiated with pheromones of lust and intense attraction, enticing and encouraging his alpha to claim him completely.

                “Take me hard, alpha,” begged his little omega slut, and Henri slid fingers into his rump while spreading the oil across his cock with the other hand, “Harder, alpha… rougher… please, alpha!” As the little bitch begged him for it, his fingers began to thrust more and more forcefully, quickly losing any hint of gentleness. Finally, Josh’s pleading was too much to resist, and Henri grabbed his hips hard, taking only a second to align his cock before thrusting it into his mate all the way to the hilt. His omega arched and gasped, somewhat high-pitched and rife with a combination of pleasure and pain, and as he leaned in against him, Josh’s arms wrapped around him and gripped his shoulders tightly.

                “Ohh, yes,” gasped the eighteen-year-old urgently, encouragingly, as Henri began to move his hips against his mate’s hard and fast. His hips slid back, pulling almost entirely out of his lover’s rump, before slamming back into him, soliciting a gasping moan as Henri felt his omega’s cock rock hard between them. He could feel Josh’s fingers, clenching tightly on his shoulders as he forced it to the hilt, loosening faintly as he pulled back and then tightening on his shoulders again as that cock drove into him deeper than anyone had before.

                “You like that, you filthy little bitch?” growled Henri in arousal, “You like being just my dirty little fucking whore?” Josh moaned the affirmation of his answer, rocking his body wildly and urgently against his alpha, riding the large, thick shaft of his newfound mate as hard as he could. He smirked with satisfaction as he continued to hammer his hips against his bitch’s, and decided to press him more, going as hard as he could without hurting his lover’s still human structure.

                “Answer me, you horny little bitch,” Henri growled in arousal before biting the nape of his omega’s neck in a tight clamp, though it wouldn’t come anywhere close to hard enough to draw blood.

                “Yes… yes, alpha! I love it, pound your little omega whore,” urged the eighteen-year-old as he felt his alpha’s teeth on him again and his masochistic arousal spiked anew. Henri growled in satisfaction as he released his bite while he continued to pound his hips relentlessly against Josh’s, driving all thirteen inches of his cock cleanly to the hilt into that tight ass.

                “I knew it, you dirty little bitch,” Henri growled into his ear, as his mate’s arousal spiked and his cock pulsed against between them, and then the eighteen-year-old came hard against his belly, moments before one final slam of Henri’s hips and his seed flooded from his cock into his bitch’s hips. He could feel the muscles of his rump tightening, encouraging him as he pulled out slowly and steadily, smirking triumphantly down at his mate, whose chest was now rising and lowering quickly as he caught his breath.

                “Oh, alpha,” Josh gasped, exhausted and more sated than he could remember being in his entire life, looking up at Henri with affection and attraction.

                “That was fantastic, my little omega,” praised Henri as he slid completely free from his lover’s hips and then stepped back, stretching until several vertebrae popped in the process, “now, it’s time for a quick rinse before we have a meal.” Josh perked up immediately from his languid sprawl of freshly fucked fatigue, at the mention of both shower and food, and slid off the bed to follow him. Out from one room, into the other, where there was a large shower, before Henri pressed a couple paper towels into his hands and pointed out of the door again.

                “Go wipe up the mess you made in our room, love,” he instructed, and Josh nodded and quickly went back to their room, wiping up the release he had sprayed across their floor. He promptly flushed it as the shower-water ran and heated, and when his alpha beckoned, he joined him in the streaming rain of wonderfully hot water. As he moved into the water, he looked up into his alpha’s eyes, the air smelling of steam and vanilla as Henri shampooed his hair, then smirked at him as he made eye contact with his omega.

                “It smells nice in here,” Josh whispered as he poured some of the shampoo onto his own hands and began to wash his own hair, and Henri smiled.

                “The view’s not bad, either,” praised Henri, grinning as Josh’s glistening cheeks reddened in response to the compliment, fluttering his eyelashes a little shyly at the same time.

                “I agree,” he said as his alpha rinsed his hair clean, admiring the handsome form and how it shimmered with the sheen of water covering it. As Henri moved out of the way, he dipped his head into the water to rinse his own short hair clean as well, while his mate poured a bit of liquid shower soap into his hands and proceeded to spread it around his upper body liberally. He stretched dexterously in washing his back himself, a feat that Josh found rather impressive since he couldn’t do that himself yet, and instead presented his back to his mate. Henri didn’t hesitate to coat his back with a thick lather of soap before sliding under the water himself, rinsing his body off from his neck to his hips, before turning to his newfound mate. One eyebrow rose inquisitively as he watched his mate kneel in front of his alpha, and then pour some of the soap into his hands.

                “Let me, alpha,” Josh said softly as he looked up at him, hands caressing his mate’s sex as he spread the soap across the shaft of his half-erect cock and full, round balls. He lingered on them a little longer than he needed to before spreading his touch out over the rest of his mate’s hips, around his rump with an impressive thoroughness. His hands then slid soap-covered over his thighs and knees, spiraling with similar diligence over his calves as he had his thighs, before finally reaching his alpha’s feet.

                “You really don’t have to do that, Josh,” Henri said, but Josh shook his head a little bit in response.

                “I know. I want to,” his little omega wolf-cub replied, rising onto his knees when he finished and pressing a gentle kiss to his alpha’s stomach just above the navel. Then, as Henri stepped back into the water to rinse off, Josh’s attention turned to quickly bathing his own lower body, while his alpha stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel off the shelf for himself.

                “You’re going to be a phenomenal omega,” Henri praised, his mate’s cheeks colouring rapidly in reply, with a shy smile and an appreciative look offered in response.

                “So what is it that makes us wolves?”

                “It’s called the Úlfgangur virus, it was contracted by the ancients from injuries sustained fighting off a pack of dire wolves that attacked them,” Henri answered as he dried himself.

                “The ancients?” blinked Josh as he started to rinse off, the entire room scented vanilla from the shampoo and the soap, “wait, dire wolves? Haven’t they been extinct for ten thousand years?”

                “Yep,” Henri said simply, and Josh’s eyes widened as he stared at him from within the shower’s heated rain, “All but six, anyhow, wolf cubs when the ancients found them after being forced to fight to the death against the rest of their pack.”

                “Wait, so that means… the ancients are… they’re more than ten thousand years old?”

                “According to the histories, their therian age is ten thousand seven hundred and fifty-four years,” Henri said casually, and Josh nodded slowly, a bit dumbfounded by the idea of something so old that still walked the earth.

                “Are the ancients… here?”

                “Yes, they live here in the fortress. Ulrica the Wise, and Liulfr the Fierce,” Henri said as he hung his towel on a bar mounted on the wall beside the bathroom sink, “As do the last six living dire wolves on the planet.”

                “Wow,” said the eighteen-year-old, amazed, “So you’re young, by wolf standards.” Henri nodded in answer, as Josh stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel off the shelf for himself, beginning to dry off.

                “Yep, albeit by the standards of the clan, I am quite old for someone who has only just been confirmed as an alpha,” Henri replied, “A lot of wolves are what you would call ‘alpha-type’ wolves, persons with the personality of an alpha, of a pack leader, but being alpha-type doesn’t make you an alpha. You can only be an alpha if you have an omega, and most alpha-type wolves, find and claim an omega by the time they’re two or three hundred or thereabouts.”

                “Wow, so why did it take you as long as it did?” the eighteen-year-old asked as he dried his hips, looking up as he saw his mate stepping close to him. As he looked up, Henri kissed him fiercely on the lips, wrapping both arms around him and holding him tightly against himself as he pressed their mouths together for more than a minute. Then, he broke the kiss and slid back, looking into his eyes and smirking a little bit with satisfaction and intense attraction.

                “I was waiting for someone special,” he answered charmingly, before winking his right eye at him and turning around, walking out of the bathroom as his mate blushed, staring after him for a moment before quickly drying off the rest of the way and following. As Henri stepped back into their bedroom, Josh stepped up behind him, slipping both arms around him and kissing the nape of his neck admiringly, caressing his chest with his palms.

                “I love you alpha,” whispered the little omega against his mate’s left nape, “thank you for waiting for me.” As he clung to him, Henri leaned back gently against his mate’s embrace, turning his head to look at him affectionately, bright irises of dark turquoise twinkling in the incandescent lights.

                “You’re welcome, my omega,” Henri replied with warmth, and waited until his mate was ready to let go of him before moving to his wardrobe and opening it. He had far more clothes available than just pairs of loose, jet-black pants, as Josh quickly took note, watching him pull out a pair of cream-coloured boxer-briefs and slip into them.

                “What should I wear?” asked Josh, and Henri looked over at him.

                “Ah, right, you only have your boxers and riding gear. Here, put on your boxers and then put these on,” Henri said, tossing him a pair of knee-length shorts of dark blue denim, before putting on a pair of similar shorts that were denim with a medium blue colour.

                “Thank you, alpha,” he said, catching the shorts and once he slid his boxers on, sliding those on over them, quickly buttoning and zipping them up. He was surprised they fit so well, but it made sense since his alpha was only a couple inches taller and a few pounds heavier, so he could probably fit into anything his mate had. It was a somewhat comforting thought, since all his clothes were still back at his own place until at least tomorrow came around.

                “No trouble at all,” Henri said, closing his wardrobe and deciding to remain barefoot and shirtless, himself, “Let’s go get something to eat.” Two corridors, a thirty-foot-tall downward spiral staircase, and another hallway, later, they reached a pair of large double doors. The soft din of conversation came from the far side of the door, and when it was opened, he saw the room had four large dining tables, each able to comfortably seat eight people lengthwise as well as two seats at either end. At the far end of the room was a larger, longer table, filled with food in a buffet-style self-serve, and behind that, a radio that emanated instrumental trance. He could recognize the genre easy enough, but he would not have been able to name either song or artist, as he hadn’t previously been a follower of the genre, at all.

                “Alpha, how many people live here?”

                “Two thousand,” Henri supplied as he led him between the tables to the buffet table, “This is one of several dining rooms. Each table is large enough to seat an entire pack: by clan rules, a pack must be comprised of a minimum of four wolves but not greater than a maximum of twenty wolves.” As he spoke, he collected a plate and passed it into his omega’s hands, then a plate for himself, onto which he immediately placed two petite sirloin steaks, accompanied by a serving of potato salad and two deviled eggs. Josh was familiar with every food that he saw, which surprised him to some extent. He quickly selected a petite sirloin steak of his own, his own portion of potato salad, and a cob of corn punctured at either end by a small pair of tongs to serve as handles. Then, he followed his newfound alpha to a table at which there were only three others seated, two women who looked about the same visual age as Henri, and a man who looked as if he had been turned in his mid-twenties.

                One of the women looked like she was probably Italian by origin, with an elbow-length ponytail of brownish-black hair and light irises of a sort of silver-green colour that complimented her olive complexion. The other woman was unmistakably African-American in origin, with radiant chocolate-coloured skin and sheer black hair that seemed to shimmer with cleanliness in the incandescent light. She was wearing a steampunk-style red corset with brass chains connecting brass buttons that were there expressly for show, with four brass-looking latches up the front to close the corset over her torso. By contrast, the olive-skinned woman was wearing a formfitting half-sleeved shirt of plain white cotton, which covered her shoulders whereas the chocolate-skinned woman’s were bared comfortably.

                Strikingly dissimilar from both women, the man was yellow-haired and fair-skinned, with hair of amber and irises of an apple green pigment, wearing a sleeveless black shirt and formfitting black denim pants of calf-length. His overall demeanor was likewise less immediately interested in the new arrivals, although Josh got the clear impression this was not that the man disliked people. It simply felt as if he wanted to give them their space and let them get settled in before he actually said anything in particular to them.

                “Ooh, is this him, Henri? My, but isn’t he adorable?” the cocoa-skinned woman greeted his alpha with a sort of familiar warmth, “I promise I will be gentle on him if you send him to me for any combat training.”

                “… combat … training?” queried Josh, blinking a little in surprise at the idea.

                “You must be Josh,” said the olive-skinned woman warmly, “my name is Caterina Altamura, rifle instructor second class. It is a pleasure to meet you, and please forgive my friend, but you are rather the happening news about the fortress right now.”

                “Apologies, my name is Arianna Castellanos, and I am the chief martial arts instructor for the clan right now. You are quite the happening news indeed, though, young man,” said the chocolate-complexioned woman, “you see, Henri is one of the best hand-to-hand fighters and one of the finest riflemen in the fortress. Naturally, we have all been wondering just when Henri would choose an omega, and him returning with anyone would have caused a bit of a stir, but for Henri to return with a male as his mate? Well, you must understand, Henri’s never expressed interest in another male, before, so we’re all atwitter with fascination.”

                “Could we let them eat, maybe?” asked the third male at the table calmly, looking sidelong toward them and then towards the two other males, nodding politely to Henri and then to his omega, “A pleasure to meet you, lad. My name is Wyatt Harwood, sword instructor first class.” At that, Josh blinked and then looked immediately to his alpha.

                “We get swords?” asked the eighteen-year-old, “You didn’t tell me we get swords.”

                “I didn’t tell you that you get martial arts training or access to pistols and rifles, either,” Henri observed.

                “May I take sword training, alpha?”

                “Of course, if that’s your preference, Josh,” Henri replied with a warm smile, and chuckled a little when his omega kissed his cheek appreciatively.

                “Thank you!” replied the eighteen-year-old with enthusiasm, proceeding to spend the entire rest of the meal in conversation about what he would need for sword training, martial arts training, and who to speak to about handgun training. By the end of the meal, he’d already determined who he had to see on a twice-weekly basis for the different types of combat training he had quickly decided he desired, arranging his schedule so that he would spend two-thirds of his time with his alpha.

                When they returned to their shared room, Henri undressed for bed, and Josh mimicked his alpha’s movement, sliding into bed and snuggling close to his alpha. The Cajun smiled, sliding an arm under and around him to hold him possessively before dozing off to sleep on his back, with his other arm bent underneath his head, legs spread apart just a little bit, in the interest of comfort. They had a lot to do the following day, and a good night’s rest would be important.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                Josh stirred early on the morning of the twenty-eighth, with the comfortable sensation of his alpha sleeping beside him, one arm wrapped around him possessively. The arm around him was loose and relaxed with being soundly slumbering, as Josh pressed his body against Henri’s side. His left hand was on the plane of his alpha’s upper chest as he stirred, and he slid it down gently across his mate’s stomach until he felt that impressive length of wolf-cock. The little omega licked his lips and slid easily free of his mate’s arm, out of the bed long enough to find the light switch to slowly increase the light from nonexistent to a dim, warm radiance. It wasn’t as bright as it had been before his mate turned off the lights last night, but the scaling light was perfect for what he wanted. Once it was light enough for him to see clearly while not having woken his mate, he slid back into their bed and immediately under the covers, moving between his mate’s thighs. He’d always imagined waking up a lover with some pleasant attention, though he had never had the opportunity before, it had presented itself to him now.

                He knelt between Henri’s thighs, leaning forward with his hands on the bed to either side of his mate’s hips as he looked down at the relaxed, soft length of his alpha’s impressive cock. Then, he leaned down, inhaling through his nostrils and closing his eyes with a soft sigh of pleasure as he took in the scent of his mate’s musk. His felt himself hardening between his thighs, his arousal spiking at the delightful aroma of his mate, and he hesitated no further, head lowering until he delivered a long, loving lick from the base to the head. Eyes shut anew as he relished in the flavour, then took it into his mouth and positioned himself so that he could suck comfortably, determined to suck until his mate was roused. Henri groaned softly in his sleep, though the tone of his voice was unmistakably one of pleasure, as Josh started to suck in earnest, moaning softly, not enough to wake him with the sound but enough the vibrations would be an added pleasure. His alpha’s cock hardened slowly in his mouth, as Henri started to stir, arching his back a little bit in a waking stretch that accompanied a sleepy groan. As Josh slowly started to bob his head up and down along that length, caressing it with silk-soft lips, he felt Henri moving a little more deliberately.

                “Mm,” Henri groaned as his eyes fluttered open, one hand sliding from where it had been wrapped about his mate until he found Josh’s hair and took a firm grasp, “You horny little slut.” As his mate moaned inquisitively around his cock in reply, Henri grinned in satisfaction at the way his little omega had answered to it obediently. He let go of Josh’s hair and decided to let his little omega service him at his own pace and leisure, since that’s how he started, and he was doing quite well.

                “Turn your body around and get your little ass up here, bitch,” Josh heard his alpha command, and he rotated his body obediently, keeping that cock in his mouth and continuing to bob his head on it forcefully. As he felt Henri’s tongue sliding across his balls, he arched and gasped around that cock, lifting his head from the length of it with a soft whimper of pleasure.

                “Mm! Alpha, no…” protested the little omega, weakly.

                “You don’t want me to tend to your needs, my omega?”

                “No, alpha,” he replied, catching his breath as the contact of the tongue ended, “You should not ever have to tend to my cock, my alpha, only lovers and bitches should tend to a cock.” He quickly resumed licking the rock-hard shaft of his alpha’s impressively large rod, curious to see how his alpha would respond to the idea.

                “Hmm, I like this idea a lot. Still, I want you to feel more pleasure while you tend to me, bitch,” Henri replied, and his little omega continued to lick, silent and thoughtful for several heartbeats.

                “Would you… may I have a spanking, while I suck, alpha?” as he asked, he spread his knees as far apart as he could, to present his rump to his alpha submissively. When the request was answered with the loud, sharp crack of Henri’s hand striking his ass, he arched with a gasp of pleasure and immediately swallowed his cock to the hilt. Then, he quickly began to sway himself forward and backward, swaying forward to thrust his alpha’s shaft as far down into his throat as possible before swaying back into another strike to his rump.

                “Harder!” gasped the little omega urgently on one backward sway, as that cock left his throat long enough to gasp a plea, moaning loudly as his alpha struck his rump harder in response. His own shaft was sliding along the plane of his mate’s chest, stimulating himself as he clenched the bedcovers with his hands and used them to force each sway forward to be that much harder and faster. Each strike to his rump swayed him forward, but his grip let him augment that even further, fucking his throat almost as fast and hard as his alpha had done last night.

                “You filthy little pain slut,” Henri growled with desire, his body arching receptively to the way his mate was fucking his own throat on his alpha’s shaft while his rump reddened significantly. His little omega mate didn’t seem to mind, indeed it seemed to make him ride that cock with his throat even harder as his alpha continued to slap his ass hard enough to cause his entire body to shudder in reaction. Finally, he could feel his omega’s cock pulsing between them, while his own pulsed in his newfound mate’s throat. Henri switched from spanking to a tight grip and a forceful forward shove until he felt those lips wrapped around his nuts, and came hard down his throat, a deluge of seed pouring into his omega’s lower throat and stomach. He groaned in pleasure, relaxing his grip as he felt his omega cumming as well, releasing a spray of seed across his stomach and lower chest. Sliding a hand between them to squeeze the last of it from his shaft, Josh repositioned himself before slipping his lips up off that cock, quickly cleaning his alpha’s torso by licking up his own release with enthusiasm.

                “Fucking whore,” Henri groaned with a smirk of approval, “Hell of a wake-up call, little omega.”

                “You like it?” asked Josh rhetorically, grinning as his alpha looked at him with one eyebrow lifted roguishly.

                “I could get used to it,” Henri answered casually, noncommittally.

                “All right, then,” Josh answered, sliding out of the bed and folding the covers down for his alpha before then heading to the bathroom and starting the shower. Henri watched him move out of the room, heard the shower starting and smelled the water warming, smirking a little bit as he took a breath and then slid out of what was now the bed of a true alpha, and not simply an unattached alpha-type. It was a subtle difference, but it was one of monumental import to Henri, as he strolled from the bedroom into the living room into the bathroom, stepping into the shower as he arrived and letting his mate follow. As he had the evening before, Josh took it upon himself to wash his alpha’s body from his waistline to his feet, and Henri smiled at him with an appreciative affection.

                “I could definitely get used to that,” Henri said as his mate washed his feet.

                “Good, you should, alpha,” Josh said, looking up with a sweetly submissive expression of admiration, “I will do this for as long as I am yours.” Henri grinned a little bit at his offer, he doubted the young man fully realized exactly how long a thousand years was, but he wouldn’t argue with Josh’s desire to provide doting submission if that was his preference.

                “I appreciate that, my little omega, and you’ll be mine for as long as we’re both still breathing,” Henri said, “If in a couple decades or a couple centuries you change your mind, you simply let me know.”

                “I promise, alpha, I’ll be forthcoming,” Josh said, kissing his alpha’s stomach before Henri stepped back to rinse off. As he had the night before, Henri stepped out of the shower once he was rinsed, drying himself off and then proceeding into their bedchamber to dress. He picked the same kind of undergarment as he had after the last shower, before donning a pair of jeans with a cobalt blue colour and a matching denim jacket over a white sleeveless. By the time his mate walked into the room, he was lacing a pair of blue, grey, and white sneakers over a pair of white ankle socks.

                “Get dressed, it’s time to go collect your stuff and bring it here,” Henri said, and Josh nodded, quickly putting on his boxers and then his riding gear, suiting up while his alpha collected a wallet and a cell phone.

                “Sounds good,” Josh said, and then remembered, “Oh, wait. Is there somewhere for pets? I have two canaries and an aquarium of tropical fish.” Henri lifted an eyebrow at him, tilting his head thoughtfully on the topic just as Josh was zipping his jacket and then starting to button it.

                “We can put them in here, there’s enough circulation of fresh air from the ventilation ducts, but don’t canaries need sunlight?”

                “Canaries overheat easily, so they shouldn’t receive much direct sunlight at all, actually. It’s also important to keep them away from any kind of draught, especially from an air conditioner, but keeping them at room temperature is perfect for them. They do best with a dependable light-dark cycle that mirrors the natural sunrise-sunset cycle,” the eighteen-year-old omega replied dutifully.

                “Hmm, I think we could certainly accommodate that, here, then,” Henri assured him, and Josh smiled happily at the news. He had used his winnings from races in his earlier teens to buy them, tend them, and learn how to tend to them, and he had grown attached.

                “All right, lead the way, alpha!” said the young omega enthusiastically, hopping forward to stand in front of him as he finished buttoning his jacket, a little exuberant. He followed as Henri led him through the fortress but seemed to take an entirely different direction to leave than he had to bring him inside, soon finding himself following him into a long, straight tunnel. At the far end, he came to a stop facing a smooth wall, and Josh blinked for a moment before his alpha pressed a palm against one nondescript block amidst the dozens, and pushed until it slid in one lonely inch. A moment later, the sound of stone grinding across stone filled the air, and a hidden door opened in the mountainside, impossible to open from the outside, and he found himself staring at a familiar clearing.

                “If we could’ve come in at ground level, why did we have to climb all the way up there to come in?” was the obvious question, which swept free of his lungs before he had time to reconsider it. Henri chuckled, though, amused and unoffended.

                “Tradition,” Henri answered, “Every wolf climbs to the highest door, the first time they come home, guided home by the one who brought them into the clan.” He looked over his shoulder as his little omega nodded, smiling in answer to the information. It felt nice, being part of something so ancient and so much larger than himself; having for the first time in his life a true home, and an actual family.

                “Traditions are important, aren’t they?” asked Josh admiringly, if rhetorically, and Henri nodded as his little omega hurried to his bike and pulled his helmet off the handlebar, sliding it on.

                “When we get to Carbondale, we’ll leave your bike there and take a moving truck to collect your things in… hmm, where exactly is your apartment, anyway?”

                “Over in Grand Junction, actually,” Josh answered, “I tend to roam pretty far and wide to participate in those dirt-bike races, need the money, you know. Well, I mean, I don’t necessarily need the money, I have a lot in the bank, but you can never be too financially secure.”

                “All right, Grand Junction it is, then,” Henri said as he took a moment, sniffed the air and turned mostly west with a slight southward veer.

                “Wait, will I be able to keep the money I’ve stored up?”

                “More-or-less, yeah,” Henri replied, “The clan maintains an account in Zurich. The clan’s banker will keep track of your deposits to the account and tabulate the impact of interest accumulated. Each year, he’ll send you a brief ledger to let you know your financial situation and how much you can spend on luxuries if you decide you would like to spend some of it.”

                “Sweet, that’s awesome,” Josh said appreciatively, turning the ignition on his bike and then letting his alpha lead him through the wilderness until they reached Route 70 just northeast of Parachute, Colorado. He roared onto the street from a back road and soon joined with the highway for the rest of the trip to Grand Junction, while Henri ran in the wilderness parallel to the road, keeping an eye on his omega. The Hunters were sometimes more alert than normal, and in the event this happened to be one of those times he was going to be ready with a rather nasty surprise for them. Fortunately, they arrived in Grand Junction without incident, locating the place to rent a moving truck and proceeding to his apartment with his dirt bike in the back of the U-Haul. It took a few hours, but soon they had removed everything he owned from the apartment and it was utterly stripped bare, though most of it was going to end up in storage in the fortress for a while.

                “So, alpha,” asked Josh, as they got into the truck, while Henri had summoned a friend to sit in the back and make sure the fish tank and the birdcage remained steady. He looked over to where his alpha was sitting in the driver’s seat as he turned the ignition and the vehicle started to roll gently across the pavement.

                “Yes, little-love?”

                “You said a pack has a minimum of four members, so, what happens when a couple unattached wolves join your p-…”

                “Our pack,” Henri corrected, interrupting him with that important distinction. Josh blushed and smiled at him brightly as he realized that his alpha was serious about it being _theirs_ , and not just **his**.

                “So, what happens when our pack reaches four members?”

                “Well, first, an Elder will review the pack’s roster and make an estimation about the strengths and weaknesses of the pack. Then, our pack will be assigned a destination that could be anywhere from Tallahassee to Tahiti, and we’ll move there and set ourselves up,” Henri explained as he pulled cautiously out into the street. There was a wolf in the back to steady and calm the birds and keep the fish secure, but that was no reason not to drive safe, particularly since the stupid Hunters expected wolves to drive like maniacs, for some reason.

                “Wow, I see. The clan really has a global reach, huh?”

                “Well, we try to, anyhow,” replied Henri as he veered smoothly into the slow lane, accelerating gently until a speed of fifty miles an hour to keep up with the flow of traffic.

                “So what’s the mission when we get… uh, well, deployed?”

                “Keep an eye on human affairs in the area and ensure human safety, locate and eliminate Exiles, and remain alert for Hunter operations in and around the city of assignment,” Henri answered in detail, and Josh nodded, but then blinked at the last portion.

                “We dislike hunters?”

                “Not hunters with a lowercase h, who hunt animals in appropriate hunting seasons. Hunters with an uppercase H, who hunt us because they are prejudiced and humanocentrist, and therefore wish to exterminate all of us. Not just therians, everyone,” Henri explained as he continued to drive with an eye to road safety and being a courteous driver on the trip to Carbondale. Once they got to Carbondale, it would be easy to park in the southernmost part of town so they could then transport things directly to the nearest entrance to the clan’s headquarters.

                “Ah, I understand. Wait, everyone?” asked Josh, “You mean there’s more than just werewolves?”

                “Ohh, yes,” said Henri in reply, “Much, much more. Werewolves are only one type of therianthrope, therian for short. A therianthrope is any individual who has a human form and an animalistic form, with the ability to transform from one to the other, at will in the case of those who have a therian age of at least thirty years. You and I, and Vance in the back there, we’re wolf-type therians, but there’s also foxes, tigers, cheetahs, jaguars, lynxes, bears, leopards, snow leopards, eagles, falcons, owls, bats, dolphins, and sharks. Additionally, there are five types of undead, six types of elemental entity, vampires, who by the way are not undead, and practitioners of witchcraft both male and female.”

                “Wow,” Josh said in a boggled tone, “and the Hunters hate us all, just because we’re not human anymore?”

                “Correct,” Henri said as they started to pass through Parachute, Colorado, again.

                “What a bunch of assholes,” Josh opined bluntly, and Henri chuckled agreeably in response to that sentiment.

                “Well, nobody said they were well-reasoned. Anyone who knows about our existence and pays attention to our efforts around the world knows that for the most part, we’re looking out for the wellness of the earth and everyone who calls this planet home,” Henri said, leaving _including the Hunters_ as an obvious unspoken conclusion.

                “So what’s an … Exile?”

                “It varies slightly, based on what exactly someone is, but, for therians, it is someone who refused to obey the laws of the clan and the breed, as determined by the Ancients. You could say a therian Exile is one who has gone feral, who abuses the power and the immortality that our nature provides us with and who hunts and kills humans as a food source. It is strictly prohibited by the laws of every therian clan. One of the mission parameters of any therian who is on assignment is to protect human life by elimination of Exiles: track, identify, verify, and then finally, terminate with extreme prejudice. There are also Exiled witches and warlocks, persons who have been cast out of their coven for an essentially similar offense, and members of all aspects of the Masquerade are warned to remain vigilant and eliminate any exiled practitioner of witchcraft. The undead, they don’t usually have Exiles so much, because they’re generally a lot more loose-knit and individually autonomous, but they do have known bad seeds who act the same way as Exiles and merit the same answer,” Henri explained thoroughly.

                “Ah, I understand. So, you said something about a Masquerade, what’s that?’

                “It’s called the Shadow Masquerade. Every therian clan, every coven of witchcraft practitioners, the undead, the elementals, both vampire covens, even the cybernetics and biosynthetics, each is represented in the Masquerade’s Council. The Masquerade itself, we call it that kind of as an inside joke about it: humans don’t know we exist, because we masquerade as humans and live in the shadows of human civilization, protecting them in secret. I mean, technically, the biosynthetics and the cybernetics are still humans, they’ve just been enhanced a little as part of their arrangement in working with us. They make an important enough contribution, though, that their own interests are represented and considered in the Masquerade Council.”

                “Huh, I never would’ve imagined that immortals were so fond of humans,” Josh said thoughtfully.

                “Well, we all need humans for one reason or another, in some way or another.”

                “Wait, what about vampires? Are there any vampire Exiles?”

                “No,” Henri said with a sigh, “The Vampires are… well, they’re in the middle of a civil war.”

                “Wow, over what?”

                “Over whether humans are food or not,” Henri replied simply, “Over the soul of vampirism as a whole, really. One faction thinks human blood is the most nutrient-rich, for which there’s no scientific validation whatsoever, while the other believes consuming the blood of any sapient creature is wholly unacceptable for a civilized sapient. I tend to agree with the latter perception.”

                “Me, too,” Josh agreed.

                “Their disagreement wasn’t always a violent one, until about… oh, something like eighteen centuries ago, or thereabouts. A few of the first faction started binging, gorging themselves on human blood to the point they actually killed several people daily by draining them of their blood. Well, that was just a little too much savagery and barbarism for the latter faction, and they started to treat all vampires who drink human blood as the enemy, and the two factions have been at war since then without a clear victor in sight yet. The Vampire representatives in the Masquerade Council have never been attacked by either faction, are unaligned, and have requested that the Council grant the Vampires the necessary time to resolve their civil war, themselves,” Henri continued at length, “Thus far, the Council has chosen to grant that request.”

                “Wow, an eighteen-century civil war,” Josh marvelled at the awful, horrific nature of such a statistic.

                “Yeah,” Henri replied as the moving van passed out of the limits of Parachute, Colorado, still en route to the small town of Carbondale, “I suspect the Council may be growing impatient, however, particularly since the Vampire Founders have not weighed in on the subject, themselves. If the Vampire Founders were to decide to forbid members of their covens to drink from humans directly and forbid them from fatal blood harvests, it would result immediately in at least a couple thousand Vampire Exiles.”

                “What if the Vampire Founders were to decide to favour the Luminatus faction?”

                “Well,” Henri said thoughtfully as he continued his cautious manoeuvring of the vehicle down the highway, “The Masquerade Council might declare all Vampires as Exiles save for members of the Kharites Faction, for placing the secrecy of the entire Masquerade in jeopardy. On the other hand, they might accept it conditional to only nonfatal blood harvesting, and then invite the members of the Kharites faction to acquire their own independent representation within the Masquerade Council. Most therian clans, at the minimum, favour the Kharites faction, because we generally agree with them in regards to human blood and meat being… inappropriate, for consumption. Only our Exiles favour the Luminatus faction’s perspective on the matter.”

                “I see,” Josh replied with a slow nod of acknowledgment, falling into a contemplative silence for the rest of the trip, processing what he had learned. It was a lot to take in, as was the fact that in a few days he would himself be experiencing his first transformation with his first exposure to the full moon. He wondered about how he would look, made wolf-like and covered in fur of a dark shade of grey, what the transformation would feel like, what it would feel like to howl at the moon.

                “You okay, little omega?” asked his alpha, as they reached the southern outskirts of Carbondale in the early afternoon, “You’ve been quiet for a while.”

                “Huh? Oh, yes, alpha, I was just processing everything you’ve told me, and I was thinking about my pending first transformation,” Josh replied submissively, and Henri smiled at him. He came up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing his left cheekbone reassuringly.

                “You’ll do fine, little one,” Henri told him confidently, and he felt Josh lean back into him for that little bit of support.

                “Thank you, alpha,” Josh answered, turning his head and looking up into his eyes, as Henri smelled a spike of arousal from his little omega. As Vance paused and sniffed the air, then smirked as he looked over at the alpha and his omega, Henri knew Vance could smell it, too. Vance Antaya was a fellow Cajun, standing five foot nine with the appearance of a man of about nineteen, about five pounds heavier than Josh with cerulean blue eyes and spiky hair of a coffee-brown colour.

                “Your omega’s getting a little horny, Henri,” Vance observed, feeling slightly turned on by the abrupt spike in arousal pheromones. Henri answered with a smirk and sniffed the air, before he answered.

                “So are you, Vance. Is my little omega turning you on?” teased Henri in return.

                “Yes,” Vance admitted, looking from Henri to the eighteen-year-old omega leaning submissively against him at that instant. Henri’s hands slid down to brace themselves on Josh’s hips, as he smirked at his friend playfully.

                “You’re curious, aren’t you?”

                “No,” Vance lied obviously enough that even Josh could tell he wasn’t being truthful as those blue eyes were slowly sliding over his body.

                “Admit it, Vance, you want him, too,” Henri said, smelling a spike in the arousal pheromones from both his omega and his fellow Cajun, and Vance bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

                “Yes,” he breathed, and Henri gave his little omega a firm but affectionate push in that direction, force applied into his hips.

                “Get over there and suck Vance’s cock you little bitch,” Henri ordered. Quickly, the eighteen-year-old omega hurried over without hesitation, dropping to his bare knees in the dirt and grass, hands lifting promptly to the fasteners of Vance’s pants as he looked up.

                “May I, sir?”

                “Yes, quickly you little slut,” Vance answered breathlessly, watching the kneeling bitch quickly unbuttoning and then unzipping his jeans, pulling them down and his boxers, too. A loud crack as his rock-hard shaft’s eight inches slapped Josh’s face firmly when it was released, and lips soon wrapped around the two-inch thickness of it and began to slide urgently up and down. Hands soon found chin-length strands of dark brown hair and gripped tightly, beginning to pump his hips forcefully against that mouth as Josh’s hands slid down to unbutton and unzip his jean shorts. As his alpha’s friend began to fuck his mouth hard, he slid his hips back a little to make his throat easier to press into, while his denim shorts pooled around his knees and one hand wrapped around his cock as he started stroking himself.

                “Take it, Vance,” Henri urged, as his friend groaned in pleasure before opening his eyes to look at him, and he nodded, “Harder, fuck the little bitch’s mouth hard.” Granted the alpha’s permission, he began to fuck the omega’s mouth harder, muscles tensing with each unrelenting thrust to the hilt, ramming it down the kneeling male’s throat. A moment later, his eyes slid shut once more, as he savoured the experience of having a nice fresh mouth to hammer his dick into, but then snapped open as the air filled with a loud crack and the omega moaned sharply louder.

                Henri had moved to stand behind his omega, his own far larger cock standing erect and freed from his jeans, one hand resting on the eighteen-year-old’s ass. As Vance watched, his hands moved, coming down on Josh’s rump with another loud crack that solicited from the eighteen-year-old a loud moan as he sucked harder on the length of his alpha’s friend. Vance groaned with arousal, tightening his grip on the hair until Josh whimpered softly in pain around his dick and then began to fuck his mouth as hard as he could watching the bitch getting spanked while he sucked his dick. Henri’s approval showed in both his satisfied smile and the way his cock glistened with the lubricant of his own arousal, running his fingers across that ass before smacking it hard, again. It wasn’t long before the entire upper half of his cock was sheathed in a shimmering layer of precum, as Josh continued to suck enthusiastically on the cock that was ploughing his throat mercilessly.

                Finally, Henri couldn’t resist anymore, switching from spanking to pushing his cock down and shoving it in, grabbing Josh’s hips and ramming to the hilt. Josh squealed loudly in pleasure and pain as he was taken simultaneously from both ends, his squeal drawing out into a loud, long, deep moan. As his alpha’s cock slammed to the hilt, he felt his own cock pulsing in his hand and began stroking himself even faster and harder, arching his body as he was forced to sway back and forth on their shafts. As his moan neared an end, Josh’s cock all but exploded, painting wide streaks of his jism on the dirt and grass near the parking lot they’d parked in. It wasn’t too much longer before Vance’s seed was pulsing down his throat, holding his head against his cock with his lower lip pressed against his balls. Only a few seconds later, Henri allowed himself the pleasure of release, earlier than normal as he could’ve gone for quite a while longer, then pulled out and dried his prick on his little omega’s rump.

                As his throat was vacated, Josh gasped for air and blushed with satisfaction at the experience. It took all three of them a few minutes to recover their breath after the experience, but once they had, they quickly straightened clothes back to where they were supposed to be and got to work. By nightfall, everything was taken care of, with Josh and his alpha freshly showered, most of Josh’s belongings in one of the fortress’ surprisingly massive storage chambers. His birdcage and aquarium set up neatly in the living room of their shared quarters, the two male canaries were chittering at their new surroundings inquisitively and the fish… seemed… completely oblivious to the fact that anything changed at all outside their tank. It had a capacity of eighty gallons, and when they returned with it, Henri had purchased from someone else in the fortress a small, tempered steel table to place it on so it would be safe. He had to admit, it was an addition to the room, it livened it up and the tank itself was beautiful and beautifully decorated, never mind the fish in the tank, likewise colourful and varied.

                “You don’t know what kind of fish they are, do you?” asked Josh, looking up at him as they stood together, taking in the view of the aquarium and the birdcage, the birdcage on a higher wooden stand about six feet away from the aquarium.

                “Not a clue,” Henri admitted, and Josh chuckled a little, “Just know they’re beautiful. Like you.”

                “That’s enough, then,” Josh blushed warmly in appreciation, nuzzling his form affectionately against that of his alpha, “So did you like sharing me with your friend today, alpha?”

                “Oh, yeah, it was… really hot, my sweet little omega,” Henri replied, and Josh smiled with satisfaction at the answer. He had enjoyed himself, too.

                “I’m glad. I had fun, too,” Josh said in return, “Vance has a nice, sweet cock, but it’s not delicious like yours.”

                “Heh, none of the ladies I’ve ever been with described it as delicious, or any cock for that matter,” said Henri in answer, “I am going to love having an omega that actually enjoys sucking cock.”

                “You could say I have an oral fixation, alpha,” Josh answered as he rotated his body to press his chest against his alpha’s, tilting his head up to kiss his lips affectionately. Henri reciprocated the kiss with fire and passion, strong arms sliding about his little omega’s hips and gripping his ass tightly. As Josh pulled back from the kiss, his stomach rumbled loudly, and he grinned sheepishly in answer to the sound of it.

                “Guess I’m hungry,” Josh observed, and Henri laughed softly, kissing him gently on the lips again before he let him go and headed to the door with him.

                “We should probably get you some of your gear anyway, once we’ve eaten,” Henri said, and Josh nodded in answer to his alpha’s thought. He didn’t have any gear yet, and he was seriously looking forward to getting himself a sword, as well, of course, as a rifle and a pistol, maybe two!

                “Sounds good to me, alpha,” Josh said, following dutifully a half-step behind and a step and a half to the side of his alpha, instinctively adopting an omega position as they walked. He no longer needed to be led to the dining hall, but he would never go ahead of his alpha without being specifically instructed to. As they arrived and fixed their plates as they had the night before, Josh noted that his alpha had taken a serving of some manner of pasta made with elbow macaroni and a white sauce, using what looked like tuna, and an ample mound of peas. For his part, Josh chose what was marked as flounder, well-seasoned, with green beans and a scored potato that had been equally well seasoned, in this case with butter, salt, and pepper.

                “So what’s that?” asked Josh as he sat down beside his mate, noticing they had the same three companions at the table as they had the night before.

                “Tuna casserole,” Henri replied, first salting it, then grinding fresh black peppercorns over it, and then finally mixing it with his peas.

                “Mm, smells delicious,” Josh observed, and Henri produced a fork with an ample-sized bite available. Josh leaned forward, taking the morsel offered and smiling as he pulled his lips over the curved tongs of the utensil before savouring the experience the food presented.

                “Hey, that’s pretty good. I can see why you like it,” Josh opined, and Henri grinned before he started eating.

                “So how was moving day, Josh?” asked Caterina.

                “A little fun, sort of exciting,” Josh answered honestly before taking a bite of the fish and smiling at the taste of it, everything here was cooked so well, “Got to meet one of alpha’s friends, loved that. He was very sweet.” Henri coughed faintly, and Josh blushed in answer. His blush was followed by a soft chuckle from both Caterina and Arianna, as they comprehended the subtext that had caused Henri to cough at his little omega’s exact choice of phrasing, albeit by the omega’s blush, it hadn’t been intentional. For his part, Wyatt simply let one eyebrow rise in response to both that statement and the subtext that the newly omega-confirmed alpha had coughed in reaction to.

                “Well, that certainly answers some questions,” Arianna offered good-naturedly before taking another bite of her own meal, which appeared to also be fish, though not of the flounder variety Josh had picked.

                “You think Vance will join your pack, Henri?” asked Caterina, thoughtfully, and Josh blinked to hear Vance was actually an unattached wolf and was apparently not an alpha-type, himself.

                “He might, I suppose,” Henri said in reply, “We’ve been friends for six centuries, and all, but I don’t get the feeling he wants to leave the fortress. I think he likes living here and contributing in his own way without roaming far out in the field, you know?”

                “Yeah, kind of got that sense about him, myself,” Wyatt opined, “As your omega said, he’s a sweetheart, but I don’t think he’d be too great on the battlefield. He’s a competent combatant, but he’s still ranked in the bottom half, as far as goes any kind of combat rank, though I’m sure he could take a few Hunters at a time if he had to.”

                “So what’s Vance do around here?” asked Josh, feeling inquisitive about the man he’d sucked off earlier.

                “He’s sort of a jack of all trades and a handyman,” Caterina replied in a slow and thoughtful voice, her words deliberate, “He’s strong, kindhearted, helpful, decent to good at damned near everything, and doesn’t mind hard labour or dirty work. Vance always says, **if I get muddy, I can just take a shower**.” Caterina’s voice deepened sharply and took on a huskier sound as she feigned masculinity to impersonate Vance, though she didn’t sound anything like him.

                “He’s great with animals, though, and he took to the internet like a fish to water, when it came out, though,” Wyatt put in, between bites of some sort of pasta that combined peas, egg noodles, ground beef, and a light-coloured sauce. It smelled quite nice to Josh’s increasingly acute sense of smell.

                “Well, I need to go get my sleep,” Arianna said at last, “Naturally, my first class of the day is the little ones. I swear, why do wolf-cubs get up at the crack of dawn when they can’t even see the first light that crosses the horizon?”

                “Rest well, Arianna,” Caterina offered sympathetically, adding once she was out of earshot, “So glad I’m a rifle instructor.”

                “Oh?” asked Josh curiously.

                “Clan rules, wolf-cubs must be a minimum of eighteen years old before they are allowed to handle a rifle.”

                “Meaning you don’t have to deal with any bratty little pups,” Josh followed, and Caterina replied with a nod.

                “Sadly, the same rule is not applied to handling a sword,” Wyatt mourned jovially, then brightened, “but, the rule is at least that they have to be twelve, so, I still get to skip out on the snippy little pups at their most terrible time.”

                “Seriously, wolf-pups are a nightmare between the ages of six and ten,” Caterina agreed, “They get markedly better somewhere around ten and a quarter to eleven, but they’re still a little bit annoying to have to deal with. Around sixteen, they start getting settled into adult personalities and adult behaviours, and the laws set down by the ancients, give them another two years to earn the respect of their peers and older members of the clan.”

                “Ah, I see,” Josh nodded, “So it’ll be at least a few years before I can join your class?”

                “Nah, nothing like that,” Caterina said, “Don’t show up on a full moon, though, all sessions are cancelled all throughout the fortress for anyone with a therian age of less than thirty years, on the full moon.”

                “Don’t skip any transformations, either,” Wyatt added, “the more transformations you experience during the first three decades, the easier and smoother your controlled transformations once your body’s fully acclimated to our virus. Primarily because you’ll be used to the sensations involved in the transformation and that makes it a lot easier.”

                “All right,” Josh replied appreciatively, “Thank you.” When they finished their meal and stood up, his alpha pushed him gently toward Caterina with a light nod to her.

                “Come on, let me show you to the range and get you a rifle,” Caterina said, and Josh nodded with compliance. He turned and leaned up, kissing his alpha lovingly on the lips and embracing him tightly for a moment, whimpering a little in pleasure as he felt his alpha’s arms around him in return. Then he pulled back, looking into his alpha’s eyes.

                “Behave yourself for Caterina,” Henri said in a clearly rhetorical tone of voice, and Josh smiled and nodded.

                “Yes, alpha,” Josh replied submissively, then turned to Caterina and followed her out of the room and down three halls and up a staircase, followed by another hallway. Finally, they reached a door where there was the sound of guns firing and the distinct smell of gunpowder from the opposite side of the door even before she opened it. As she opened the door and stepped in, it revealed a few dozen firing positions about twenty feet from the door with a range of one thousand feet to the far side of the room. She led him to the armory cabinet, opening it up to reveal a selection of beautiful rifles, every one identical and made primarily of a combination of metal and wood.

                “Browning X-Bolt White Gold Medallions, a finer bolt-action rifle has yet to be made by man in my opinion,” Caterina introduced him to the guns, “Each rifle is seventy-five caliber. Don’t fire one yet, you’ll break something.” At her statement, Josh’s eyes widened a bit and he winced at the idea, but Caterina rolled her shoulders before picking one up from the rack and handing it to him. He took it gingerly, admiring the bright sheen of the metal and the beautiful gleam of polished hardwood, smiling at the feel of the weight of it in his hands, despite nervousness at the warning of breaking something.

                “Don’t worry, it isn’t loaded. You’ll be able to fire it for the first time in a few days, once you’ve experienced your first transition,” she explained, “Before then, you’d literally break your collarbone. It’d heal fine on its’ own, but it would still hurt like a bitch.” Josh nodded in understanding, he knew enough about calibers at least to know that this thing was damned nearly a handheld cannon.

                “This is such a beautiful rifle,” Josh opined as he marvelled at the weapon in his hands, and Caterina brimmed with delight at his sentiment. He looked up and made eye contact shyly, blushing a little as he realized he had actually paid her a compliment about her taste in weapons and that she loved it when someone expressed it. She then turned to the cabinet and closed it, indicating that he was expected to keep and care for his own weapon himself, and he followed her as she walked out of the firing range.

                “So, can I ask you a question?”

                “Of course,” Caterina replied as she closed the door behind them and stood with him in the hall.

                “Are you… uh, well, are you an alpha, too?”

                “Technically, yes, but I don’t have an omega,” she replied.

                “I thought an alpha-type could only be confirmed as an alpha by having an omega?”

                “Mostly true, except in the case of what we call ‘fortress alphas,’ an alpha-type who received a confirmation of alpha-rank in recognition of demonstration of a certain amount of excellence in some vital clan talent,” she answered his query in detail.

                “Ahh, I understand, I think. So, how did you become an alpha?”

                “My rank as an alpha was conferred as an acknowledgment of my excellence in long-range marksmanship, and my demonstrable talent for teaching long-range marksmanship to receptive students,” Caterina explained, and he nodded to indicate he understood.

                “That makes sense,” Josh replied.

                “So can I ask you something, Josh?”

                “Of course,” he answered immediately, and she nodded.

                “I got the feeling at dinner that you went down on Vance,” Caterina led into her topic unashamedly, and Josh blinked, blushing but nodding quickly.

                “Yes, I did, before we started moving the stuff out of the moving truck and into the fortress,” Josh answered, and Caterina nodded, watching him move to lean against one of the stonework walls of the corridor.

                “So your relationship with Henri,” she continued, “Can I ask what sort of relationship you two agreed on?”

                “I decided I wanted him to feel free to fuck whoever he wants, and that I want him to share me freely, I want him to tell me to service people and expect me to do it,” Josh answered promptly.

                “And if people want to make use of your body that he hasn’t ordered you to service?” asked Caterina as she stepped nearer to him, her movement predatory and assertive. His cheeks coloured with the realization of her interest, and he turned his head, instinctively offering a submissive exposure of his neck to her.

                “They need only ask his permission,” Josh answered submissively as she stepped closer still, inhaling through her nostrils as she took in his scent.

                “And yours?” she asked inquisitively, as one hand pressed to the stone wall in front of his eyes and the other slid into her jeans.

                “Just his,” Josh answered with a slight shake of his head to confirm that he was more than happy to serve any wolf his alpha commanded, and any wolf his alpha granted permission. She grinned at him predatorily, although she kept her body respectfully separated from his by several inches, respecting the submissive little omega and his alpha, who was a longtime friend.

                “Hot,” she breathed the words as she pulled her cell phone out and quickly dialed Henri’s number with one hand, keeping the other on the wall in front of the omega’s face, “Hey, Henri, got a question for you. About your little omega, may I…? Awesome, thank you; hold on, here he is.” Caterina held her phone up between them and Josh took it, lifting it to his ear immediately.

                “Alpha?” asked Josh submissively.

                “Tend her needs, slut,” Henri ordered firmly, “Then get directions to the swordfighting classroom, pick out a sword, and offer yourself to Wyatt. Service Caterina in any way she requires, and if Wyatt accepts your offer, service him the same.” Caterina could smell the little omega’s pheromones clearly, the faintest hint of arousal spiking radically upwards as his alpha ordered him to pleasure her, and then to pleasure Wyatt if the sword instructor wished it.

                “Yes, alpha,” Josh exhaled the words breathlessly, “thank you, alpha. Yes, yes, alpha.” He held the phone up between them and watched Caterina take it back to her own ear.

                “Take what you need from him, Caterina, and then direct him to Wyatt, please. If it’s no trouble, call me and let me know how he performed when you’re done using him,” Henri said as soon as he could hear her breath over the phone, unmistakably distinct from his little omega’s breath-sounds.

                “You got it, Henri. Thanks, again,” she replied before hanging up the phone, sliding it into her jeans pocket, and focusing her eyes predatorily on the omega she’d just been granted permission to use for her own satisfaction. He looked into her eyes submissively, his body a brand new playground for her pleasure. As she stepped forward, pressing her body against his firmly, standing an inch taller and about ten pounds heavier than him, breasts of a full 34C pressed against his chest.

                “Command me, miss,” whispered Josh breathlessly, just before her lips pressed against his as she kissed him aggressively. He’d never been with a woman before, but when his alpha gave her permission to use him and ordered him to see to her every need, it had proven intensely arousing. As his alpha commanded him to pleasure her, Josh now found her irresistible, and was determined to slake her lust for him to the fullest.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                “Count on it, you little bitch,” Caterina whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, tugging the light autumn jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground as she proceeded to yank off his sleeveless white cotton shirt. As he quickly and submissively pushed his feet out of his shoes and pulled them out of his socks one at a time, he let her unbutton and unzip his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down around his ankles for him to step out of them. He watched her intently as she started to lower, sliding his arms submissively around her hips to stop her, and shaking his head a little bit, as she made eye contact.

                “No, miss, don’t,” he urged, and she straightened again as she kept her eyes on his.

                “You don’t want it sucked, slut?”

                “No, miss, I’m here for your pleasure, not you for mine. I’m the bitch, you’re an alpha,” Josh urged, and she grinned at him in arousal. She slid her arms up his body, grasped his shoulders tightly, and shoved him firmly on his knees, looking down at him with satisfaction.

                “Finally, a bitch who knows his place,” she replied, and his hands immediately lifted to her hips and began to unbutton and then unzip her pants as she pulled her shirt off. She tossed it on the floor followed by her brassiere as she felt her pants and panties sliding down her hips, and stepped out of them, now every bit as nude as the slut in front of her. He didn’t hesitate, his head moving forward immediately and his tongue slipping out, licking her slit from base to top, before pushing it into her, slowly. Her hands found his head immediately, clenching into his hair and yanking him against her, with a soft moan as he knelt almost with his back against the stonework wall. The hall smelled heavily of gunpowder and feminine arousal as his tongue writhed deep inside of her, the sound of gunshots and growled moans filling the corridor. He could smell a massive spike of arousal from the room beyond, the wolves in the room beyond knew what was going on outside the door and were struggling to keep focused on their marksmanship practice in spite of the sex just yards away.

                “Mm, fuck, yes, you little slut,” Caterina moaned in pleasure, a soft growl of desire as the muscles from her thighs to her lower back tensed and she arched against his mouth, “Move your tongue, whore. Mm, fucking… perfect, just like that, you filthy little bitch.” Her body arched again, rising and lowering slowly as his tongue began moving in and out in rapid thrusts, her walls moistening steadily around his tongue in the process. Caterina clearly didn’t care there were a bunch of people directly within earshot whom they were disrupting, and as Josh continued to move his tongue in forceful thrusting motions inside her he closed his eyes to focus. His tongue twisted and writhed in her, until he felt her moist walls pulse forcefully around it, felt her grip in his hair tighten to the point he whined loudly in pain as she forced his head against her hips hard as she attained the desired release. His cheeks coloured brightly and he started swallowing reflexively as her torrent swept around his tongue and flooded his mouth, drinking quickly from her sex. She took a deep breath as it started to subside, feeling his tongue continuing to work, and she smiled at that sensation with satisfaction.

                “That’s a good bitch, keep licking… Mm, up… up, whore!” she commanded, yanking his head up from her and dragging him into a standing position while maintaining the harsh grip on his hair. She backed up quickly, all the way until her back and rump reached the cool stone of the wall, one leg rising against his hips as she pulled him to her aggressively.

                “Fuck me, you little slut,” she ordered, feeling his hands quickly moving to her waist and lifting her a little, feeling her skin slide gently across the stone. Her legs rose along his until she could wrap them around his hips, while the little omega began to buck his hips firmly against hers, thrusting his cock into her.

                “Harder, bitch,” Caterina ordered, groaning in pleasure as he began to fuck her more forcefully than before, “Harder! Fuck me as hard as you can you filthy little whore!” He slowly increased his pace as she ordered him to go harder, finally beginning to hammer his hips as hard and fast as his muscles would allow as she called him whore for a second time in as many minutes. Her hands remained in his hair painfully tight, and he groaned as with each thrust he slammed his cock to the hilt inside of her, closing his eyes until he felt her teeth on his neck. His eyes opened and he gasped in pleasure and pain as she bit down on the nape of his neck, bucking violently against her as he moved his hands to the wall. Even though she didn’t draw blood, the sensation of pleasurable pain spurred him like nothing else, his hips thrashing up into hers as hard as she could’ve wished. He could feel the vibration of her moans into his neck, he could tell he was doing well now, that he was satisfying her as thoroughly as she deserved to be satisfied.

                “That’s a good little bitch,” she growled aggressively as she released her clamping bite, moving her hands to wrap her arms around his torso and dig her nails into his back. Her nails raked down his back leaving deep red marks, and he continued to plough into her with every thrust, driving the full length of his cock inside of her as she clawed at him demandingly. He could feel her clenching the muscles of her moistened walls tightly around him, encouraging in a different way, and he closed his eyes as he struggled to resist the temptation to release before she was finished using him. The eighteen-year-old hadn’t ever been especially good at resisting release when he was ready, but he was doing a decent job of it now that he had a serious motivation. He needed her to attain release a second time, he needed to be sure that she was done with him and had no further use for him before he could let himself get off.

                A moment later, he felt her teeth on his neck again as she continued to rake his back with her nails, biting as hard as before, though being certain not to draw blood. His eyes fluttered open again as he felt her pulsing around his cock, felt her nipples brushing rock-hard against his chest with every thrust.

                “Cum… cum in me you little fucking bitch,” she demanded in an aroused growl, her walls pulsing hard while he continued to slam his cock up through them, “Now, you filthy slut!” His cheeks tinted scarlet, and he gave himself over to her order fully, his prick beginning to pulse hard inside her, though as he continued to near his point of release, he felt her cumming violently on his prick. He arched and gasped with one last hammering slam of his hips before he came hard inside of her, and she lifted her head and leaned it back against the smooth stone of the wall. Her breathing heavy and deep as she felt his seed sweep up into her, she smiled at him approvingly and nodded once to signify that he had done well.

                “Get on your knees and clean me up, now, you little whore,” she ordered, and as he slid his length from inside her he dropped smoothly onto his knees, her legs moving until her feet were on the floor. Parted enough to let him do as she commanded, she groaned in pleasure at the feeling of his tongue on her slightly sensitive sex now, relaxing her muscles and letting him delve as deeply as he could with that warm, moist muscle. She sighed in pleasure once he was done, pulling back to lick the surface until she was so clean it was almost as if he hadn’t just fucked her at all.

                “Such a good little slut,” she praised warmly, tousling his hair affectionately, before going to pick her clothes up off the floor and beginning to get dressed.

                “Thank you, miss,” Josh blushed from his position on his knees, catching his breath before he turned, leaning forward to grab his boxers off the floor, rump moving onto the cool stone as he slid them on.

                “You can call me Caterina when I’m not making use of you, Josh,” she replied, sliding her pants up and then starting to button them, “You were quite satisfying. Have you ever serviced a woman before?” She asked idly while zipping her pants, then grabbing her brassiere and shirt from the floor.

                “No, but I have a feeling I will be doing so pretty often from now on,” Josh answered, and Caterina lifted an eyebrow in answer to the admission of inexperience.

                “Well, you did a fantastic job of attending me, your alpha will hear no complaint from me,” she replied, and he smiled as he pulled his pants on, still sitting on the floor as he got dressed, “Now, to get to the sword training hall, you go this way down the corridor. At the end, turn left, follow that corridor to the end, and turn right. It’ll be the only door on the right side of the hallway.”

                “Thank you, Caterina,” answered Josh appreciatively, standing as he pulled his shirt on followed by his thin autumn jacket of a light blue colour. She nodded in response to the statement, tousling his hair affectionately and then proceeded into the firing range they had just fucked outside of and heard her talk about the importance of maintaining one’s focus while using a firearm. He blushed a little as she not only didn’t deny that she’d just stepped outside of the firing range and gotten laid, but that she’d chosen to do it directly outside the active firing range intentionally, to teach a lesson about ignoring distractions. Quickly, Josh proceeded to follow the directions she had provided and soon found the door that he was looking for.

                Then, he stepped in and found himself looking around a massive room with many columns, large enough to allow at least a hundred pairs of people to practice their swordsmanship. There were sword racks on the wall, and each rack was filled with a selection of identical weapons: single-edged and of blatant Viking manufacture, a concave curve in the blade itself between the edges and an H-shaped hilt. As he slowly walked toward the nearest rack, he could hear Wyatt telling a couple of his pupils to keep practicing and then saw him approaching out of the corner of his peripheral vision. He looked from Josh to the sword rack, then back to the eighteen-year-old omega.

                “Hey, Josh, welcome to the sword hall. I see you’ve already been to the rifle armoury,” observing the rifle in one hand, at which statement Josh blinked and looked toward the rifle, and then nodded.

                “Oh, yeah, then Caterina gave me directions how to get here, my alpha told me I should pick out my sword. Guess picking out a sword is as easy as picking out a rifle, huh?”

                “Yeah, we only carry one kind. It’s a beauty, though. Type-H hilt, six-inch handgrip, four and three-quarter inch guard width, weighs four pounds four ounces. The blade itself is thirty-eight and seven-eighths inches long, two and a quarter inches wide at the base and tapers to an inch and a half wide at the tip. The sword’s centre of percussion is seventeen inches from the guard, and the point of balance is four and three-quarter inches from the guard,” explained Wyatt with the clear voice of a lover of fine swordsmithing.

                “Sounds like it will be a delight to wield and to learn how to wield. It seems a little big for me, but I’m sure I will get used to it,” Josh answered.

                “You will, plus, you’ll be able to wield it in your therian form, as well, both now and when you’ve reached adulthood,” Wyatt assured him, and Josh smiled in appreciation for the reassurance. He was already aroused, stepping slowly up toward Wyatt, who stood six feet tall and two hundred five pounds, looking down at him with a slow blink of surprise at the scent of the boyish omega. He looked around for a moment, to make sure there were no students that were in the twelve to seventeen range, and it looked as if it one of the adult-exclusive classes.

                “I am instructed to offer myself to you for your use and pleasure,” Josh said quietly, looking up and making eye contact between them, his dark green eyes gazing into Wyatt’s apple green ones. Wyatt’s cheeks coloured faintly, his eyebrows rose the tiniest bit, and a hint of a smirk curved his lips at the offer of pleasure and satisfaction. He took a long moment to consider it, before reaching out and putting a hand on the eighteen-year-old omega’s shoulder.

                “Is that what you want?” asked his sword-instructor, and Josh blushed but nodded slowly.

                “Yes, please. My alpha commanded that I should tend to you if you wish it,” Josh answered, and Wyatt gave a nod of understanding at the indication that it was an arrangement the alpha and the omega had already agreed upon, between them. Wyatt didn’t mind the idea, but Josh could figuratively see the wheels turning as Wyatt considered the offer, and how he wanted to handle the fact he had an omega offering service and a training arena with two hundred clan-members practicing their swordsmanship. Finally, a particularly devious smile worked its’ way slowly across his countenance, an unusually evil thought in his mind as he looked back to Josh.

                “Strip over there in the corner, prop your rifle and your sword in the corner, and then come to me,” he ordered, and Josh nodded quickly in answer, before turning and walking toward a central area where no columns would obstruct vision, “Attention class! We will now have a pop quiz.” This was answered with fewer groans of displeasure than the statement would have garnered from a high school class, but a far higher number of confused expressions before they noticed the freshly stripped omega. As Josh walked up in front of him, Wyatt put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his knees gently but firmly as he spoke to his pupils.

                “Today’s pop quiz comes with the threat of corporal punishment, pain in general, and a reward that will take the form of a serving of my personal recipe for chocolate mousse pie,” the threat of corporal punishment part earned a worried wince. The offer of chocolate mousse pie, however, Josh noticed was met with a unanimous perking up of everyone he could see as he knelt nude in the centre of the room, in front of his sword-instructor.

                “Your challenge will be to count the number of times I force my nuts into this little omega’s mouth. You and your partner will operate as a team in keeping count, move freely as you must, but try to keep count. If you and your partner count the correct number, you will each receive one slice of my chocolate mousse pie,” Wyatt began, and then continued, “However, you will be penalized for each time your partner scores a hit on you because you were distracted watching us. At the end of class, you will receive four strikes at full strength on your bare ass with the sword flat for each strike your partner scored because you allowed yourself to be distracted watching.” Even from the pupils within his line of sight, Josh saw their eyes widening with a combination of nervousness, excitement, and eagerness to win a slice of chocolate mousse pie. Finally, Wyatt looked down at him, nodding once, and Josh lifted his hands and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the sword-instructor’s pants, sliding them down around his ankles along with his blue-grey boxer-briefs.

                “Don’t worry, I’ll deliver a couple slices to you and your alpha, as a thank you,” Wyatt assured him, sliding the fingers of one hand into Josh’s hair. He pulled his head forward, tapped him in the nuts with the bridge of his foot and gestured with his chin as he slid his steel-hard nine-inch shaft through the eighteen-year-old’s silk-soft lips. Josh slid his hips back at the tap and rose into a position on his hands and knees, allowing the sword instructor to have far easier access to his throat. Even as he heard the sound of metal clanging against metal and saw pupils sparring at either side of his periphery, he started to suck in earnest. He released a soft moan around that cock, closing his eyes and soon starting to sway his body in time with Wyatt’s thrusts, listening to the hastening breath and beginning to smell arousal pheromones in the air. He blinked and his eyes widened a little as he realized he was starting to be able to tell people were aroused by subtle scents in the air. His cheeks stained faintly pink as he realized how many of the students in the room were aroused and struggling to maintain their focus and avoid getting hit by a sword because of the distraction of an omega giving head right in plain view.

                “Yeah, that’s a good boy,” praised Wyatt coolly, taking a deep breath as he started to buck his hips firmly as the little omega swayed to suck better. As he watched his pupils with a critical eye, his muscles tensed from his knees to the small of his back, right before he yanked Josh forward and bucked his hips, slamming his cock down that throat until his nuts slid into the eighteen-year-old’s mouth. The little omega didn’t miss a beat, though, switching from the firm sucking of that steel-hard prick to nursing gently on those delicate balls and swallowing around the length of that prick to stroke it with the muscles of his throat. Wyatt allowed himself to be distracted long enough to look down and lift his eyebrows in surprise at how smoothly Josh had transitioned in that and how good he was on his knees. Still, a moment later, Wyatt slid his hips back and then began to fuck his mouth anew, pumping his cock through those lips. Each thrust made Josh kiss the base, with as much in his throat as would get there without Wyatt ramming his balls in his mouth, which he did for a second time about forty seconds later.

                “Mm, your alpha is a lucky wolf, little omega,” Wyatt praised warmly, closing his eyes and taking a breath, inhaling deeply and then exhaling, before sliding his nuts free of that mouth again. Then, he resumed the hard, quick ploughing of that throat, fucking his mouth aggressively while keeping an eye on as many of his students as possible, and keeping his hearing trained on the ones he couldn’t see. Even as he continued to suck as hard as he could, the little omega soon found it amazing that he couldn’t see the pheromones of arousal and downright lust in the air. The desire in the air was as thick as a dense fog, at least according to Josh’s nostrils, and he closed his eyes to focus on sucking, as those balls were thrust into his mouth for the third time. Yet again, Wyatt held them there for the duration of only a single breath in, a single breath out, and then went back to hammering his hips against the eighteen-year-old’s face once more. He could see a few students trying to communicate their count silently to their partner as the practice bout was making it almost impossible for either one to keep a clear eye on the instructor continuously without also being sliced in the process. If most of them weren’t thinking about how much they’d like to fuck him, Josh might have felt sorry for the ones who were being hit in their distraction. The air in the training hall was a potent cocktail of blood, arousal, and the clanging clash of ribbons of metal slamming into ribbons of metal.

                Wyatt took a breath above him, as he slammed his hips forward and drove his nuts into that mouth for what was now the fourth time and he felt that cock pulse once. He looked up out of his upper periphery and could tell that Wyatt was resisting as he pulled back and resumed fucking his mouth aggressively for several more seconds before it started to pulse uncontrollably. He thrust one last time, hips slapping firmly against the front of Josh’s face as his balls slid into the omega’s mouth for the fifth and final time. His cock pulsed hard, seed sweeping out in a surge straight to his stomach, and Josh swallowed enthusiastically around his shaft until the pulsing stopped. Wyatt then slid his hips back and pulled firmly on the eighteen-year-old’s hair in the opposite direction, and Josh allowed himself to be forcibly dragged off that cock.

                “And, cease!” shouted Wyatt, and all sounds of practice sparring ended immediately, and the students quickly moved into a circle around the instructor and the kneeling omega, “Teams, how many times did you count my balls being shoved into this omega’s mouth?” He waited as each of the dozens of teams answered, he was impressed as he knelt there and discovered that thirty-four teams out of fifty had gotten the correct answer: five.

                “Well, you lot paid good attention! I’ll have to make several chocolate mousse pies, I suppose!” praised the sword instructor, hand remaining in Josh’s hair as he used one foot to push one knee. Josh blinked and then interpreted the wordless instruction properly, turning around to face away with the hand still in his hair. He felt Wyatt’s hand slip down to the base of his neck, between his shoulders.

                “Oliver, Simon, Charlene, Elijah, Anna, asses bare, now!” the sword instructor shouted. Despite embarrassed winces, the five of them unbuttoned and unzipped their pants, sliding them down and stepping out of them, and each then took a position against one of the columns with their ass presented to their partner. A moment later, their partners stepped up into the appropriate position with their swords, three girls and two guys.

                “Oliver, Elijah, and Anna, you’ve each got sixteen strikes coming. Simon, Charlene, you’ve each got twenty-four coming your way,” Wyatt announced, then squinted critically at their partners, “And Zachary, Kasey, Brennan, Mara, and Antoinette, if I even think you aren’t hitting them at full force, they will get twice as many from me and so will you.” A faint flinch was offered by the ones who’d been forewarned not to hold back, and Josh winced faintly in near-sympathy as the sound of metal slapping violently against bare flesh filled the air.

                “Now, bonus question for the remaining teams. Did any of you notice anything else while this little omega’s mouth was wrapped around my cock?” continued Wyatt, and the teams conferred in whispers for a few moments until one pair of boys let their hands rise together, “Yes, Lyle and Edmund?” One of the boys was light-skinned with bright eyes of lime green and ear-length hair of a true-black colour, aesthetically twenty years old and about five foot eleven inches and a hundred ninety pounds, Josh would’ve guessed it at. The other was light-skinned and freckled, with hair of lava red in a shoulder-length ponytail that shimmered with cleanliness and irises of medium aquamarine. He looked like a nineteen-year-old, and Josh would’ve guessed he was around five foot ten inches and one hundred eighty-five pounds, so just faintly bulkier than his alpha.

                “Just a few seconds after the first time you pushed your balls in his mouth, the omega did something which surprised you enough to distract you for a couple seconds,” offered the redhead. Wyatt smirked and then slapped his hand on Josh’s upper back sharply, and the eighteen-year-old omega quickly leaned forward onto his hands and knees, while motioning the pair forward with his free hand.

                “Come here, you two,” he instructed, and the two boys quickly walked forward until they found themselves standing right in front of the claimed omega, “cocks out, boys.” Promptly, the two youthful werewolves unbuttoned and then unzipped their pants, while Wyatt turned his attention toward the omega on his hands and knees between the instructor and the winning pupils of the pop quiz.

                “You were sent here with the instruction to tend to my needs, correct, little omega?”

                “Yes, sir,” Josh replied, looking over his shoulder at Wyatt with a submissive smile as the instructor grabbed his hips firmly with both hands. Wyatt nodded, aligning his cock and then thrusting it to the hilt in the eighteen-year-old, who gasped and arched in pleasure and pain as the sword instructor impaled him with his prick.

                “Good. I need you to suck these two boys’ cocks, they’ve earned the privilege of enjoying the mouth of such a sweet little omega,” Wyatt ordered as he began to fuck his ass firmly, even as other asses were still being struck hard by the flats of sturdy metal ribbons. Each strike to those bare asses was followed by a sharp, lupine yelp from the pain of how hard their asses were being beaten for getting distracted. Josh watched for a moment, amazed at how respectful everyone else was being in that there were no jeers or taunts being made, no rude leering at the exposed rumps. Then, his attention was drawn to a pale eight-inch shaft with a trimmed lawn of red grass above it, as the redhead’s hand in his hair yanked his attention to his prick, sliding it promptly into his mouth. Josh’s free hand rose as he felt the other winning pupil’s shaft brushing against his face and it filled half of his field of vision until he wrapped his fingers about it and started stroking it.

                Even as he stroked one cock, the other two were moving in him, forcing his body to sway between them as the sword instructor slammed into his hips to knock him forward. As he swayed forward, his lips slid down the length of the redhead’s prick, he wasn’t sure if it was Lyle or Edmund in his mouth at the moment, but it hardly mattered all that much. He was going to suck both of them and he was honestly looking forward to it, moaning loudly to pleasure the redhead with the vibrations around his prick. The red-haired trainee answered by beginning to fuck his mouth even harder and faster, relentlessly slamming his hips against those lips and forcing his prick down that throat until the little omega’s lips kissed the base. He offered a feral growl of pleasure as he fucked that mouth as hard as he could, feeling that throat tighten around his prick receptively as he slammed it to the hilt. Meanwhile, the black-haired young wolf started slowly arching his hips in a rhythm, fucking the offered hand as he waited for the mouth.

                “You only get one, Lyle,” Wyatt warned, “Don’t waste it splattering your cum on the side of his face.” Above him, Lyle grinned and nodded, and stopped rocking his hips to let Josh simply keep his prick nice and hard for when it was his turn to get his rod polished. As Edmund continued to pound his hips against Josh’s face, the eighteen-year-old closed his eyes and focused on sucking as hard and as completely as possible, moaning around that cock as it slid into his mouth and throat. At the exact moment it was pushed to the hilt in his mouth, he swallowed around it to add a sensuous stroke from his throat muscles that would amplify Edmund’s pleasure that much more. After only a couple minutes of that mouth, Edmund closed his eyes as he strained to resist, but only lasted another forty seconds before a growl of lust and a feral slam of his hips buried his nuts in that mouth. As Josh swallowed around his prick, Edmund’s seed flooded out of his prick and into the little omega’s stomach, as he closed his eyes and drank enthusiastically from the redhead’s cock. Then, Edmund pulled his hips back and yanked back on Josh’s hair in the opposite direction, his cock sliding out entirely, but even as Edmund’s cock slid out, Lyle yanked that mouth to his own prick and slid straight into it and right down his throat.

                “Thanks, Mister Harwood,” Edmund said respectfully to his instructor as Wyatt continued to hammer his rod to the hilt in that tight ass, tucking his cock back into his boxers before zipping and buttoning his pants. Meanwhile, Lyle was already fucking Josh’s mouth as hard as he could, bucking the eighteen-year-old hard back against Wyatt’s shaft, only to have that mouth slam back down to the hilt on the return thrust. Josh sucked as forcefully as he could for Lyle’s pleasure, moaning on his prick to give it pleasurable vibrations. The air was flooded with arousal, the hint of blood from the students who’d taken a hit in their distraction, and dozens of rock-hard cocks only two of which had earned the privilege of finding their way into his mouth, according to Wyatt. Finally, he felt Wyatt’s prick starting to pulse in his ass, though the sword instructor did not relent and continued to pound into it as hard as his muscles would permit, resisting the urge to cum just yet. He refrained from his release for more than a minute, but just as Lyle’s rod started pulsing in his mouth, Wyatt yanked his ass back on that cock and slammed it in hard, replacing the rhythmic sway with pinned silence. A second later, Lyle’s hands clenched tight and he slammed his hips forward hard enough that his balls slid into the little omega’s mouth, crushing him between the two of them just slightly as he came straight down his throat.

                Josh swallowed hard around the cock lodged in his throat, sucking gently on the delicate balls now entrusted to resting on his tongue. He was pressed in on from both sides for several seconds until both cocks stopped throbbing hard in him, and then Wyatt slid back and slapped his ass once firmly in approval. Lyle held it in his throat, savouring the feeling of Josh nursing on his nuts as long as he could, only pulling back once Josh’s hands lifted and pressed on his hips gently. As that length slid out of his throat, he gasped for air, looking up at Lyle with a soft blush and a smile of appreciation for removing the obstruction from his airway.

                “Do you need anything else from me, sir?” the eighteen-year-old asked, turning his head to look over his left shoulder at Wyatt.

                “There are a few dozen hard pricks in here, I’d have you suck them all off, but, these bitches haven’t earned the privilege of having someone else’s bitch on their rod,” Wyatt said, offering a little bit of a tease toward his various students who had not done as well as Lyle and Edmund. None of his students argued, because they knew they had not done anywhere near as well as the winning pair, but Josh assumed the chocolate mousse pie was a prize of which any who had won it was going to savour every bite.

                “Go ahead and get dressed, little omega,” he said, reclaiming his pants and sliding back into his clothes before joining Josh and escorting him out to give him directions on how to get to the handgun armoury and the pistol ranges.

                “Thanks, Wyatt,” Josh replied appreciatively, looking up into his eyes, “Can I ask you something?”

                “Absolutely,” Wyatt answered warmly.

                “You never called me slut, whore, or bitch, while you were using me. May I ask why?”

                “I felt like it was too public a venue for that kind of thing. If you’re offered to me again and in a more private context, I will treat you as harshly as you like to be treated, but with how public this was, I felt it important everyone in their remember to respect you as an omega. A claimed omega,” Wyatt explained in reply. As he answered, he slid his hand down to the eighteen-year-old’s rump and squeezed tightly with a smile, and then patted once and gently.

                “All right, thank you,” Josh said appreciatively, and when Wyatt answered with a warm nod, he set out to go to the pistol ranges. He hadn’t ever met the handgun instructor, but he had a feeling that he was going to be stripping naked and servicing them when he met them. It seemed that was how the day was going at any rate, albeit Josh hardly minded in the least bit bringing so much pleasure to so many fellow wolves. If the handgun instructor seemed even a little bit interested in him, he was determined that he was going to satisfy them, as long as they had his alpha’s consent.

                As he reached his destination, he found the door open and seemingly no one inside by the sounds of it, until a lovely Hawaiian woman stepped out. She looked to be around twenty-three, with black hair and irises of periwinkle, standing about five foot seven inches and one hundred fifty-five pounds with a lovely curvature of 34B to her breasts. She looked at him with a smile, dressed at that instant in a short-sleeved shirt that didn’t reach her navel, and a pair of short denim shorts that didn’t reach the halfway point of her thighs.

                “Hey, you must be the new kid, Henri’s omega. Josh, right?” asked the handgun instructor, standing barefoot, though with a belt around her hips on which a pair of handguns were holstered, one to each hip.

                “Yes, ma’am,” Josh replied, and she stepped back into the pistol range with a motion for him to follow her inside, leaving the door open as she flicked the light back on.

                “So, seems you’ve been to see Caterina and Wyatt, from which I conclude you’re here to pick up a handgun for yourself, possibly two. It smells quite plainly as if both of them have enjoyed your company… immensely.”

                “Correct, ma’am, and yes, I believe they did,” Josh replied, “I am sure that my alpha would grant permission for you to do so, as well.”

                “No, that’s quite all right, little one. I am asexual,” she explained, “My name’s Miliani Kue.”

                “A pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” he replied as the handgun instructor opened the gun case to reveal a set of Colt firearms in sixty-caliber. They had filigree engraving on the flat of each barrel, and polished mahogany handgrips wrapping around the clip housing and between the planes of metal at the front and back of the handgrip.

                “Likewise, Josh. Now, I have to warn you, if you choose to take two right now, I am going to expect you to learn to fire both simultaneously, at separate targets wherever possible, and score hits with both at the same time. You can always learn one and then expand the horizon to a second,” she explained, and he nodded before picking up only a single firearm and holster.

                “Thank you, ma’am,” he replied, “I look forward to receiving your tutelage in handgun marksmanship. May I ask you something?”

                “Yes,” she replied simply.

                “Uh, well, what level are you as an instructor?”

                “Huh, not the question I was expecting. I am ranked as pistol instructor first class,” she answered.

                “What’s the difference between a first class and second class instructor?” pressed Josh curiously, then blinked as he realized what she’d said before, “Wait, what question were you expecting, ma’am?”

                “Once every hundred years, all the clan’s most skilled members in a particular area of combat expertise take part in a contest to determine who will be instructors and to arrange the hierarchy of that instruction. The distinctions between chief instructor, instructor first class, and instructor second class, are usually determined in one or two shots, or the difference of one or two seconds. There are six instructors for each subject: chief instructor, two instructors first class, and three instructors second class, anyone who does not finish in the top six does not win an instructor post, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t still extraordinary at what they do,” she explained, “And I was expecting you to ask me a question about my sexuality. I was prepared to explain that while wolves are indeed frequently sexual creatures, I’ve been asexual ever since I was human and being bitten didn’t change that.”

                “Ahh, that makes sense,” Josh said, “And I wouldn’t have questioned your sexual orientation, Miliani. It isn’t my place to ask someone else to justify or validate their sexuality to me. You’re exactly how you were designed to be, by nature or the universe or whatever variation of a supreme being you or someone else might believe in.” At that, the Hawaiian wolf smiled at him and shook her head, chuckling a little bit in response to how he chose to phrase it, though she was delighted she wouldn’t need to explain it to yet another new puppy.

                “Thank you for understanding, then,” Miliani replied, “A lot of people seem to need me to explain that sex simply isn’t something I have an interest in, never has been. Anyhow, I’ll let you get back to your alpha, have a nice night. I look forward to seeing you in class.” She then nudged him gently out of the room before shutting off the light and closing the door, before excusing herself and departing down the hall. He backtracked, himself, until he found his way back to his alpha’s chambers, sliding inside and quickly stowing his new weapons in his wardrobe gently, neatly, and taking a shower. His alpha wasn’t in just now, but that didn’t bother him, and he went to bed, sliding into a deep slumber within moments of pulling the covers over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story and think you might enjoy reading more of my writing, please consider checking out the published writings on sale in Barnes & Noble's Nook market. I have published 3 novels so far, in the Hellenic/Greek mythological fantasy genre, though they contain no graphic erotic content. The protagonist is a blind, bisexual son of Apollo, and the stories are set just before the rise of Alexander the Great; if this sounds like something you would enjoy, please click below:
> 
>  
> 
> [Of Emeralds and Gold, Part One](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/of-emeralds-and-gold-part-one-ophelia-alexiou/1120962746?ean=2940151484145)  
> [Of Emeralds and Gold, Part Two](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/of-emeralds-and-gold-part-two-ophelia-alexiou/1120962748?ean=2940151572019)  
> [For Glory and Honour](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/for-glory-and-honour-ophelia-alexiou/1120962753?ean=2940149998401)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                As Josh followed his alpha back to their chambers following breakfast on the first day of October, the young omega was still processing everything he had learned in the last few days.

                “So, you all set for tonight’s festivities, little omega?” asked Henri as they stepped into their shared chambers, stirring Josh from thoughtful reverie.

                “Huh? Oh, right, tonight’s my first full moon!” replied the eighteen-year-old, “Excited, but I think I’m ready. What all will I need?”

                “Skin,” Henri replied, “You’ll be nude for your first transformation per tradition, and then you get pants like the ones I was wearing when we met. It’s the ones they make for being able to transform without ruining your clothes.”

                “Ah, all right,” Josh nodded understandingly, “Alpha, can I ask you something?”

                “Of course, little omega,” Henri answered warmly.

                “So, therianthropes are real, and vampires are real, and elementals are real, and magic’s real, and ghosts and zombies and wraiths and stuff are real,” Josh prefaced his query, “Are demons and angels real, too?”

                “Nope,” laughed Henri in reply, affectionately tousling his omega’s hair, “Those’re just human superstitions. In actuality, most of the angels have been us immortal folk, and most of their alleged demons were simply our Exiles, discovered and recorded as ‘demons’ before we could track them down and eliminate them. If humans really followed the teachings of Yeshua of Nazareth, they’d stop finding new and more excruciating ways to kill each other and ways to attempt to justify such murders.”

                Josh nodded in answer to the explanation, and with enthusiasm to the latter part of the statement, it was hard to disagree with that estimation. Every day, it seemed, he had seen something in the news about another gruesome and horrific murder that had left even seasoned detectives sickened and horrorstricken.

                “As someone that’s watched the news a lot, I have to admit I cannot imagine anyone arguing with you about that, alpha,” Josh agreed quietly.

                “Well, anyhow, on to lighter topics,” Henri said, “I received a rather interesting message this morning while you were in the lavatory. Apparently, you made a remarkable impression on a couple of the guys in Wyatt’s advanced swordsmanship class, the names Lyle and Edmund sound familiar?”

                “Yeah, Wyatt had me suck him while his pupils were practicing as a sort of pop quiz. Lyle and Edmund were the team that offered the best performance despite the distraction of me sucking his cock right there in the dead centre of the room. He told me he needed me to suck their cocks as part of attending his needs, so I did,” Josh answered forthrightly; “He fucked my ass while I was blowing them.”

                “He mentioned as much,” Henri nodded and smiled at him, “You’re such a good omega. Apparently, Edmund and Lyle are curious about the possibility of joining our pack and would like to know what our pack rules will be.”

                “You mean we get to set rules that are specific to our pack?”

                “Yep, it’s **our** pack, so we’re in charge of it when it forms,” Henri answered, “It’ll be stuff like deciding who cooks the meals and treats, who cleans the kitchen and bathrooms, who cleans the bedrooms and the living area, and deciding who receives field action assignments and who receives den security assignments. I honestly didn’t think we would receive applications to join the pack so early, but apparently you made a phenomenal imprint on both of these young wolves.” Josh blushed, but he smiled at his alpha, who didn’t seem upset at the idea of bringing two guys into the pack who’d be fucking his omega on a regular basis if they decided to accept them.

                “If we accept them, though, doesn’t that mean we’ll get shipped out immediately?”

                “Not right away, no,” Henri answered, “There’s a whole process to be undergone, and you’re new so you’re required to have at least one year of training before the pack you’re in can receive an assignment. There’s pack bonding to be done, also special training for each pack member based on what role we decide to assign them, and then it takes the Elders four months to decide on a city of assignment, after you’re declared to have received appropriate preparatory training.”

                “So even if we accept them, it will be a minimum of sixteen months before we leave the fortress?”

                “Yep,” Henri assured him, “Don’t worry, though, wolf applications to join a pack are far simpler than those used by businesses in human society. Here, come sit with me and we’ll look at their applications and I’ll show you.” As Henri took a seat at the table in their living room, Josh pulled a seat from another side of the table to sit beside his alpha, looking at the single sheet of paper from each. Even without looking at it, he was surprised by how short it was since it fit on one piece of paper. The high school job fairs he’d been to, the applications seemed like they were either two pages or one page on both sides, and frequently two pages on both sides!

                As he looked at the first piece of paper, he saw it was marked simply and that it was from an Edmund Dermott, and he took his time in reading over the brief application. Even as he read it, it occurred to him that it felt as if Edmund was attempting to sell himself to them as a worthwhile candidate.

 

                _Edmund Dermott, re: Joining Barre-Colcord Pack_

_Therian Age: 192_

_Combat Talents:_

_I am rated as Level 4 Swordfighter by sword instructor first class Wyatt Harwood._

_I have an accuracy rating of 89.84% with single-wield handgun, 92.43% with rifle._

_Mission Talents:_

_I am experienced at telecommunications, electronics repair and technical maintenance._

_Domestic Talents:_

_I am comfortable cleaning the living area and personal bedchambers._

_Additional Notes:_

_I am willing to accept conditional bitch duty, for the alpha only, if the omega is unavailable._

_I am comfortable allowing the alpha to test my performance in the above if it is required._

 

                Josh was a little surprised at the additional notes portion, looking over to Henri inquisitively, moving a hand to point toward that questioningly.

                “Is that normal, alpha?”

                “Yep, bitch isn’t an insult of any kind in the clan. Silly human thing, using it as an insult, bitch is just a role in wolf society. Most alphas will try to find a bitch for the pack, someone everyone in the pack can agree on, assuming their omega isn’t a bitch like you are,” Henri explained, kissing his cheek affectionately after he called his little omega a bitch, “Conditional bitch duty is also pretty common. If the pack’s bitch is unavailable for some reason, for instance in the shower or preoccupied with tending to other pack members already, the conditional bitch will tend to someone’s needs. Of course, the condition of alpha-only or alpha-and-omega-only is also rather common, because every wolf in a pack submits to the authority of the alpha and their omega.”

                “Ah, I get it. Well, I like him, so if you want to accept him as a pack member, I am comfortable with that,” the eighteen-year-old omega said, “So there’s really no shame in being a bitch, in wolf society?”

                “None,” Henri said with conviction, “A bitch serves a vital function in the pack and in the clan, they are both loved and treasured by their fellow wolves, but obviously that does not mean that every wolf is compatible with being a bitch or serving bitch duty. See how Edmund noted he’s comfortable allowing me to test his performance on that?”

                “Yeah?” asked Josh.

                “It’s because more wolves are willing to explore the possibility of accepting the bitch role in a pack than are actually suited to it,” Henri explained, “A bitch’s personality is important. You must be sweet, considerate, empathetic, and affectionate, to make a good bitch in wolf society, on top of the obvious fact that you have to want it, you cannot force someone to be a bitch.”

                “Huh,” marvelled Josh, and then concluded naturally, “So good bitches are rare, then.”

                “Yes,” Henri said, turning in his seat to kiss his lips gently, “You are.” Josh blushed and smiled brightly, he had never imagined that bitch would be a rank that bore such essentiality to the clan, but his alpha’s praise was even more charming now that he understood.

                “So are you going to test Edmund out?”

                “Of course,” Henri said with a chuckle, “I mean, he won’t be anywhere near your level, babe, but we cannot consider him suitable for bitch duty without making certain.”

                “Right,” Josh nodded, “that makes sense. I can’t wait to see how well he does. So, let’s check what Lyle is offering?” Henri nodded, switching the pages’ places so that Lyle’s was on top, and both alpha and omega chuckled as Lyle’s had the same additional notes section as Edmund’s did.

                “You can tell they’re best friends,” Henri said, shaking his head and smirking as they reviewed his skills.

 

                _Lyle Chisholm, re: Joining Barre-Colcord Pack_

_Therian Age: 192_

_Combat Talents:_

_I am rated as Level 3 Swordfighter by sword instructor first class Wyatt Harwood._

_I have an accuracy rating of 92.81% with single-wield handgun, 90.47% with heavy machine gun._

_Mission Talents:_

_I am an experienced hacker and programmer._

_Domestic Talents:_

_I am comfortable cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms._

_Additional Notes:_

_I am willing to accept condition bitch duty, for the alpha only, if the omega is unavailable._

_I am comfortable allowing the alpha to test my performance in the above if it is required._               

 

                “Huh, so it looks like if we take them both, we just need to find a pack member that knows how to cook and bake, and we’ll be set for the domestic stuff,” Henri observed, “Unless you know how to do those?”

                “Nope,” Josh shook his head, “I lived off Campbell’s soup, Pizza Hut pizza, and Burger King burgers, coffee, and pancakes. My treats were bars of Snickers or Almond Joy, depending on how I was feeling at that moment.”

                “That’s so healthy,” Henri teased sweetly, and Josh rolled his shoulders as if to ask the obvious question.

                “So what’s going to happen tonight when it’s time for me to go out in the moonlight?”

                “Well, we do it in waves, not everyone goes out at the same time. It wouldn’t be appropriate, for one thing,” Henri explained, “Each person is also accompanied by a therian adult, one who takes the role of watcher and observer, to make sure nothing bad happens.”

                “Nothing bad?” asked Josh, inquisitively.

                “Well, there are some folk whose first transformation, they let the new sensations carry them away and they try to run off into the wilderness, which could be extremely dangerous if there are any Hunters about,” Henri explained, “On rare occasions, some individuals get a little animated and need to be calmed down, but mostly it’s just precaution.”

                “That makes sense,” Josh nodded agreeably.

                “Also, like I said, we do it in waves: a little bit after sunset, the littlest wolves go out first, the ones six years old or less, since they need to get their transformations in, but they also have a curfew and need their sleep. The littles are usually accompanied by their parent or caretaker, assuming that person’s therian age is at least thirty years,” Henri explained, and Josh nodded.

                “What about if their parent or caretaker is still a juvenile wolf, themselves?” asked the eighteen-year-old.

                “Smart question,” Henri praised, “In those cases, which are pretty common, the one who bit the child and the child’s parent or caretaker, takes on the responsibility for watching over both individuals. Once the pups have finished, and had about thirty minutes to savour the experience and maybe play outside for a few minutes, they come inside, get dressed again. Then it’s time for the bigger pups, the six to ten set, when they’re at their brattiest at any other time of the month, by this point they’ve had the fear-of-Hunter put in them and they stay in the damn perimeter.”

                “Can’t they wear clothes when they go out for the transformation?”

                “Nope… well, I mean, I’m sure technically they could, but it’d be pointless and it’d be a complete waste of fabric. The moment the moonlight hits their skin they transform, and if they’re wearing something that fits well enough it doesn’t fall off, the transformation shreds it. It’s a pain in the ass clothing kids, they refuse to stop growing constantly and what fit just fine one day is suddenly ‘too tight!’ a week later. Add to that the fact their transformation will spike their size about three feet and a hundred pounds, and it’s a recipe for a lot of shredded fabric and carpet-burn abrasions in the process. So, we just make sure that they’re safe and sound while they transform, they seriously usually just lay around for half an hour soaking up the moonlight, then tell them it’s time to go inside, it’s the next group’s turn to get their moonlight. It’s the one time the bigger pups actually behave themselves, because you can lose your moonlighting privileges if you act like an ass.”

                “Ahh,” Josh nodded his understanding, “So after the bigger pups come in, then it’s…”

                “The little cubs’ turn comes after that, roundabout eight in the evening,” Henri supplied, “that will be the ten to thirteen set, they get half an hour, too. They still have a bedtime and they need to be inside before that so they can take a shower before bed, because cleanliness is extremely important to wolves. After them, it’s time for the big cubs, the thirteen to seventeen set, and then by nine o’clock, it’s a free run for the next six hours. It’s during that time that all juvenile wolves, the ones who are adults by human standards but not by therian standards, come out and get some moonlight. However, everyone is required to be inside by three o’clock in the morning for safety reasons, we cannot risk having some early-bird human in Carbondale or Redstone spotting us with a telescope or worse yet a long-range camera or video recorder.” Josh nodded his understanding of the reasoning.

                “It all sounds perfectly rational to me,” Josh said finally, and Henri smiled.

                “Yeah, me, too, which was a relief during my own juvenile years,” he replied candidly, “It was nice to learn the Ancients were, you know, reasonable sorts who set rules and traditions that were realistic and easy to understand. I mean, we try not to bite little kids, I’ve certainly never bitten a kid before, but sometimes it’s the only real option we have, unfortunately. The fortress is a no-humans zone, because the location of our headquarters is extremely sensitive information and the Hunters have forced us to be extremely cautious, so only direct members of the Masquerade may enter the fortress. Generally, we try to protect humans who encounter us that are in dangerous situations, by relocating them and using the cybernetics and biosynthetics to integrate them into a new community in a safe area. Sometimes, though, they’ll decide that they are interested in joining the clan, at which point we’ll explain everything to them about the clan and therianthropy, and to their children if applicable. It has to be their decision and they can’t make it without knowing as much as possible about what it’ll mean if they decide they want to be bitten or clawed, since there’s really no going back.”

                “So, do you want to accept Edmund and Lyle into our pack, alpha? I like them both, so if you want to welcome them into the pack, I am totally comfortable with that,” Josh said, changing topics promptly back to the first two that expressed a desire to join the pack.

                “Yeah, I think so. They’ll make good members, I think, whether they make decent bitches or not, but you are to be a little authoritative with them, yourself, as the omega.”

                “As the pack omega, I outrank them and they have to follow my commands when I give them an order, even if as a bitch I am theirs to use at their leisure as pack members. Right?” Josh replied, and Henri nodded.

                “Exactly,” Henri replied.

                “So where do we go to meet up with them?”

                “They will be here sometime right around when we get back from lunch. It’s the tradition of pack application: submit your application in the morning, come to the pack alpha’s quarters directly following lunch to ask the alpha if they have come to a decision and if necessary have your interview. Or in this case,” Henri answered, “ask if we have decided whether we’ll accept them, and if so, submit themselves to me to be fucked to see whether or not they will be allowed as a substitute bitch when you’re busy. They will be well aware they won’t receive the warmth and intimacy from me that you will, and in offering themselves for conditional bitch duty, they are well aware of that fact and accept it completely.”

                “They won’t receive the same warmth and intimacy?”

                “They aren’t my omega,” Henri replied, kissing him gently on the lips, “Until the pack’s got a lot of members, it’s not likely I’ll need to call on either of them for service because you’re busy, but if I do, they’ll be servicing me as bitches. You’re a bitch, but you’re my bitch, you’re my omega, and my love and passion are reserved for you, omega.”

                “I love you, alpha,” Josh whispered submissively, looking up into his alpha’s eyes, his own irises shimmering with emotion, and Henri pulled him from his seat into his lap, embracing him. He slid his arms around Josh’s waist as Josh wrapped his legs around his alpha’s hips and the chair, hugging Henri firmly and exposing his neck in instinctive submission. Henri bit him hard on the nape of the neck, not enough to draw blood, an instinctive bonding pattern for alpha and omega. Josh gasped softly in pleasure and pain at the bite, eyes widening a little as he stared up at the ceiling and breathed deeply in satisfaction, filled with the feeling of connection to his alpha. They remained motionless, each simply savouring the company of the other, with Henri’s teeth clamped on the nape of his omega’s neck, for almost forty minutes, before he released. There was a deep indentation of Henri’s dentition on his skin, accompanied by the rich violet of a fresh bruise, and an elated redness in Josh’s cheeks. He looked down into his alpha’s eyes for just an instant before they kissed one another passionately, his body arching forcefully against the Cajun’s chest.

                Finally, Henri pulled back gently from the kiss and smiled at him, releasing his omega to allow him to slide off his lap as it was nearing lunchtime. Josh could smell his alpha’s arousal, and grinned a little thinking about how hard a fucking Lyle and Edmund were going to get when they arrived, because now his alpha was in a mood of primal lust. He thought about offering to go down on his alpha before they left for lunch, but he admitted to himself, he really wanted to watch his alpha really plough both of the pack’s first two members hard.

 

* * *

 

 

                Their lunch itself passed uneventfully, and at about one in the afternoon, they returned to find the two young wolves kneeling to either side of their door, sitting on their heels. Lyle was wearing a slightly oversized tee of powder blue and a pair of dark blue denim jeans that went to about two inches above his knees. Edmund, for his part, was also wearing jean shorts, though his were medium blue and a couple inches shorter than Lyle’s, with a formfitting ash grey sleeveless covering his torso. As the alpha and the omega approached, they looked up and made eye contact with each, the alpha first and then the omega, but both with deference.

                “Alpha?” asked Lyle in a deferential tone, as both looked to Henri.

                “Omega?” queried Edmund in a similar voice, as both of them looked to the eighteen-year-old. Henri nodded to both, opening the door to his chambers and then motioning for both boys to enter, and they quickly rose and entered ahead of their alpha and their omega. Once Henri entered, he closed the door behind him and locked it for privacy, as he addressed the first two members of his own pack.

                “My omega and I have decided that we will welcome you into our pack,” Henri said, “Your skills make you both excellent candidates for a fledgling pack, and I’m sure you’ll both do quite well.”

                “However, you did also offer yourselves for conditional bitch duty for our alpha,” Josh said. At that statement, both young wolves nodded quickly to confirm that they had done so intentionally and had not changed their mind on that topic. It wouldn’t have been unusual for someone to offer something and then change their mind when they had a moment to think better of it, but both seemed committed to at least auditioning.

                “Strip,” Josh ordered, “Now.” At his instruction, both young men quickly pulled their shirts off, then quickly slid their shorts down over their hips, still buttoned and zipped, baring themselves before their alpha and their omega, at the omega’s command. They did not rise from kneeling pose they adopted the moment they were inside, their hips barely even lifted off their heels, maintaining an appropriately subservient posture to their chosen pack leader and his omega. Josh nodded with satisfaction and as his alpha allowed him to take the lead here, he continued, as Henri was unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans. As he dropped them around his ankles and stepped out of them, both Lyle and Edmund felt their eyes widening as they stared at their alpha’s impressive length of cock.

                “Hands and knees,” Josh commanded, and both quickly leaned forward, placing their palms on the floor and bringing their asses up to adopt the instructed position, “Ready?” At their omega’s question, both of them nodded as their alpha stepped toward them.

                “Alpha, may we ask you a question?” queried Lyle respectfully, looking up as Henri stepped up to him, slid a hand into his hair, and got a solid grip.

                “Yes, you may,” Henri replied, before sliding his cock into Lyle’s mouth and pushing it to the hilt, watching Lyle’s eyes widening as thirteen inches of thick lupine prick slid through his lips. Meanwhile, Henri looked at Edmund expectantly, who swallowed as he watched his best friend’s throat bulging all the way down as his alpha’s cock slipped into it. Then, he looked up at his alpha and picked up where Lyle had started.

                “Alpha, will you be testing us in full, or just getting a feel for us?”

                “Would you have a preference, Edmund?” asked Henri as he slid his hips back and looked down at Lyle, but the younger wolf had his eyes riveted to his alpha’s prick and he slid it casually to the hilt once more.

                “Yes, alpha,” Edmund replied, remaining in the commanded position unashamedly, “We would both like to know if we are physically capable of fully satisfying your needs, should you decide that one or both of us would make an acceptable substitute bitch.” As Henri listened, he slid his hips back until only the tip was in Lyle’s mouth, slid it to the hilt once more, and slowly pulled back again. He looked down at Lyle calmly, lifting an eyebrow at him while fucking his mouth at a relaxed, gradual pace.

                “Moan if that is what you want, as well,” he ordered, and Lyle moaned immediately around his prick. Henri nodded, and then thrust quick and hard to the hilt, feeling Lyle promptly choke and gag on his cock, coughing hard at the sudden shove. He had inhaled each time that prick slid into his throat gently, but this had caught him unprepared, and his eyes watered as Henri started to fuck his mouth in earnest. The alpha wasn’t worried, since the younger wolf was keeping his teeth back and was taking the aggressive ploughing that was being given as his alpha tested him out. The fact that he was getting his mouth fucked assured him that he was definitely a guaranteed member of the pack, an exhilarating feeling even though he hadn’t ever imagined being even a conditional bitch.

                “Omega?” asked Edmund, looking up at him as he could smell his omega’s arousal just as clearly as he could smell his alpha’s, and when Josh looked to him, his own eyes dropped to Josh’s hips.

                “Yes, Edmund?” asked Josh. He was aroused enough to let Edmund have it if the redhead was determined to ask for it, but he wouldn’t request it of him. Edmund had offered himself for conditional bitch duty to the alpha only, not to the omega, too, a distinction that didn’t really bother Josh.

                “Would you like me to tend to you while alpha is testing Lyle?”

                “Hmm. Would I like you to? Maybe, but that wasn’t your offer,” Josh answered, and Edmund’s cheeks soon coloured a little bit in response.

                “I know, but… omega, may I please tend you while alpha is testing Lyle?” continued Edmund, at which Josh smiled and stepped forward, lowering his hand and gently petting the redhead’s hair. Edmund didn’t hesitate in lifting his hands, unbuttoning and unzipping Josh’s jeans and pulling them and his boxers down around his ankles. When his omega lifted one leg and then the other, Edmund even removed them gently from underneath him and slid them aside, before his head rose to that cock and his tongue slid out. He immediately started licking that cock, demonstrating his submission to the authority of the pack’s omega, and as Josh simply continued stroking his hair gently, his head rose and he took it in his mouth. Edmund started bobbing his head on it in a smooth, swift rhythm, sucking submissively while offering a gentle moan to add in some vibrations he remembered felt good when he’d fucked Josh’s mouth in sword class. Henri smiled at his omega receiving head from their new pack member, even as he continued to fuck the other new member’s mouth as hard and fast as his muscles allowed. The two were radically different in exactly how they liked to get their cocks tended to, orally, Henri observed with a smirk of satisfaction.

                Josh watched Edmund’s head moving on his cock almost as much as he watched his alpha ploughing Lyle’s throat relentlessly, equally aroused by both. The room was filled with the pheromones of lust and desire from all four of them, and plenty of other favourable pheromones as well, making for a rather intoxicating atmosphere in the room. As he neared his own climactic release, Josh watched Lyle’s throat pulsing hard and knew his alpha was cumming in it hard, a thought confirmed as Lyle swallowed around that prick as it was sliding backward. When Henri pulled out of it completely, Josh slid his hand to Edmund’s chin and gently pulled him off his cock so that their alpha could have his mouth. As Henri stepped over, the redhead opened his mouth and took Henri to the hilt as his new alpha switched from pounding his best friend’s mouth to pounding his own. Meanwhile, Lyle coughed and caught his breath, before his eyes moved to his omega’s glistening rod, and he crawled forward to him.

                “Omega, may I?” asked with the deference appropriate to a pack member, and when Josh nodded, Lyle slid his lips around it and began to suck in earnest, bobbing his head in a fast, smooth rhythm. The youthful omega started stroking his hair gently, petting his mane the same as he had done for Edmund, watching Henri pounding Edmund’s throat hard and fast, forcing it to the hilt with every thrust. He closed his eyes for a moment and soaked in the pleasure of Lyle’s mouth on his cock, soft lips caressing the entire length every second, his tongue swirling around it in a loving way. The eighteen-year-old could tell both of them were happy to have found a pack to join, he wondered if they had applied to packs before and been denied, or if they were simply especially eager to be in this one. He felt his arousal reaching that level, and his cock started to pulse in Lyle’s mouth, but the Scottish wolf didn’t hesitate or slow down, he simply continued to move his head on it. As the pulsing intensified, he slid his lips up until only the tip was in his mouth as his omega started to unload, taking it on his tongue as a demonstration of submission and deference to him.

                “Mm,” Josh moaned softly in pleasure as Henri continued to hammer his hips aggressively against Edmund’s face, “thank you, Lyle.” As his omega voiced his appreciation, Lyle used one hand to pull the last drops out onto his tongue before he swallowed before rising up and kissing the tip gently.

                “You are most welcome, omega,” Lyle replied warmly, then slid back a little bit so that his omega could get on with his role in the testing of the two new pack members’ potential to serve as conditional bitches in what was now their pack, too. Josh went into their shared bedroom and collected the vial of lubricating oil Henri kept, pouring some on his fingers as he moved behind Lyle and knelt.

                “Keep your back level and steady,” he instructed, placing the vial on the small of his back as Lyle’s muscles tensed and he obediently maintained his position. Oiled fingers slid into his rump, preparing him for the massive shaft of their alpha so that it would hurt less when Henri got back to him. Lyle’s eyes widened and his cheeks burnt crimson, as his omega started pumping his fingers into his rump, though not his cock, even as Lyle could tell that the eighteen-year-old was still intensely aroused. His fingers were moving in and out of his rump with a piston-like swiftness and force, but he was able to tense his muscles a little further to hold himself steady. As Josh watched Edmund’s throat as it started to pulse violently, he switched into a crouch and moved into an off-centre position as he continued to prepare Lyle’s rump for the pack’s alpha. Edmund sucked hard, drawing out the last drops with a combination of swallowing and suction as Henri’s thirteen-inch shaft slid free of his mouth. He gasped for air then, catching his breath as Henri moved behind Lyle, grabbed his hips, and as his omega’s fingers slid out, the Cajun’s cock was thrust to the hilt, with a loud gasp at the Scottish wolf arched violently in answer.

                “Ahh!” came the gasp as Josh picked up the vial of oil off his back, moving over to Edmund and putting it on the bone where his hips met his spine. Edmund heard what Josh had said to Lyle, and steadied himself even before Josh had to say anything about remaining stable for him. He blushed a little less than his friend did, as Josh’s fingers slipped inside of him and began to prepare him, watching as their alpha began immediately hammering his hips against Lyle’s, fucking him as hard as possible fresh out of the gate. Edmund could see that Lyle was grateful for Josh prepping him, and was immediately grateful that their omega was doing him the same favour before that enormous prick would find its way to the hilt in him, too. He had to admit he was amazed, as Henri fucked that ass for nearly two minutes in all before he came deep inside of it, Lyle’s muscles tightening encouragingly around it, that his alpha had such amazing sexual stamina.

                He swallowed nervously as Henri moved behind him, as he felt Josh’s fingers slipping away and then felt the plush tip of that thick battering ram as it pressed quickly inside of him. Edmund gasped the same as Lyle had, mouth opening as his omega went to wash his hands while Henri pounded his rump hard. He returned a second later, and as he stepped up in front of Edmund, the redhead quickly seized the opportunity as their alpha fucked his ass, wrapping his lips around his omega’s prick and beginning to suck immediately. He began bobbing his head fast and hard, in as smooth a rhythm as he could with his entire body swaying forward every time his alpha slammed into his ass, moaning around that eighteen-year-old rod enthusiastically, encouragingly. Josh began gently stroking his long red mane with a soft sigh of satisfaction; his stamina was good enough for a second round, though nowhere near good enough to go four consecutive rounds in rapid succession like his alpha. He didn’t last nearly as long as his alpha, either, but just as Lyle had done, Edmund showed his submission by letting his omega unload onto his tongue, squeezing out the last of it, and only then swallowing. As Henri came hard in his ass a few seconds later, Edmund slid his mouth up and kissed the tip, then delivered a long, slow lick from the base to the tip before looking up at his omega.

                “Thank you, omega,” Edmund breathed against his cock, and Josh blushed and smiled at him.

                “You’re, uh, quite welcome,” Josh replied, a bit surprised at being thanked for letting his pack member blow him, but disinclined to say offer anything less than a favourable response to the statement.

                “So, alpha,” breathed Lyle, utterly exhausted by being fucked twice, as Henri leaned back against the wall to catch his own breath, “How… how did we do?” As he asked, he was lying on his back with one forearm over his eyes, but at the end, he moved his arm a little bit and looked up at Henri, inquisitively. Even as he asked, Edmund was also twisting his position to lie down on his back and absorb the coolness of the stone floor underneath him, his breathing equally heavy with the exertion. Josh got the sensation that both of them had done their absolute best to service Henri’s arousal, and had even enjoyed tending to their omega’s for that matter, and would feel no shame if Henri decided they weren’t good enough. They’d given it their all, and there was no shame in failing when one had tried with everything one had and was simply not physically capable of doing well enough.

                “You were both highly satisfactory,” Henri acknowledged with a nod, “nowhere near my omega, of course, but highly satisfactory. You’ve earned your place as conditional bitches in our pack, though you are also both free to relinquish that position at any time if you change your minds.”

                “Thank you, alpha,” Edmund answered breathlessly, still catching his breath from the aggressive fucking he had just received, “we would like to amend our applications, I think.”

                “Yes,” Lyle agreed, “Anytime you need yours serviced, omega, please let one of us take care of you. It was… quite enchanting, sucking our omega.” Josh blushed, but he smiled warmly, feeling strangely charmed by the unusual description of being enchanting to provide fellatio to. He was quite certain he’d never heard a blowjob described with that particular term, before.

                “Alpha, may we use your shower?”

                “Of course,” Henri said, as each of them dragged himself to his feet and walked to the bathroom to share the shower. Josh could tell they were only friends by the way they interacted with each other, there was no sexual tension, no subtle touches that shouldn’t be there unless they were secretly lovers. Even if they were comfortable both getting fucked by the same guy in the same brief span of time, that didn’t make them lovers, either. They showered quickly, quietly, presenting themselves back on their knees once more when they were finished, breath smooth and even once more, and Henri nodded.

                “You may dress,” Henri said, and both young wolves quickly slid back into their abandoned clothes, staying in a kneeling position as they did.

                “You may rise,” Josh said, and they rose with an appreciative nod to their omega, “You may go back to your normal activities. I am told it will be many months before our pack receives an assignment.” The boys nodded, coming to him and embracing him, then embracing their alpha submissively, before slipping out of the shared quarters of their pack leaders.

                “Well, that went well,” Henri said with a chuckle, before going and taking a shower of his own, accompanied by his mate, though they were both too exhausted for any intimacy at that exact moment. Instead, they went to bed to take a nap so they would be well rested for Josh’s first transformation in the moonlight; the eighteen-year-old felt both apprehensive and excited, in equal measure.

 

* * *

 

                By six in the evening, the butterflies in Josh’s stomach had woken both of them, and by half past they were in a large chamber near one of the fortress’ main exit points. There were nine kids in the six and under set, twelve in the six to ten set, fourteen in the ten to thirteen set, and thirty-one in the thirteen to seventeen range, every one of them with a protective escort. Each was dressed the same: a hooded, long-sleeved robe that buttoned from the waist to the collarbone up the front, worn over a long-sleeved sweater and sweat pants. Then there was Josh, one of seventy-eight bitten sometime in the last thirty years who hadn’t reached therian adulthood yet, each accompanied by whoever had brought them into the clan. It seemed everyone who hadn’t reached therian adulthood yet had the same sort of anxious enthusiasm for the experience, most of them had done it before.

                “First time?” asked a small voice, and Josh blinked then looked at a young woman that couldn’t have been a day older than twelve, and he nodded to the little brunette. She smiled at him reassuringly, her expression as infectious as the plague and all but forcing him to smile appreciatively at her in response.

                “That obvious, huh?” asked Josh in answer.

                “Yeah, you still smell human,” she replied, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt or anything. I mean, my first time going wolf was about a year and a half ago, and even then, no pain.” He took a breath and sighed in relief, it was good to know from someone else new to all this that it wasn’t going to be painful. He’d seen the movies, the emphasis on stretching skin and bones snapping and rearranging themselves, and that just looked like it’d be excruciatingly painful to go through every damn time.

                “So what’s it like?”

                “I don’t want ruin it for you,” she answered enigmatically with a cryptic smile, watching as the door opened and the youngest pups and their protectors headed into the broad exit hall, “Trust me when I tell you, it’s better that way. I promise it’ll be awesome.” As she assured him of this, a woman at the door who had the feeling of an ancient presence closed the door, pulling it firmly until there was a click as it secured shut to allow privacy to the youngsters, and their caretakers. Josh nodded to the young woman, smiling appreciatively at her for the comforting words she had to share, wholly unexpectedly.

                “Oh, by the way, my name’s Rebecca Rawlins,” she offered abruptly.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for the supportive words, Rebecca. My name’s Josh Colcord,” he said in reply, and she nodded a bit.

                “You’re welcome,” she replied, before letting him focus on something else as she anxiously awaited her own turn outside with the others in her age group. She didn’t really have anything more to say, exactly, so she simply let it be the end of their conversation, right there, while they continued to wait in silence.

                For his part, Josh descended into deep contemplation to pass the time, his mate a practically zen-like presence nearby, watching as the youngest pups returned. Fully dressed and chittering from their experience as the older pups went out, they proceeded through those still waiting, probably to have dinner if they hadn’t already had it and then go almost directly to bed. It seemed like before he knew it, the older pups were returning and Rebecca was giving him a quick wave farewell and heading through the door with the rest of the little cubs. Then she was back, nodding to him reassuringly as her caretaker escorted her through the room to return her to a parent who would probably see to it that she was in bed by the time Josh went out. As the older cubs went out, Josh thought about what she’d said, about how it wasn’t painful but how she also didn’t want to spoil it for him by telling him what to expect. Then it was nine o’clock and as the near-adult cubs returned, the door was opened and it was finally the adults’ turn to go out in the moonlight.

                Josh looked over his shoulder at his alpha, and as Henri nodded, Josh proceeded forward with his mate, soon stripping his clothes off when he found a spot of his own in the exit tunnel. It felt a little weird, admittedly, stripping in a room with a little more than a hundred and fifty other people in it, only half of whom were undressing, though it helped that Henri chose to strip, too, leaving his pants and boxer-briefs behind. As they moved to the end, new wolves and their protectors slipped out into the wilderness, passing through a stand of trees and a veil of vines and underbrush that parted as easily as a silk curtain when people moved to walk through it. Finally, it was their turn, and Josh moved out of the tunnel and felt the soft forest moss under his feet, felt the caress of vines as they brushed across his skin as he stepped through their veil, into the rest of the dense stand of trees. He looked back over his shoulder tentatively, a smile curving his lips as he saw Henri standing there and offering him a reassuring nod, and then he proceeded forward until they reached the tree line. He stepped out into the moonlight, the others had already transformed, which suggested it was a quick enough process, at least.

                As he stepped out, he had time to tilt his head and look up at the moon as a new sensation flowed through his form, and he closed his eyes and absorbed the experience. His skin shimmered and darkened as he stood there, with a new feeling spreading through every part of his body from his scalp to his toes. Somewhere between a lover’s caress and standing in a slow-moving river of sunbaked water, the feeling enveloped him as he stood there. His skin darkened to a mottled shade of charcoal grey, his chin-length hair became three-inch-long strands of fur fibre as similar fibres grew out of the skin of almost every part of his body. He felt himself grow larger as he took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh mountain air, his body growing until he was six foot eight inches tall and two hundred sixty-five pounds. His eyes opened and he stared up at the moonlight, a surge of instinct washing through him as he stood a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier now than in his human form. He wasn’t the only one, as a deep and resonant howl rose from his lungs and rose with a sound as clear and beautiful as the deep voice of a fine clarinet. As the disjointed group howl tapered until the last voice fell silent, Josh’s eyes fluttered open and just stared at the moon, taking a deep breath and savouring the experience as the wind brushed through his fur.

                His body felt alive, and as he heard sound behind him, the scent of his alpha filled his nostrils, and he turned to look up at the noticeably larger wolf. Henri stood over him, looking down at him with a smile clearly distinguishable on his face, and his hand rose to stroke gently across Josh’s face. His face leaned into the touch as the wolves around them sprawled languidly on the ground and savoured the moonlight. He felt a weird sensation inside his body, through all his muscles, clear down to his bones, and his fur shimmered cleanly in the moonlight like freshly shampooed hair. He wondered if the sensation all throughout his form was what twinkling felt like, pleasant tingles spreading from his scalp down to his toes, muscles and bones. The eighteen-year-old could feel the transformation extending beyond skin deep, spreading throughout every vein and fibre, body temperature rising as if he were sunbathing as he simply stood in the moonlight and savoured. It was nothing like he had ever seen on the movies: as Rebecca had said, there was no pain, not even discomfort, just this strangely pleasant wash of power as the virus strengthened him and made him new and whole at the same time.

                He stood until his legs were tired, until he could not force himself to stand anymore, and then he let himself slide down until he lay supine on the ground. Eyes of dark green glimmered in the moonlight as he stared at the great lunar disc, resting until his legs recovered, as Henri came and laid beside him, folding his arms beneath his head, and soaking up the moonlight, as well. For now, at least, Henri was content to let his little omega forget all the bad in the world, and relish the moonlight on his first night’s transformation, and Josh looked over at his alpha contemplatively, silent for a few moments before speaking.

                “Alpha, may I ask you something?”

                “Always,” Henri answered calmly.

                “Will transforming always feel like that?”

                “More-or-less,” Henri replied, “I mean that funny feeling inside? You’ll only feel that this one time, it’s your muscle tissue and bone structure becoming far stronger and sturdier than they are in humans.”

                “It’s a pleasant feeling,” Josh opined, and Henri nodded; “So, why does it always look like transformation is so painful that it’s potentially deadly to even transform for the first time?”

                “Hunter propaganda,” Henri replied, “The Hunter’s Soldiery doesn’t want a few million humans getting the idea that being a therian is all sunshine and cherry-blossoms. It isn’t, but the transformation’s never killed anyone, or even caused pain to anyone, even the little pups don’t feel pain as a result of changing shape, not even the first time.”

                “Huh,” Josh replied thoughtfully.

                “In a way, though, the Hunter propaganda does us a favour,” Henri continued.

                “It does?”

                “It prevents us from having millions of idiots clambering to be bitten or scouring the countryside attempting to find a werewolf and convince them to chomp their shoulder. Think how hard it would be to prevent exposure if that happened, it’d be a nightmare trying to preserve the masquerade’s security,” Henri explained.

                “Wait, but aren’t there people all over the world claiming they’re werewolves and vampires?”

                “All humans,” Henri replied, “no actual vampire or werewolf would broadcast their condition so blatantly as all that. Even one of our clan’s Exiles isn’t that stupid, that would be like firing a flare over their head and screaming ‘come shoot me!’ through a megaphone. It would draw the immediate attention of a few hundred Hunters and whoever on our side happens to be close enough to silence them.”

                “On the plus side,” Henri continued, “All those humans claiming to be vampires and werewolves are doing us a favour, too. They run at least part of the manpower of the Hunter’s Soldiery ragged investigating such claims and expending their resources extensively in the process. There’s never been one case where the Hunters have caught one of us doing that, but they can’t take the risk of a real one slipping past them simply because every single time so far it has been a false alarm.”

                “You said it isn’t all peaches and cream, though?”

                “Every living thing you have ever known in your life or which you will ever meet in the future will age and die around you, including our various human allies, except for members of the Masquerade. We will never age, but if we die it will be the result of being slain in the war, and our passing will be even more traumatizing and will be even harder to endure. Eternality is a double-edged sword and not to be wielded lightly, all life includes pains and sorrows, and though we take many of those away when we bring someone into the Masquerade, the pains we relieve are simply replaced by different ones,” Henri explained, his tone a little gloomier than normal.

                “Then I am glad to be here with you, alpha,” Josh said warmly in answer, and smiled as Henri looked at him, “Now we don’t have to be sad anymore, because we’ll always have each other, at least.” Henri smiled at him warmly, and kissed him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                As Henri and Josh returned from their breakfast on the morning of October second, Henri motioned the table, and his omega joined him there, taking a seat. As soon as he took his seat, Josh’s eyes moved inquisitively to Henri’s, who was reviewing the applications from Edmund and Lyle for a second time.

                “You remember me telling you that we need to determine pack member deployments?”

                “Yes. You said something about them needing to receive specialized training before we receive assignment as a pack?”

                “Right,” Henri nodded, “Well, check out the strengths each one lists himself as having. They’re best friends, but they’re not as similar as all that. They both use a handgun, because that’s pretty generic, but notice how Lyle uses a heavy machine gun and Edmund uses a rifle?”

                “Yeah?” asked Josh inquisitively, his tone a submissive encouragement to his alpha.

                “Well, the specialized training courses are Sentinel, Warden, Keeper, Vanguard, Pathfinder, and Infiltrator,” Henri continued, “Sentinels, Keepers, and Wardens are the ones who protect the den. Wardens are watchtower snipers, Keepers are armed with two handguns, and Sentinels are armed with a specialized heavy machine gun. Vanguards are outrider pistoliers, Pathfinders are mobile riflemen, and Infiltrators specialize in effecting entry into hostile locations. During such an operation, a Pathfinder will take a lookout position, and one or two Vanguards will safeguard each of them. A pack is typically not considered to be full strength until it has at minimum two Keepers, two Vanguards, one or two Sentinels, one Pathfinder, one Infiltrator, and one Warden, in addition to the Alpha and Omega.”

                “Right, so the minimum size for a pack is four, but the minimum size for full operational functionality is… ten, right?” asked Josh, and Henri nodded; “It sounds like Lyle should receive Sentinel training, and Edmund should receive Warden training, then.”

                “Glad you agree,” Henri replied with a smile, “Their stuff was moved on the first, in accordance with tradition they moved to share quarters in this hallway.”

                “To be near their alpha and omega, right?” asked Josh.

                “Exactly,” Henri said, “It’s tradition that an entire pack will be housed in the same hallway when the pack is officially in fortress residence for any reason. Go tell Lyle to report for Sentinel training starting tomorrow morning, and let Edmund know to report for Warden training tomorrow after breakfast.” Josh nodded, standing and then leaning over to kiss his alpha gently on the lips before heading out to deliver the instructions to their pack members. Right as Josh stepped into the hall, the first two members of his pack rounded a corner on their way back from breakfast. Seeing their omega, they proceeded directly to him and stood in deferential silence, presenting themselves as they had always been taught pack members should present themselves to both alpha and omega.

                “Omega?” asked Lyle respectfully, and Josh smiled.

                “Show me to your quarters, please,” he said, and they quickly led him to a door that was no more than twenty feet away from his own. He followed them inside, looking around as their quarters were a little crowded with furniture, it wouldn’t be so crowded if it were just one of them, but they had combined two separate accommodations worth of furniture into one. Even so, it was comfortable and endearing, and as he walked in, Edmund closed the door gently as he looked over his shoulder at their omega.

                “Omega, is there something we can do for you? Do you… require service?”

                “Yes,” Josh replied, then realized as Lyle started to unbutton his shirt quietly they had taken it as a yes to the question of whether he required service, which he didn’t just yet, “Alpha and I have decided you are going to receive Sentinel training, Lyle.”

                “Yes, omega, thank you,” Lyle answered respectfully, as he pulled open Josh’s shirt and watched his omega’s chest come into view when Edmund gently pulled it off him. He watched Lyle kneel in front of him, starting to casually unbutton and unzip his pants, and felt himself getting aroused at how willing his pack member was to suck him, as he turned his attention to Edmund.

                “Edmund, we’ve decided you’ll be receiving Warden training,” he said, and Edmund smiled sweetly at him.

                “Thank you, omega, I promise I won’t let you down,” Edmund replied as his omega’s pants and boxers were slid down off his hips, watching as Lyle lifted his head and started to lick their omega’s cock.

                Even though he had not come in for that reason, his cock was hardening under Lyle’s attention, deferentially licking and kissing him from base to tip. Behind him, Edmund slid his arms around their omega, palms caressing over his sides and slowly down to his hips, heightening his pleasure by licking and kissing the left nape of his neck. While Lyle continued to lick him from base to tip, the redhead behind him was sliding his hands down to cup the omega’s balls, massaging them while Lyle continued to lavish his attention on the phallic shaft above. He released a soft sigh of pleasure as he leaned gently into Edmund’s grasp, feeling the redhead move one hand around between them, to cup one side of his ass and squeeze gently but firmly. He took a breath in pleasure, watching Lyle’s mouth moving across his length continuously, smiling up at him in a way that was warm, unashamed, unhurried. Josh got the feeling if Josh wanted it, Lyle would refrain from taking it in his mouth at all unless his omega expressly instructed him to do so.

                The black-haired wolf focused his attention solely on his omega’s length, even as Edmund continued to knead his balls tenderly. Meanwhile, the redhead’s other hand slid away from his ass, around his side and up to his chest, to press against it firmly, holding his omega gently but firmly against himself. He could smell their arousal in the air as clearly as they could smell his own, but they weren’t the least bit concerned about theirs at the moment, focused solely on him. As his cock pulsed firmly, Lyle looked up at him inquisitively, but Josh only smiled and continued to let him lick and kiss along the shaft. If the much older wolf did not intend to request it in his mouth, the omega wasn’t inclined to order him to put it in his mouth, but the kneeling wolf wasn’t hesitating or slowing down, either. Even as that cock pulsed, and Josh closed his eyes and leaned into Edmund’s arms in satisfaction, Lyle continued to run his tongue over every inch of it enthusiastically, kissing repeatedly across it.

                As he felt Edmund’s hand slip off his balls, Josh opened his eyes and looked down at Lyle to find him leaning his face firmly into his friend’s open palm. The redhead slid his hand into strands of short black hair, while his other hand slid down to his omega’s cock and got a firm but gentle grip. As he felt that pulsing intensify, he pulled abruptly back on Lyle’s hair, angling Josh’s cock down so the first stream of his release would paint a stripe across Lyle’s face as the kneeling wolf shut his eyes quickly. His cheeks coloured a warm crimson, and Josh’s tinted hotly with a blush, too, as Edmund painted his friend’s face with their omega’s seed until the pulsing subsided. He squeezed the last drop out and as Lyle’s tongue extended from his mouth once more, Edmund angled their omega’s cock down until he swept the last drop off on Lyle’s tongue. Josh shivered in pleasure as Lyle leaned back on his heels, face splattered with the fresh release of his omega, and he licked his lips to clean his face a little bit. His hands rose finally, as Edmund slid a bit back as well, smiling at his omega affectionately when Josh looked at him briefly, then turned his attention back to Lyle and watched him clean himself up. He used one hand to collect the jism that coated his face like an amateur’s attempt at mimicking a Jackson Pollock painting.

                “Omega,” said Edmund as Lyle continued cleaning himself up, “may we have use of your body this evening, after dinner?

                “May we please?” asked Lyle as he stood, stretching and licking his lips a little bit, “We need the pack bitch.”

                “Yes,” Josh replied warmly, “I have training courses scheduled all day, but I will be available in the evening.”

                “You’ll probably be too exhausted following a whole day of training exercises. How about tomorrow before breakfast?” Lyle replied considerately.

                “Alpha-time,” Josh said, “After breakfast? I don’t have any courses scheduled tomorrow. I wanted to have my schedule a little freer to attend my responsibilities as omega and as the pack’s main bitch.” Both of them nodded quickly to that, appreciative smiles curling their lips as they each took a moment to hug their still-nude omega before Lyle knelt to help him redress. As Josh lifted one leg and then the other, his boxers and pants were slid over his ankles and lifted until they were on his hips with Lyle’s fingers quickly buttoning and zipping the loose cotton garment, made to be comfortable in martial arts training. At the same time, Edmund slid his omega’s arms one at a time into his shirt, reaching around him to begin buttoning it with his chin resting on the right nape of Josh’s neck. The youthful omega would have been lying if he were to claim he didn’t like all the attention, even if it felt a little unusual to be redressed by someone else. It had felt a little unusual to be stripped and sucked so readily, too, and he was surprised at how well Lyle took having his omega’s cum splattering across his face, it didn’t seem like it bothered him at all.

                “We will look forward to our time with you, omega,” Lyle assured him as he rose, kissing him gently on the cheek as Edmund’s lips pressed firmly against the nape of his neck with a soft moan of agreement providing a pleasant hint of vibration. Josh felt charmed by their attention and devotion, even as he knew that since they were members of his pack, responsiveness and loyalty were expected, he was almost positive this went a little beyond that. He couldn’t fault their methods in conveying their intent to obey his commands, to show that they had tremendous respect for the pack’s main bitch, however. He was glad they had decided to join, and glad that their respective skill-sets meant they would be spending most of their time in the pack’s den, once the pack had a den.

                “Thank you, omega,” Lyle said as he and Edmund stepped back to let him go, and Josh’s cheeks tinted a little bit in answer to the gratitude.

                “I feel like I should be thanking you, both of you, that was a wonderful experience,” he replied, and both his young men smiled at him.

                “You’ll make it up to us tomorrow morning,” Lyle offered with a happy smile on his face.

                “It’s nice to be in a pack, finally, and especially one that has such a respected alpha and such an exceptional bitch, already,” Edmund assured him, and Josh smiled, delighted at the compliment. A month ago, he wouldn’t have been so charmed by the praise, but now that he was a wolf and knew the vital role a bitch played in wolf society, Josh knew it was a major compliment to be described as an exceptional bitch.

                “Thank you,” Josh answered warmly, then turned and walked to the door, slipping out to return to his quarters to collect his rifle and his pistol, since his morning courses were both in firearms. As he reached the rifle range and he found Caterina waiting outside, she smiled and motioned him inside. He proceeded in promptly, apparently the last to arrive, and perhaps the only one in need of considerable instructor attention.

                “I’m mostly here to make sure nobody shoots anyone by accident,” Caterina admitted, “As I am certain every gun-hater will tell you, a rifle is not extraordinarily difficult, since they assume it is simply a matter of point and click.” As she spoke, she led him to a position at the range and pulled a lever that brought up a target for him, then retrieved some bullets and arranged them on the counter in front of his firing position before holding one up to him.

                “Standard 19-millimetre round fired by a 75-caliber rifle,” Caterina introduced, “Caliber’s an American thing and millimetre’s a metric term. It can be useful to use both terms in rifle instruction to give you perspective on bullet measurements.” She handed him the round as she spoke, and he was impressed by both the length and weight of it, as well as the three-quarter-inch thickness. As he took it, she showed him how to operate the basic rifle mechanisms and gently guided his hands through the loading process. He had no trouble imagining how it might damned well break an individual’s collarbone to fire this bullet without being fully prepared for the kickback.

                “There, now your rifle is loaded. Lift the barrel toward the target, that’s it,” she guided gently, moving behind him where her breasts pressed against his back, “Focus on your target, now, look down the barrel and use the sight to aim. That’s it, now when you’re ready to fire, don’t pull the trigger, it will ruin your aim and you’ll miss the target a lot more frequently. Instead, apply smooth and steady pressure until the gun fires, using the middle joint of your trigger finger and not your fingertip. Now, go for it, and remember, just focus on your target and don’t worry about anything that’s around you, there’s time for that later.” Josh listened intently, nodding a bit as she stepped to one side to watch him intently as he aimed his rifle, focused, and slowly applied pressure to ensure that the gun barrel remained directed where he wanted it. Then, the colossal boom of the rifle as it fired, the bullet sweeping out of the barrel to lance across the range and slam into the target about two inches off the red dot in the centre of the bull’s-eye. At the same time, he was thrown off-balance by the sharpness and suddenness of the kick, and landed on his ass with a heavy thunk and an exclamation.

                “Ouch! Shit, that hurt,” Josh complained as he got back to his feet, shaking his head at the amount of kick in the rifle, before quickly pulling the bolt-action and letting the shell free.

                “Sorry about that,” Caterina said as she realized she’d overlooked something, motioning him forward, again. As he stepped forward to the range once more, she crouched down and with both hands forcefully moved his legs for him, positioning them in a better, more braced stance.

                “You have to position your legs right, you can’t fire the rifle from the same stance you’re in when you order a chicken sandwich at Burger King,” Caterina warned, and he grinned a little but nodded at the instruction, “That was a great shot for a beginner. You’ve definitely got good eyesight, and you’re adapting to your new senses very well.” A moment later, she collected two pairs of muffs, and held one up to him.

                “I wanted you to hear what it sounds like when it’s fired, so you’ll remember. Put these on, though, you will make your ears bleed if you expose them to sounds this loud this fast. You have to let your ears have time to acclimate, so you won’t get an ear-bleed in battle.” Josh nodded, quickly taking the muffs and putting them on before reloading, and firing again, still a couple inches off the bull’s eye, but not thrown on his ass, this time. He counted that as being an improvement, though over the course of one hundred shots, it was determined that he had a certain lean to the lower left that he would need to work on. When he removed the ear muffs, his morning limit of bullets expended, he smiled at Caterina appreciatively.

                “Thank you for the lesson and the guidance,” Josh said and Caterina nodded.

                “You have a faint down-left lean, though at certain distances that won’t stop you from scoring a deadly hit,” she said, smiling reassuringly, “I am impressed, though, only about a quarter of our students score a perfect hundred on their first day. Then again, you actually listened through my instructions, most of the time I get ‘yeah, yeah, I know how to handle a gun, doc,’ and they just start firing and it takes them a week to hit the target.”

                “Well, I’ve always prided myself on listening to my instructors,” Josh replied with a warm smile; Caterina’s smile in response was charming.

                “Unfortunately, it takes a few sessions for most of my trainees to realize that firing a rifle isn’t as simple as they want to think it is. Just because it’s point-and-shoot, doesn’t mean it’s that simple, or that there aren’t mitigating factors and complicating circumstances. You’ll learn about those as we increase the difficulty level on your training, but sufficed to say that the path of your bullet can be impacted dramatically by natural conditions in the environment as you fire. Humidity or aridity, wind speed or lack thereof, unusual wobbles in the planet’s natural electromagnetism, unexpected movements by animals between you and your target might intersect the path of the round,” Caterina replied instructionally.

                “Wow, there is a lot to learn, then. I look forward to learning everything that you can teach me,” he answered, and she smiled at him warmly. He liked how she smiled, the way he could tell she appreciated his receptiveness to her instruction, and felt some sorrow that some people seemed to take her for granted. Even after a single lesson, he found himself liking her educational style, the way Caterina was not a large, menacing, screaming in your face drill sergeant type. She was simply smart and knowledgeable, and let her clear experience and skill speak for itself.

                “I think you are going to do very well, though, that’s not surprising at all,” Caterina said, chuckling as for an instant she reminisced about their tryst, “So, your next class before lunch is hand-gunnery?”

                “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. Miliani seems like she’s probably pretty skilled,” he said, and she nodded in agreement with that sentiment.

                “She’s small, but she’s badass,” Caterina assured him, “She’ll teach you everything you need to know to get good at it.”

                “Can I ask you something?” asked Josh as he stepped out into the hallway with her.

                “Of course,” Caterina assured.

                “Are there any other instructors for melee combat other than sword and martial arts?”

                “Not at the moment, though there are a lot of individuals who could probably teach you how to use a hammer, ax, whip, nunchaku, spear, longbow, crossbow, throwing knives, throwing axes, javelins, and probably other similarly rare weapons from before the age of firearms,” she replied, and he nodded.

                “Thanks. Well, I better get going or I’ll have to run to make my next class on schedule,” he said, waving and hurrying off down the hall, sliding his rifle back into the long holster on his back.

                As he reached the pistol range and slipped inside, he discovered that he must have been the first arrival, and at once, Miliani looked up at him and smiled.

                “Good morning, Josh,” greeted as he stepped in and found himself a position at one of the ranges, “Hold on, I will get you some clips.”

                “All right,” he replied, “How many shots does this gun get per clip?”

                “Twelve,” she answered, returning with eight clips and standing them up neatly on the counter in front of his chosen firing position, “Now, draw your pistol. Good, now, hold it out in front of you like you’re going to fire. Hold it, let’s see…” As she spoke, he did as he was told, until he had the gun extended in front of him, gripping it firmly in both hands, the way he’d seen it held in every television show he’d ever seen with characters with handgun experience.

                “Hmm, you’ve watched a lot of television, haven’t you?” she asked, he smiled sheepishly, and she chuckled a little bit, correcting minute inconsistencies in his grip with gentle pressure from her fingers, “It’s okay. You watched several shows with an accurate depiction of firearm use, which is good, but I think you may have misinterpreted some stuff about the handgrip. There we go, that is much better, now you’ve got the grip down.”

                “Thanks,” he replied with an appreciative smile, picking up one of the clips and sliding it into the clip housing.

                “Now, stay still and let me examine you,” she said, and he remained motionless with the Colt held ahead of him, now loaded. She crouched down, narrowing her eyes a little at his legs, and then physically manoeuvred his legs into a proper firing stance, then rose once more. Miliani checked his shoulders, hips, and arms, as she made certain his body was properly aligned for a morning of firing the high-caliber handgun.

                “There we go, that’s better,” she nodded, “Now, if you’re going to hold the gun with both hands, hold it like this, keep your firing finger down the barrel, so you can slide it to the trigger quickly.” As he steadied his hands while she manipulated the positions of his fingers with her own, he heard a couple other handgun trainees coming in, getting clips, moving into firing positions relatively close to his own.

                “All right, when you’re aiming, aim with both eyes open, and use the sight. Let’s start you with a four-metre target distance, and work our way back from there,” Miliani continued even as other trainees moved directly to firing. One hand rose and she touched a button on the side of his chosen firing position, and a target paper moved into position roughly thirteen feet two and a half inches from where he stood. Then, she produced a set of earmuffs for herself and another for him, and nodded for him to go ahead and lead out with the first clip. He took a deep breath and then fired as he exhaled, focusing down the sights on the target and determining that he would attempt to strike the center line of the silhouette, ideally at the sternum level. As he pulled the trigger with a slow build of pressure until it fired, Josh’s muscles tensed as the kickback rippled against him while a hole appeared in the paper about an inch and a quarter off to one side of his intended target.

                At a gesture from Miliani, he continued firing until he ran out of rounds, hitting twelve points that were a bit off to the left side and slightly below where he wanted to hit. She examined the paper target, then nodded and held out a second clip, had a new paper produced, and advised him on how to improve his aim. Over the course of the morning training session, Miliani slowly extended the distance he would fire, from two clips at four metres to two clips at eight metres, until he finished firing at just under fifty-two and a half feet. She seemed satisfied with his performance in his first time firing a handgun, showing a modest improvement through the ninety-six shots he fired at eight paper targets, until his belly rumbled two-thirds of the way through the eighth clip. It was near lunchtime, and Miliani showed him how to polish his rifle and his handgun, both, to make sure to provide them the proper maintenance. He welcomed the instruction, wanting his guns to be always in good condition, since their condition reflected on him and on his alpha.

                He excused himself with a warm farewell, and returned to the chambers he shared with his alpha, putting his rifle and pistol away neatly and replacing it with his sheathed sword. As he stepped back out into the living room area, he found his alpha walking in with a couple platters of food, looking over at him as he stepped into the doorframe of their room.

                “Hey, I thought we could eat lunch together here, save you some running around on your class days,” Henri said warmly, “I remember you said something about liking peanut butter and honey sandwiches?” Josh hurried over at the mention and quickly took a seat, enthused at the prospect of one of his favourite lunches, though it was one he hadn’t had regularly for a long time.

                “So, Josh, tell me about your life before this,” Henri said as he sat down, watching Josh seize a sandwich and bite into it with a satisfaction at the taste of it. He loved the way that honey and peanut butter blended, how it seemed like they more or less crystallized together in the most delicious way imaginable.

                “You really want to know?” asked Josh as he swallowed one bite and took another, and when Henri nodded in assurance, he continued, “Well, I was born to a pair of medical practitioners, Dean and Ella Colcord. My father was an otorhinolaryngologist – don’t laugh, I didn’t make up the term – and my mother was an andrologist, I didn’t really understand at the time, but my mom always did my medical examinations growing up. When I was eleven, I expressed an interest in dirt bikes and dirt bike racing, so they got me a rental dirt bike and made sure that I learned how to ride properly. I won my first race when I was twelve, and used the money to buy my first real bike of my own, and started getting a little more experimental in the races.” He paused thoughtfully, but Henri remained silent, as he sensed Josh had more to say and was simply working out how he wanted to phrase it.

                “My parents were proud of me, though they always told me they wished I would ride more carefully in those races, I was already doing stunts, by that point. My parents died in an automotive accident when I was thirteen, drunk driver hit their Lotus head-on with this huge black GMC Yukon. The Lotus wasn’t amazingly safe, since it was small, but it handled beautifully, my parents let me drive it out in the dirt, they were starting to teach me how to drive a car before their death. It was their one luxury expense, we lived in a single-story home in a low-crime suburb out in Grand Junction, they weren’t exceptionally successful so they didn’t have tons of money. Their salaries paid all our expenses, and other than the Lotus, all our luxuries were like lobster, crab, steak, you know, gourmet foods.”

                “Sounds like they were great parents,” Henri replied when Josh finished, then tilted his head, “Wait, so your mother did your medical examinations growing up?”

                “Yeah, it seemed normal to me as a kid. I realize now that it wasn’t exactly common, but she was a protective mother and I think she just didn’t want to trust my health to someone else. She never did anything unprofessional with me, nothing my general practitioner didn’t do when I started to see him after the funeral. I kind of have to respect her ability to be clinical when examining her own son, you know?” the young omega answered thoroughly, in a thoughtful tone of voice.

                “Sounds like your parents really cared about you,” Henri observed, “Little wonder you’re such a sweetheart.” As his alpha praised him, and the parenting of his late parents, the eighteen-year-old felt his cheeks tint warm scarlet, and he smiled appreciatively.

                “Thank you, alpha,” Josh replied, then continued, “Anyhow, when Social Services was called following the funeral, because both of my parents were only children and my grandparents had died before I was born, they did an evaluation. My bank account had twenty-three thousand in it at that point, from several wins in the junior races, I had never actually spent any of it. I didn’t want to go into foster care. I made quite a fuss about that, for all of the obvious reasons, I suppose, but I couldn’t keep the house, either. It was decided based on the situation they would tolerate me refusing to enter foster care, between being thirteen, inheriting a house, having over twenty thousand in the bank, and a potentially viable source of personal income. Of course, I had to accept having a social worker, and I had to sell the house because I couldn’t afford to live there alone. She was insistent on driving me to and from both school and races, sitting in the audience every race, spending the drive back talking about how I should be less reckless while racing. I think she wanted to be sort of a surrogate mother, I think I may have almost given her a heart-attack early on, before she got used to it.”

                “That went on for about three years, until I was sixteen and was able to file for legal adulthood,” Josh finished, “She’s an older woman, kind of the sweet grandmotherly sort I never had, so it didn’t feel like she was trying to replace my mother, entirely, you know? Her name’s Susan Fairmont, pretty sure she’s in like her seventies or something.” As he said it, he paused, as he was just about to say something else, then chuckled and shook his head at himself, before looking toward his alpha.

                “Of course, apparently, being in one’s seventies doesn’t make one particularly old, since all my lovers seem to be old enough to have known Donatello and Raphael, now,” he observed, and Henri answered with a bit of a grin.

                “They were both amazing artists,” his alpha offered, not helping in the least, “Albeit in their defense, neither Edmund nor Lyle are old enough to remember Thomas Jefferson, they certainly have no recollection of either of those artists. I was also quite fond of Copernicus and Galileo, to some extent. They both did fascinating works in astronomy.”

                “You do realize this makes you seem older, right, alpha?” asked Josh, and Henri smirked in amusement while he savoured his own sandwich.

                “If it helps any, Caterina remembers Leonidas, and Wyatt remembers when they invented the crossbow,” Henri offered as he finished his sandwich and reclined comfortably.

                “Yes. That helps a lot more then telling me you’re old enough to have taken Donatello’s baby pictures,” Josh joked, at which Henri simply chuckled, “Well, thank you for lunch, alpha. Have we received any new applications?”

                “No, probably won’t for a while. I think you simply made a big impression on Lyle and Edmund, combined with the fact they’ve been lingering around the fortress for a hundred and ninety plus years and haven’t ever applied to a pack before. I’ve updated our pack’s preliminary roster on the bulletin boards, so everyone in the fortress knows what we have so far and by extension what we need. Don’t you have a sword class to get to?”

                “Yes,” replied Josh submissively, nodding obediently when Henri motioned him to the door before standing up, pinning him to a wall and kissing him passionately on the lips as he caught his omega slightly by surprise.

                “You’re a good boy, Josh,” Henri said as he broke the kiss, “I want you to think about how you would like to be rewarded for behaving really well for your alpha. Try to have some ideas by the time you get back from training, I look forward to hearing them in bed tonight.” Josh grinned at him and kissed him with an animalistic passion, sliding his arms around his alpha and embracing him tightly as he kissed him, his alpha’s hands remaining planted on the wall to either side of his head. Josh was rather certain he already had some ideas, but he’d think on it, as his alpha wished.

                As he broke the kiss and excused himself for his next training session, he proceeded hurriedly to the sword-training hall. He discovered it held no one he even peripherally recognized as someone he had seen before, except for the instructor, of course. However, it did include a rather impressive number of younger wolves, in the range of twelve to fifteen years old, and he realized it was an inaugural trainee class. Fortunately for Josh’s self-security, he was not the only adult newbie-to-the-sword in the room, there being about seven others who like himself had chosen the sword and must have been relatively recently turned.

                “Ah, there you are,” Wyatt greeted with a chuckle, “Omega duties kept you busy, hmm?”

                “Oh, wow! It’s an actual omega!” whispered one of the young students to another, which Josh’s razor-sharp hearing picked up from literally the other side of the training hall.

                “Class, this is Josh Colcord, one of the clan’s newest members, omega to Henri Barre, and you won’t pester him while he’s attempting to learn how to handle a sword. I’ll allow one question for Josh at the beginning of each class,” Wyatt introduced him to the class, “if he agrees to it for as long as he’s comfortable with it.”

                “I think I can handle that,” Josh said agreeably, wanting to make a good impression on the little cubs and the older cubs, alike, as well as the other adults in the room.

                “All right, then, who wants to ask today’s question for the clan’s newest omega?” at once, a few hands shot up, and Wyatt motioned towards fifteen-year-old that was a little tough looking but also a bit gangly, chocolate-haired and chocolate-eyed with a decent tan.

                “So, I’ve been hearing your name around the fortress, is it true that you’re also a…”

                “Jason!” interrupted Wyatt, “Did you forget your mother’s in my **very** next class?” Jason’s eyes went saucer-like and he stared innocently, clearly and probably legitimately concerned. Josh had a feeling that wolf mothers could be pretty menacing when they wanted to be: if there was anything worse than an angry mother, it was probably a big, furry, snarling mother.

                “I wasn’t gonna be rude or anything! I promise,” Jason assured, and Wyatt sighed and rolled his shoulders.

                “Do you remember when the Clan’s history instructor gave the lesson on the Clan’s laws?” asked Wyatt, and Jason sighed in the same sort of exasperated teenager way that Josh had seen a lot in high school, but nodded, “Then, I assume you know which laws I’m reminding you of?” This was met with an unintelligible, guttural sound with the vague feel of an affirmative response, before he cleared his throat and straightened respectfully in response to a hand gesture from Wyatt, prompting him.

                “Aatu Legal Code entry 19, the privacy of the Clan’s bitches is to be granted the highest level of respect and consideration. Aatu Legal Code entry 19, Amendment 1,” Jason began in a sort of monotone that told Josh he’d probably been reminded of this repeatedly, “access to the Clan’s bitches is restricted without exception to only those Clan members whose total age is a minimum of eighteen years.” He relaxed, and Wyatt nodded.

                “So, according to clan law, you are three years from even gaining access to the Clan’s bitches, and in listening to gossip about him, you’re disrespecting Josh’s privacy,” Wyatt said, and Jason winced a little and nodded meekly, chagrin in his expression as he turned warm brown eyes toward the eighteen-year-old omega. He bit his lower lip for a moment, and then took a deep breath to steel his courage.

                “I am sorry, omega, I meant you no disrespect,” he apologized humbly, lowering his head as he looked toward the floor, waiting a little nervously.

                “It’s okay, I forgive you,” Josh replied, almost immediately, not sadistic enough to make the poor young man wait long for forgiveness just because he’d heard about Josh before he met him. The younger wolf’s head immediately rose and he beamed an appreciative smile across the room to the eighteen-year-old. He drew his sword quickly when Wyatt’s clap resonated around the room, hurriedly turning to his training partner and putting behind him that he had almost offended a bitch. For his part, Josh was a little amused that what Jason got in trouble for wasn’t the fact he was about to ask for confirmation that Josh was a bitch, but that he’d admitted to listening to gossip.

                “All right, Josh, I’m going to show you the basics of how to use a sword, today, and then I’ll assign a regular partner on your second lesson,” Wyatt said, coming over and drawing his own sword, signalling Josh to do the same. Over the course of an hour and a half, even as the rest of the students departed at about the hour-mark. Josh had been forewarned that the first session would always be ninety minutes, though, so the instructor could go over every possible element of basic swordsmanship. They went over a couple of them two or three times, until Josh had it completely, so that he would be able to make steady progress and possibly catch up with some of his classmates. He didn’t feel too bad about being in a class where most of the students were still cubs, some of them just months younger than he was.

                By the time he finished the class, his muscles had started to grow sore, but he proceeded nevertheless to the martial arts training session. He was thankful to see, even though he spent the entire ninety minutes learning the basics with Arianna, his classmates here were around his own age, at least aesthetically. Of course, he didn’t mind learning swordplay alongside wolf-cubs, but he was still happy that only one of his classes would put him at risk of getting his ass beat by a twelve-year-old. As he returned to the bedchamber he shared with his alpha, he excused himself to go to bed early, utterly exhausted by a day that was a far greater exertion than he had expected it to be. Henri kissed him on the lips and wished him sweet dreams, and he promised to let his alpha know in the morning the answer to the question posed about rewards for good behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and questions are totally welcome. Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, and if there's anything you'd like to know. Polite input is always appreciated.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                As the sun crested the horizon, the fortress lurched into the more active phase of the day, with most of those in the fortress being diurnal despite their inherent lunar fascination. Josh rose from slumber himself, somewhere about ten to twelve minutes past seven in the morning, and looked up toward his alpha, still stretched out languidly alongside him in the bed. He slipped out of the bed to scale the lights up a little bit, to a sunrise-reminiscent amount of brightness, then slid back into their bed and immediately underneath the covers. As Josh wriggled gently between his alpha’s legs and hunched a bit over his hips, he smiled at the large length of cock that lay across his alpha’s pelvis, stretching out toward his navel. He leaned down, licking it from base to tip with an affectionate sigh wafting across the skin as eyes closed while he savoured his alpha’s flavour on his tongue. As it started to stiffen under his attention, his alpha released a soft, sleepy moan of arousal and satisfaction, and Josh didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around it and begin to suck as soon as it was hard enough to rise off his belly.

                He slid his lips down as far as he could on it without choking on it, sucking hard and offering a soft moan of pleasure and desire to send sensuous vibrations into his alpha. As he heard Henri’s hand sliding across the bed toward his head, he began to suck more firmly, bobbing his head in a smooth rhythm up and down on that length. He smiled around that length as he felt his alpha’s hand in his hair, could feel his weight shifting as he repositioned himself while remaining in his little omega’s sweet, sucking mouth.

                “Good morning, you little fucking slut,” Henri growled sleepily, his voice drowsy but aroused, as he shifted a bit until he was kneeling on the bed in front of his omega. Josh remained in his own lower kneeling position, while Henri rose to stand on his knees, the eighteen-year-old’s head still draped by the bedcovers, though he didn’t mind it, and Henri didn’t seem to care much, either. As Henri slid back until the tip was all that remained in his mouth, Josh’s voice whispered out lovingly in answer to the greeting.

                “Good morning, alph-mm,” he started, the last word interrupted as Henri’s cock had already started smoothly sliding back into his mouth as the hand in his hair tightened. He sucked firmly, as his alpha started to quickly, steadily pump his incredible length through his lips, swaying himself bodily forward and backward, getting himself in sync as he tended to his mate’s arousal. Henri’s early morning needs never took long to sate, though, in part because he never held back since he was the sort of man that liked to get up, shower, and go have breakfast as soon as possible. He slid aggressively against his mate with low growls of arousal and lust, until Josh felt him beginning to pulse. Josh closed his eyes as Henri pulled back from his mouth, and took a deep breath as Henri made one last bucking slam against his mouth, thrusting hard enough to shove his nuts into Josh’s mouth while making his entire throat bulge with his cock. Josh swallowed enthusiastically around it, holding his breath with the complete obstruction of his airway as he sucked lovingly on those balls, taking his alpha’s release almost directly in his stomach.

                When Henri was finished, he slid back smoothly and smiled at his mate affectionately, pulling him up to him and kissing those sweet, cocksucking lips, forcefully.

                “You’re an excellent mate,” Henri praised, as he pulled his mate from the bed and walked with him to their bathroom, leading the way and soon turning the shower on. As he turned, he leaned back against the side, and looked at his mate expectantly, and Josh nodded quickly.

                “So, I’ve decided what I would like as a reward when you’re particularly satisfied with me or happy with me for some reason. I’d like to have an S&M session, where I can be spanked, flogged, paddled, caned, whipped, whatever you’re feeling like at that point,” Josh said, and a slow smile slid eased across Henri’s lips while his eyes brightened at his youthful mate.

                “I think I can accommodate that pretty easily,” Henri said, pulling him to him by his wrists and kissing him once more as the watered slowly warmed, “I promise not to draw blood, love.” Josh smiled appreciatively, and Henri knew that his mate wasn’t the type that found bleeding to be a sexy, exciting experience, for which he was quite glad. Blood-play wasn’t something Henri was keen on either, and though he knew it was something some people delighted in and he respected that, he’d never truly understood blood as a source of erotic stimulus.

                The shower, itself, passed quickly and easily, the hot water soothing muscles still sore from the great exertion of the preceding day of training. He now certainly understood why his instructors had insisted on a day between each of his lessons, and no more than three per week, giving him a two-day rest period once every week. If he’d had to go five days a week, the soreness would’ve only built up to the point that two days of rest wouldn’t have been enough to fully work it out. Moreover, there was of course the fact he had responsibilities as his pack’s main bitch and as an omega in a fledgling pack, and those could not be disrupted so completely as five days a week of training sessions.

                When they arrived at breakfast, they found that Lyle and Edmund were in the area as well, waiting for them, and following them into the dining hall of their choice. It was tradition for pack members to eat together, but up until now, they hadn’t been able to figure out which one their alpha and omega ate in. As the four of them walked in, Henri was first to the buffet and the eighteen-year-old omega was second, while the first two pack members were following dutifully at his heels. When they moved to sit with Wyatt, Caterina, and Arianna, the two young pack members stared a little bit in surprise to learn they were going to start eating breakfast with three instructors, one of whom their own sword teacher.

                “Good morning, boys,” Wyatt greeted surprisingly amicably, and the boys smiled sheepishly, reciprocating the warm greeting with contented smiles. For a few moments, they ate quietly, before Henri leaned forward a little bit to look past Josh to their pack members, one eyebrow rising as they looked back at him inquisitively.

                “So, why don’t you two tell us something about yourselves? I am eager to learn more about you, and I suspect Josh is, too,” Henri said, and the boys quickly finished up the bit of fried potatoes they were having, with two sunny-side-up eggs and three sausage patties remaining, one of the latter split in half on each plate as they’d already eaten a bit of it.

                “All right,” Lyle replied promptly, as both thought for a few seconds about what kind of stuff they could talk about that involved themselves personally, and then Edmund snapped his fingers.

                “Oh, I know,” said the redhead, “So, Halloween dates back quite a ways, and so does the custom of costumes. Well, this one year… before Lyle and I were turned, he was nineteen, I was eighteen, and our friend Zachary, he just turned eighteen, real nice boy, a little too hot for his own good, though, and he knew it, worse yet. So Halloween 1827, the lot of us decided, you know, we’d head out and participate in the night’s festivities, back then it wasn’t just, you know, a kid’s thing, right? So we’re getting together at my parents’ house before we go out and about through London, well, Zack arrives and he’s wearing this long white dress with gold-coloured embroidery that was kind of a filigree but also sort of floral, bare shoulders with wide straps against the napes of his neck. He’s got on a pair of women’s high leather boots, white with the same gold-coloured accent, a rhinestone-studded headband around a wig of long, straight black hair, and he’s even wearing makeup. I was like, oh, my, God, who the hell are you supposed to be?”

                “So then, Zack goes, isn’t it obvious? I’m going as Juliet,” Lyle said as he picked up the story, “Yeah, as in _Shakespeare’s_ Juliet Capulet, that Juliet. I wasn’t sure how he did it at the time, frankly I’m still not sure, but he was able to make it look like he had breasts, and let’s just say I’m pretty positive I would’ve known if he had breasts before that night, and even managed to sound sort of feminine.” As he spoke, a mousy brown-haired male approached their table, a piece of paper in his hands, warm green eyes focused on them as he stood, silently listening to the anecdotes of reminiscence.

                “Well, that wasn’t even the funny part, cause I mean, if he’d wanted to wear a dress on a regular basis, neither of us would’ve minded, or anything, obviously. So, we’re out on the town doing our thing, participating in Halloween, I’m dressed as a pirate, and I’m doing, you know, the whole, ‘arr matey,’ stuff,” Edmund continued, “Yeah, I know, totally cheesy by today’s standards, but hey, we got really into Halloween at the time. Anyway, Lyle was dressed up as a preacher, and… yeah, I know that sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, ‘a preacher, a pirate, and a princess, walk into a bar.’ So as I was saying, we’re out on the town doing our thing, and this guy from our school comes up to us, and I mean, this dude is a _dick_ with a capital D, at school. He doesn’t even realize it’s us, though, Lyle’s wearing this hooded priest look and rocking it, and I’m just like owning this sexy drunk pirate look, but Zack’s face is just like totally right out there. It ain’t like it was all dark and shit out, either, I mean it was just before sunset, the street lamps had been lit, he didn’t smell like he’d been drinkin’ so no clue how he failed to realize it was Zack in that dress, but… we decided to have a little fun with the bastard.”

                “It was mean, we knew it,” Lyle admitted, “but this prick seriously had it coming. He was what today we’d call a bully, and I mean, he was one of the worst bullies that ever lived before the invention of being a dick over a text message. I mean, our school had more than a few girls that were what you’d call plus-size, more than a few guys who were quite a bit prettier than about half the girls in school when they came to school, freshly showered, hair pulled in a ponytail. They were, seriously, beautiful to look at. Well, this asshole, his name was Anthony Rutledge, he was just vicious with all of them, he never had anything nice to say to pretty much anyone in the school, he had some serious comeuppance comin’ up, and we decided to give it to him.”

                “We decided that we’d act like Zack was actually a girl named Juliet, hence the getup for Halloween, and we had been hired by ‘her’ dad to escort her and make sure ‘she’ came home proper. Then we told him her dad had offered us a bit more if his daughter came back a bit less pure and innocent, because she had a wealthy suitor that was offering a handsome dowry who preferred it that way. We told him there was this aristocrat, out in Exeter, who was quite taken with her, but he didn’t want some shrinking violet who didn’t know how to please her husband. So, her father wanting the dowry rather intensely, we’d been asked to take her out for Halloween, safeguard her, but see to it she found a guy who would agree to a quick tryst somewhere clean and quiet,” Edmund proceeded with the story. Josh couldn’t deny the story was amusing so far, and he covered his mouth with a faint hint of a giggle in answer to the direction that the story was going.

                “He said his parents were out of town, so his house had a combination of being clean and empty, and led us to it rather enthusiastically,” Lyle continued, “I have to say, I wasn’t expecting him to come from a nice statehouse or anything, but it explained a lot. He was no nobleman’s heir, but his family was rather prosperous all things considered, though I don’t think he inherited his parents’ smarts, cause he still didn’t recognize Zack. He excused himself to take care of some basic preparations, came back, told us the living room was prepped and ready for that quick, clean tryst, her dad wanted her to have to get some experience. I think he wanted some privacy, but we told him we were paid to ensure her security at all times and since we didn’t know him, we’d still need to be physically in the room while they, you know, did the deed.”

                “Pretty sure he’d never had an audience before, but Zack convinced him that she couldn’t take off the dress, that it was simply way too complicated for that. He grunted a bit in displeasure, but Zack knelt down and got to work, undoing the buttons and laces of the bottom of his colonial pioneer costume. For all his declarations of experience in the bedroom, he took some time getting it up with two dudes standing there watching him, and he eventually pounded Zack’s ass thinking it was a pussy,” laughed Edmund, shaking his head, “He’s clearly never been with a woman before if he can’t tell one from the other, let me tell you.” The mousy brunette’s eyes widened as he listened, and he covered his mouth with one hand, cheeks brightening in colour abruptly, a little embarrassed to be hearing the anecdotal story, but he wasn’t being shooed away, either.

                “Oh, wait, omega, it gets better,” Lyle assured as Josh chuckled softly, eyes widening a little in surprise and amusement, himself, “Next day at school, he’s bragging literally all over the school he banged this gorgeously adorable little minx dressed as Juliet from the Shakespeare play. Anthony’s in the cafeteria hall, boasting loudly to be sure that everyone in the room would hear him broadcasting his supposed ‘most recent’ conquest. So, Zack walks up to where he’s standing on a chair with his boot proudly stamped down on top of one of the lunch-tables as he tries to pose like some sort of brawny hero sort, and Zack goes. ‘You know, that painting by Hendrik Frans van Lint over the mantle? I noticed it while I was sucking you off, and while you were fucking my ass, I was thinking it would probably look a lot better to the left of the door. That wall gets much better lighting because of the windows on the other side of the room, lighting is important when you display a painting.’ And as Zack was just laying into him on where his parents placed the painting, Anthony’s face just like blanched completely and everybody knew.”

                “He recovered quickly,” Edmund continued, “He tried to say he didn’t know how we knew about his house’s family room, but it was definitely a girl he was fucking. Zack wouldn’t have it, and he was just like, ‘I was dressed as Shakespeare’s Juliet and you didn’t even realize it was me, and I was with a dude dressed as a pirate and a dude in a priest costume.’ We just laughed and raised our hands to verify what Zack was saying, and Anthony just hopped down on the floor and stormed out of the cafeteria, utterly humiliated. It was hilarious, Zack said it was totally worthy it for all the condemnations he faced for coming out as being gay, cause Anthony was going to hear about this for the rest of his life from everyone, especially his parents. I don’t imagine they were happy coming home and hearing how their son brought shame on the family, bringing a dude home and fucking him in the family room with witnesses!” Edmund concluded, laughing, while the instructors stared and tried to contain their amusement behind the mask of a scandalized expression that didn’t quite hold. There was a brief bit of laughter, chortling from around the room from other wolves whose extraordinary hearing gave them no choice but to overhear the story in full, and Henri shook his head, amused, before looking toward the youthful brunette.

                “Hello,” Henri greeted, and Josh noticed the young man for the first time. He looked like he was twenty years old, standing about five foot four inches tall and a hundred and twenty pounds, with chin-length hair of coffee brown and irises of Caribbean green. The short but well-toned male was fair-skinned but lightly tanned, wearing a courteous smile and holding a paper in both hands, dressed in a pair of calf-length capri pants of cornflower blue and a sleeveless shirt of ash grey cotton, presently barefoot.

                “Valentin Klimek, sir,” he greeted and bowed his head respectfully, biting his lip nervously for a minute, and then continued, “Are you, I mean, is your pack still accepting applications?” At the inquiry, Henri and Josh both gave a nod with an inviting smile, and the other wolf quickly held out a piece of paper to Henri, who took it receptively and folded it gently, sliding it into a pocket in his vest.

                “We will look over it this morning. Please come by right after lunch, Valentin,” Henri said, to which Valentin nodded quickly before he courteously excused himself and departed, perhaps to prepare himself for either outcome he might face when he showed up to their quarters.

                “So, why isn’t Zack here with you guys?” asked Josh, and the warm and jovial mood took a decided downturn at that moment, a nostalgic sigh passing from both of them.

                “Zack was attacked and killed by an Exile from the Bear clan, a few months later. We both absconded from school, bought rifles, and went looking for the bastard, and when we found the bastard, well, we weren’t the only one that found him. We met this woman, an Exile Hunter named Mara Drake, a wolf; she didn’t kill him, she watched as we engaged him and only revealed herself after we managed to kill him on our own. She told us she was a wolf, had been hunting this guy for months, and was impressed with the fact two humans had managed to kill him. She offered us the chance to be able to someday protect many humans from people like him, from Exiles, and, well, we couldn’t think of any better way to honour Zack’s death, so we let her bite us both,” Edmund explained at length, to which Josh nodded thoughtfully.

                “So why did you decide to talk about him?” asked Josh in turn, and Lyle offered a somewhat wistful smile.

                “It’s how we honour our dead and fallen,” Lyle replied, “We try not to dwell on the bad memories, or how a loved one died, or how long ago. Instead, we savour all the good memories, remember everything we loved; we don’t deny the bad, we just try to dwell on the good, instead.” Josh nodded in answer, and thought about how much sense it made to him to look at it that way and approach it from that angle.

                “So are we still on for some time with you after breakfast?”

                “Of course, Edmund,” Josh replied at once, “Alpha and I will simply need to look over this new application, is all. Once we’ve checked it out and made a decision, I’ll obviously be over to your chambers to take care of both of you properly.”

                “Thank you, omega,” Lyle answered, though both smiled at him appreciatively. As Lyle finished his breakfast and rose, he took his omega’s emptied dishes as well, subservient to his omega as he’d long-since learned was properly expected of him. Similarly, when Edmund rose shortly after Henri’s last bites, he took his alpha’s dishes with his own, and then they excused themselves to their chambers to straighten them up.

                “Your pack seems to be shaping up nicely, Henri,” Arianna observed, and Henri nodded.

                “It does, doesn’t it? I wasn’t expecting to get three applications in the first month. I guess there’re some folks eager to get out of the fortress.”

                “It does start to feel a bit confining after a while, for some people,” Wyatt observed, and Henri nodded readily in agreement with that sentiment.

                “Hadn’t ever felt that way to me, but now that I have a pack forming, I’m a bit excited to get out and start to see the world again, myself,” Henri replied, “And with that, Josh and I should review our newest application. Excuse us, please.” As he rose, they nodded and he walked out with his omega at a leisurely pace, soon returning to their own chambers. Once they arrived, they took a seat at the table and Henri pulled out and unfolded the application that had been hand-delivered to them.

 

                _Valentin Klimek, re: Joining Barre-Colcord Pack_

_Therian Age: 347_

_Combat Talents:_

_I am ranked as a Level 3 Swordfighter by chief sword instructor Hector Tantalo._

_I have an accuracy rating of 98.12% with single-wield handgun, 92.76% with dual-wield handgun._

_Mission Talents:_

_I am a certified field medic and general practitioner physician._

_Domestic Talents:_

_I am a trained chef and baker, specializing in meals and treats of various European cuisines._

_Additional Notes:_

_I was born anatomically incorrect; my birth name was Milana Chovanec. I don’t expect this will be necessarily relevant, but I felt it would be disrespectful not to acknowledge I am what is today called ‘transgendered.’_

 

                “Sounds like Keeper training would be ideal for this one,” Josh observed, as he examined the application for himself, while Henri nodded a little.

                “You wouldn’t have any qualms about servicing him?”

                “What, because he was unfortunate enough to be born a woman?” asked Josh, before shaking his head, “Nah. As pack bitch, I’m perfectly happy servicing any pack member that wants to use me, doesn’t matter to me what their gender is or whether they were born correct or not. So he’s going to have a working cock, though?”

                “Yep,” Henri confirmed, “Over the course of about a hundred years of transformations, transgendered folks exposed to a therianthropic virus are gradually transitioned to a human form which matches their gender identity. This comes with complete functionality, biological and genetic transition, everything. Actually, one of our Clan’s Ancients, Ulrica the Wise, was born as Ulric, her inner truth was revealed when she was infected with the virus. Eventually, her and our other Ancient, Liulfr the Fierce, became an item and they had children that Ulrica gave birth to the same way every other female gives birth, no complications at all.”

                “Wow, that’s pretty awesome,” Josh observed, and Henri chuckled, but nodded.

                “Yeah, it is. So, Valentin’s old enough that there’ll be no trace of femininity in his anatomy, he identifies as a man and the virus brought that to the surface and stabilized it,” Henri continued, and Josh nodded with a smile.

                “Cool. I look forward to welcoming him into the pack, then,” Josh replied and Henri pulled him up out of his chair and kissed his lips gently.

                “Good, now, I think you have a couple pack members to tend to, bitch,” Henri grinned, smelling a faint spike of arousal from his omega, as he reached down and squeezed his ass tightly before giving it a harsh smack that solicited a soft gasp from his mate. He turned him around, and pushed him gently towards the door, watching him leave until the door was shut, at which point Josh turned his attention to the hallway. It wasn’t long before he knocked on Edmund and Lyle’s door, and the former quickly opened it and motioned for him to come on inside. It looked as if they’d done quite a bit of cleaning, and their own specialization training had clearly started, based on the two guns lying on their table now. One looked exactly like Josh’s rifle, save for that it had a scope on it that was sleek, stylish, and handsome, but the other was something else, entirely. As he looked at it, Lyle went over to it and stroked it admiringly with the fingers of one hand, smiling at his new weapon. It had a vertical handlebar positioned about two-thirds of the way to the front of the weapon, with a trigger on the front of it, and a second handlebar about three-quarters of the way toward the back of the gun. This handlebar was connected to the weapon by a ribbon of steel at either end, and Josh noticed a strange circular mechanism at the very back of the weapon.

                “This is Browning’s secret commission for the Masquerade, took us decades to get an operative, but as you can clearly see by this beauty, it was worth it. This is the Browning X2, inspired from the lovely characteristics of the Browning M2, but this is a far more powerful weapon overall. Eighty-five pounds, forty-five-inch barrel mounted in a sixty-five-inch weapons platform, fires 25.4-millimetre cartridges, able to fire two thousand rounds a minute with a muzzle velocity of three thousand feet per second, can hit shit seven kilometres away. It’s two hundred pounds when fully loaded, which is why you’ll never see a human lugging one of these around the same way a wolf can.”

                “Wow,” Josh replied, able to clearly tell that Lyle loved his new weapon as the nude wolf caressed it in the same way a car guy would stroke the hood of his freshly-waxed ride, “So what’s that curved thing in the back?”

                “This?” asked Lyle as he indicated what Josh meant, and when Josh nodded, “Here, I’ll show you.” He slid his arm along it until he could grip the handlebar underhand, and when he did, the circular mechanism snapped shut, around his arm just below the elbow, allowing him to lift it with one hand, every muscle in his arm tensing in response.

                “Wow,” Josh repeated, impressed by the sturdy stance and the appropriately threatening appearance that Lyle could make if he were firing it. Lyle smiled, gently laying the weapon on the tabletop before releasing his grip on the horizontal handlebar, which made the securing band mechanism pop open to release his arm. He turned his attention toward Josh, then, who was already stripping himself for the boys’ satisfaction while the redhead just waited patiently.

                Once Josh was nude, he moved up to Lyle and lowered immediately onto his knees in front of him, his lips quickly pressing against Lyle’s shaft. He remembered the way Lyle had serviced him the day before, and decided that he would return the favour, beginning to lick and kiss that length of cock worshipfully, submissively, and smiling as he felt Lyle’s hand in his hair. Josh knew that if Lyle wanted his prick in the bitch’s mouth, he’d put it there without hesitation, and so caressed that shaft lovingly with his tongue, eyes remaining upturned to make contact with Lyle’s lime green irises. As he felt fingers on his hips, he lifted his rump off his heels for Edmund, a soft whimper of pleasure as he felt the redhead’s oiled fingers slipping inside of him as he tended to the black-haired Scottish wolf. The eighteen-year-old closed his eyes for a heartbeat as he took a deep breath, then opened them and resumed his focus on the rich verdant irises of his pack member.

                “Fuck, your mouth is wonderful, bitch,” Lyle praised, his tone of voice rich with intense arousal, the scent of both wolves’ pheromones pungent in the air. Edmund reached a hand underneath him, between his thighs, beginning to stroke his omega’s cock with one hand while the fingers of the other worked his ass aggressively. It seemed to him as if neither had received attention from anyone else in the time since they had joined the pack, as if their cocks were in a sense, his alone to enjoy. The thought was strangely charming, the idea that they wanted him enough they desired the attention or service of no others, and he licked and kissed Lyle’s shaft in front of his face with renewed enthusiasm. The black-haired wolf groaned in pleasure as he slid his hips back, cock sliding sensuously across Josh’s plush, round lips, until the tip pressed against them and Josh kissed the tip submissively. Then, Lyle rolled his hips, sliding his shaft up across those lips until Josh’s lips were pressed to the base, and he felt it pulse against his mouth.

                “You feel that, slut? You’re doing so well I don’t even have to put it in your mouth for you to get me off,” at the praise, Josh licked and kissed along his pulsing length encouragingly, and Lyle smiled at him. Then he pulled hard on Josh’s hair, angling his head back as his pulsing cock started to release stream after stream of cum, his seed striping the bitch’s face with white lines. As the eruption of jism ended, Josh’s tongue extended and the plush tip of Lyle’s rod slid sensuously across it as Lyle squeezed his last drops out to the tip and deposited them on the tip of the bitch’s hot, moist pink tongue.

                “His ass is ready for you, man,” Edmund assured him as he released Josh’s rock-hard cock and slid his fingers free of his well-oiled derriere, walking around in front of the shared bitch while Lyle moved behind him. Soon, he felt Lyle’s hands on his hips, felt his steel-hard prick slide into his ass as Edmund’s cock stood a beautiful eight inches in front of him. The redhead looked down at him and smirked, wriggling fingers into his hair and then angling his prick toward that mouth, thrusting almost to the hilt as soon as the tip pushed through his lips. Edmund sighed in pleasure, and began to rock his hips against that mouth while Lyle began hammering that tight, finely prepped ass. Josh moaned gently on the prick sliding back and forth in his mouth, vibrating it for Edmund’s pleasure as his pack-member’s grasp in his hair tightened painfully.

                “You like that don’t you, you little whore?” said Edmund, as he looked down at him with a smirk of lust and arousal, rolling his hips against that mouth aggressively. Lyle’s hand struck his rump firmly, sending a vibration into his body and a loud flesh-on-flesh crack sound into the air, followed by a gasping moan of pleasure around Edmund’s shaft. Josh closed his eyes and sucked hard, face still painted by Lyle’s release as the redhead started to pump harder and faster against his face. He thrust almost to the hilt with every thrust, slowing and withdrawing before making skin-to-skin contact that would’ve gotten some of Lyle’s jizz on himself. The young omega could feel a pulse in his rump, as Lyle neared his second release of the morning, and as he focused on sucking Edmund’s rock-hard prick he listened while the best friends spoke to each other.

                “You almost done with the filthy little bitch’s mouth, Edmund?” asked Lyle.

                “Soon, little slut’s working it enthusiastically, he loves having a nice hard cock in his mouth,” Edmund said in return, grinning at the stain of warm crimson that formed between stripes of white on his omega’s face in front of him. Lyle continued to hammer his ass hard, thrusting to the hilt with every forward slam of his hips against the other young wolf’s hips, biting his lower lip to help him restrain the urge to release before his friend was ready to switch to that ass. As Edmund’s cock finally started to pulse, he gripped Josh’s hair and yanked his head back firmly, unloading his own seed in a splatter of stripes across the omega’s face before wiping the last drops off on the tip of his tongue. At the same time, Lyle relaxed his self-control and pulled back, painting the omega’s rump and back in stripes of jizz from his shoulder to the curvaceous arc of his tight, fine ass, before wiping the last drops off the right cheek. Even as Lyle stepped back and out of the way, Edmund had circled around and was sliding quickly into his ass, beginning to fuck him hard and fast without hesitation.

                “Fuck, that was fantastic,” Lyle breathed heavily as he collapsed in one of the chairs at their table, covered in a light shimmer of sweat, “I think our omega’s going to need our shower, though.” Edmund laughed and nodded as he ploughed his cock to the hilt in that ass repeatedly, taking him harder from behind than he had from the front. For several minutes, while Lyle caught his breath, Edmund’s hips hammered forcefully against those of the pack’s bitch, who moaned encouragingly as the length of phallic shaft slid into him repeatedly. Finally, Edmund groaned in pleasure and withdrew, painting additional stripes of release across Josh’s body and wiping the final drops off on the left cheek of his ass. Then, he slid down onto his knees, rolling his body underneath his omega’s and wrapping his fingers around the cum-splattered bitch’s cock, stroking it quickly and gently. Meanwhile, Lyle stood and went into their bathroom, and the sound of the shower filled the air, as did the scent of cold but warming waters.

                “Let me help you, now, omega,” Edmund offered. At a nondescript, primal sound of approval from the young omega, Edmund’s lips wrapped around the tip and he slid up onto it a bit, sucking forcefully until he felt it pulsing in his mouth. As Josh came, Edmund closed his eyes and swallowed until his omega was finished, pulling the last drops from his shaft and swallowing that, as well. Then, Edmund slid out from under his omega and as the scent of steam in the air reached his nostrils, he offered his hands to Josh, helping him to his feet as he accepted them.

                “Thank you, omega,” Edmund said warmly, as Lyle walked out of the bathroom with a similar expression.

                “It was my pleasure to help you,” he said, moving into the shower for a quick rinse and wash, returning about fourteen minutes later, his body crisp, clean, and dry, “You two okay? It seemed like you two had a lot of needs pent-up in you, this morning.”

                “Oh, yeah, we’re fine, omega,” Lyle answered, “We’ve simply forsworn the pleasures of damned near all of the clan’s other bitches.”

                “Wow, why’d you do that?”

                “Tradition,” Edmund replied, “As we’re in a pack now, the bitch of the pack is expected to tend to our needs, completely, and we are expected in return to honour our pack’s bitch by not stepping out on them, as it were. Both of us are now expected to be much more selective in our sex life, because we have a bitch available that’s expressly ours, someone that’ll take care of most to all of our needs. As such, we are expected not to use another bitch unless the bitch is offered to us by their pack’s alpha or a friend who for whatever reason has authority over that bitch.”

                “Basically, it’s expected that from now on, when we have sex with someone other than you, there must be a better reason than the release of carnal passions. You know, we have to be intimately attracted to the individual, rather than simply being horny and needing to fuck, as it were. I mean, that’s why we have you,” Lyle continued the shared explanation, and Josh nodded with understanding as he got dressed since both of them already had.

                “Ah, that makes sense, in a way,” Josh said, and both of his pack members nodded.

                “Besides, you are an _amazing_ bitch, omega,” Edmund praised, grinning as his omega blushed in response to the offered praise, “No, I mean it. Lyle and I, we’ve been with a lot of guys, but the reason we never signed up to join a pack was because of Zack; we promised ourselves we would only join a pack if Zack would’ve loved the omega and loved the pack’s bitch. You’re both a bitch and the omega, and Zack would’ve simply adored you in both roles, so we knew this was the pack we had to be in.” Josh nodded as he listened, a little bit amazed, not by the fact that he was the reason they joined the pack but because of how he was the reason for their joining the pack. That the two had a litmus test wherein they continued to be influenced by the feelings of their ‘third musketeer,’ basically, nearly two hundred years after he’d died.

                “Friendship like that,” Josh observed thoughtfully, “that’s something worth dying for. Zack may have lived a short time, only, but he was fortunate to have two friends who loved him so much that they would think about him two centuries later with such warmth and thoughtfulness.” Both Edmund and Lyle smiled at the praise, walking over as Josh straightened his shirt, and the redhead tilted his head up towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips. As soon as Edmund pulled back, even before he had a chance to catch his breath from that kiss, Lyle pressed his own lips against his omega’s with a similar ardency.

                “We love you, too, omega,” Edmund assured him, before both wolves embraced him firmly, which he happily reciprocated. When they pulled back, Lyle opened the door for him so he could get back to his other responsibilities, as they had taken a fair chunk of his morning.

                “Thank you, both, for relying on me,” Josh said as he slipped out, “You can count on me to meet your needs.” The way they smiled at him before closing the door, seemed to say confidently, ‘we know.’ Then, he returned to the chambers he shared with his alpha, sliding in and closing the door behind him. He laid down on the bed thoughtfully, until his alpha returned from some errand of his own a few minutes later.

                “So how are you feeling, my little omega?” came the question as Henri walked over, sitting on the edge of their bed and looking at him affectionately.

                “Slowly getting accustomed to this whole, having people who love me in my life again, thing. I mean, Susan Fairmont was all well and good, of course,” he answered truthfully, “but that’s not the same as having people in your life that love you because they love you, and not because it’s their job to see to your health and wellness.”

                “Yeah, that’s definitely not the same thing, but you know, she is why you’re here now, Josh,” Henri offered, “she’s the one who brought you to our attention.”

                “Wait, you know Susan Fairmont?”

                “Yes, she’s one of our cybernetics,” Henri explained, “She lost her left arm in a rock-climbing accident a few decades ago, round when she was twenty-six I think it was. Susan lost her grip on the mountainside she was climbing; fell thirty-two feet, and then a ninety-eight pound rock jarred loose as she climbed fell and landed on her left arm. Her left arm was rendered unsalvageable, left her anchored to the ground and she would’ve certainly eventually died from dehydration or starvation if she was lucky, but fortunately, I happened to be in the area. I heard her scream when she fell and again when the rock hit her seconds later; when I arrived, I moved the stone off her arm, and had to tell her, her left arm was severely damaged and there were only two things we could do for her. I got her back to our nearest medical station, and explained that I was a werewolf, that if I bit her, her arm would be able to slowly recover and to eventually heal, though it’d probably take ten years, and she would be immortal. Or, alternatively, we could remove it and replace it with an advanced cybernetic limb; one that no one would ever suspect was not her natural arm.”

                “Well,” continued Henri, “she decided she preferred the latter, there were a lot of people in her life that were important to her and she didn’t want to outlive everyone she’d ever cared about. So, she became a cybernetic operative, we helped fund her education and get her into social services when she expressed that was what she wanted to do, and she’s been assisting us covertly, ever since. In exchange, she lets us know about anyone she thinks we might have an interest in, persons who might be willing to crossover into immortality or who have health issues we could help them to overcome.”

                “Orphans, for instance,” Josh said in answer, nodding his understanding to how it all connected, although he was a bit dumbfounded to learn that Susan Fairmont’s left arm was cybernetic. She’d hugged him supportively, many times, during his latter childhood, and hugged him proudly when he won a race, and he’d never suspected the arm was anything but flesh, muscle, and bone.

                “Exactly,” Henri replied, “That is why I was following you, I was waiting for an opportunity to approach you to invite you to the clan. Admittedly, I wasn’t expecting anything that happened that night, but I wouldn’t change the events of that night for anything.”

                “Neither would I, alpha,” Josh assured him as he sat up, kissing his alpha lovingly on the lips, “Thanks, again, for being there that night. Those rich bastards would’ve killed me for certain unless I decided to become their bitch, in the human sense of the word.”

                “Instead, you decided to become my bitch,” Henri replied with a grin, and Josh kissed him again, chuckling.

                “Yes, alpha, but that decision was my choice, and I love you for letting me make it,” Josh answered, and his alpha replied with a grin of self-satisfaction. Henri was glad that Josh had taken the information so well, though he’d come to understand early on that Josh was intelligent, thoughtful, and had a way of looking at things from a rational perspective. He looked at the big picture, and if the result of it was something that was as good for him as becoming a werewolf instead of a corpse or an involuntary slave? Well, he didn’t mind that Henri had followed him around for a little while before approaching him, nor that Susan Fairmont hadn’t told him that she was literally a cyborg.

                “Good, and I love you, too. You’re a marvellous little wolf,” Henri praised, sprawling out beside him to just lay with his mate for a while and talk. It seemed almost like no time at all had passed when a knock came on the door, and looking at their clock they realized they’d completely overlooked the traditional lunch hour.

                “…and that’ll be Valentin,” Henri said, sliding off the bed and pulling his omega gently with him until Josh’s bare feet touched the smooth stone of the floor. As Josh walked out into the living area of their personal quarters, his alpha opened the door and let in the mousy brunette wolf, who looked around for a minute before turning his attention back toward the pair.

                “Welcome, Valentin,” Henri greeted, extending his hand in friendship, and the noticeably shorter male was prompt in taking it and shaking hands with him, “Josh and I have decided that we would like to welcome you into our pack. Your application was well-written and you’ve got excellent skills which are exactly what we’re looking for in a new pack member.”

                “Thank you, alpha! Thank you, omega!” replied Valentin with appreciation, as thankful to have found a pack as Edmund and Lyle both were.

                “You are quite welcome,” Henri replied with a smile, “We’ve also decided on your combat role.”

                “Yes, alpha, what do you require of me?”

                “You’ll be signing up for Keeper training,” Josh replied, and Valentin’s expression brightened considerably, even happier than he’d been a few minutes ago.

                “Yes!” exclaimed Valentin excitedly, then coughed, blushing and clearing his throat, “Ah, sorry. I’ve just… I have wanted to take Keeper training ever since I heard about it, but you can’t sign up for it until you have an alpha that orders you to.” Josh could smell a hint of arousal escaping from Valentin’s capri pants, and was about to make a mention of the pheromones when his alpha beat him to it.

                “You’re welcome,” Henri chuckled with a warm expression, “So, do you need use of the pack’s bitch, this afternoon?” Valentin blushed but nodded promptly in response, beginning to unbutton and unzip his pants, unashamed of undressing in front of the man who was now his alpha.

                “Only a little bit. Quick blowjob, is all,” Valentin said, as Josh stepped forward and lowered onto his knees in front of the shorter, slightly-lighter-haired brunette, taking over as Valentin’s fingers fumbled a bit nervously with the button. He pulled down the capri pants and the simple black cotton boxers of the pack’s newest member once the button was opened, eyes focusing immediately on the seven-inch shaft of cock as it stood free. He took a deep breath with his nose, inhaling the wonderful scent of Valentin’s musk and arousal pheromones, then leaned forward and gave a long lick from the base to the tip, finding him to have a lovely, clean taste.

                “Well, get your hands in the bitch’s hair,” Henri encouraged, and Valentin’s hand snapped into his hair and seized a harsh grasp, instinctively yanking Josh’s head down on his prick. As it slid into his mouth, Josh immediately started to suck, moaning gently to provide Valentin with pleasurable resonations throughout his prick. While Josh was sucking, Henri clapped gently on the back of the mousy brunette in his mouth, and Valentin’s hips bucked hard against his mouth in reaction.

                “That’s it, fuck his mouth, Valentin. I admire that you respect your new omega, but remember he’s also the pack’s bitch, your lust and need are his responsibility to handle,” Henri said, “When he’s on his knees, you need to let yourself relax and just use him the same way you’d use any other bitch.”

                “Right,” Valentin nodded before he took a breath to steel himself, then looked down at Josh, grip tightening in his hair to a nice sharp sting that Josh enjoyed, “Suck it you little fucking whore.” His voice had transitioned into a warm growl of arousal and need, and he pulled Josh’s head up then shoved it down, forcing his lips to slide along his modest length. Josh closed his eyes and sucked hard, soliciting a long, low moan of satisfaction from Valentin before his other hand found the bitch’s hair. He pulled his hips back, held Josh’s head forcibly in place, and began to hammer the bitch’s mouth with his hips, fucking his face with hard, fast thrusts. It was a good thing Josh had already had his first transformation, because the level of force would’ve easily broken a human’s nose as Valentin relaxed and simply took his pleasure from the pack bitch the way he was supposed to. He closed his eyes, growling low in arousal while he hammered against those warm lips, but true to his word, he didn’t restrain himself and he was quick in his needs.

                “Mm!” gasped Valentin as, true to his assurance, it was only a short time before he unloaded into the bitch’s mouth, “Sorry, it’s been a little over a year since I’ve been with someone. I’ll last longer in the future.” Josh swallowed, then sucked him clean and dry before sliding back off his cock.

                “It’s fine, you’ve got nothing to feel bad about. As the pack’s bitch, our unions are about your pleasure, not about it lasting ten minutes or thirty minutes or an hour and a half, or anything like that,” Josh assured him. Valentin’s responding smile was highly satisfying, and as Josh stood, he hugged his newfound omega appreciatively, on the spur of impulse. Then, he blushed and smiled gratefully toward Henri and quickly excused himself, hurrying out to finally sign up for the Keeper Training he’d been wanting for at least a hundred years. Henri watched for a minute, and then smiled a little as he looked toward his omega.

                “Well, that went well,” Henri said, “See, I knew you’d be an awesome omega.” Josh smiled at his alpha with affection and appreciation, in response to the praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like the story, what you think about any particular character or Clan Aatu in general, or whatever else, in the comments section, below, if you feel like it!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                Over the next few months, Josh found himself easing into a comfortable routine between training and tending the sexual needs of the members of his pack. He trained on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and sort of got into a comfortable rhythm of tending to Lyle and Edmund in the mornings after breakfast and Valentin in the afternoon, a couple hours after lunch. That Tuesday was the second day of February, and as they returned to their quarters at about half-past seven following a breakfast with their instructor friends and the members of their pack, Henri took a seat at the table and motioned Josh over.

                “So, we have been together for a while, and I know a lot about you, but I realized you don’t know too much about me,” Henri said. Josh moved to join him at the table, soon sliding into the same seat he always seemed to take if his alpha felt like talking. He liked the seat, he liked spending time with his alpha, and he’d learned his alpha wasn’t really the type that spent a lot of time talking about his past or where he came from. Henri talked about his feelings a lot, things he liked and disliked, but not his personal history. He assumed that his alpha had things in his background, from the centuries before Josh came along, that made him unhappy or which hurt to remember, something along those lines, and he’d never pressed. Josh didn’t think too much about the reason, he was simply thankful for the opportunity to learn a bit more about his mate, grateful his patience had paid off.

                “I was born on the third of May, in the year one thousand twenty-five, and I was turned on the Vernal Equinox twenty-two years later,” Henri started out, “I was born to a modest woodcutting family a little east of what’s currently known as Bordeaux. It was during the reign of the barbaric King Robert the Second, an intensely devout Catholic who reinstated the burning of heretics at the stake. He perpetrated force conversions against the local Jewish community and had Jewish persons who refused to convert, brutalized as punishment. I was six years old when he died, but even as I grew older, I heard the stories from my parents and our village about the savagery of the man who was the King of my people when I was born.”

                “When he died, his son, Henry the first, was crowned as his replacement, and I grew up bearing the name of our sitting King, more-or-less,” Henri continued, “The year I was turned was actually the same year as the Battle of Val-ès-Dunes. Most people couldn’t care less about some ancient historical battle in France, but you remember those things when it pertains to stuff like what was going on in the world as you knew it at the time you were turned. Even so, that wasn’t really the most important thing going on in France at the time; leastwise it wasn’t the one most important from my personal perspective, which is admittedly biased.” Henri paused, letting his mind wander back through those faraway years, separated from him now by more than nine centuries of life.

                “My family, we’d been associated with the wolves for generations as some of their human allies, ourselves, and I was raised knowing my eventual sire, a Hellenic woman named Augo, my entire life. Well, the Hunter’s Soldiery eventually found out that we were helping the wolves, and that put them in a bit of a bind, you see. The Soldiery rules are extraordinarily strict: you may threaten or intimidate humans in the course of your pursuit of the therians and other such things, but killing?” continued Henri, “Unless the person they killed was actively trying to kill them? The killing of a human, even one helping the enemy, is so strictly forbidden that if they do it the Hunter next to them may shoot them dead for it. You don’t directly kill a human being that isn’t threatening you no matter how uncooperative they’re being to you. They just won’t tolerate it. What they will tolerate, however, apparently, is doing something that causes the death of some humans at the hands of other humans. The Hunter lieutenant convinced the King my entire family was perpetuating the heretical worship of demons and false gods, and the King ordered us apprehended and burned at the stake for heresy.”

                “Augo arrived with her pack in time to eliminate the Hunters securing the area, and my family was able to escape to somewhere outside the reach of such barbarism,” Henri said quietly, “I joined the Clan that day, once I was certain everyone in my family was settled in the new location. The Hunters destroyed my family’s ability to be proud members of our motherland, but I have since properly avenged the near massacring of every member of my family in the centuries since, and I’ve never killed someone that wasn’t trying to kill me. I can say if my parents were still about, they would be proud of that statement, because the Hunters kill without provocation, our mere existence is provocation enough in their twisted world view.”

                “For six hundred and thirty-five years, I was a member of a pack operating in the underground of Paris, and we watched French civilization grow around us. The coming of the renaissance, the rise of colonialism in the so-called New World, which is just as old and troubled as the Old World and about which there is not anything particularly new at all,” Henri went on to say, then concluded in an abruptly more upbeat tone of voice, “Still, I would not have changed my life. The centuries have been kind to me, the eventual death of my immediate family and the continued allegiance of my distant relations notwithstanding, and they’ve brought you into my life.” Josh got the distinctive feeling Henri had lived an interesting life in the time between his own turning and when he in turn had sired the eighteen-year-old, but he blushed warmly at the mention of himself. He had the impression that Henri was thankful he found someone to spend his considerable long life with; for his part, Josh couldn’t imagine immortality being all that bad if he got to spend it with Henri.

                “Thank you for sharing with me, alpha,” Josh replied finally, and Henri smiled at him, leaning over the table to kiss his omega firmly on the lips, tousling his hair playfully.

                “You’re welcome. I’ll tell you more tonight,” Henri assured, “You better go for now, though, I am sure that Lyle and Edmund are anxiously awaiting their morning attendance, and you’ve already tended me quite well enough until this evening.” Josh grinned, licking his lips teasingly before he stood up and headed for the door as his handsome alpha encouraged him to continue being a good bitch for their pack.

                “I love you, too, alpha,” Josh answered his alpha’s unspoken assertion of affection, and Henri smiled brightly before the eighteen-year-old stepped through the door and shut it gently behind him.

                As Josh crossed the short distance to Lyle and Edmund’s door, the door opened and allowed him immediate entry, with a nude Lyle standing behind the door, holding the doorknob. On the other side of the room, Edmund was likewise already undressed, sitting on the comfortable-looking couch. He was leaned back with his arms folded under his head, his legs stretched out ahead of him at an angle that would’ve made it easy for Josh to kneel between them if he wanted, though still quite comfortable for Edmund, himself. Lyle immediately stepped in behind him, kissing him on the nape of the neck and pulling off his omega’s denim jacket, tossing it on the table nearby. Josh immediately let himself relax into Lyle’s touch and attention, angling his chin up as his pack-member pulled his shirt off over his head, kissing the left nape of his neck again as he tossed the shirt on top of his jacket. Palms pressed gently against his chest, sliding slowly downward, before he pinched the nipples sharply and bit down hard on his left nape, soliciting a gasp of masochistic pleasure from his omega.

                “You like that, you little slut?” asked Edmund with a grin, his cock standing hard and the air filled with the mixed scent of both wolves’ arousal. Josh gasped in the affirmative, as Lyle’s fingers relaxed and palms slid down his body sensuously until they reached his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them rapidly. He forced them down, the shaft of his rock hard prick pressing against the crease of his omega’s ass as Josh submissively stepped out of his pants and boxers, both, teeth still clamped down on his neck hard. His cock had hardened rapidly in response to the pinching of his nipples, the bloodless biting of his neck, and stood steel-hard as Lyle’s fingers wrapped around it, teasingly moving up and down a few times. He could smell the scent of their aggression and lust, could instinctively sense that they had frustrations and hostility to work out, and they wanted a safe outlet, the pack’s bitch, for that purpose. Josh surrendered himself to their need readily, arching subserviently until Lyle let go of his cock, sliding his hand up until it slid into the eighteen-year-old’s dark brown hair and seized a harsh grip. The black-haired wolf relaxed his feet, circling around the bitch and twisting his hair in the process, yanking forward and forcing him to walk quickly and obediently along behind him.

                As they reached Edmund, Lyle pulled him forward and forced him to his knees between Edmund’s thighs; a hard shove, and his hair slid out of one hand and was quickly seized by another. Edmund yanked him forward instantly and hard enough to solicit a soft yelp at the sharp pain in his scalp, the redhead’s prick sliding rapidly into his throat as the older wolf rammed his head down on it. He started to suck immediately, whimpering softly on that cock to send pleasurable vibrations into it, and Edmund yanked his hair hard again, forcing his head up and down hard and fast in response to the bitch’s encouraging receptivity. The bitch heard Lyle moving about behind him, though with his head being forcibly bobbed on Edmund’s rock-hard eight-inch shaft, he couldn’t see what the black-haired wolf was doing. The smell of rubber entered his awareness, a few seconds before a loud crack filled the room as Lyle struck him hard on the ass with a black rubber paddle with bumps on one side and rounded spokes on the other. The bitch arched and yelped loudly in surprise around Edmund’s cock, sending a powerful vibration through it, as the first strike landed on his rump, quickly followed by another. He moaned in answer to this one, cheeks warming pink as he sucked Edmund’s prick as hard as he could while his head was being manipulated by the redhead’s hand.

                “You like that, you little fucking whore?” asked Lyle, hard cock sliding across the crease of Lyle’s ass as he leaned forward, and slid one hand around to grab his prick, “I can tell you do. What a filthy little slut you are.” Then, Lyle leaned back, his cock brushing across that ass again until it ceased to be in contact with it, and the black-haired wolf began to strike one side and then the other fast and hard with the side covered in bumps. Each strike was indicated by a loud crack that filled the air and a low moan around Edmund’s prick as he used the bitch’s mouth to stroke himself fast and hard.

                “Stop sucking, whore, just settle your mouth and use your tongue to cradle the underside,” Edmund ordered, and then sighed in pleasure, “That’s a good bitch. Take my prick like the dirty little slut you are.” As the redhead gave orders, Josh obediently pursed his lips around that cock, slid his tongue underneath and curved it. He quit sucking and simply letting Edmund use his mouth, however he wanted it. He switched hands in Josh’s hair after a few minutes, to let one arm rest, while not slowing down in how quickly and forcefully he was forcing that head to move on his prick. Meanwhile, Lyle counted his way up until he’d delivered a hundred strikes on each cheek and both were bright red, before flipping the paddle over and beginning to hit him with the side with the spokes. His moans in response escalated a few decibels in volume and rose in pitch, each strike resounding with a heavy thud in the air as opposed to the loud slap of the other side.

                Finally, after nearly a dozen minutes in his mouth, Edmund shoved his head down so hard the redhead’s balls slid into his mouth and his pulsing cock filled his throat. As the redhead’s hot seed spilled rapidly into his lower throat, he felt Lyle’s fingernails sliding down his back with a firm pressure, leaving bright red lines down from shoulders to hips, before he gripped the bitch’s hipbones. He groaned loudly, a pleasurable vibration rolling up even into Edmund’s balls, spiking his release with a sharp amplification, a sharp buck of the hips against his face and a tightening of both hands in his hair until it hurt intensely. As his airway obstruction was slowly withdrawn, he swallowed, pulling from Edmund’s shaft the last of his release and swallowing it just as the tip slipped out of his mouth, and he gasped a little for air. Then, Lyle pulled him back gently across the stone, away from Edmund, allowing the redhead to stand, moving around the brunette bitch while the black-haired wolf moved in front of him. The bitch’s mouth opened and the thick, nine-inch shaft of his other pack-member’s wolf-cock slid into his mouth and unhesitatingly into his throat.

                As the smell of coconut oil filled the air, the eighteen-year-old wrapped his lips tightly around the length, his tongue curving upward at the sides while remaining stationary along the underside. Lyle smiled in pleasure as he slid his prick across that tongue, pulling out almost utterly while Edmund was spreading the oil across his cock with one hand as he poured a liberal amount on the crease of Josh’s rump. He felt Edmund’s spare hand spreading his rump as the oil rolled down the crease of his rump, and felt the tip of the redhead’s well-lubricated shaft as it lined up, and then thrust immediately into him. The bitch gasped softly around Lyle’s prick as the black-haired wolf began to move his hips backward and forward, thrusting into that obedient mouth as Josh’s body swayed forward from Edmund’s thrust. As Lyle picked up his pace and force, Lyle’s hips swept firmly into the bitch’s face, making him sway backwards onto Edmund’s prick. The two quickly worked their way into a fast, hard rhythm, bouncing the bitch between them harshly, hammering his ass and his throat simultaneously.

                As his body was aggressively thrown forward then backward, the eighteen-year-old closed his eyes and then tightened his lips around Lyle’s cock, while clenching the muscles of his rump around Edmund’s shaft. When both of them tightened their grip, fingers on his rump tight enough to hurt and fingers in his hair tight enough to yank painfully at the roots of his hair, he moaned gently for Lyle’s increased satisfaction. He took a swift breath, as deep as he could, every time Lyle slammed into his mouth and knocked him back on Edmund’s rock-hard shaft, before his airway was obstructed again as Edmund’s thrust shoved Lyle’s dick into his throat. The two young wolves contained themselves, even as their cocks started to pulse faintly in him after seven minutes of merciless hammering, until he patted Lyle’s left hip twice. They didn’t usually take him this hard, but the last time they had, he’d decided for their pleasure it was best they have some way for him to signal them. As the bitch between them indicated his throat was beginning to get sore from the relentless ploughing of getting skull-fucked twice in a row, Lyle slammed his hips in one last time and his seed was allowed to gush out into Josh’s lower throat. The bitch swallowed hard as Edmund pulled back and came hard on his ass and back, taking every ounce of Lyle’s release with enthusiasm, taking a quick breath as Lyle’s cock slid out of his mouth. A moment later, his tongue extended, and Edmund wiped the tip of his prick off on the bitch’s tongue, allowing him to swallow a bit of his second release.

                “Such a good little bitch,” Edmund praised lovingly, and Josh smiled up at him as Lyle spread a bit of coconut oil across his cock, then moving to the bathroom as Lyle grabbed his hips and rammed into him. Knowing the bitch’s body was growing a bit sore and needed some time to recover, Lyle refused to restrain himself as he used the eighteen-year-old’s ass for his satisfaction. He hammered quick and hard, as the smell of running water filled the air, pumping aggressively and feeling his cock starting to pulse the same time the scent of steam reached him. Lyle upped his pace even further, faster and harder to the point his muscles burned, as the bitch moaned loudly in pleasure ahead of him, before finally gasping and pulling back, splattering his seed across that ass and back, as well. Finally, he moved ahead of the bitch, giving him the last drops of his jism on his tongue before helping him to his feed with both hands extended, an expression of adoring appreciation on his twenty-year-old face.

                “Thank you, omega,” Lyle said affectionately, kissing those cock-sucking lips gently, briefly, before letting Edmund do the same. Then, the boys sat to catch their breath while their omega bathed and rinsed, waiting until Josh emerged and then beckoning him to come with them to their room. The room, itself, sported two beds, these positioned on opposite sides of the wall, and the still-nude omega was drawn to the nearest.

                “Let us reward you for being such a good bitch, omega,” Lyle urged, and when Josh assented, the two males spent over an hour in the process of rubbing all stress, tension, and soreness from his muscles. From his feet up to his neck, they skipped nothing, bringing a feeling of soothing warmth and pressure to every inch of their omega’s youthful form as he lay for them on Edmund’s bed. When Josh finally slid into his clothes, it was with a feeling of comfort he hadn’t expected to feel so soon after the violent double-teaming the two had given him in satisfying their needs with the bitch’s comfortable cooperation. Once they returned to their main room, they took a seat on the couch with Josh between them, the centre-of-attention for two members of his pack, who were happy to have their omega’s company for a bit longer.

                “So, omega, is there anything else you’d like to know about us?” queried Edmund.

                “Well, hmm. I know, tell me about the year you two reached your, uh, well, second adulthood, I guess?”

                “Ah, you mean our age of adulthood, as werewolves?” asked Lyle; when Josh nodded, the sable-maned wolf continued, “Well, it was 1858, and on the seventeenth of November that year, the city of Denver was founded here in Colorado. There was a considerable party here in the fortress for that, the clan had already built the fortress here quite some time beforehand, and Denver was sort of our idea. I mean, not _our_ idea, as in Edmund and I, it was Clan Aatu’s idea. I mean, it was a great location to build a city and it would put a major human epicentre right near headquarters, which is helpful for us.”

                “Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte was Emperor of France, as Napoleon the third,” Edmund continued, “That was important to us, because he was doing a lot of good things in France, a lot of good things _for_ France, and most of the Masquerade decided to support him throughout most of his regency. Not the abysmal failure that ended his regency, of course, pretty sure someone somewhere advised someone to advise someone to advise the Emperor against that bit, but apparently he didn’t feel like listening.”

                “And we all know how that turned out,” Lyle observed, “what with him being captured and sent into exile in England in 1870.”

                “Still, he did a lot of excellent things for France throughout the course of his eighteen-year reign as Emperor of the Second French Empire, and the preceding four-year term as the first President of the French Second Republic,” Edmund continued, “He was a good ruler, but for that one mistake. This was also the year that following a few decades of effort, homosexuality was legalised in in all corners of the Ottoman Empire, though unfortunately the Empire was already in decline and dissolved in 1922. That was important, not just to Lyle and I, but to most of the Masquerade, it was a symbolic victory in our efforts to guide humankind towards an attitude of inclusion rather than one of exclusion.”

                “Overall, it was a nice year, pleasantly memorable. I think my favourite part of it, other than the legalisation of homosexuality in the Ottoman Empire, was the birth of a German by the name of Ludwig Quidde, a pacifist and a winner of the Nobel Peace Prize in 1927. A brilliant forward-thinker, well-educated historian, and accurate predictor of World War II, he is in my opinion one of those human beings of whom Germans of today can be proudest to list as amid their ancestors,” Lyle followed, in conclusion.

                A short while later, the three of them joined their alpha at the pack’s table, the two pack-members following their omega and sitting to one side of him as he took his place beside the alpha. Already, Henri had settled in with his plate, and the three instructors on the other side of the table seemed as if they had just arrived with their own, seconds before the three of them walked in. Only a heartbeat later, Valentin hurried in and dropped into the seat beside Lyle, having hurriedly fixed a plate of food for himself.

                “So, what is your favourite exotic food?” asked Josh, as he settled in and looked about the table at his alpha, his pack members, and the instructors who had become as much his friends as they were friends of Henri.

                “Well, it isn’t so much an exotic food in France, but it is kind of an exotic food here. It’s a dessert, chocolate moelleux, ideally dark chocolate moelleux,” Henri answered, “It’s difficult to get right,

                “I can make that,” Valentin put in, and Henri looked sideward at him and smiled at his mousy pack-member.

                “That is excellent news,” Henri replied, with a slow grin that triggered a round of good-humoured chuckling.

                “Tumbarrancho,” Edmund offered next, before he proceeded to describe, “It’s something like a cheeseburger, but made with mortadella instead of beef, along with cheese, vegetables, and a variety of spicy sauces, between slices of Venezuelan cornbread called _arepas_. It’s messy as fuck, but it’s delicious.”

                “Well, I’ve been all over the world, and I’ve eaten cuisine from all over the world in the process, and I’m not sure I could place a favourite food out of them. I will say, I am not eating a sheep stomach, or the pancreas, brain, or tongue, of a cow, ever again. Is there a part of the cow you French _don’t_ eat, Henri?” offered Wyatt, eventually offering Henri a bit of friendly ribbing.

                “We try to avoid the hooves and the tail,” Henri joked back.

                “Right,” answered Wyatt, with an elongated pronunciation of the word’s solitary vowel, “Well, anyhow, like I said, not sure I could pick a favourite, but I will say, the lychee from China’s Guangdong and Fujian provinces, has an interesting appearance and a delectable taste, though only when it is eaten fresh. They tried canning lychees at the modern advent of canning, and, it robbed the lychee of all flavour.”

                “There’s a dish from Puglia, called _Fave e Cicorie Selvatiche_ , made with chicory greens and a puree of fava beans,” Caterina put in, “that’s probably my favourite exotic food, not so much exotic for where I came from, but you won’t see it served in all that many places here in the United States.”

                “There’s this curry recipe I had once,” Lyle offered, “It had sausage, vegetables, rice, and a nice, thick broth. I can never remember the name of the dish or anything more particular than that about the recipe, but it’s delicious, it has a remarkable hotness to the flavour. I’m sure it was made with hot sausage and jalapeno, though, because it was quite easily the spiciest thing I’ve ever eaten, and it was awesome.”

                “Personally, I’m a big fan of sour foods, so I love a good gooseberry foole,” Arianna put in, “You could call it double gooseberry, actually. You start by using a puree of stewed gooseberries, folding it into a sweet custard, then adding minced gooseberries into the custard and placing a fresh gooseberry into the centre of each serving dish. That’s admittedly as much for presentation as it is for flavour, but I love it for the flavour because the addition of one more fresh gooseberry never hurts.”

                “My favourite exotic food has to be Germany’s black forest cake, it’s beautiful to look at and just as beautiful to the nose and the tongue as it is to the eyes,” Valentin said at last, “If I do say so myself, my recipe for it is decent.” His tone was as immodest as his words were humble, perhaps unwilling to say that his cake was fantastic, he was at a minimum willing to proudly declare that it didn’t suck.

                “So, Wyatt, I heard you remember a time before crossbows?” asked Josh as they continued to eat, and Wyatt nodded a little in answer to the question.

                “Yes, it was a gift from some friends from out of town. Other therian clans, particularly, before most of us in the Masquerade were personally represented in the Far East; those in the Masquerade were the first Europeans to have crossbows, as such. It gave us an edge for centuries, against humans that proved unwilling to coexist as peacefully as we would prefer,” Wyatt related as he ate, “Albeit, by the time of Yeshua, that edge faded, as humans throughout the European continent had started to use the crossbow, as well. The Hellenic gastraphetes was an impressive model, for instance, and I think I still have mine, though it’s required some preservative maintenance by our friends in the Mystic Synod. As for Yeshua, well, that was a remarkable individual, and for better or worse, Yeshua’s life in our world has left the world forever changed. Myself, I was born in what humans today call year 975 Before the Common Era, which wasn’t what we called it at the time but seems an accurate enough descriptor.”

                “So you’re definitely an Elder,” Valentin observed, and Wyatt tilted his head thoughtfully, before rolling his shoulders and nodding.

                “I suppose I am, yes, have been for several centuries in fact, but I’ve never been asked to undertake any new responsibilities as an Elder. I guess it just kind of crept past me,” Wyatt said, with a soft chuckle.

                “An Elder?” asked Josh, inquisitively.

                “It’s when someone’s therian age reaches two thousand years,” Arianna replied, “An Elder’s therian form is considerably larger and more powerful than that of a therian adult. An Ancient, though, that’s someone that’s at least eight thousand years old and was either directly bitten by the source or is a literal blood descendent thereof, when they assume their therian form, they’re monumental.”

                “The thing about Yeshua, though, is that he made a major impact on three religions, one of whom proclaims him as an incarnation of a supreme being we cannot prove exists and simultaneously the son of the supreme being we cannot prove exists and one of whom proclaims him as one of many great prophets. The irony is that Yeshua spent an entire lifetime preaching of peace, tolerance, forgiveness, acceptance, and understanding, and how do the three main monotheistic religions choose to honour that?” continued Wyatt, “How else? With war, murder, torture, and brutality, of course, I mean everyone knows the best way to honour someone who preached against war, brutality, and greed, is to engage in war, brutality, and greed, and say you’re doing in his name exactly what he said nobody should ever do.” His voice oozed with a tone of sarcasm as he spoke about how people chose to remember one who’d spent a lifetime preaching against the exact things humans now insisted upon doing in his name.

                “I never understood it, either,” Josh agreed readily, as they finished their meal, “It’s been wonderful talking to you all, though. I feel like I know you all a little bit better.” As he rose, Valentin rose, quickly finishing off the last link of sausage from his plate of spaghetti as he hurried to join his omega, who was clearly ready to spend the afternoon with the mousy brunette, again.

                “Omega,” Valentin said warmly as he quickly left the lunchroom and came up alongside of him, with a bright smile on his features as they walked to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions & comments are welcome, as well as general observations. Chapter took quite a bit longer than expected, the associated research proved a bit time-consuming!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                As they reached the door of Valentin’s quarters, Valentin quickly pulled ahead to open the door, stepping in and placing his back against the plane of the door as he held it open for his omega. The main room was, predictably, spotless, with a warm shimmer of cleanliness across the surface of the main room’s table, four chairs, the entertainment centre his television sat on top of and the low, wide cabinet on which his radio sat. The sofa facing the television was comfortable black lambskin, going well with the polished walnut-wood of his furniture, and as Valentin shut the door behind them, Josh took in a breath and savoured the clean scent of cocoa in the air.

                “So do you want me to put on some music, or?”

                “Whatever you want, Valentin,” Josh replied with a smile as he looked over at him, “This is about you, after all, I’m here as the pack’s bitch, to tend to you.”

                “Right, that’s right, you said that last time,” Valentin replied with a sheepish but affectionate smile offered in the direction of his omega, and Josh knew he was steeling up his nerve for the dominance to come. He was sweet, humble, and the eighteen-year-old realized his demeanour was so endearing that he loved having Valentin in the pack, his to tend to four times a week. Valentin bit his lip for a moment, working up the nerve to take a more commanding, aggressive posture, and smiled as he watched his omega starting to undress.

                “So have you visited any of the other clan bitches, lately, or has anyone expressed an interest in hooking up with you in a more boyfriend role?” asked Josh, as he slid his denim jacket off his shoulders, dropping it into his hands and then tossing it lightly on the table.

                “No, I prefer to use only one bitch at a time,” Valentin said, for probably the fourteenth time in the last four months, watching his omega pull his shirt off over his head, “And no boyfriend, either. I don’t really want a boyfriend, I prefer to simply use a bitch, boyfriends expect reciprocation, and, yeah, I don’t like the idea of having a dick in my mouth at all. You know, that’s something I really admire about you, Josh, about most bitches in fact.”

                “Oh?” asked Josh as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, the comment being a new offer from his shortest pack-member. He’d never mentioned admiring bitches in general or the pack’s omega bitch in particular, before, and as Josh slid his pants and boxers down, he looked inquisitively toward Valentin.

                “Yeah, you not only let someone put their dick in your mouth whenever they want to, you readily welcome several, and you let them go as rough or as gentle as they like, and it doesn’t even bother you,” Valentin said, as Josh stepped out of his pants and boxers. As his cock and balls slid into Valentin’s line-of-sight, the scent of arousal filled his nostrils and caused his own to spike, his jeans tightening and a firm bulge forming as Josh laid his pants and boxers across the seat of one chair.

                “Rough in your case, most of the time,” Josh smiled eagerly, and Valentin responded with a firm, suggestive grab to his bulge, teasing the freshly stripped bitch a bit.

                “You even let whoever wants to fuck your ass do so whenever they feel like it, and all they have to do is get your alpha’s permission. Speaking of which,” Valentin continued, taking a deep breath as he was finally ready to take what he wanted from the bitch, “get the fuck over here you little slut.” Josh crossed the narrow distance rapidly, swiftly dropping into a kneeling position in front of him and lifting his hands to Valentin’s pants. Valentin growled deep with arousal, hand jerking out and across as he slapped the bitch across the face hard, a loud crack sounding in the room as a bright handprint formed on his face.

                “You know better than that you little bitch,” Valentin growled, then smiled as the eighteen-year-old leaned his head forward, biting the edge of his pants in the front and pulling until the button slid open. Josh’s head lowered a tiny bit, biting the zipper and pulling it down, then he bit down on a belt loop and pulled until Valentin’s pants slid down, revealing a pair of white cotton boxer-briefs with a modest bulge. It wasn’t the biggest dick Josh sucked on a regular basis by any stretch of the imagination, but Valentin was one of his consistently more aggressive users, in his role as bitch. Valentin pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the table, one hand sliding down his chest and stomach in a slow and sensuous way as the other wriggled fingers into the bitch’s hair. Josh arched his back submissively, Valentin sliding his other hand under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and dipping it down under his nuts, pulling the bitch’s head forward so that when his cock was let out, it slapped him in the face. As Josh turned his head and began to kiss it and lick it, Valentin gave him a sudden sharp kick in the nuts, soliciting a gasp of masochistic pleasure for a heartbeat before his head was forced down on that cock.

                “Fucking filthy little whore,” Valentin rumbled in arousal, “just letting me do whatever I want to you, fucking horny bitch.” Some people thought that because his name sounded sweet and romantic, it meant that Valentin would be a tender, sensuous lover, but Josh had never made that presumption. As his mouth opened, his lips slid around that cock, as Valentin thrust into his mouth without hesitation, pushing it in until those lips wrapped around the base of his dick while the plush head slid into his throat. Valentin groaned softly in pleasure, rolling his hips backward, then thrust firmly back into the bitch’s mouth and throat, getting into a smooth rhythm with the hip motions. Josh sucked gently, rolling his tongue submissively around the length of cock sliding through his lips, across his tongue, and into the upper part of his throat. He offered a soft moan, sending pleasurable vibrations into Valentin’s length as the diminutive wolf continued to fuck him forcefully.

                “Mm, such a good little slut,” praised Valentin with a growl of arousal, before giving the bitch another quick, sharp kick in the balls. The kneeling eighteen-year-old yelped in surprise around the cock, ramping up the vibrations into Valentin’s prick as he fucked the bitch’s mouth, hastening his rhythm and fucking his mouth even more forcefully than before. He could feel himself starting to pulse faintly in his mouth, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to restrain himself so he could savour the feel of those lips just a bit longer. His second hand slid into Josh’s hair, seizing a tight grasp with both hands as he delivered one more sharp kick to the balls, soliciting a high-pitched sound from the bitch and with it an incredibly pleasurable vibration.

                “Yeah, that’s right, slut, squeal like a good little bitch,” Valentin said harshly, growling heavily with arousal, hammering the eighteen-year-old’s mouth violently fast and hard. He continued as Josh shifted his position, moving his nuts out of the range of Valentin’s kicks but allowing his throat to be much easier to drive into. The short wolf was intensely aroused, his cock pulsing harder and harder every second until he finally released with a loud groan and one final slamming thrust that forced his nuts into Josh’s mouth. His throat tightened around that cock, swallowing to use his throat muscles to stroke that prick while sucking softly on those nuts now resting in the cradle of his tongue. His seed soon spilled into his throat, pulled down to his belly by the same swallowing he was using to caress the phallic shaft in his throat gently.

                Finally, Valentin slowly slid his hips back, letting that throat draw out the last drops of his jism for the bitch to swallow, and then smiled at the bitch, tousling his hair. Then, he took a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction at the eighteen-year-old’s pleasurable attention, stepping back and holding his hands out to his omega.

                “Thank you for that,” Valentin said, as Josh took his hands, pulling him to his feet.

                “Don’t need anymore, today?” Josh asked, and Valentin shook his head a little bit.

                “Nah, unless you need a little more, you can ride my cock a bit if you want, omega,” Valentin replied, albeit Josh smiled affectionately and shook his head.

                “No, that’s okay, I came here to tend to you,” Josh replied, continuing to smile warmly, “I’m happy to remain here with you for the rest of the afternoon until dinner, though, if you want my company.”

                “I would like that. I would like to share more about my life and history, so my omega can get to know me a bit better,” Valentin offered, moving to sit down on his sofa and holding an arm out toward his omega. Josh moved to him, sliding down onto the sofa with one of Valentin’s arms wrapped around him, and he slid down until his rump set down on Valentin’s thighs, looking down into his eyes.

                “Mm, my omega’s so handsome and alluring,” Valentin praised warmly, though his cock remained soft under his omega’s ass, “So, I’ll tell you about the events that led up to my becoming a wolf. I feel like that is important for my alpha and my omega to know, and I’m sure you’ll let alpha know.” Josh nodded in answer, shifting to slide closer, feeling the soft, supple shaft of Valentin’s cock brushing against the crease of his ass as he got himself settled.

                “So, when I was twenty years old, it was 1673, and we lived in Budweis, the place I was born and grew up. It’s where they make Budweiser, not the Anheuser-Busch imitation, the actual original Bohemian beer,” Valentin said in opening, “It was me, my elderly mother, and my older sister, who was thirty-two and kind of the black sheep of all Budweis, because she was unmarried. Her suitors never managed to get far, nobody realized it at the time but I found out that year that it was because my sister was a lesbian. One night, when I returned home, while our mother was out of town to visit her physician in Prague, my sister was waiting in a… state of undress.” He paused here, as if recalling the events of that day to allow him to be clear in his communication of what happened to his omega, and thus in turn to his alpha by extension. Josh could tell it was not a pleasant memory, but knew it was important to Valentin to relate the story, at the same time.

                “She had learned, how I’ve never been able to work out, of my dissatisfaction with my body at the time, as I was anatomically female at the time,” Valentin continued, “She was convinced that I was confused, and simply needed to be shown the pleasures that my body could experience. By force, if necessary, to which end she had one of the large kitchen knives in her hand, and was demanding that I undress, though what she was unaware of was that I had on that same evening met someone who could offer me… correctness. A wolf-bitch named Duilio Antonucci, who convinced me that he could provide me with the promise of having the right body, eventually, but it would require that I should move away from my family for a number of reasons. As my sister advanced with the intent to… well, with the intent to force herself on me, Duilio entered the house and knocked her unconscious, following which I wrote a letter to her and my mother that I was leaving Budweis. Duilio bit my arm, bandaged it, then brought me to the Clan’s headquarters, where he saw to getting me settled in and explained the role of bitch to me so I’d know where he fit in the scheme of stuff.” Josh nodded as he listened, gladdened by the fact that Valentin’s sister hadn’t succeeded in doing anything, in spite of that she’d clearly intended to try.

                “Finally, when I got my body fully settled, Duilio offered himself to me again and I took him up on it, used him for about a century and a half, or thereabouts. He’s still around, of course, but he ended up in a pack that was then deployed to Vancouver to serve as Clan Aatu’s first pack in British Columbia, one of three there, now,” Valentin said, as he concluded what he had to say, keeping his eyes on his omega’s pretty green eyes. Josh could feel that diminutive brunette’s cock beginning to swell and harden, and he smiled submissively toward Valentin as he felt the shaft starting to press against the crease of his rump.

                “About that earlier offer of yours, though,” Valentin said, hands rising to Josh’s underarms and then sliding down slowly, sensuously, admiring the smooth waviness of his body until they gripped his hips, “I think I could enjoy some of that ass.” At the indication, the eighteen-year-old smiled and arched his back submissively, reaching behind with one hand until his fingers found that firm length of phallic shaft. Fingers brushed sensuously across the underside, stroking it once, slowly and lovingly, until Valentin moved one hand off his hip and gave him a firm slap on the left side of his face.

                “Anytime now, you little fucking slut,” Valentin growled, and Josh’s fingers curled quickly around that prick, gently angling it up to his rump and with a faint wince and a spine-arching gasp, forcing himself down onto it. Once the tip was inside of the bitch’s ass, Valentin’s hand returned to the abandoned hip, and with both hands, he forcefully yanked the eighteen-year-old down until he was to the hilt in his ass.

                “Ride me, you little whore,” Valentin ordered, one hand moving off that hip long enough to slam his knuckles firmly into Josh’s balls, soliciting a yelp of submission and the bitch’s fingers grabbed his shoulders tightly. He arched his body acquiescently against Valentin’s body, hips rising until only the tip was inside him, before he slid down onto it, once more, quick and hard. The movement came with a gasp and a wince, but the bitch readily began to ride that cock as swiftly and forcefully as he could, groaning as he fucked himself on that thick seven-inch prick. Even as Josh began to ride that cock, feeling Valentin’s ass ploughing mercilessly into his ass, the short wolf gave him another firm crack in the nuts, not hard enough to cause harm but definitely enough to solicit another yelp.

                “That’s for making me wait, filthy little bitch,” growled Valentin in arousal, as Josh’s hips rose and fell in a vigorous, rapid rhythm on that cock. The friction and tightness were both wonderful for Valentin, and Josh savoured the scent of the brunette’s arousal in his nostrils and the sound of his pack-member’s pleasure in his ears. He grasped tightly on the eighteen-year-old’s hips, shoving downward every time Josh started down, hammering him down on it even harder than he would have otherwise. Josh knew what he liked, knew Valentin liked to be resisted a little bit, so that Valentin would have a viable reason to smack him a bit more. He felt one hand slide sensuously up his back as he fucked himself on Valentin’s cock, felt fingers curling tightly into his hair.

                “Okay, settle,” Valentin said, yanking abruptly back on Josh’s hair and slapping him hard enough to leave a bright red handprint on his face, “Now, you fucking whore filth.” As Valentin exerted his dominance, Josh slowed to a quick halt with just the tip in his ass, and yelped softly as the other brunette hit him in the balls again, before rising to stand, forcing his cock to the hilt in that ass as he did. He carried Josh in a shallow loop until they were to one side of the couch, and then he forced Josh to bend over the armrest of the sofa, one hand still in his hair. His knee rose and slammed firmly into Josh’s balls, soliciting another yelped gasp and a sharp arch of his back before Valentin’s cock was thrust to the hilt in him again. The hand in his hair slid down to his shoulder, gripping tightly while his other hand slid up to the other shoulder, and then the short wolf began fucking his ass violently. As hard and fast as his hips were going, it was only a minute or two before his cock started to pulse in Josh’s ass, but he restrained himself and simply continued to plough that ass relentlessly.

                Josh groaned and clenched his fingers against the cushioning of the sofa, arching himself submissively into it as he took the rough, ruthless fuck for as long as he could. Valentin’s stamina was great when he wanted it to be: in spite of the fact his prick was already pulsing hard, he was able to hold back until Josh signalled he needed Valentin to finish up. For his part, the bitch tried to hold out for as long as he could until the friction in his ass became too hot for him to handle, but after another six minutes, the bitch submitted to his pack-member’s need for dominance and for authority in sex.

                “V-Val,” Josh gasped, forced into a stutter by the violent hammering his ass was receiving from that seven-inch cock. The short brunette slammed his hips into the bitch’s ass hard one last time, and a torrent of jism swept out into the eighteen-year-old’s ass, filling him with Valentin’s seed.

                “Whew,” Josh exhaled with relief, and behind him, his pack-member smirked with great satisfaction, he liked to wear a bitch out, to make the most of his time with one. That’s what they were there for, after all, that’s why they were in the pack, and it was one of the many reasons Valentin loved being a wolf.

                “Damn, you male bitches… female bitches will do in a pinch, but… holy Hannah, you male bitches are just fucking phenomenal,” Valentin praised in earnest as he slid out of that tight ass with a groan, the tautness drawing out the last drops of his jism before he even fully vacated that pert derriere. Finally, as his prick slid free, he gave Josh a loud, cracking smack on the ass, once on each side, proudly leaving brilliant crimson handprints on his rump, which would last for maybe an hour or thereabouts. He quickly helped his omega to standing up again, smiling at him with a faint blush of appreciation, quickly reverting to his normal demeanour as his sexual needs were now fully satisfied.

                “Thank you, Valentin,” Josh answered the praise, but as always, Valentin shook his head and then provided a tight hug of gratitude to his omega.

                “No, thank you, omega,” Valentin said confidently, “I’m so glad to be in a pack with a male bitch… and one where it’s an omega bitch, no less.”

                “Is that special?” asked the eighteen-year-old curiously, as Valentin released him and took a step back.

                “Oh, yeah,” Valentin nodded, “Well, I don’t know if it’s special, but it’s rare, most omegas aren’t bitches, at all, but some alphas prefer a bitch for their omega. I’m told packs with an omega bitch are the best packs in the Clan; I don’t know about that, I just know I’m deliriously happy to be in a pack with a male bitch.” Josh smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead and stroking his hair, affectionately.

                “I’m glad to have you in the pack, Valentin. I love tending your needs as much as you love to make use of a male bitch,” Josh assured him, but Valentin only grinned at him.

                “Oh, I doubt that, highly, but I’m glad to hear my omega delights in having me in the pack. I promise, once we get our assignment, I won’t let you down, omega!” assured the diminutive wolf, “Hold on, let me run some water for you. You need a nice hot shower, omega.” Valentin wouldn’t hear it any other way, and quickly prepared a steamy shower for him, pulling his omega gently to the shower and sitting to wait patiently while Josh savoured the soothing heat across his skin.

                Once he was bathed, Valentin brought him his clothes with the submission of a pack member to their omega, before even redressing, himself. Then, he took Josh to his room and laid on the bed with him until a secondary alarm went off from Valentin’s digital clock, one that indicated dinnertime. Finally, Josh’s bare feet slid gently onto the cool stone of the fortress floor, followed by Valentin’s equally bare feet, and the two hurried to the dining hall together, to savour another meal with their alpha and the rest of their pack.

 

* * *

 

 

                As they arrived in the dining hall, Henri, Lyle, and Edmund were just taking their seats with their dinners as Valentin followed Josh to pick up a plate and fix his own meal of choice. He took a modest serving of tuna casserole, a meal he had discovered he liked well enough when made in certain ways, and then moved to his seat directly beside his alpha. Valentin followed a moment behind, taking his own seat with a plate of steak, a baked potato, and a helping of green beans.

                “How was your afternoon?” asked Henri as Josh slid into the seat beside him, and Josh smiled a little in reply.

                “Good, alpha, Valentin is always a pleasure to be around,” Josh replied, before taking a bite of his pasta with peas, made with elbow macaroni, and freshly salted and peppered. Then, Josh turned his attention toward the hope to learn a bit more about his alpha, their friends, and the members of their pack.

                “So, did you hear about the recent initiatives by the President?”

                “Which one, little-love?” asked Henri, as he took a bite of his steak, “President Devonshire has introduced a lot of important legislation in her second term, and she’s not making any friends with the conservative minority in the process, either, you can be sure of that.”

                “I’m going to take that as a yes,” Josh said, as the rest of those at the table offered wordless indications that they had heard about them, too, while they continued to eat, “So do you have any particular feelings on any of them?”

                “Well, her Jury Equilibrium Act seems like a brilliant piece of legislation to attempt to appease concerns of convictions by juries _not_ meeting the ‘of their peers’ element of the country’s promised jurisprudence. As I understand it, it promises a balanced jury that takes consideration to both the defendant and the purported victims of the alleged criminal act,” Wyatt replied first, “That seems like a good thing, to me. It means no longer will twelve old white men sit in judgment of an African-American defendant, twelve Christians will never be called to judge an Arabic-American Muslim, twelve straight dudes will never again sit in judgment of a homosexual, and etcetera. I think it’s a good thing that this legislation remembers that ‘a jury of your peers’ shouldn’t just mean, ‘other American citizens.’ This will in all likelihood ensure a fairer justice system in the United States.”

                “Personally, I think the Correctional Deindustrialization Act is inspired,” Arianna answered next, “Firstly, it will deindustrialize the Department of Corrections and return it to the function of a government agency and not some way for the rich to continue to get wealthier. It also goes hand-in-hand with a proposed legalisation of marijuana and immediate retroactive pardon to everyone convicted of unlawful use or possession of said substance. Logically, it will also erase all marijuana-related convictions from each such person’s criminal record. This all strikes me as an excellent idea, because it would further deindustrialize a system that should’ve never been corporatized to begin with, bringing a few million people back into America’s workforce. I hope the American people will heed the President’s call to let their congressional representatives know which of her initiatives they want their representatives to support, and that it will result in the passage of those two bills.”

                “You both make good points,” Valentin replied, “those are both great pieces of legislation and I hope they’ll both get passed. I think my favourite of her plans, though, is probably the Blood Libel Prohibition Act, and I love how she made a point of giving an example of one statement of blood libel that could be thrown at every single demographic in the country. I feel like that really highlighted what’s so bad about blood libel, why it’s so offensive and should not continue to be a legally permissible act. Under the law, it wouldn’t just be morally repugnant to try to claim that being gay is tantamount to being a child molester or synonymous with wanting to fuck your neighbor’s dog, saying shit like that would be grounds for being arrested, yourself. It’s a good step towards ending the hate and malice plaguing this country and keeping it from reaching the true potential of the promises made by the Declaration and the Constitution.”

                “Yeah, I agree,” Lyle said, “Myself, I’m excited by the Marriage Equality Act: federal legalisation of same-gender marriage, defining marriage as simply an affirmation of love between two individuals and commitment to their shared goals in life. It also includes the criminalisation of denial of marital status or refusal to issue marriage licenses: it makes marriage a federal institution and makes it a crime to attempt to obstruct complete access to the varied benefits associated with being married.”

                “I like how it includes protections for same-gender couples who adopt children,” Edmund added, “It makes it a crime to try to obstruct parental rights from either member of a same-gender pair. Under the law, such obstruction is only lawfully permissible if the law would necessitate it against even a heterosexual pair, circumstances depending.”

                “Sounded like a well-written law to me, too,” Josh agreed, looking towards his alpha, and Caterina, curiously.

                “Out of all her initiatives, I think my favourite has to be the Social Maltreatment Criminalisation Act,” Henri said thoughtfully, “It outlaws abusive behaviour by peers, most particularly during the childhood years when bullying is most prevalent and severe. It criminalises bullying’s pattern of behaviour, behaving in a way consistently intended to make another person miserable, telling people they should ‘do the world a favour’ by dying or committing suicide. I think my favourite part of it is that it includes sentencing provisions: offenders are sentenced to things like community service in a shelter or with a charity centre, monetary reparations to their victims, there is only jail time if an offender is an adult and has several convictions.”

                “Huh, that is a remarkable idea,” Josh said in answer, smiling at Henri as he took another bite of his casserole, “President Devonshire has so many good ideas.”

                “She is also introducing considerable tax reforms, a universalized percentile tax rate and cancellation of many types of taxation, including termination of property tax,” Caterina said, the last to comment, “I think this is excellent, because it terminates every possible tax loophole. In the proposed tax reform, all corporations would pay a reasonable portion of their annual income minus their operational costs, and all individuals would pay a percentile tax on annual income minus cost-of-living. For instance, if a company makes one million dollars in one year but the operational cost is seven hundred thousand dollars per year, they will only be taxed on their three hundred thousand dollars of profit.”

                “I don’t think she could have chosen a better Vice President,” Josh said, having been old enough when Abigail Devonshire campaigned for election the first time to follow current events and research so that he could understand it all better. He knew more than most people did about the Vice President of the United States, and despite that he wasn’t old enough to vote, he would’ve been able to make an informed choice if he were.

                “You know about the Vice President?” asked Henri, with genuine intrigue.

                “Oh, yeah,” Josh answered, “did my research when the 2016 election circuit started, learned everything that I could about both of them. Doctor Samantha Wehr, she graduated with a Doctorate in Political Sciences, and Master’s Degrees in Ethics and Philosophy, the daughter of a wealthy progressive couple, she was born Samuel Wehr, in 1958. While she was pursuing her higher education, her parents funded her gender transition, being progressive-minded and deeply invested in their daughter’s health and as committed to their child’s happiness as any parent should be. During her college career, from 1976 to 1984, she indicated that one friend in the community committed suicide and three friends were the victims of unprosecuted sexual assaults, and it shaped her view of the world. She served four years as Mayor of Corvallis, Oregon, starting the year of her graduation, then went on to serve eight years as the Governor of Oregon, eight additional years in the House of Representatives on Oregon’s behalf, and twelve years as Senator of Oregon. At the end of her second term as Senator, she was selected by then-nominee Abigail Devonshire as her running mate and chose not to run for a third term in the Senate. Doctor Wehr is voice of sharp criticism for the inequalities and injustices of the system, but also a staunchly patriotic believer in America’s promise and the country’s ability to grow better and stronger.”

                “Sounds like you could’ve written a remarkably detailed report on her if only a teacher were to give you the assignment, babe,” Henri observed, to which Josh only grinned.

                “Actually, my history teacher in high school _did_ assign us to write a report of at least one thousand words on a still-living famous person from contemporary history. I chose Vice President Wehr,” Josh replied, and Henri smirked a bit at him in response.

                “Let me guess, your report was probably way more than a thousand words, wasn’t it?” asked Henri.

                “Two thousand three hundred forty-seven, not including two pages of references and sources,” Josh admitted, and Henri whistled briefly.

                “Damn,” Henri answered.

                “My history teacher was like, ‘I said a thousand words.’ I pointed out that he actually said not less than one thousand words, and I could guarantee him this was definitely not less than one thousand words. He skimmed it briefly, and he was like, ‘Wait, two full pages of references and sources? You spend a lot of time on Wikipedia, don’t you?’ He loved me from that point onward,” Josh said.

                “Not in the biblical sense, I hope,” his alpha replied, and grinned as Josh’s eyes widened like saucers, “Take that as a ‘no,’ then. Glad to hear it.” As they finished their meal, Henri and Josh took care of their platters and excused themselves from the dining hall, returning to their shared quarters.

                Henri pulled his shirt off as soon as he walked into their quarters, tossing the shirt onto their table while his omega closed their chamber door with a soft metal click. His pants and boxers soon followed, coming to rest decorating one chair like some sort of dead Christmas tree, dark brown and leafless. He turned, then smiled as he found his omega on his knees in front of him, reaching down and tousling his hair before getting a firm grip and pulling him to his feet.

                “You’re still in clothes, love,” Henri said, using his free hand to push off Josh’s denim jacket until it fell on the floor. He slid his hand down out of his hair to grab the back of the collar of his shirt, hauling it up over his head to remove it, tossing it aside as well. Even as he pulled his omega’s shirt off his body and revealed the beautiful, smooth plane of his light-skinned chest, his other hand slid sensuously down his side to unbutton and unzip his pants. While his fingers moved in that focus, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth firmly against the right nape of his bitch’s neck, one hand joining the other to shove his pants and boxers down to fall around his ankles. His arms slid around, gripping that ass tightly for a second, before striking him sharply on each cheek with his palm, then grabbing his ass tightly for a second time. He pulled his bitch up until the eternally-eighteen-year-old’s toes slipped gently off the stone plane of the fortress floor, and turned quick and sharp, a loud clap as he pressed Josh against the wall.

                “Fuck, you’re hot, you little slut,” Henri growled against his bitch’s neck as he relaxed his teeth, his immense phallic shaft under the crease of that ass, at a comfortable angle, the plush head pressed against the wall.

                “Ohh!” exclaimed Josh with a tone of pleasure as he arched his back submissively, “I love you, alpha.”

                “I know,” said Henri, one hand moving up to the flat of his back between his shoulders, the other remaining on his ass with a painfully tight grip. He carried Josh into the bathroom, sliding his hand down to the small of his back.

                “Turn on the water, my stretchy little slut,” Henri instructed. Josh slid his legs up along the outsides of each of his alpha’s thighs, wrapping his legs around his hips and then leaning backwards with his mate’s support, until he could reach up over his head, reaching the faucet controls. He pulled outward and turned it towards warmish hotness, his face instantly soaked by the steep-angled showerhead spraying him in the face as soon as the water was turned on. He coughed a little, as the icy water splattered his skin, but quickly warmed, though it’d be a few minutes before the water reached a point of being steaming hot. Henri slowly slid one hand up to pull Josh back to him, kissing his wet lips gently as he released his ass and pushed down on one thigh until his omega set his feet back on the floor, again.

                Then, Josh felt his alpha’s hands on his chest, pushing him gently back until they stepped into the water, and Henri kissed him firmly once more. He pressed his omega’s back against the side of the shower, breaking the kiss, his lips sliding down until he bit his mate’s shoulder once more, teeth clamping down firmly. Josh’s hard cock was pressed firmly against his alpha’s much larger one, and as Henri released his bite, he lifted his head again. His hips rolled, his hard length of phallic shaft sliding sensuously along the line of his omega’s, who looked up into his eyes, a submissive and adoring expression on his features.

                “You know, they call this frotting,” Josh offered.

                “I’ve heard it called a lot of things, love,” Henri said, leaning down and whispering into his ear, “I personally always found the terms ‘Ivy League rub’ and ‘Oxford style’ rather comical.” Josh giggled before he could stop himself, as he felt his alpha’s wet hands sliding up through the sheen of water rolling down his body, curving around his arms until he felt Henri’s hands on his shoulders. He sank smoothly onto his knees, and the touch of his cock against Henri’s was soon replaced by the touch of his lips, and the feel of a hand in his wet hair. His lips spread, and with a slow roll of his hips, Henri slid his cock across those lips until the tip reached them, and pushed in, smiling as he felt his mate’s mouth begin to suck his dick immediately.

                “Such a good little bitch,” Henri praised adoringly, “precious little whore.” Josh moaned loudly on it, sucking aggressively as he scooted slowly sidewards until he could lift his hips and slide his knees back cautiously, permitting Henri to thrust into his throat smoothly. As the bitch repositioned himself, Henri tightened the grip of his hand, steadied himself with his other hand on a small soap-shelf in the shower that was part of the wall, and began to pump his hips firmly against his omega’s mouth. He rolled his hips back until only the tip was in his mouth, and thrust to the hilt, an aroused sigh sliding from his lips as the bulge of his cock slid deep into Josh’s throat. He sucked hard, moaning around it and swallowing to stroke the length with the muscles inside his neck, soliciting another arching groan from his alpha as Henri stood over him. Henri slid his hips back, then thrust to the hilt again, faster and more forcefully than before, his pace slowly but steadily accelerating and becoming increasingly more forceful. Josh’s hands cupped the backs of Henri’s thighs, stroking gently through the sheen of water from the shower as it soaked them both equally.

                “Fuck, you are such an amazing bitch,” Henri praised as he hammered his hips against his omega’s mouth in a steady but powerful rhythm that rocked Josh back slightly with every thrust. The Cajun’s hand pulled him forward, after every thrust, forcing his head back down on it accompanied by a faint moan at the slight yank on his hair, granting pleasurable vibrations to his alpha’s shaft. He pulled his hips back slowly, and then thrust once more, ploughing down his omega’s throat with thirteen inches of phallic shaft with every thrust as he maintained that powerful rhythm. Josh’s soft moans filled his rod with pleasurable vibrations as he sucked firmly, closing his eyes to focus on pleasuring and attending his alpha, swallowing around the length in his throat. He could feel it start to pulse slightly inside him, while Henri pulled back from one thrust, and he took a deep breath as Henri’s tip slid out into his mouth, inhaling the pleasant musk of his alpha’s masculinity. The Cajun sighed in pleasure and thrust once more, yanking forward on Josh’s soaked hair hard enough to ensure his nuts slid smoothly into his bitch’s mouth. Josh’s soft tongue cradled and caressed them, sucking lovingly on his balls as his cock pulsed harder and harder until his jizz flowed into his throat and near-directly into his stomach as he continued to swallow.

                “So glad to have such a skilled slut,” Henri praised as he slowly slid his hips back, drawing the last drops of seed out of his shaft to be delivered to his belly, as well. He rolled his hips backward until his cock slid fully free from Josh’s mouth, sliding up alongside his face, smiling as his bitch started to kiss and lick his length. His prick shimmered in the incandescent light as the hot water of the shower rained down on his length while his bitch worshipped it with his mouth. He was tempted, as Josh’s eyes opened and focused up on his dark turquoise irises, to give it to him in the mouth again, Josh could tell.

                “You just love my cock, don’t you, you little bitch?” asked his alpha, as Josh brushed his cheek submissively against the length of it, pretty green eyes focusing on turquoise rings with a smile.

                “Of course I do, alpha,” Josh whispered in answer, drawing his tongue from base to tip, in a slow and wordless expression of love and submission, and Henri grinned a little bit.

                “Good,” Henri answered, tousling soaking-wet hair before he reached for the shampoo, letting Josh continue to kiss and lick his prick as he washed his hair. He quickly dipped his head into the water when he was done, rinsing his hair out, and then dumping a bit of shampoo on Josh’s head. Henri’s fingers slid through his hair to scrub his scalp gently, washing his omega’s hair, a smirk curving his lips as Josh looked up at him when he started.

                “It _is_ a shower, you little slut, you’re supposed to get clean while showering,” Henri chided, before his eyes closed and he took a deep breath in pleasure as he continued to lather the shampoo through his boy’s beautiful strands of short, dark brown. He looked down at him as he opened his eyes and sighed at him a little more, dragging him into the water a little more fully, so the shampoo would rinse free of his hair. Josh didn’t slow in his licking and kissing of that prick, and Henri smiled at him.

                “Such a dedicated little cock whore,” Henri praised, finally reaching down and sliding his hands underneath his omega’s arms, pulling him up and then slamming him against the wall of the shower. A loud clap, followed by the firm pressure of lips against lips as Henri kissed his omega’s lips passionately, pinning him to the wall of the shower, water pouring down over them. He smiled as he felt Josh’s legs sliding up alongside his own, and soon Josh wrapped his legs around Henri’s hips, allowing his alpha’s hands to slide down his body sensuously until they reached his hips, cupping his ass. He delivered a sharp slap, and Josh arched with a gasp of masochistic pleasure as he jerked upwards, and Henri slid his cock into position. As Josh sank down, Henri’s cock slid into him to the hilt, and Josh arched with a yelp as he felt that shaft ploughing up into his ass as he sank down on it.

                “Ohh!” gasped Josh, and Henri grinned at him, kissing him passionately on the lips once more while his bitch didn’t even complain. He pulled back, stroking his hair back gently and looking into those beautiful dark green rings, lips pulling slightly to one side as he examined his mate’s features.

                “You don’t mind me taking you roughly, bitch-love?”

                “Of course not, alpha,” Josh answered, “I am a bitch, after all, it’s my job to provide you with all the pleasure I can, besides, the water’s enough for now.” Henri kissed him again, pulling his hips back and thrusting into him again, quickly and forcefully, and Josh reciprocated the kiss with a loud sudden groan as that immense cock swept up in him once more. Henri pulled back from the kiss and rolled his hips down, then thrust and ploughed into his ass once more, groaning in pleasure as he felt that tight channel wrapped around his shaft.

                “How did I get so lucky to get such a remarkable little bitch like you?” asked Henri as he looked into his eyes with a smile, and Josh rolled his shoulders submissively.

                “There was some rescuing, and then there was some biting, and then there was some stripping and bathing in a cold river,” Josh replied, and Henri grinned as he began to fuck him hard against the shower wall. The eternally-eighteen-year-old reached for the soap, pouring some into his hands and beginning to wash himself and his alpha both, from their necks to their hips, as Henri’s continued to hammer into his own. He poured a bit between them, onto his alpha’s cock as the Cajun’s hips slid back and out of him until only the tip was in him, and soap soon wrapped around his prick almost from the hilt to the underside of the head. Henri smirked at him, pushing his soap-covered shaft inside him as he kept his eyes on his mates.

                “You want to be fucked clean, huh, you little bitch?” teased Henri, and his omega grinned at him lovingly, a warm expression of adoring submission. He pressed more forcefully against his mate, feeling his mate’s cock pressing against his stomach as he started to fuck him even harder than before. Josh arched against him submissively, moaning in pleasure and then gasping as Henri bit his shoulder hard, clamping his teeth down, though not hard enough to draw blood, or anywhere near it. He pinned his mate against the wall and hammered hard for a few minutes more before he started to pulse in that tight, soap-washed ass. The combination of sensations and the scents of intense arousal amidst the steam made him cum hard, a torrent of seed streaming out of his prick. He continued hammering him, the motion of his hips drawing soap, seed, and water, with him every time he pulled his hips back, and he fucked him relentlessly, until his mate’s cock pulsed between them and Josh attained released. Finally, Henri slid his prick out of him and then shoved Josh onto his knees, pouring soap onto hands that rose for him immediately.

                “Fuck, you’re fantastic, you little fucking bitch,” Henri breathed in a puff of exhalation, taking a deep breath, and catching his breath as he watched his omega wash his cock and then the rest of his body, the way he always did. He wasn’t wrong in what he’d said, he’d gotten quite used to this over the last few months, and loved both watching and feeling his mate’s hands caressing every inch of his body, washing him like a good boy. When their shower was finally done, Henri watched his mate step out of the shower and dry off, himself by then already dried off, as always, his mate saw to it he was out of the shower first.

                “So, I was thinking you deserve to know a little more about my life, my little lovely,” Henri said, still nude, as he pulled Josh into his arms, pinning him against the wall and kissing him once more, then drawing him into their room and into their shared bed. It was almost a matrimonial bed, to Josh, it was a symbol of their union and there had never been anyone else in it, Henri had once assured him of that. The bed was his and his alone, until Josh had come into his life, and now, it was Josh’s bed as much as it was his alpha’s bed, because they would share all things.

                “I came to the New World in 1682, with a human agent of ours, a René-Robert Cavelier de la Salle, though history generally remembers him more simply as Sieur de la Salle. Historians sometimes errantly regard him as priest or leader, but he was neither. He was simply an explorer, albeit a damned excellent one, though he was far from perfect as men go, but he was also extraordinary in his loyalty to both France and the Clan, alike. His death was… unfortunate, and it is the reason I decided to return to the Clan’s headquarters and have spent a few centuries training extensively, since it was my responsibility to protect him, but Pierre Duhaut made an arrangement with the Hunter’s Soldiery, in an attempt to eliminate me. It succeeded only in delaying me long enough for Pierre to murder La Salle, though I made certain Duhaut was held accountable for his betrayal. I advocated for his permanent imprisonment for the remainder of his life in a French prison, but La Salle’s men were a combination of loyal and furious, and instead chose to execute Duhaut.”

                “La Salle had been a good personal friend for about twenty-three years, since he was twenty, when he became one of our agents in French society and in the exploration of what was then called the New World, which if technically inaccurate, was nevertheless popular,” Henri said, as he pulled Josh close. His omega rolled onto his side against him, resting his head against his alpha’s chest as Henri’s hand slid down his back and cupped his ass gently, and Henri was soon fast asleep, his breathing deep and soundless. It allowed Josh to drift off just a few minutes later, a faint smile at the sensation of their bodies touching, and his alpha’s hand on his butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always questions and comments are welcomed. Thank you to everyone that's read the story this far... 1,200 hits! Wow!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                A few weeks later, on the twenty-sixth day of February, Josh stood that Friday afternoon in his sword class, working through his routines until Wyatt clapped his hands, loudly.

                “All right, class, that’s the end of today’s training session. You’re all doing quite well,” Wyatt said simply, “Eric, work on your handgrip. Declan, your parrying requires some work, try to improve that over the weekend if you can, or we’ll work on it on Monday. Go on ahead, everyone, have a nice dinner and enjoy your evening. Remember, the full moon is tomorrow, make sure you don’t miss it.”

                Josh hung back for a moment, waiting until the hall would be a bit clearer, before he stepped out and found standing there, with the visual appearance of someone of about twenty-two years. She was a lovely, chocolate-skinned woman with dark raspberry lipstick, bright eyes of dark pastel green, and sheer black hair that fell in a straight, radiant sheen to her elbows. She was dressed in a black lambskin jacket, black denim pants of ankle-length, and a black satin corset with red brocade up the sides, covering the straps over her shoulders and to the side curves of her lower stomach.

                “Hi,” Josh greeted friendlily, with a sociable smile, as he noticed she was holding a paper in her hands.

                “Hi, you don’t know me but my name’s Akoko Brennecke. I am hoping you and your alpha might be willing to take a look at my pack application?” said the woman in self-introduction, and Josh held his hand out to her in reply.

                “Sure, absolutely,” Josh said in answer, taking the paper and promptly folding it neatly and sliding it into a pocket inside of his denim jacket, “Come by tomorrow morning immediately after breakfast. My alpha and I will take a look at it tonight and we’ll let you know in the morning.” He smiled, and she brightened appreciatively in response.

                “Awesome, thank you,” she bowed her head respectfully, then nodded and excused herself so that he could proceed to his martial arts training session, “I will see you in the morning.” He waited while she departed, then turned and walked to his martial arts class, where Arianna had been teaching him an art form that combined kickboxing and traditional boxing.

                The training session proceeded well, and Arianna introduced the mixed martial arts aspect to him. Tonight, it was another session where it was just the two of them while everyone else in the class practiced with each other. He wasn’t hard for her to beat; she was centuries older than him, and the instructor, besides.

                “You’re coming along brilliantly. You adapted really well to the moves I showed you tonight,” Arianna said in praise, “Don’t worry that you weren’t able to hit me, you made an excellent effort. You’re not quite a natural at this but your effort really combats that phenomenally.”

                “Thank you,” Josh smiled in answer submissively, and she nodded, while he hung back to wait for the class to empty since they usually walked to dinner, together, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. When they finally did step out, they found a woman with wavy, hip-length hair of dark tangerine, hazel-coloured irises, and light complexion. She looked about twenty-four to him, and stood what he would have estimated to be five feet eleven inches and one hundred ninety-five pounds. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands, and wearing a cerulean blue denim jacket, ankle-length jeans of the same colour, and a simple white tee.

                “Hi,” Josh greeted her as warmly as he had greeted Akoko not too long before, “You’re looking to become a member of your pack?”

                “Hey, I’d like to… yes, that!” she replied, startled by his seeming foreknowledge, but he’d simply guessed it based on a similar experience earlier that afternoon, “My name’s Helle Zindel.”

                “Well, let me take your application, my alpha and I will look it over tonight, and then you can come by after breakfast tomorrow morning,” Josh replied, and Helle nodded quickly in answer.

                “Thank you, I will come directly there as soon as I’ve had my breakfast,” Helle replied eagerly, deferentially. Then, she was quick to excuse herself and departed down the hallway, while Arianna watched quietly, beginning to walk with him as soon as the younger female was gone. Meanwhile, he folded the application immediately, sliding it into his pocket with the other one, to ensure that he would remember both of them equally.

                “Seems like your pack’s growing at a healthy rate,” Arianna said.

                “Yeah, I received another application just after my swordfighting training session, too,” Josh said, “So this’ll make seven, if Henri approves of them.”

                “Seems like you’re pretty laidback when it comes to people joining your pack,” Arianna observed.

                “Doesn’t make much difference to me, I guess,” Josh admitted, “As long as everyone’s respectful, obedient to alpha and I, and nice, I don’t have too many more concerns than that. I’m sure that if there is ever a reason someone shouldn’t be in the pack, Henri will take care of it.”

                “You’re a great omega, Josh,” Arianna praised, as they reached the dining hall and walked in, and the eternal eighteen-year-old let her go ahead of him in fixing her plate. Soon, they were taking their seats at the table they always sat at, in their traditional seats.

                “Hey, alpha, we received a couple applications that we need to look at tonight, a couple women named Akoko and Helle. I told them we would look over their applications this evening and then give them a response in the morning right after breakfast,” Josh said as he sat down, with a plate of beef stroganoff with egg noodles and a mound of peas on top of them.

                “Sounds good to me,” Henri nodded, himself having a plate of petite sirloin steak, cooked rare, accompanied by a fresh cob of corn, freshly buttered, salted, and peppered, “Well, let’s hurry and get back to review them.” He ate slower than his words suggested, though, allowing both to savour their meal and some brief conversation, but both of them were eager to learn about their two newest pack-applicants. Finally, however, they returned to their shared rooms, and Josh laid out the applications on the table for them to review them.

 

                _Akoko Brennecke, re: Joining Barre-Colcord Pack_

_Therian Age: 238_

_Combat Talents:_

_238 years’ experience in Tai Chi, Jujutsu, Knife-Fighting, and Knife-Throwing._

_Mission Talents:_

_I am an experienced mechanic and can repair motorbikes and most American-made motor vehicles._

_Domestic Talents:_

_I am comfortable maintaining cleanliness in the den’s garage and armoury._

_Additional Notes:_

_I am unavailable for bitch-duty, uncomfortable with intra-pack romances._

 

                _Helle Zindel, re: Joining Barre-Colcord Pack_

_Therian Age: 147_

_Combat Talents:_

_I have an accuracy rating of 97.93% with single-wield handgun, 93.01% with dual-wield handgun._

_I have 147 years’ experience with LBF Grenade-throwing._

_Mission Talents:_

_I am proficient in demolitions and with APEX rounds can shoot a door off its’ hinges._

_Domestic Talents:_

_I am comfortable with cleaning kitchens and living areas._

_Additional Notes:_

_Privacy is preferred while engaged in bitch-use._

 

                “What do you think?” asked Henri, as they looked over the applications, together.

                “They both seem good to me, Akoko feels like a good fit for Infiltrator training, based on what you told me. Just two questions, though. What’s an LBF Grenade and what’re APEX rounds?”

                “LBF means ‘low blast force.’ It means the grenade is expressly designed to cause the most possible damage to mobile hostiles while causing nominal structural damage to most buildings, allowing it to be used safely in confined spaces such as corridors and foyers. This is the opposite of an HBF or ‘high blast force’ grenade, which is intended to do considerable damage to everything in the blast radius. APEX is shorthand for ‘armour-piercing high-explosive,’ it means the round will penetrate armour such as a brick wall or steel plate, then detonate with considerable force a few inches from where it made initial impact, a few microseconds after initial impact. It’s good for things like eliminating a sniper behind a wall, the operational crew inside a tank or helicopter, things like that. It makes it a lot easier to take out a hostile that’s difficult to hit with conventional rounds,” Henri explained. Josh nodded as he listened, finding all of that quite sensible and logical.

                “So, I think Helle should be assigned to Vanguard training, her skill-set seems ideal for an Infiltrator support role, to me,” Josh continued, and Henri nodded.

                “That was my thought, as well. Her grenadier training would allow her to clear areas of enemies in advance of an Infiltrator, and shoot their way out if it should prove necessary,” Henri agreed, “Come on, let’s go to bed. I am tired; it’s been a long day.” Josh agreed, and soon found himself dozing off alongside his alpha.

 

* * *

 

 

                The early morning seemed to rush past, and before he knew it, Josh was sitting in their shared quarters waiting on the arrival of the two women. Just as he was thinking about it, there was a light knock on the door, and he quickly stood and went to the door, opening it while Henri continued to remain seated. As he opened it, it revealed that both Helle and Akoko had arrived, the former dressed in a sleeveless black cotton shirt and a pair of thigh-length shorts of dark blue denim. The latter, by contrast, was dressed in a pair of knee-length black denim shorts and a corset that was steampunk-styled, white with stripes of a very light silver colouration. It covered her shoulders, with a strap crossing just below the base of her throat, leaving her sternum bare while covering her breasts, a zipper down the front and a floral-patterned leather belt around her waist. This widened on the right hip with two pockets that would button and a zipper above them opening to a pocket that was as wide as both other pockets combined, directly under those pockets.

                Akoko also had a small satchel of black lambskin with her, over one shoulder. Even as he opened the door, neither one imposed herself, waiting until Josh stepped back and half-turned, motioning welcomingly for them to enter the quarters. Then, both stepped inside, and Henri stood up to greet each woman with a courteous handshake.

                “We’ve looked over both of your applications, and you both seem like excellent candidates, so we’ve decided that we’re going to welcome you into the pack. Akoko, we’ll want you to get Infiltrator training,” Henri began, “Helle, we’ve decided that Vanguard training would be ideal for you based on your skill-set. Now, will either of you require use of the pack’s bitch before you return to your quarters to arrange moving your things to pre-deployment quarters?”

                “Yes, please,” Akoko answered, nodding quickly, and Helle mirrored the nod, though slightly shier about it.

                “I would, please,” Helle replied softly, vocalizing her confirmation to be certain it was clear.

                “All right,” Henri replied, “Helle, you indicated privacy was preferred. How much privacy do you require to use the pack’s bitch comfortably?” Even as Henri queried of Helle’s precise needs, Josh was pulling the white shirt he was wearing off over his head, then sliding down his Capri blue jean shorts and white boxer-briefs, stepping out of them to stand nude for both new pack members. Both women looked immediately at their omega as he stripped down for them, eyes wandering his body admiringly, though Akoko’s dark pastel green eyes looked on him more hungrily than Helle’s pretty rings of hazel.

                “Well, I don’t mind if you watch while I use the bitch, alpha, but I would prefer not to have a further audience, if at all possible,” Helle replied truthfully, “I also don’t mind watching as the bitch is used, just not being watched too much while I’m the one doing the using.” Henri nodded in answer. He found her feelings understandable, since some people, even some wolves, were a lot more private than others were.

                “That is reasonable,” Henri assured her, “I will only observe the first time, this morning, after that, you’ll get Josh all to yourself when you use him to satisfy your personal needs. Akoko, go ahead and make use of the bitch now; Helle, feel free to undress if you want to while you watch.” The chocolate-skinned wolf quickly nodded, unbuttoning and unzipping her knee-length shorts, pushing them and a pair of black cotton panties underneath them down around her ankles and stepping out of them promptly. As Josh stepped forward, she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, exerting downward pressure until he knelt for her while she opened her satchel with her other hand. Once Josh knelt, she reached into her satchel and withdrew a gleaming phallus of polished quartz crystal that had a scent he could not distinguish aside from it being genuine crystal, mounted permanently into a harness. She slid the harness around her hips, arching faintly with a soft sigh as she slid two inches of crystal inside herself on the inside of the harness, before stepping close enough for her erect crystalline shaft to touch his lips. She reached down, wriggling her fingers into his hair and getting a solid grip with which she could control the movement of his head completely.

                “Open your mouth, bitch,” Akoko instructed, giving him a sharp kick in the nuts, his mouth opening with a gasp and she yanked his head down, sliding eight of the crystalline cock’s ten inches through his lips. She bucked her hips, forcing the last two inches into his mouth as his throat wrapped around most of the phallic length, and when Josh swallowed around her prick, she sighed softly in pleasure and smiled. The soft sigh encouraged him, and he began to suck, soliciting further encouragement in the form of a faint moan of arousal. He moaned gently, vibrating the crystal shaft in his mouth and throat, and she pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth, then yanked his head down and thrust her hips, forcing it to the hilt a second time.

                “Enchanted crystal, huh?” asked Henri, which explained the odd and unfamiliar scent in Josh’s nostrils, and Akoko nodded as her hips rolled back, sliding the opaque crystal shaft out of his mouth then thrusting to the hilt again. As she continued to ride into his mouth, he could see Helle pulling off her sleeveless black shirt and black brassiere, and then slowly slid out of her shorts and panties, likewise black. Pale breasts full and round, her chest rose with every breath as she reclined back and spread her thighs apart a little bit, one hand sliding across her breasts while the other slid down between her thighs.

                “Yep, gift from a warlock I know in the Huldre Coven,” replied Akoko, before striking Josh in the balls with her foot again, “Pull your hips back so I can use your throat easier, you little whore. There you go, that’s a good slut.” Josh obeyed the instruction immediately, sliding his hips backwards until he was in the position she wanted, his hands resting comfortably on the front of her thighs as she hammered straight down his throat. Now unobstructed by a curve in his throat, she began to fuck his mouth hard and fast, able to clearly feel every pleasurable sensation his mouth was able to provide. She kept her corset on, rolling her hips against his face aggressively, crystalline shaft slipping down his throat as he sucked hard on her length. Her fingers curled tightly against his scalp, pulling until the strands of hair were taut and his scalp stung with the pressure she exerted against him.

                “Fuck, you suck extraordinarily well,” Akoko breathed the words, rolling her hips back and then slamming them forward into his throat again, pushing to the hilt. The eternally eighteen bitch continued to roll his lips gently up and down the length of her rod, allowing her cock to slide all the way to the hilt in his mouth, until crystal nuts pressed against his lips firmly. He let his lips spread a little more, moaning a little louder around her length and sending heavier vibrations throughout the resonant crystalline shaft.

                “Damn, alpha, your omega is an incredible little bitch,” Akoko breathed, as she felt a pulse roll through her inner walls and around the base of the crystal rod she was using to fuck his mouth. He could smell the scent of feminine arousal rich in his nostrils, two distinctive flavours, the scent of Akoko and the scent of Helle nearby, could feel that pulse inside of her travel down the length of crystal. Then, a torrent of feminine seed pulse into his mouth in one long stream after the next, Akoko’s back arching so hard that it popped the vertebrae in her spine loudly enough that even a human’s ears could’ve heard it. She hauled her hips backwards, as the pulsing stopped and the streams of seed having tapered off into his lower throat and stomach. As her length slid out of his mouth, utterly, and Josh gasped softly for a bit of air, she sighed in pleasure, soon walking slowly around him. She trailed one hand down his side until Akoko delivered a sharp crack of her hand on the left side of his ass, soliciting a sharp gasp of masochistic pleasure as he let his back arch and hips rise. Akoko turned to stand behind him, pulling her hips back until the tip of the phallic shaft of polished quartz pressed to his back door.

                “ _Utonga motar,_ ” Akoko breathed, and the entire shaft glistened with a look of wetness, then she thrust firmly into him as easily as if she’d lubricated it for ten minutes. He arched submissively ahead of her, groaning in pleasure as he felt her fingernails gliding down his back in bright red lines that turned quickly into warm, stinging welts. Slowly gripping his hips tighter, she pulled back then thrust to the hilt once more, beginning to fuck his pert rump swiftly and forcefully. His entire body swayed forward, as she slammed her hips into his, and then yanked him back as she rolled her hips backwards before slamming them into his hips and swaying him forward again. He gasped loudly with every thrust of the quartz shaft driving into him almost to the hilt with every thrust, as Akoko forced as much into him as it was possible to push in. His muscles tightened around her length in waves as he tensed the muscles inside himself, an action that caused her to arch and gasp in pleasure. She closed her eyes, cracking her hand down on the right side of his ass, leaving a bright, welting handprint that matched the one on the left side.

                He bit his lower lip lightly, breathing heavily as he continued to feel her smashing her hips firmly against his ass. Akoko was restraining herself so that she could experience larger, more powerful releases. As the cocoa-skinned wolf slammed her hips against the bitch’s ass again, she closed her eyes firmly against the pleasurable feeling of that fine, tight ass. She held back for a few minutes that felt almost like hours as she pulled back slowly then slammed into him again, but finally the pulsing inside of her travelled down the length of the phallic crystalline rod. Akoko sighed, arching against him once more and allowed herself to release for the second time, her seed flooding into his tight ass, waiting until her release subsided. She took a deep breath and sighed once more, then slowly slid out of his ass with a light moan of pleasure passing through her lips.

                “Whew, you have an extraordinary body, omega,” Akoko said appreciatively, bringing her hands down his back in a gentle caress as she unfastened her harness and put it neatly away in her satchel, “Thank you for permitting me to join the pack.” She took a seat, catching her breath as Helle stood and pulled their newfound omega to his feet, letting her hands travel gently across his form, exploring the pack’s bitch for herself. As Akoko finally stood and got dressed, she turned her attention toward her new pack-mate and smiled apologetically to her.

                “Well, have fun, Helle, sorry for making you wait,” she smiled, and Helle rolled her shoulders, smiling over her shoulder at her pack-mate.

                “Oh, it’s okay, you were really hammering the beautiful bitch, it’s understandable you needed a moment to catch your breath. I hope you didn’t sprain anything?” answered Helle. Akoko paused, running her fingers over her thighs, over the curve of her rump, and twisting her arms a bit, as she slid her hands a little ways up her back.

                “Phew, nope!” she replied, “Thanks for reminding me to check.” Then, Akoko slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, allowing Helle to have her semi-private time with the pack’s bitch. His cock was still hard, a full and delightful eight inches, as she slid down onto her knees in front of him, and he arched a bit, though he could tell this was what she wanted to do.

                He let her kneel in front of him, feeling her tongue as she took his nuts inside her mouth and sucked on them gently for a moment, her eyes focused on his prick. She slid her mouth back, allowing his balls to slip out of her mouth, where she sent pleasurable tingles through them by blowing on them gently until he was dry. Helle’s tongue slid out, cradling the base of his cock as she licked slowly up to the tip, reaching up and using his balls to pull his cock down for her access before licking base to tip again. She licked along one side and then the other, and then licked from the base to the plush head along the topside of his cock, licking and kissing his prick enthusiastically, clearly enjoying the flavour of him on her tongue. She soon released his nuts allowing his cock to stand at a steep angle, and she lifted up on her knees, wrapping her lips around the head and sliding her mouth down on it. As she began to suck, he felt an enjoyable vibration rolling through his cock as she moaned on it, bobbing her head quickly on his rod, before pulling up and off for just a second.

                “Mm, such a delicious little bitch,” she said, looking up at him, “Put your hands in my hair, slut.” Josh replied with an obedient nod, sliding fingers into her hair and resting his hands against her scalp as she took his prick into her mouth again. She sucked hard, bobbing her head quickly and forcefully on his length, her lips pursed tightly around his shaft as she took it into her throat repeatedly. For a minute or so, she sucked on her own, movements sweeping her lips up and down along his cock as he bit his lip submissively and sighed softly in pleasure. She lifted her head, turning her eyes of hazel up towards him once more.

                “Get a good grip on my head, whore,” she ordered, feeling his hands sliding gently until he found good places for his hands, “Good boy. Now, I want your cum on my tongue. Fuck my mouth, you little bitch.” At her order, Josh nodded and pushed her head forward, pushed her mouth down onto his cock, forcing her head down until he felt plush lips wrapped around the base of his rod. He took a breath and steadied his grip, making sure her head stayed motionless, then pulled his hips back and slammed them forward again, hurriedly adopting a fast, hard rhythm of fucking her lips as forcefully as she could want. He was sure she’d moan if she was satisfied and bite him if not, so he took one more deep breath and then relaxed into the rhythm he’d gotten into, hammering relentlessly into her throat. Josh felt pleasant vibrations as she started to moan on his shaft, and assumed that he was following her orders in a satisfactory manner. He pulled back, and then thrust again; closing his eyes and resisting the urge to cum too soon, Josh could tell from the scent in his nostrils that he was doing well, now.

                Her scent was one of more than simple arousal, it bore all the trademarks of the pheromones he had come to associate with contentment, as well. He wasn’t sure how she would communicate when she was ready for him to cum, though he decided to do his best to hold out until then. For several minutes, his steel-hard cock slid through warm lips and straight down her tightened throat, feeling her swallowing around his prick as he fucked her mouth. Finally, as it started to become painful to be as aroused as he was, he felt her hand moving across the back of his thigh followed by a sharp slap cracking against his ass. His hips jerked and he hammered her mouth faster and harder, relaxing his self-control and letting himself start to pulse hard in her mouth. Josh’s grip on her head tightened and he yanked backwards with his hips, sliding until only the head of his cock was within pursed lips, and hot seed pulsed out of his prick onto her tongue in streams. Her eyes closed, and she sighed softly in pleasure through her nostrils as she felt him cumming on her tongue, then reached up to squeeze the last drops from his prick, licking his tip clean, swallowing and only then pulling off his cock entirely.

                “Mm, that was fantastic,” she praised warmly, “You’re a delicious little whore. Now I want you to fuck me, bitch.” She leaned back until her hands touched the floor, her thighs spreading to reveal she was certainly more than ready for it, sliding her calves out from under her thighs. He knelt immediately between her thighs, leaning over her and placing his hands on the floor beside her shoulders as he slid his tip into her sex. She took a deep breath as he slid his shaft inside of her, then slid one hand around him, down over the curve of his ass, and slapped his nuts forcefully, soliciting an abrupt thrust and a soft gasp of pain.

                “I said fuck me you whore,” she ordered, and he quickly pulled back, and then slammed his hips into hers as he began to pump into her anew. He closed his eyes, sliding his length as far inside her as his hips would allow, feeling the tight muscles of her inner walls tautening around him as he did. She closed her eyes and relaxed underneath him, arching her body and rolling her hips against his as he thrust, feeling the pleasure sensation of the firm length of phallic shaft sliding into her. He could smell the scent of her arousal pheromones in the air, arching against her submissively as she reached up, arms sliding around him before she dragged her nails down his back. His hips bucked harder as her nails slid down his back and left fresh red stripes down it, adding to the redness that Akoko had caused with her own. She rolled her hips against his as he fucked her harder than before, a moan of pleasure rolling from her lips for several moments before she rolled forcefully to put him on his back beneath her.

                Helle then began moving her hips against his prick in fast, hard movements. He arched as she slid down each time, thrusting up into her as Helle slammed her hips down against his. She growled in arousal as hands slid into his hair, getting a firm grasp before yanking his head up towards her, forcing his head to her chest as she continued riding his cock hard.

                “Suck it, you little bitch,” she ordered, pushing his head against her left breast until she felt his lips part, then sighed in pleasure as he began to suckle her nipple like the little whore she wanted. For his part, Josh strove to restrain his arousal and refrain from attaining release for a second time, until she pulled his mouth to her other breast. At once, he proceeded in sucking firmly on her right breast, feeling her increasing her pace as she started to pulse on his length for the third time in twenty minutes.

                “Cum, now, you little slut,” Helle ordered, hammering her hips down on his cock once more and then arching with a groan of satisfaction as she felt his seed pulsing through his cock and into her. She lay against him, arching her breast against his mouth as she placed her palms on the floor to either side of his head, a soft growl of gratification in the air as it rolled out of her throat. When her body finally calmed and relaxed, she sighed in pleasure, tightening every muscle in her sex as she slid up from his cock, drawing out every drop of his release into her body as she did. She then rolled over onto her back beside him and sighed once more in gratification.

                “Thank you, omega, that was fantastic,” Helle said appreciatively, and Josh smiled.

                “You’re welcome, Helle, and welcome to the pack,” Josh replied, catching his breath while Helle took a brief rinse in their shower before redressing and departing.

                The rest of the day felt like it washed over him like a wave hitting the shoreline, his eagerness for that night’s full moon distracting his thoughts for most of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, courteous questions & comments are welcome. ^_^


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                For several months, their training proceeded as normal, with no further applications. August came and went, and Josh’s first birthday as a therian passed uneventfully. A simple day of friends, pack members, and precious stones, his alpha had gotten him a heart-cut sapphire of an extraordinarily deep blue colour and a gem case. He received other sapphires from the other members of the pack, the gem display case having notches that they would fit into beautifully, twenty notches in all. He learned that birthdays were somewhat private in most cases, but that certain birthdays were treated with more import: the first one as a wolf at all, the first one as an adult wolf, and the first one as an Elder.

                Josh, at this time, had decided to drop the rifle class, after a year, despite his high level of accuracy, the rifle simply wasn’t a favourite for him. This class was soon replaced by a brief, four-month class on pack administration and the duties and responsibilities of the omega of a pack. Near the end of December, he was more than three-quarters of the way through it, and was feeling quite strongly about his ability to fulfill his duties to the pack. There was a lot to pack management, he had learned quickly: it was kind of like being a housewife with a wealthy yet clueless husband. As the omega of the pack, it was his responsibility to see that the pack’s requisitions for food, munitions, and cleaning supplies, were filed with the nearest Aatu supply depot. Similarly, it would be his responsibility to oversee deliveries of such items; additionally, he would oversee individual pack members’ domestic housekeeping duties were attended to in a satisfactory manner.

                As they sat at the pack’s table with Caterina, Wyatt, and Arianna, for breakfast, Josh noticed the door opening, followed by a relatively tall and somewhat curvaceous individual stepping in. She had hair of zinnwaldite brown in a sheer, hip-length ponytail and bright, textured irises of Brandeis blue, complimenting her pale complexion nicely. Her visual appearance was that of a nineteen-year-old, clothed in a chocolate-coloured sleeveless leather doublet having a burnished nickel zipper up the front, covering the curvature of her breasts. Additionally, she wore leather breeches of ankle-length in a shade of otter brown, which went well with her shirt, and had a similar zipper in the front, as well as one sliding-style button. She held two pieces of paper in her hands, and as she looked around, her eyes finally found him and Henri, and she perked visibly while brushing her bangs out from in front of her left eye. The youthful woman smiled as she approached, coming to stop when she reached the table, politely waiting to be acknowledged.

                “Hello,” said Henri in response to her presence, “what can I do for you?” His tone was courteous, and received a warm smile of appreciation in answer.

                “Hi, my name is Hildegarde Verkuilen. I was hoping you might be willing to consider my pack application, and that of a friend of mine, though zie’s a little more introverted,” the brunette answered deferentially. When Henri held his hand up, she quickly and gently passed the papers into his hands, so that he and his omega could look both of them over this morning.

                “Thank you, sir,” she said appreciatively, nodding her head respectfully.

                “You’re quite welcome,” Henri replied, “We’ll let you know, this afternoon, and please let your friend know to come as well. We’ll provide an answer for zir request, also.” Hildegarde quickly nodded and excused herself, timely in her departure, her mission complete, in a manner of speaking.

                “Well, looks like we have a couple of applications to review before Josh’s morning class,” Henri said, rising to stand, sliding his seat in as Josh quickly stood and pushed in his own to follow.

                “See you later,” Caterina replied with a smile, before the three instructors resumed their group’s conversation between them and the other members of the Barre-Colcord pack.

                On their return to their quarters, Henri and Josh moved to their table to review the content of the two offered applications. It was a bit unusual, receiving two applications from one individual, but if Hildegarde’s friend was shyer in nature, Josh didn’t have a problem with that.

                “Let’s see,” said Henri, pulling the applications out of his denim jacket, unfolding them carefully before lying them out on the table to be reviewed.

 

                _Hildegarde Verkuilen, re: Joining Barre-Colcord Pack_

_Therian Age: 532_

_Combat Talents:_

_I have an accuracy rating of 98.42% with single-wield handgun, 97.04% with dual-wield handgun._

_I have an accuracy rating of 79.84% with rocket launchers and rocket-propelled-grenade launchers._

_Mission Talents:_

_I speak Russian, Turkish, and all languages spoken throughout Europe west of Russia and Turkey, including the wide range of dialects spoken in those countries and including Icelandic._

_Domestic Talents:_

_I am comfortable performing weapons maintenance and upkeep._

_Additional Notes:_

_I am unavailable for bitch-duty._

_I am intersexed with a feminine gender identification, and prefer feminine-gendered pronouns._

_I served in the Grudel-Airgood Pack in the role of Vanguard, service ending 1,942 C. E._

_Cass Carter, re: Joining Barre-Colcord Pack_

_Therian Age: 614_

_Combat Talents:_

_I have an accuracy rating of 94.38% with single-wield handgun, 96.99% with dual-wield handgun._

_I have an accuracy rating of 99.87% with throwing knives within 30 metres / within 33 yards._

_Mission Talents:_

_I am experienced in hacking and decryption._

_Domestic Talents:_

_I am comfortable managing laundry-room duties._

_Additional Notes:_

_I am asexual, genderless, and prefer ungendered pronoun use._

_I was born female under the name Cassandra Carter, but shortened it to Cass for gender neutrality._

 

                “They both seem like excellent additions to the pack,” Josh said thoughtfully, “I think Keeper training would fit Cass the best. It seems pretty obvious that for Hildegarde, renewal of Vanguard training would be extremely easy.”

                “I was thinking the same,” Henri nodded agreeably to his omega, “I am also thinking that the reports I receive on your training are really worthy of a reward. I think tonight I will give you a large reward.” Josh felt warmth coming to his cheeks, lips curving quickly into an excited smile, it _had_ been a couple weeks since they had played in that way, and the young omega certainly missed it!

                “Sweet, thank you, alpha,” Josh replied, and Henri pulled him close to kiss him, and then pushed him back.

                “You’re welcome, love. You better get going, you’ll miss your omega training class,” Henri said, as Josh got out of his seat, “And don’t forget your pistol for pistolier training.”

                “Yes, alpha,” the eternal eighteen-year-old replied, quickly collecting his pistol and running through a basic weapons safety and maintenance check before holstering it. Once it was holstered, he quickly departed, hurrying down the halls to attend his omega training class, which most of the omegas in the class nicknamed ‘pack management.’

                The class, itself, was rather basic: it was all about ensuring the security of the den and the smoothness of the pack’s operations. It would be his responsibility, as the pack omega, to assign den maintenance duties to each member of the pack and ensure each of those assignments was fulfilled satisfactorily. Between this and the duty to both track and furthermore accurately predict the pack’s consumption of food, medical and cleaning supplies, and ammunitions, that was what he was learning it meant to be an omega.

                “Of course,” the omega training instructor had said on the first day, “All of what you are about to learn about pack management is much easier for _bitch_ omegas. A _bitch_ omega is a far more compelling motivator for members of the pack, because as their primary source of sexual pleasure, or _only_ source of erotic gratification in the case of smaller packs, the average wolf is far more motivated to perform.” The instructor had gone on to explain that for those wolves who are of the pack member mentality, those wolves who are not themselves alpha-types, there was a well-documented desire to please and impress the three core pack members: alpha, omega, and bitch. If the omega were also a bitch, the instructor explained, the natural inclination to satisfy and favourably astound them, would be inherently doubled.

                A lot of the academic education on the matter of tracking, predicting, and appropriately requisitioning, varied types of supplies, proved to be a matter of simple mathematics. Once he’d realized that, he’d proceeded to apply what he knew of arithmetic and subsequently started to ‘ace’ those assignments. His education in being an omega also came to include familiarization with the Clan’s standardized den floorplan: over centuries, he learned, various den layouts had been developed, examined, utilized, and extensively tested. The draught used now, thereby, was the culmination of a centuries-long process of determining the most effective layout for a wolf-den in consideration of their wolf-traits.

                He coasted smoothly through his training session with the pistol, maintaining his own accuracy rating, which hovered in the area of ninety-seven ninety-two. On occasion, he did miss a shot, but the chances were low, and Miliani had begun to teach him how to increase his mental focus. Likewise, she was teaching him to fire with either hand or with both hands on the gun at the same time and how to fire at targets not just ahead but to either side of him while he was walking. His accuracy rating had dipped because of the expanded training; it had taken him quite a while to begin to get the hang of it. About halfway through today’s training, she’d added in shooting at moving targets, and he knew that was going to make his accuracy take a dip over the next twelve months. Still, once he began to combine everything into training in a way that closely simulated a real scenario, he knew all these lessons were going to be things he would be quite thankful for receiving.

                When he returned to his quarters, he found Henri waiting, and Josh quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit. Then, the two proceeded immediately to their lunch with their friends and the current members of their pack.

                “Helle, Akoko, I would like to know more about each of you, if there is anything you would not mind sharing, of course,” Josh said, over lunch, and both women spent several moments appearing pensive.

                “Well, I was the daughter of a pair of Mormons in Utah, one German and one Danish,” Helle started out, “It was perhaps somewhat of a joke I think, my name I mean. A daughter named Helle, raised by devout Mormons in a time when there was a prevailing belief that an absence of penitence would lead to one’s condemnation to hell when they died. Well, needless to say, I am myself _not_ a Mormon, although in a way, you could say that Mormonism is why I am sitting here right now.”

                “When I was twelve, my parents spoke about making me the third wife to this fellow in his thirties or fourth wife of this other man in his forties. It was 1870 in the United States, and countless girls faced a similar fate, although I was perhaps the only one willing to abandon my family entire for a desire to retain my own constitutionally promised life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness. None of which would be served by being one of multiple wives to a much older pervert who was perfectly willing to buy me like a calf from a cattle-rancher,” Helle continued, “So, I got dressed in my favourite clothes, walked out the door when no one was looking, and never looked back. I set out eastward bound, but was found a few days later by a wolf named Lila Hewitt, who brought me to an Aatu-funded orphanage, though it may be kinder and more accurate to describe it as a comprehensive childcare facility.”

                “When I finally decided that I wanted to join the Clan, four years later, Lila came back to the orphanage and bit me, then brought me here,” Helle concluded, “I haven’t ever left, actually. Just waited for a pack to come up that seemed like the right fit, one with an experienced alpha and one where the main bitch would be male. I don’t have any problem with female bitches, I’ve even used a few when a male bitch wasn’t available, but it was totally transactional. I treated her how she needed to be treated to perform her best, and spent just enough time with her to regulate hormone levels in my body.” Josh nodded his understanding, if the bitches she’d used in the past were anything like the omega, himself, he was pretty sure they weren’t upset by that, since he knew he wouldn’t have been.

                “I was born in 1761 and bitten in 1783. My twice-great grandfather, born 1601, was a Dutchman named Joeri Brennecke, he married my namesake twice-great grandmother, Akoko Keita, hence my name,” Akoko answered, “My parents were Quakers, Koenraad and Katelijn Brennecke. Yeah, that’s kind of why I’m so awesome.” She paused, and adopted a humourous physical posture of self-adulation, then laughed and shook her head, to the amused chortles of the rest.

                “Just kidding,” Akoko confirmed, “In seriousness, though, my parents were pretty awesome for that period, sixth-generation human allies. There was somewhat of a celebration in the family when I was brought into the Clan, my parents and grandparents were so proud that someone in our bloodline had demonstrated the characteristics needed to be welcomed into the Clan.”

                “So, what’s everyone’s favourite genre of music?” the eternal eighteen-year-old asked, eager to learn more about both friends and pack-members, “Mine’s instrumental, though a bit broad. I like classical instrumentals, trance instrumentals, jazz instrumentals, even some instrumental electronica or techno.”

                “I like jazz and trance,” agreed Akoko, “though not so big on the classical and not exclusive to instrumentals. I also like the music from the 1980s; that was an interesting decade in human musical evolution.”

                “I like almost all music, but I think the blues are my favourite, and some songs from the country genre, also, are pretty awesome,” Helle added.

                “I think my favourite has to be nature sounds,” Caterina said thoughtfully, “I know, that’s not technically a form of music, but it’s really relaxing to listen to. I also like listening to instrumental music played with rare or exotic instruments, like the Hellenic aulos or pan flute, for instance.”

                “I’ll agree with that,” Wyatt added, “I like the music of clarinets, oboes, harps, cellos, double basses, and the ukulele. It doesn’t need to have singing with it, though I don’t normally mind if it does have singing to accompany it if the singing meshes well with the sound of the instrument.”

                “Lyle and I have found we pretty much like everything, but love songs are kind of our favourites, and songs meant to make a person feel better about themselves or about life in general,” Edmund put in.

                “For instance, you know that song by Sarah Bareilles, ‘King of Anything?’ Yeah, that song’s just awesome,” Lyle added, for the sake of clarification by example.

                “I don’t know if I so much have a _favourite_ ,” Henri mused thoughtfully, “as that I have genres that I dislike; for instance, I dislike most songs described as the ‘metal’ genre. Then there’s ‘gangster rap,’ which is frankly an insult to the rap genre, and with how it talks about women, minorities, and various ethnicities, it simply doesn’t deserve the term ‘music’ being used to describe it. It makes me want to pound the singer into the dirt for the way they’re singing, and thinking that that shit’s cool or that it’s somehow okay because it’s just for a song.” Henri’s feelings were adamant, where it concerned the power of music and that it was not okay to attempt to diminish the wrongness of certain things by singing about them as if they were acceptable.

                “I’m with Henri on this one,” Arianna added, at last, “I killed a guy down in Texas for that in the 80s. Rising star in Austin’s music scene, he was singing about how the lives of women, African-Americans, and homosexuals – not the words he was using, by the way – were worthless. He was advocating through music the raping and murdering of all those types of people, and music has power, you know?”

                “So, I couldn’t let him live to spread that filth and barbarism. The risk one of his fans would actually go out to do it was too high,” Arianna continued, “As was the risk of him not only attempting but getting away with shirking responsibility for his part in it by making that bullshit claim of it just being a song. There was also this fundamentalist in Omaha in the 90s, claiming he was a Baptist and attempting to use Baptist theology to justify ‘curing’ homosexuality by raping gays and lesbians. He was acquitted on charges of having another Omaha preacher assassinated, a Methodist minister who was preaching that it would be the Christian thing to do to advocate equal rights for homosexuals, despite clear evidence of his guilt. I couldn’t let him get away with facilitating the assassination of someone simply because that person was a _real_ Christian, and then proceeding to risk having young men raped by their fathers and uncles when they came out as being gay.”

                “I think that’s fair,” Josh replied supportively, “You avenged the assassination of a person that was committed genuinely to peace, love, and forgiveness, and by eliminating his killer, you probably prevented tens of thousands of rapes and an unknown number of subsequent murders.”

                “This seems like a good segue for another question,” Henri proceeded, “What is everyone’s most and least favourite philosophy?”

                “I hate moral absolutism. I think there is something abusive and naïve about a worldview that lacks for shades of grey or consideration of consequence or context,” Josh answered immediately, “I much prefer a combination of spiritual humanism, spiritual naturalism, and moral universalism. I like to know right and wrong always exist, but that the distinction between the two cannot be adequately defined absent context, consequence, or circumstance.”

                “An interesting position,” Henri observed, “I like it, though. It’s an ethical position: do your best not to harm the environment or hurt anyone, but be aware that sometimes situations give you little functional choice in the matter.”

                “You don’t mind if our answers are a little simpler than that, do you, alpha?” asked Valentin.

                “No, of course not,” Henri replied, “I have a passing interest in philosophy and have studied it at least a little bit, and if you mention one I don’t know, I can look it up easily enough.” Valentin nodded in reply, and then continued.

                “Well, my least favourite is anthropocentrism,” Valentin said, referring to the philosophy championed by the Hunter’s Soldiery in their advocacy of human supremacy as a validation to do whatever they wanted to anything that wasn’t human, “My favourite philosophy has always been altruism, though. I believe that if someone needs something that we have but do not need, we should give it to them, or at least let them borrow it for a while.”

                “My least favourite is filial piety,” Lyle put in simply, “the idea that we should venerate our fathers, elders, and ancestors, should be obedient to them, just because they are our fathers or elders or ancestors? I don’t know; that just seems a little stupid to me, I mean, anyone with a cock can impregnate someone with a pussy, it’s not like they’re doing something difficult. As for the philosophy I like the most, that’s probably hedonism, the idea that there is nothing wrong with the pursuit of pleasure for pleasure’s sake, as long as you don’t hurt anyone in the process.”

                “I’ll agree with hedonism,” Edmund added unsurprisingly, “my least favourite philosophy would have to be evangelism. I think there is something intrinsically wrong and remarkably arrogant in evangelism’s desire to convert people through aggressive attempts rather than allowing people to be impressed by your spiritual belief system and to convert of their own accord and in their own time.”

                “For me, I like spiritual naturalism and humanism, too. I think there’s two contradictory views competing for most disliked philosophy, though,” Akoko said, “those being nihilism, and the response of some Christian theologians to modernity and postmodernity. In nihilism, the nihilist believes that life is without purpose, meaning, or value, and that morality does not exist, but is rather an abstract contrivance intended to control man’s behaviour. However, some Christian theologians contend that the changing face of religion and spirituality in the world today represents rejection of theism and that as such it represents nihilism. I think it’s extraordinarily arrogant to say that someone who doesn’t believe in the same thing you believe in, theologically speaking, doesn’t value life and has no morals.”

                “I’ll definitely agree with that,” Henri said concurringly, “it’s practically blood libel to claim that someone’s a nihilist just because they don’t believe the same thing you do.”

                “I think Machiavellianism is probably my least favourite philosophy, that’s just like the philosophy of being an asshole and justifying it,” said Helle, thoughtfully, “I would have to say my favourite is probably the same as Josh and Akoko, though. I think we should do whatever we can reasonably do to avoid harming another person or another living thing, and should never do anything to cause destruction in our environment unless it was absolutely essential to our own health and wellness. I think we have a right to our own health and wellness, absolutely, but that we should nevertheless try to minimize our unfavourable impact on our environment.”

                “I think my favourite’s progressivism,” Henri said simply, “my least favourite’s definitely fascism; it just has no redeeming values, whatsoever.”

                “I personally love autodidacticism,” Wyatt added, “I think there’s something really admirable about teaching yourself about something to the point that you can notable for your knowledgeability in the matter. I think what I hate is antinatalism, the idea that birth has only a negative value and that the value of life is negative because any amount of good experience is outweighed by the more powerful feelings of suffering.”

                “I think ableism is the philosophy that bothers me the most,” Arianna said, “the idea that someone’s value as a human being depends on their ability or the absence of disability is intensely offensive to me. I think that biosophy is one of my favourite philosophical focuses, with the value it puts on individual growth and the promotion of peaceful human interaction worldwide.”

                “I think for me, ecumenism would be my most favourite and least favourite philosophy,” Caterina answered at last, “I like it when the diverse Christian faiths work together to achieve something good, like providing monetary assistance to shelters for women and children who have been the victims of domestic violence. On the other hand, I’ll actively work against any ecumenical efforts that intrude upon the lives of not only their fellow Christians but of every American in general.”

                “Like ecumenical efforts to institute theocratic laws, such as outlawing abortion for all Americans regardless of _their_ religious belief systems,” she continued, “we’ve always fought against theocratic lawmaking, and we’re just not active in Iran or Saudi Arabia because of their religious legislation. National laws should be based on morality and ethics, not on faith.”

                “I’ll definitely agree with that one,” Henri said as he stood, stretching his muscles as he picked up the last bit of his pizza and finished off the crust, never one to fail to savour a delicious pizza-crust. Josh took the last bite of his sandwich before standing up with his alpha, and Henri nodded to their friends and their pack-members, respectively.

                “Well, thank you for the lunchtime conversation,” Henri said, “we have a couple more people eagerly waiting to hear they’ve been welcomed into the pack and receive their training orders, so we need to get going.” Their friends nodded and their pack-members indicated wordless assent as well, before they turned in their plates and walked back to their quarters.

                As they turned the final corner, they found that the two newest members of the pack were indeed waiting for their return. One was kneeling, the way Lyle and Edmund had knelt when they came to wait to learn if they would be welcomed into the pack, the other was leaning against the wall directly across from that other. The kneeling one had shoulder-length hair of true-black colour and a lightly tanned Caucasian skin tone, and looked up with celadon green irises. Zie stood quickly, five feet nine inches and a hundred eighty pounds, zir face neither expressly masculine nor overtly feminine, Cass Carter proved easily recognizable even having never seen zir before.

                “Hello,” Josh said, extending his hand politely to zir, “You must be Cass Carter. Come on, let’s head inside.”

                “Yes, sir,” Cass replied in a deferential tone, zir voice something of an androgynous but beautiful tenor sound, following Josh as he walked in through the door as Henri opened it and proceeded in ahead of them. Once all four of them were inside, Henri closed the door with a gentle click, before turning his attention towards the asexual wolf with the fetching, androgynous appearance.

                “Well, your application was impressive, Cass,” Henri said, “I am sure we can get acclimated to the genderless pronouns you prefer. Zie and zir, correct?”

                “Yes, alpha, thank you,” Cass replied graciously.

                “We’ve decided that Keeper training is what seems like it would suit you best,” Josh said, and Cass nodded quickly in acceptance and agreement.

                “Thank you, I always hoped that Keeper training would be what I would be scheduled for,” Cass replied, and zir alpha and omega both nodded.

                “It was a pretty simple choice, really,” Josh assured zir with a smile, and zie nodded warmly in reply.

                “Thank you. I am sure my friend would like to fuck the pack bitch, now, so I will take my leave, register for the class and arrange to have my things moved nearby,” Cass replied, and Hildegarde grinned at her friend, but rolled her shoulders, as well.

                “Zie knows me so well,” Hildegarde admitted, a bulge forming in her pants as she looked Josh over intently, waving farewell to Cass as zie exited the room, “Course, we hooked up like four centuries ago and bonded in handgun marksmanship training. I mean, not hooked up as in _hooked up_ , I mean I didn’t thrust my dick in Cass’ pussy, cause, zie’s asexual, and not into that.” Hildegarde blushed faintly for a moment, until Henri and Josh both chuckled and just gave a little wave of the hand to indicate there was no miscommunication.

                “Don’t worry about it, Hildegarde,” Henri said warmly, “You also needn’t worry about who to fuck anymore, either, as a member of the pack, you have total access to Josh now. We also decided the best thing for you is Vanguard training, your skills are impressive and seem like they’d be a great fit for that.” As Henri spoke, Josh stripped nude in acknowledgment of Hildegarde’s right to use him as she desired, soon kneeling in front of her, looking up submissively at the pack’s newest member. Hildegarde wasted no time sliding out of her clothes, setting each garment neatly aside, the curvature of her firm, round breasts Josh estimated as 34C, and an impressive, steel-hard ten-inch shaft of phallic muscle. Once her clothes were off, she slid one hand into his hair and split her fingers to either side of her erect shaft, pulling him close and slapping him across the face with her cock.

                “You like that, you little bitch?” she asked, using fingers pressed against her pelvis to either side of her cock to brush it firmly against his face, “Yeah, I can tell you like this, naughty little slut.” Josh closed his eyes as she pressed her length across one cheek and then the other, intermittently slapping those cheeks firmly with it. His own cock was hard as he knelt there for her, standing on his knees with his shins pressed across the smooth plane of the room’s floor. Finally, she pulled her hips back until the plush head was pushing on his lips firmly, and smiled down at the bitch on his knees for her pleasure. She took a moment to savour it all, the sight, the feel of his lips pressed to the tip of her rod in submission, the delight of joining a pack with a bitch omega.

                “Mm, you are so adorable, bitch,” she praised affectionately, pulling his hair forward at the same time as she pressed her hips forward, allowing her cock to slip into his mouth. The warm, firm shaft coasted smoothly across his tongue’s pleasurably textured surface, the smell of his arousal-pheromones in her nostrils as clearly as he could smell hers as the fine taste of her cock swept down his tongue. Every taste bud heightened by the virus, the sensation of taste had become dramatically more intense, and the pleasure of sexual taste had been accordantly heightened for him, too. Her taste was sweet and clean, with a hint of vanilla from her preferred soap, which made her that much more fun to tend to orally. His lips wrapped tightly around her shaft as she pulled her hips back and then thrust to the hilt, driving all ten inches into his throat as she forced her nuts into his mouth.

                Josh moaned gently around her length, though her thick phallic muscle muffled his voice completely, and it sent vibrations only up to the base. His tongue rolled slowly and sensuously around her balls, nursing on Hildegarde’s jewels submissively as she held herself firmly in his throat, obstructing his airway. He closed his eyes and focused on her pleasure, nursing on her balls until he felt them slowly starting to move back as his air was slowly expiring. When her balls slid out of his mouth, he moaned gently, the sound reaching all the way up to his lips and vibrating the entire length of her prick. She moaned softly in pleasure, closing her eyes and forcing herself to continue to pull back, to let the bitch get a breath of air around her dick. As the plush head blocking his airway slid out of his throat and into his mouth, Josh took a deep breath through his nostrils, inhaling not just fresh air but the delightful scent of her feminine musk. A hard-to-describe but pleasant aroma, he liked the smell of the musk of a cock and a pair of nuts in his nostrils, a trait he’d learned was endemic in bitches.

                “Fuck, your mouth is phenomenal, you horny little bitch,” Hildegarde praised, with a soft groan of pleasure, pulling her hips back before thrusting to the hilt once more. This time, however, she didn’t buck her nuts through his lips, but instead pulled back and thrust again, slowly developing into a quick, hard rhythm. Even as she started to give him a firm skull fucking, Hildegarde groaned loudly in satisfaction and tightened her grip in his hair, her second hand moving to join the first in chin-length strands of dark brown. The kneeling bitch pulled his hips back, making it easier still to hammer into his throat repeatedly as he straightened the channel for her access. She closed her eyes and resisted the temptation of his mouth, as she restrained herself to enjoy his lips and his tongue that much longer. His continued moans were providing pleasurable resonations throughout her entire length as he sucked her, his moist, silk-soft lips caressing the length of phallic muscle, as it slammed to the hilt in a swift and forceful rhythm.

                “Mm, alpha, does the bitch prefer it in his mouth, in his throat, or on his face?” asked Hildegarde, as she felt her prick starting to pulse in his mouth and throat as she continued to fuck him.

                “It’s really up to you,” Henri said, by now himself undressed and stroking himself lightly as he enjoyed the show of the newest member of their pack fucking the pack’s bitch, “You can do whatever you feel like in that regard.”

                “Thank you, alpha,” Hildegarde replied appreciatively as she continued to draw her hips back and then thrust forward, slamming his hips against Josh’s face as she buried her cock to the hilt in his mouth. Josh continued to suck hard, delivering pleasurable vibrations through amatory moaning while silk-soft lips and velvety tongue caressed her length, massaging the steel-hard muscle of her cock. He felt her pulse against his tongue again, as her pace hastened, over the course of another minute or so, until she pushed to the hilt and bucked until her nuts slid into his mouth again. This time, his throat experienced telltale expansions and contractions as her impressive prick pulsed hard inside it, her seed pulsing out in long, thick streams, almost directly into his stomach. Josh swallowed fast and hard around it, using the muscles of his throat to stroke her length as she attained her release in it.

                “Holy Hannah, you know how to handle a cock, you precious little bitch,” Hildegarde praised him adamantly. She pulled back slowly, letting his throat muscles milk the last drops of her seed out of her length well in advance of the plush head of her cock sliding free of it and coming to rest on his tongue for a moment. He nursed firmly on that, feeling her fingers tightening in his hair as she held him there just for a few seconds, and then made herself to pull out of his mouth entirely.

                “Do you require lubrication for anal, bitch?” she asked considerately, as she paused a moment and stretched.

                “I require it for anyone using the bitch’s ass,” Henri said, tossing her a phial of fresh coconut oil, “use this.”

                “Sure thing, alpha,” she replied respectfully, catching the phial cautiously as she moved around behind Josh, pouring some onto the crease of his rump and some onto her other hand. Setting it down, she wrapped oil-slickened fingers around her cock and began to stroke in smooth, slow movements from the plush head to the steel-hard base of her shaft. Meanwhile, her free hand spread oil down the crease of his ass, before sliding fingers inside of him to prep him quickly for her.

                “Mm, you’re well-fucked and on a regular basis, aren’t you, you little bitch?” queried Hildegarde as she felt his body adjusting quickly to her fingers, indicating her was used to being taken from behind. Josh arched submissively in answer, and she angled her cock down to his ass, grabbing his hips and sliding into him quickly, burying length to the hilt in the first thrust. He closed his eyes and groaned softly in pleasure, feeling her thick shaft sliding across the sensitive nub of his prostate, and going almost as deep as his alpha’s. She was well-endowed and a remarkable top, in his opinion, and as he tightened the muscles of his ass around her, Hildegarde started to move her hips again, in a fast, hard rhythm once more. Josh swayed bodily forward in response to each thrust, until her hands on his hips yanked his body back onto her cock as she thrust hard into him again.

                He tightened the muscles of his rump around her cock, as she drove to the hilt inside of him, making it harder for her to withdraw, and increasing her pleasure in the process. Hildegarde groaned in pleasure as she thrust into him as deeply as possible, drawing out with a low moan at the tightened muscles caressing most of the ten-inch length of her cock as she pulled out. She increased her pace, fucking him harder and faster with every thrust, going hard enough soon that it would’ve broken a human’s hips. As she began fucking him in an especially primal manner, Josh arched his back and started to sway himself forward when she pulled out, then throw his weight backwards as she thrust into him. The arousal-pheromones of his newest pack-member and those of his alpha filled the air, and he moaned loudly in pleasure as she ploughed his ass relentlessly. Soon, he found the enormous cock of his alpha in front of him, looking up just in time to see his alpha’s hands sliding into his hair as he shoved his prick into that open, moaning mouth.

                Henri’s fingers tightened in his hair until it stung sharply, and he began slamming his hips into the youthful bitch’s mouth with all the strength he possessed. Josh’s body bounced violently backward onto Hildegarde’s cock as she thrust into him, and her eyes fluttered open then widened to find her alpha on the other side of the bitch, ploughing that mouth relentlessly. As she slammed into his ass, it threw him bodily forward, forcing Henri’s cock hilt-deep into his throat as a result, and she gasped softly, in both pleasure and surprise.

                “Alpha, I…” the little omega heard her gasp softly.

                “Keep fucking the little bitch’s ass, Hildegarde. Don’t cum until I tell you,” Henri ordered, fingers tightening even further in Josh’s hair, until the bitch whined loudly on his cock, providing wonderful vibrations.

                “Yes… yes, alpha!” answered Hildegarde deferentially, tightening her grip on that ass and throwing all she had into hammering it mercilessly. Meanwhile, Henri fucked the bitch’s mouth just as brutally from the front, yanking his head down onto his prick with every thrust into his mouth, his thirteen-inch shaft sweeping into his throat. Josh’s throat bulged noticeably with his alpha’s cock buried to the hilt in it each time. He poured all his effort and attention into servicing his alpha, sucking as hard as he could on Henri’s cock while his alpha pounded his mouth and throat so hard it would’ve broken a human’s jaw. He moaned loudly, sending vibrations all the way to the hilt of Henri’s phallic shaft, swallowing as his lips wrapped around the base to stroke Henri’s cock twice over as the older wolf pulled out of his throat. The thick cloud of lust and arousal filled his nostrils; his own prick was rock hard as he was ruthlessly slammed back and forth between them. He could smell sweat behind him, could feel a sheen of perspiration forming on Hildegarde’s hands and hips as she strained to obey their alpha. Her cock pulsed once, hard, in his ass, but then she forced herself to resist the need to release and continued hammering into him as forcefully as her muscles would permit. Henri broke eye contact with Josh just long enough to look up when he caught the scent of perspiration, then smiled and looked back down at his bitch.

                For more than five minutes, Henri made her wait on the edge as he approached his own release, until his cock started to pulse violently in the bitch’s throat. The wolf behind him was coated in a thick shimmer of sweat, his scalp burned with the merciless yanking on his hair, and his own cock was painfully hard. Finally, Hildegarde gasped with pleasure and need, her cock pulsing uncontrollably inside the tight channel of the bitch’s firm, pert ass.

                “Alpha, may I…”

                “Yes. Now,” Henri ordered, and as her self-discipline relaxed, Hildegarde’s seed exploded into his ass in one thick stream of jizz that flooded into him. At the same moment, Henri slammed his hips forward and yanked so hard a human would’ve lost sections of hair, forcing his nuts into the bitch’s mouth. Even as Hildegarde was continuing to pour her seed into his ass, his alpha’s cum shot into his lower throat and he swallowed rapidly, taking it almost directly into his stomach. As jizz swept into him from both sides, his own cock’s painful hardness and pulsations culminated in streams of his own seed painting the floor in a dozen long, thick white stripes.

                Finally, Hildegarde pulled back slowly, groaning as she felt the bitch’s tight ass squeezing the last drops from her cock as she did. She closed his eyes, gasping anew as the plush tip of her cock slid free of his ass completely, and then sighed heavily, pressing both palms against what was the top of his hips in his current position. Simultaneously, Henri slid back until his own cock slid clean and drained from that mouth, and he smiled, tousling his omega’s hair in a praising manner.

                “Whew,” breathed Hildegarde in relief, and then looked up, “Alpha, may I use your shower?”

                “Absolutely, go ahead,” Henri replied, and Hildegarde quickly excused herself to bathe, while Henri stretched and then sat down to rest his own muscles. Josh squeezed the last drops of his own release from his length, before he moved to wipe up the mess with a tissue and tossed it in the toilet before returning to his alpha.

                “That was wonderful,” Henri said as Josh moved up to him, sliding into a position to sit on his thighs, their respective cocks between them, “You’ve definitely earned some good play tonight. Which paddle do you want, oak, ash, rubber, or metal?”

                “Metal,” Josh replied after a long moment of thought.

                “All right, and which flogger, my sweet little omega?” asked Henri in turn. They had several in leather: two standard leather floggers, two wax-tipped leather floggers for added sting, and two of bead-tipped leather floggers for added thud. They also had six floggers woven of parachute-chord, two with the standard looped-endings, two ending similarly in wax-burnt knots for increased sting, two ending in a metal bead for increased thud. Then, of course, there was the pair of oak-and-chain floggers they had, as well.

                “I think I’d like the chain floggers, tonight, alpha,” Josh replied, and Henri nodded.

                “All right, and do you want to be whipped tonight, too?” asked Henri, and Josh answered with an enthusiastic nod in response.

                A few minutes later, the shower turned off and Hildegarde emerged, freshly dried and with her long brown hair looking almost black with moisture, shaggily uncombed.

                “Thank you, alpha,” she said appreciatively as she proceeded to her clothes, “and thank you, omega.” As she picked her undergarments up and slid them back into place, a mismatch of a white cotton brassiere and white cotton boxer-briefs that were comfortable for the impressive endowment at her hips.

                “It was a pleasure to tend to your needs, Hildegarde,” Josh assured their newest pack-member, “don’t forget, Vanguard training renewal.” Hildegarde nodded quickly and deferentially in answer to the statement of her omega.

                “Yes, omega, and thank you again for letting me renew my Vanguard training,” Hildegarde said, she’d missed it in a way, since she enjoyed her training. Once she was fully dressed, she bowed her head respectfully and promptly excused herself from the chambers of her pack leaders. Josh slid from Henri’s thighs smoothly, Henri’s hands on his sides just above his hips as he stood and kissed his omega firmly on the lips.

                “I love you, my little omega,” Henri assured him, and Josh smiled appreciatively in answer. They’d been an item for more than a year now, and it never got old being told you were loved.

                “I love you, too, my alpha,” Josh replied, thinking to himself how that never got old, _either_. He proceeded at once to their bedchamber, laying across their bed on his stomach with his feet on the floor, leaving his rump and back both in a state of perfect access for his mate.

                “Do you want your back paddled, as well, my lovely?” asked Henri behind him, as he opened the mahogany play-chest and began to take out the specific items that had been requested for tonight’s play-session.

                “Yes, alpha, with the rubber ones, please,” Josh replied, and Henri nodded. He set out a pair of floggers with twelve sturdy aluminum chains each, each chain twenty-eight inches long. Then, he pulled out two gleaming, polished nickel paddles, each twenty inches long with the paddle itself being fourteen inches in length, four inches wide, and a quarter-inch thick. Josh could smell the scent of aluminum and the nickel in the air, and the oakwood handle of each flogger, polished but unstained. Next, the buffet of smells came to include the telltale scent of leather as Henri carefully pulled out a pair of six-foot whips, followed finally by the scent of rubber as he pulled out the most flexible of all their paddles. Each was black rubber, six inches long and two inches wide with a four-inch handgrip, covered in rounded-tip spokes on one side in a pattern and smoothly rounded bumps on the other side in a similar pattern.

                Finally readied, Henri moved over to their radio for a moment, then pressed the play button on the CD player and returned to his mate. As the sound of the player filled his ears, Henri moved behind him, one hand caressing over the freshly ploughed curvature of his ass. The music began to play, with _Rihanna’s_ **S &M**, and Josh took a breath and opened his mouth to speak, just before a loud crack filled the room as Henri’s palm cracked down on his ass. All that came out was a gasping moan of masochistic pleasure as the song continued, an extended version Rihanna had been convinced to record for actual kinksters amidst her fan-base. His hands alternated sides, palms coming down with one loud crack after another as he delivered a spanking that made Josh arch with soft moans of pleasure that were almost a musical addition to the song playing. Finally, as the hundredth strike to the rump came on each cheek, Henri stepped forward, his cock brushing across the crease of his mate’s ass as he put his hands on Josh’s shoulders.

                “Ohh,” Josh released a moaned exhalation as Henri’s claws slid down his back, carving broad red lines from his shoulders to his hips, once, twice, thrice. Then, Henri stepped back and picked up the twin metal paddles, bringing polished nickel into a loud, cracking snap on his ass, one side and then the other. The eternal eighteen-year-old arched with a moan of masochistic pleasure, closing his eyes as his fingers clutched tightly at the bedcovers for both balance and leverage. Henri smiled at him lovingly, setting the metal paddles aside and touching the bright red curvature with an amorous caress, after a good twenty strikes to each cheek with the paddles of polished nickel plate.

                “Mm, such a good boy, my sweet little omega,” Henri praised, picking up the rubber paddles and slapping both shoulders with the bump-studded side simultaneously. Josh arched with a soft whimper of pleasure, eyes closing as he relished the experience, it’d been a fair amount of time since their last play-session, and the omega’s masochistic needs had climbed accordingly. There was a wonderful redness across the entire span of his rump, and an increasingly complete redness on his upper back as twenty strikes with the bumped side were followed by twenty strikes with the spoke-studded side.

                “Oh, alpha,” Josh breathed the words as Henri set the paddles down and the clink-clink of chains soon filled the air, followed by the clinking-crack of chains striking his shoulders. Even as he arched and moaned softly, Henri’s movements continued, while the song slowly concluded, roughly halfway through thirty strikes to each shoulder in a Florentine-style flogging. The Florentine continued, proceeding to thirty more strikes on each cheek of his rump when his alpha stepped back slightly in midstride, his rump and shoulders now having warm, pleasurable welts across them. He heard the sound of chains clinking slowly as Henri set them down, and smelled the sound of leather as it began to sweep through the air. A loud crack and a sharp gasp of pleasure as a razor-thin red welt formed rapidly on his back, as one whip sliced across his back with the perfect precision required for inducing pleasurable pain.

                Josh knew that whips required extraordinary precision to use in sadomasochistic play; they could easily rend skin and slice muscle, if the timing was not precise. He still savoured the experience as the whips cracked across his back from shoulder to ass, his alpha was an expert at Florentine-style whipping with two singletail whips at the same time. Finally, after three dozen cracks of the whip and thirty-six razor-thin welt from shoulder to ass, his alpha inhaled deeply and then set the whips aside, crouching and putting their toys away neatly. Then, he moved onto the bed beside his lover, pulling Josh into his arms and kissing him, squeezing the welt-covered ass with one hand and grinning when the omega arched and yelped in answer.

                “You sadistic bastard,” purred Josh against his mate’s ear as he broke the kiss, his cheek brushing against his alpha’s cheek firmly as Henri’s other hand slid up his welted back in a sensuous caress. He whimpered soft in pleasure, arching his chest against his mate, as Henri looked up at him and grinned at the accusation. Then, he caressed that pert rump lovingly with both hands, as Josh relaxed on top of Henri, yawning in satisfaction and exhaustion. As Josh pulled his hips slowly upward, sliding his ass against his alpha’s cock, Henri cracked one hand on his ass and grinned at him when he yelped sharply in answer.

                “You’re exhausted and high, beloved, we can fuck in the morning,” Henri said, pushing Josh from his place directly on top of him to lay against him. Josh nodded submissively, sliding down into a comfortable position with his head resting on one side of Henri’s chest, face turned toward his alpha’s prick as he dozed off into a delighted slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay before publishing this chapter. This chapter took a while to write, requiring quite a bit of research! As always, questions & comments are welcome, so let me know how you're liking the story so far, or how you feel about particular characters, or whatever.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing story of the little omega, Josh Colcord, and his alpha, Henri Barre.

                For the next sixteen months, training continued uninterrupted for the pack, and Josh found himself rising to the top of his class in handgun marksmanship and swordfighting. On the sixth day of May, Josh woke up that beautiful Wednesday morning to Henri shaking him gently, standing nude beside the bed with a paper in-hand.

                “Come on, little omega, wake up, we have an urgent appointment,” Henri said, “Today’s the day!” The words hit Josh like a bucket of ice water, or like a bolt of lightning from a clear blue sky. He sat up rapidly, covers crumpling down against the smooth, soft pallor of his now well-muscled but untanned chest, quickly roused to complete alertness. He quickly slid out of the bed and stood, and Henri pulled him gently but swiftly to the morning shower, which seemed to race by in the breadth of just a few heartbeats and a handful of breaths.

                Josh quickly pulled on a pair of white boxer-briefs followed by a pair of flexible pants of ankle-length dark blue denim, which slid smoothly over his hips already zipped and buttoned. He donned a sleeveless shirt woven from cream-coloured cotton, double-layered with a high thread count, and turned to his mate. Henri had put on black leather pants that Josh knew had a lining of charcoal-grey wool, and a wool shirt in that same shade of grey with short sleeves.

                “So we’re finally getting our assignment?” asked Josh, as it had been four months since their pack had been declared ‘field-ready.’ He learned that was usually how long it took the Elders on the assignment commission to select a location for a pack to be sent, based on all information available about the world and the pack ready for assignment.

                “Yep, about when expected, too,” Henri said, and the two of them proceeded quickly from their chambers to the hall, where their entire pack already waited with their go-bags, ready to leave immediately. They nodded as their alpha and their omega passed, suited up and fully armed, and Josh thought it was like a squad of soldiers on a movie, ready to take a running leap into the back of a chinook, and be carried away to the battlefront.

 

* * *

 

                As their alpha and omega vanished around a corner, the members of the Barre-Colcord Pack spoke amongst themselves in hushed tones, excited and enthusiastic.

                “So where do you think we’re going?” asked Valentin softly.

                “Europe, maybe?” asked Akoko, “Anyone hear anything at all that might give us a hint?”

                “Could be anywhere,” Helle acknowledged the obvious, “we could be about to get sent to South Korea, South Africa, or Venezuela.”

                “True, the Clan’s active all over the world, or tries to be as much so as possible,” Edmund acknowledged in response, thoughtful and quiet.

                “Hope we get to stay in the United States,” Lyle said, to which most of the pack members nodded, although Hildegarde seemed less concerned with that.

                “Hey, long as I’m with alpha, omega, and you guys? That’s all I need to be happy,” Hildegarde said, and that received a unanimous nodding response, as well. They stood in silence for nearly half an hour before Henri and Josh came back into view, their pack’s deployment orders received.

                “Our destination has been selected. We’re headed to Birmingham, Alabama,” Henri said, then headed swiftly into the quarters he shared with Josh, his omega following. It only took a few minutes for them to collect their combat gear and their own go-bags, and the nine of them proceeded down the halls and corridors until they reached the hidden garage within the lowest levels of the fortress. As they walked into the garage, a seventeen mechanics were hurriedly working on the final systems checks of the pack’s vehicles, which took the form of four black vehicles with a menacing gleam to each of them. Of these, two were menacing, threateningly angular sport utility vehicles, one was an ominous-looking black Sbarro Pendolauto motorcycle, and one was a Lamborghini Aventador. Josh rushed quickly to the bike, admiring the sleek black sheen and black leather of the seat, the armour plating and the interesting customizations that had been made.

                “Let me guess, you’re Josh, right?” asked one of the three mechanics obsessing over the vehicle at that instant.

                “Yep, and this is a Sbarro Pendolauto, never thought I’d actually get to see one,” Josh replied, and the man’s response was a simple chortle.

                “More than see, this has been customized specifically for you, lad,” said the aged wolf, as Josh admired the vehicle’s headlights. It had one in the nose near the ground, and one in front of each handlebar, which would pour out a lot of light for him to see clearer at night.

                “First, check out these lights on the side,” the mechanic pulled his attention to the sides, where on each side a long, thin light was positioned ahead and behind where his legs would rest, “Side-lighting for if you find yourself in a fight at high-speed and close-quarters. These’ll give you an edge, because they’ll give you illuminating without that light getting in your eyes, directly, yourself, and look back here.” The mechanic took his attention to the back, where there were the standard red and white lights, then motioned Josh’s attention up to the controls of the bike.

                “You hit this, the white light will flash with the equivalent brightness of a 240-watt lightbulb, so that if you’re finding yourself pursued close at high speeds? This’ll blind them long enough to throw them off your trail and possibly make them experience an, ah… unfortunate crash,” the mechanic said simply, and Josh nodded quickly. So far, it was sounding like the vehicle had an excellent capacity for defensive manipulation, and that was something he liked a lot.

                “One more thing, these two buttons,” the mechanic said, bringing his attention back to the controls, “this one opens a slot in the front panel at the front of a compartment with a 75-caliber machine gun in it, and slides a trigger mechanism into your left hand. It’s already loaded and ready to go, it has a thousand APEX rounds and it’ll allow you to quickly put a hole in something. This one activates the timer on a small electromagnetic pulse grenade and drops it from the underside of the bike between the wheels, another way to get enemies off your tail by frying their ride. There are twelve such grenades loaded in it, they’re short, wide cylinders, and they explode when they detonate, ensuring it will be an untraceable pain in the ass for whoever’s trying to chase you.”

                “Lastly, there’s this, this is your gear for while you’re riding,” the mechanic said, holding up a long tote bag of black canvas, bulging with the garments inside. Josh quickly stowed his go-bags in the back of one of the two sport utility vehicles and stripped down to his boxer-briefs, before pulling out and donning the newfound riding gear. It took the form of an outfit that had been fitted to his size and made of jet-black leather, aside from the helmet and the boots, which had black rubber soles. Ankle-high combat boots and wrist-length gloves complimented a long-sleeved riding jacket, a gleaming black helmet with a shiny black visor, and black pants of ankle-length. The riding gear also included two shin-plates, two kneepads, two elbow-pads, and two sturdy thigh-braces with a bar lengthwise down his thigh in four places connected by a ring at either end, which latched shut. These were made of a durable, hard black material, which Josh couldn’t immediately place, but if it kept him safe and intact while he rode, he wasn’t too interested in the material they were made of or where they were manufactured. He found that the jacket included a place to sheathe his sword across his back, and his pants included belt-loops that allowed him to attach his black leather belt and holster.

                As he looked over toward his alpha, he could hear the mechanic telling Henri about the Lamborghini’s own nasty surprises for any enemy they might happen to encounter on the road. Then, the mechanic beside him tapped his shoulder once more.

                “Oh, one more thing, these buttons right here on the handlebars, they’re the trigger mechanism for the turbo thruster. It is quite a bit more powerful than the nitrous you used in your stunt-races, and the vehicle uses hydroelectric and aerosolar power sources, so it’ll recharge. You can only use it for about ten seconds at a time, and it takes roughly ten minutes to recharge the full boost, though, so make sure you use it wisely and don’t waste it,” the mechanic advised as Josh held his riding helmet under one arm.

                “All set, Josh?” asked Henri as he walked up, holding the keys of his brand new ride, and smiling when Josh nodded to him in response.

                “Good luck, wolves,” said the chief mechanic, as Valentin and Hildegarde got into the driver’s seats of their two angular sport-utility vehicles. Cass, Akoko, and Helle, got into the one being operated by Hildegarde, while Lyle and Edmund got into the one that Valentin would be driving. The garage door opened as Henri hopped over the door into the customized, combat-ready Lamborghini, and turned the ignition, the vehicle purring in a sense as Henri turned it on. Henri nodded to himself, then looked over to Josh and nodded, gesturing forward with his head.

                Josh nodded his understanding, pulling on his helmet, taking a seat on his bike and keying in the Pendolauto’s ignition before tapping on Birmingham, Alabama, on the GPS screen. Josh accelerated smoothly, and Henri moved in behind him, maintaining a distance of about two hundred feet behind him, while the two sport utility vehicles promptly adopted positions to either side of the Lamborghini, and about sixty feet ahead of it. On narrower roads, they swept to single-file with the sport utility vehicles directly behind the exotic while the motorbike remained ever-presently ahead of them. On the deader stretches of the nation’s highways, however, the pack prowled at a hundred and ten miles per hour, and the state troopers they sliced past felt an inexplicable surge of fear that warned them away from any pursuit.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

                As they rolled into the city of Birmingham, Alabama, on the morning of the seventh day of May, the youthful omega followed a signal that led them to their new den. The den was located not so much _in_ Birmingham as _beneath_ Birmingham, as Josh led the way with his motorcycle at the front of the four-vehicle cavalcade. As they turned onto Daniel Payne Drive off Route 78, Josh paid closer attention to the increasingly close dot that signalled their destination. Just after they drove past a small body of water, and an intersection with a street marked ‘Lower Coalburg Road,’ Josh noticed the GPS flashing brightly to the south, at a nondescript dirt road. As they rolled down the wide dirt lane, not far from Finley Boulevard directly ahead, they reached the blinking dot, in the midst of the dense tree cover. He paused and looked around, then noticed there was an odd metallic whir in his ears, and when he found it, he found himself looking at what looked as if it were no more than a simple raven. Josh took a chance and inhaled deeply, then released a lupine howl that resonated through the forest menacingly, and the mechanical raven’s eyes flickered, flashed blue, and then it flew to another tree nearby.

                As it did, the ground of the dirt road directly ahead of them began to show a seam before it suddenly angled downward and revealed a concrete tunnel at a thirty-degree downward angle. It was large enough for all four vehicles, and Josh immediately drove down into it, soon finding himself in a large garage. It had ample room to accommodate up to four motorcycles, four large roadsters like the Lamborghini, and six of the sport utility vehicles currently being driven by Hildegarde and Valentin. It was clearly designed to allow accommodation for the mechanized vehicles of a full pack, which meant the pack would have plenty of time to grow into their new home, as it were. It also included a large number of barricades of reinforced concrete for them to park between, which could double as defensive positions if an enemy were to come in through the garage entrance, Josh realized. Each barricade was four feet tall and eight in width, as well as two feet thick, which meant they could take a serious pounding and endure.

                Once he’d parked, Josh looked around while the other three vehicles rolled in, and found a simple steel door on a steel frame at the south end of the room. Dismounting from his motorbike and pulling the keys from it to put them in his pocket, Josh moved to the door and opened it, stepping through into the top of a square spiral staircase. He noticed, at once, a simple hand-lever beside the door, and as he pulled it, there was a mechanical sound that filled his ears as the garage ramp rose up until it plunged them into brief darkness.

                A moment later, fluorescent lights activated on the ceiling, illuminating the stairwell and the garage, equally, before Josh returned to the vehicles. He collected his go-bags from the back of one of the sport utility vehicles, turning and heading back to the stairwell and descending a hundred feet deeper into the earth before reaching another door. It opened easily, and soon he stepped through into a room with a much different décor than the simple bunker-like aspect of the garage and the stairwell. The floor was made of dark hardwood that had grown dusty over the last several years, while the walls and ceiling were something else entirely, but Josh found them stunningly beautiful. As Josh marvelled a bit at them in the incandescent lights of warm yellow from the ceiling, Henri stepped up behind him, whispering in his ear about the material.

                “It’s called Marmorino Veneziano; this particular version is made with stucco. It’s become kind of a tradition for wolf-dens to have this general aesthetic. It’s warm and comfortable, isn’t it?” asked Henri, and Josh nodded quickly in answer, before proceeding further. This first room was a large hall, already furnished with hardwood tables at a few positions along the walls, two large couches facing an impressively large flat-screen LCD television mounted on one wall and likewise covered in dust. One hundred feet long and sixty feet wide, the room was spacious by any definition, at least in Josh’s opinion, and in each corner, there was a narrow, straight staircase leading down. On the wall to each side, there were four doors, and three on the far end of the great central hall, and an unknown number of rooms on the second floor, below.

                “Middle door, down there, is the dining room, room to the left is the kitchen, room to the right is the medical centre,” Henri explained to his omega, familiar with wolf-den layouts, “The last door on each side of the hall, nearest the kitchen and medical centre, are the bathing rooms. The right one is showers, the left one is the bath, both communal use. The nearest door on our left is the armoury and munitions bay, second one is the laundry room, and the third one is the room with all the various cleaning supplies. The rooms on our right are cold and frozen storage, dry storage, and then basic household supplies like toilet paper, paper towels, tissues, garbage bags, and etcetera.” Josh nodded as his alpha explained the layout of the den to him, allowing his alpha to continue with the verbal tour of their own personal wolf-den.

                “Each room includes a hidden door leading into an extraction corridor that ends in a one-way door, allowing rapid withdrawal from the den as a worst-case-scenario precaution,” Henri proceeded, then motioned toward the four staircases, “These lead down to the residential quarters. The two on the left are connected to each other, and the two on the right are connected to each other. Each one has four water-closets and ten bedchambers, and since there’s only nine of us right now and we only need eight rooms, we’ll simply all use the east section.” In answer, the pack-members nodded and veered left, choosing rooms for themselves while leaving the room furthest from the entrance and nearest to the kitchen for their alpha and omega, as was tradition.

                “This place is filthy,” Josh observed, “it’s like someone came in, put everything in, closed the doors, and left it to sit here for two years.”

                “That’s probably about accurate. They come back every three years and modernise the electronics as needed,” Henri replied, “Come on let’s go put our stuff in our room. This place is in need of some serious omega authority.”

                The room which would be their bedchamber from this point forward, or at least until they received new orders for redeployment somewhere else, was longer than it was wide, about thirty feet long and twenty feet wide. It had two wardrobes of dark hardwood that matched the floors nicely, two desks and two dressers of the same, a large bed in the back of the room centered against the wall, and a large silver mirror. The ceilings throughout the den seemed uniform, at about sixteen feet, which felt almost vaulted to Josh. He knew from what Henri had told him, though, sixteen feet was the needed height for an Ancient to be able to assume their therian form comfortably, a consideration taken for every wolf-den, worldwide. As they stepped out of the room, Josh noticed a large door in the centre of the other wall, between the two staircases, and motioned toward it curiously.

                “What’s through there?”

                “That’s the den’s security centre,” Henri explained, “It contains monitors connected to every security camera we control within a thousand feet of the den. Each camera records in ultra-high-definition in colour, black-and-white, infrared, and ultraviolet. Let’s go upstairs, love.” Josh nodded, and proceeded up the stairs to the great central hall of the den, where the rest of the pack was already waiting for them.

                “All right, your show, love,” Henri said, and Josh nodded.

                “Edmund, get the central hall and all bedrooms cleaned up, even the bedrooms we’re not using yet, then run a systems check in the security centre and let me know if we’re set on that. Lyle, get the kitchen, bathing-rooms, and water closets cleaned up and ready for use as soon as possible. Valentin, go clean up the medical centre and then make a list of all culinary and medical supplies we need to get us fully stocked. Helle, assist Edmund with the great hall and Valentin with the kitchen. Akoko, clean up the garage and armoury, then run a supply check on our munitions and let me know if there’s any ammo you think we need that we don’t have already. Cass,” the youthful omega began, and several members of the pack quickly rolled into motion, “get the laundry-room ready and then check to see that we’re properly stocked for what you’ll need for that. Hildegarde, join Akoko in the armoury and once you two have gotten it cleaned up, run a check on the contents, let me know what we’ve got and help Akoko in the munitions assessment.” Cass and Hildegarde nodded to their respective instructions, and then went to their assigned tasks, as well, leaving the great central hall with four of the pack’s nine wolves.

                “Nice work, love,” Henri praised, “Now let’s get out of their way. We have something else to do this morning, before we can rest, relax, and play. Don’t worry, I made sure to bring our play-chest.”

                “All right, let me just get changed into something more comfortable,” Josh said, and Henri nodded, moving to the door and waiting in the stairwell. Akoko would be out here cleaning in a little while, once she and Hildegarde’s work in the armoury was finished.

                Once back in their bedchamber, Josh stripped down to his boxer-briefs once more and then quickly put on a comfortable cream-coloured cotton sleeveless and knee-length shorts of dark blue denim. He followed this with a pair of simple white cotton ankle socks and a pair of white, blue, and grey Skechers sneakers, before grabbing a dark blue denim jacket and slipping it on. He pulled his gun from the holster in his riding pants and slipped it into a concealed holster inside the right side of his denim jacket, and proceeded to rejoin Henri.

                “Tsch,” replied Henri, as he looked him over thoroughly, “You’re always so gorgeous. Seriously unnatural.” Josh blushed but smiled as his alpha teased him affectionately, before following him up to the garage where they got into the two-seat Lamborghini. He’d never ridden in any car so fancy as this before, but as Henri turned the ignition and then pulled out of his parking space, Josh decided he liked it. It ran nearly as silently as his nearby motorbike did, on top of which the passenger’s seat was marvellously comfortable to sit in.

                “So where are we going?”

                “To meet with a few new friends,” Henri replied, hitting a button that activated the garage ramp directly, and pulling out onto the dirt road once more. He rolled at a languid pace until they were fully out, hitting the button again and closing the ramp behind them, then accelerated a little bit to reach the road. Finding it a presently dead stretch of asphalt, he pulled out and turned left, turning south onto Cherry Avenue when they reached the Daniel Payne Middle School and proceeding to Route 78. Henri drove comfortably, though he was relying completely on the vehicle’s GPS for guidance.

                “I’ve never been to Birmingham, before,” Henri admitted, “Seems like a nice enough place, though, visually.”

                “I like the fact there’s open forestland so close to town,” Josh agreed with a nod and a warm smile in response.

                “We’re going to Popeye’s Louisiana Kitchen, down on 11th Court West,” Henri clarified, as they continued a short while down Route 78 until turning off on the aforementioned street. Around three hundred feet further, and the vehicle pulled smoothly into the restaurant’s parking lot, where Henri activated the vehicle’s security measures before pulling out the keys and stepping out of the vehicle. The youthful omega slid comfortably out of the vehicle as well, and proceeded with his alpha into the restaurant, approaching the counter.

                “We’ll have four-piece spicy Bonafide Chicken, one small bowl of macaroni and cheese, and large Hawaiian Punch,” Henri said as he reviewed the menu, “Josh, what would you like for a side and a drink?” He considered being a smartass and answering that he wanted a beer, but he thought better of it, considering their surroundings.

                “A medium Fanta Strawberry, I guess, and a small bowl of jambalaya,” he replied instead, politely, and the young woman nodded quickly in response. Henri paid, and their food came in a few minutes, then they turned, where they found a young-looking gentleman waiting for them about six feet away. As they turned, he nodded politely before he said anything. He looked like he was about twenty-two years old, a light-skinned but well-tanned male with coffee brown hair of ear-length, and hazel eyes. The young man stood six foot two inches in height and from the look of his physique, a well-muscled two hundred twenty pounds or thereabouts.

                “You’re Henri, right?” asked the young man, from whom Josh heard an unusual mechanical whir in his ears and a strange metallic smell in his nostrils that originated from the same.

                “Yes, and this is Josh,” Henri replied, and the young man nodded quickly, motioning for them to follow him, to a table in an isolated, quiet part of the restaurant. There, three other men and two women were sitting with food of their own, partially eaten as they waited for the pair to arrive.

                “My name’s Marcus Telhomme,” the twenty-two-year-old introduced himself, “I’m probably the only L12 Cybernetic ever made. L15’s the max.” From the statement, Josh deduced that it meant Marcus had received thirteen separate cybernetic implants to save his life once he agreed to become a cybernetic, which suggested he had survived catastrophic damage.

                “Former Marine, employed as a construction worker, now,” Marcus continued, and they nodded in response.

                “My name’s Bella Avelarde,” greeted a woman who looked to be forty-two years old, a ponytail of shoulder-length black hair and dark green eyes complimenting a pale complexion, “Retired CIA analyst. I thought when I joined the CIA, I learned all the deepest, darkest, scariest secrets the world had to offer. Then I retired after twenty years and found out all those secrets I knew were about as scary as Kentucky Fried Chicken’s secret ingredient compared to the truths I learned when I was recruited. Now, I’m a standard Biosynthetic.” She looked about five eight and a hundred forty pounds to Josh’s eyes, and he shook her hand politely when she reached out to him after shaking hands with his alpha first.

                “Same here, on the Biosynthetic thing,” said a handsome twenty-one-year-old with chin-length hair of dusty brown and dark brown eyes, “Edgar Suval, I freelance as an electrician, so I’ve got plenty of time if you need me.”

                “I have a lot of free time, also,” said the other woman, who had dark blue eyes and an elbow-length ponytail of amber-coloured hair, “Kelly Zaven, L2 Cybernetic and professional dance instructor.” Josh shook hands with each of them as they spoke, estimating that Edgar was five ten, and Kelly, likely a couple inches shorter than that.

                “Matthew Dukel, Homicide Detective with the Birmingham Police Department, L4 Cybernetic,” greeted the next man, a black-haired and grey-eyed thirty-year-old. Josh estimated him at six foot even, but based on his build, he guessed him to be about the same weight as Marcus was, though he wasn’t accounting for the weights of their various cybernetic elements.

                “Constantine Kelekovich,” greeted the last, a handsome twenty-five-year-old with an unmistakable Russian heritage, light-skinned with dark cyan irises and an otter-brown crew cut, “Biosynthetic, also plentiful in the free time department. I’m a jujutsu instructor, I run a women’s self-defense centre, with classes on Thursdays and Sundays each week, those’re the only days I’m not available. I teach my girls to aim for the most painful target first and permanent damage as a follow-up. If the politicians are going to blame the victim and the courts are going to let the bastards walk away, maybe the bastards should spend the rest of their lives with a limp.” Constantine’s feminism was as adamant as it was evident, the biosynthetic felt no sympathy for a man who got his leg broke in eight places or lost his nuts in the course of an attempted rape.

                “A pleasure to meet all of you,” Henri said, “My name’s Henri Barre, and this is Josh Colcord, pack omega.”

                “Thanks for coming out to meet us,” Marcus said, “As I understand it the omega rarely leaves the den.”

                “Well, if we’re going go to be working closely, I feel like it’s only polite that you meet both of us,” he replied friendlily, “Plus, I’m glad to make your acquaintances, certainly. So, can you tell us anything more about yourselves?”

                “Sure,” Marcus replied, “I was overseas in 2020, over in Turkey. Iranian militants had started making terrorist attacks over the border, hitting innocent Turkish civilians as far west as Van and even Uludere. The Turks demanded reparations from Iran, but Iran disavowed the attacks and refused to acknowledge the attackers were Iranian militants without clear evidence. Problem with that is, if the Turkish army crosses the border into Iran to get the evidence, that’s an act-of-war, and then the Iranian government would never pay reparations for the attacks that precipitated the matter. So the Turks came to us for help, and the United States Marine Corps was happy to oblige, and my unit was sent into Iran to eliminate the militants more directly.”

                “Of course, they were waiting for us and we were ambushed, but we killed most of them during our extraction from the site,” Marcus continued, “On the way out, I was missed narrowly by a mortar round, knocked unconscious in a cloud of dust. The Marine Corps motto is semper fidelis, and we say never leave a man behind, but my unit didn’t have a choice in the matter, and frankly didn’t know if there was anything left of me to salvage. Fortunately, we were also in an area that your clan, and the Eire Coven, were both invested in, and both the Pack and the Circle responded in a blessedly timely manner, stabilizing me for extraction and then getting me out of there. My injuries were, to put it mildly, catastrophic; lost both arms, both legs, spine broke in two places, fire and smoke in my lungs, brain damage from when I landed and cracked my head on a large rock, lost my ears, severe burn damage to my eyes. Had to replace everything throughout, so probably more than half my body’s cybernetic now, but I’m alive and my unit knows who to thank for it, that’s all that matters.” It certainly explained the whirring and the smell of metal: Marcus looked as if he were just another ordinary man, but his eyes, ears, lungs, spine, and all four limbs, were cybernetic, as well having cybernetics inside his brain.

                “I was on an op in North Korea, one of the places where the Council’s operations are even more clandestine and cautious than normal, when things went a bit sideways. There’s no backup from the Agency when you’re busted in North Korea, you’re discovered in North Korea, the Agency ain’t know nothin’ about nothin’ about you cause you just some yutz that went rogue,” Bella said, “Fortunately, I happened to stumble across the Circle out of Tisayacu up in that area, on an operation of their own. Hunters were trying to set up something in North Korea like they got going on in Iran, and they were making sure nothing went right for the Hunters.”

                “I’m afraid my recruitment wasn’t nearly so dramatic and amazing,” Edgar admitted, “I was in college to be an electrician, and I was approached because I hung out with a diverse crowd without insulting any of them and didn’t try to get the lesbians to make an exception and sleep with me. Pretty sure I was recruited for not being an asshole.”

                “It also has something to do with that you help keep some of us running,” Marcus pointed out, “cybernetics need mechanics and electricians the same way normal people need doctors, which we also still need.”

                “I figure I was the trifecta in their search for viable human allies,” Matthew said after a moment, “I’m a well-respected detective, my brother’s gay, and I was nearly killed sticking up for him when some bigoted skinheads were trying to kill him. Lost my legs, one arm, had a broken back, but I killed the bastards, every one of them, the last two with the one good arm I still had when I swiped his gun from him. I agreed to accept cybernetic reconstruction under two conditions: my brother gets moved somewhere safe, protected, and the department never finds out I’m cybernetic. They didn’t even have to think about it, I guess, and Max’s now living quite happily up in Spokane, even finally found a boyfriend. Apparently, good old country boys are a hot item with the guys up there. Who would’ve guessed, right?”

                “So, Constantine, a women’s self-defense centre, huh? That’s pretty admirable,” Josh said, turning his eyes toward him, “What inspired you to start that?”

                “Sorry to disappoint, but nothing really dramatic, actually. I don’t have a mother, sister, daughter, niece, or female cousin that was the victim of violence, nor a female friend, best friend, or acquaintance that was the victim of violence,” Constantine said casually, “I just generally like people. I think that it is ridiculous that I can wear whatever I want and nobody will say shit about it, but then women can’t do the same and aren’t even necessarily safe in wearing what they want. Admittedly, it’s only _technically_ a women’s self-defense centre, I get a lot of gay guys and bisexuals, and a few trans folks, coming in to sign up, and I’m happy to let them join, too.”

                “Awesome,” Josh said with a nod, “That’s incredibly admirable of you.” Constantine smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by the attention and praise, but enjoying the sensation of that recognition.

                “For me, it wasn’t particularly dramatic or heroic, either, I was simply in an auto accident, some idiot rammed into me on the driver’s side. A couple guys from an Eire Coven circle were able to get me stabilised and back to one of their safehouses, where they could examine me more completely. Unfortunately, they weren’t old enough or skilled enough in dealing with damage that severe to be able to repair the damage to my arm, which isn’t surprising since the damage was horrifying to look at. Fortunately for me, I couldn’t feel anything lower than a quarter-way between my shoulder and my elbow or a quarter of the way down my thigh, so it was traumatic to see, but at least I didn’t have to feel it, too,” Kelly said at length, “So they told me the arm and leg would need to be amputated. If I wanted it, though, they could fit me with cybernetics and nobody would ever know I’d lost my _original_ left arm and left leg, and all they wanted in exchange was for me to continue on about my life and provide whatever assistance I can. I feel like that is a fair request, all things being equal.”

                “Definitely,” Josh said, as he finished his jambalaya, he and Henri both almost finished with their food now, and their newfound acquaintances already done with their own, “I think Marcus definitely wins the ‘dramatic entrance’ category, though. My own situation wasn’t too heroic or splendiferous, either, I was simply avoiding a few bastards that wanted to kill me because they couldn’t have me, and Henri had a problem with that.”

                “So the next full moon, it’s June third. Anyone in your pack going to need a perimeter-watch?” asked Marcus.

                “I will,” Josh said, to the varying degrees of surprise of all six of them, “I’m new and young, this is my first city of assignment.”

                “Well, that certainly puts my mind at ease,” Kelly said, “Glad to know I’m not the only one that’s new to all this.” Josh had a feeling her sentiment was matched by, at least, Edgar and Marcus.

                “It was a pleasure to meet all of you,” Henri said as he stood, “we have to get back to our den, though, we’ve only just arrived and there’s much to do to get the den settled. Josh has a lot of work to do.” Josh nodded as he got up, shaking hands with each as the six of them rose as well, having lives of their own that they needed to get back to, for the most part to maintain their cover. It wouldn’t do for their cover to be compromised, and soon, all seven vehicles and eight people who had been at the meeting had gone their separate ways. Henri and Josh left last, watching in secret to ensure that nobody observed each subsequent departure, and when they were sure of it, they proceeded back to their wolf-den, to resume their initial duties.

 

* * *

 

                On their return to the den, Henri turned south off Daniel Payne Drive midway between Daniel Payne Middle School and Daniel Payne Industrial Park. He tapped the button for the garage ramp, and then rolled the vehicle down into the garage at a slow speed, noticing that Akoko was by this point in the process of cleaning the garage. Both sport utility vehicles had been moved in the process, and Josh’s four-wheeled motorbike was exactly where he left it, though the entire area was spotlessly clean now, including his tires. As they drove in and parked in a clean space, water still running through the grates to fall deep into the earth below them, Akoko looked up from where she was using a power-washer to clean, and offered a deferential nod.

                “Welcome home,” she greeted warmly, “How did it go?”

                “I think we’ve received a good support team,” Henri said, each of their contact numbers now locked into his and Josh’s cell phones, as the ramp slid shut and sealed the den from outside awareness.

                “We’ll share the numbers with you, later, in the event you need backup during a mission,” Josh assured her as they stepped through the door, closing it behind them and leaving her in the garage while they descended into the earth.

                The stairwell was now demonstrably cleaner than it had been before, and though it failed to sparkle, that was a result of there being nothing shiny that could’ve been cleaned, since everything was concrete until the steel door. That door, itself, and the frame it sat on, both gleamed with renewed cleanliness; when they opened it and stepped through, the great central hall glistened with cleanliness from top to bottom. Gleams of incandescent light brightened the walls and shimmered across the ceiling, the Marmorino stucco freshly polished and brought to a bright luster from the dust there just hours before. The television was on, the screen had a brightly polished glare from the light hitting it from the position they were standing in at the doorway, and a radio had been situated on one of the tables along the other walls. Similarly, the entertainment centre directly underneath the television was polished and clean, stocked with a few things brought by the different pack members, and the most modern home entertainment machine sat neatly on top of it. Hooked up and ready to run, it was currently turned off, but Josh could see the wires were plugged in to the electrical outlets and the small light on the front blinked to indicate the wireless connection to the television had been established.

                A few moments later, Valentin returned to the great central hall, and on spotting their return, moved toward them immediately, holding a notepad and pen in one hand.

                “Kitchen, dining room, and medical centre, are all cleaned up, and I’ve checked our food stores and medical supplies, and made a list of recommended requisitions,” Valentin reported in, and Josh nodded to him in response. As he took the list from the diminutive wolf, his eyebrows rose as he noted that Valentin wanted a large variety of foods, which indicated they had only a small immediate supply of nonperishables. The list of medical supplies desired was comparatively almost nonexistent, except for a few basics they happened to be low on, which meant the medical centre was at least stocked well with things that probably didn’t have a date of expiry, exactly.

                “Excellent, thank you, Valentin,” Josh replied, and Valentin smiled up at him warmly, though Josh smelled the familiar scent of his arousal pheromones, as well.

                “May I please get out of these clothes, now?”

                “Yes,” Josh answered warmly, and Valentin nodded appreciatively, “Tell the others if they’re done with their tasks, they may also strip down.” The diminutive wolf nodded again, then disappeared down one of the stairwells as he went to his room to undress, returning a few minutes later, nude and unmistakably aroused.

                As he took a seat and reclined comfortably on one of the couches, his cock standing upright, Josh and Henri moved to their own room, and stripped their own clothes off, as well. Then, they returned to the great central hall, where Henri sat in a comfortable chair and watched Josh proceed over to where Valentin was sitting, kneeling between his parted legs. Valentin smiled at him affectionately, reaching out and running his fingers through the bitch’s hair, he smiled back up at the diminutive wolf, compliantly leaning forward when Valentin pulled his hair. His lips soon slid around the plush head of Valentin’s cock, and he began to suck gently, lovingly, on the seven-inch shaft of his shortest pack-member.

                As the eternal eighteen-year-old bobbed his head slowly on that shaft, Lyle soon came to sit down beside his pack-mate, likewise nude, while a stripped-down Helle took one of the other chairs to watch. He could smell the aroma of their arousal pheromones as they entered the room, and as Lyle sat beside Valentin, he raised his left hand and soon wrapped it around Lyle’s cock, beginning to stroke it gently. About a minute later, as he was bobbing his head gently on Lyle’s cock and stroking Valentin’s, Edmund walked in likewise nude and aroused, coming to stand behind him at that moment. He lifted his hips, as he could smell the scent of coconut oil, and arched his back submissively as he felt some of that oil pouring down the crease of his ass.

                “All done cleaning,” Edmund reported to the bitch omega, as he slid the fingers of his right hand into his ass while stroking his cock with his left hand, spreading oil across it, “systems check came back negative, no anomalies.”

                “Good,” Josh replied, lips sliding up from Lyle’s cock as he moved a hand to it and shifted back to Valentin’s shorter length as Edmund’s hands moved to his hips. He arched as Edmund slid his cock into his ass, moaning gently on Valentin’s cock and inspiring the diminutive wolf to shove his head down hard as Cass entered the room, clothed, as zie had no particular interest in using their omega in his role as bitch. As zie walked up, Valentin tightened his grip in their omega’s hair, pulling his head up off the short wolf’s prick in the process. Meanwhile, Edmund slid his hips back, and then thrust to the hilt anew, slowly accelerating into a good rhythm as he fucked the bitch’s ass.

                “Laundry-room is clean, all our cleaning supplies are stocked as completely as I’d like,” Cass reported coolly, neither bothered by the sex nor hesitant about disrupting it to make zir report.

                “Good work, Cass,” Josh answered, as Valentin passed his hair to Lyle, who pulled his head towards his own cock now, “You’re welcome to rest and relax however you like, now.”

                “Yes, omega, thank you,” Cass replied as Lyle shoved the bitch omega’s head down on his cock, turning and proceeding to the den’s internal bathhouse for a nice, long soak in hot water.

                Josh continued to suck Lyle’s nine-inch rod, bobbing his head firmly on it and focusing his attention on that short-trimmed mass of sheer black at the base. His right hand moved quickly on Valentin’s cock, pumping his length fast and hard for as long as his energy would permit. As his arm tired a bit, Lyle passed his hair to Valentin, and Josh switched hands, stroking Lyle with his left hand while resting his right and bobbing his head on Valentin’s seven-inch shaft. Even as Edmund continued to roll his hips behind him, pumping aggressively into his ass at an increasing speed and power, the bitch moaned consistently on whichever cock was in his mouth at that particular instant. As Hildegarde walked in, accompanied by Akoko, the smell of their mutual arousal flooded into the bitch’s nostrils amid the rest and Hildegarde took a seat on the other side of Valentin. As Josh’s right hand rose to grab her cock, she leaned back with a soft sigh of pleasure, folding her arms behind her for now as the pack’s bitch stroked her cock with his mouth moving quickly on Valentin’s shaft.

                “Armoury and garage are clean, munitions are adequate for now, and we’ve no shortage anywhere I can see,” Akoko reported, “Armoury’s solidly supplied on the gun front, too. Right now, we have four rocket launchers, eight grenade launchers, thirteen rifles, nineteen swords, twenty-two semiautomatic battle rifles, twenty-eight pistols, forty-seven rockets, seventy-six RPGs, and one hundred twelve throwing knives. For munitions, we’ve got four thousand rifle, twenty-two thousand pistol, thirty-eight thousand battle rifle, sixty thousand LMG, and ninety thousand HMG.”

               “Excellent work,” Josh praised, lips sliding sensuously up the length of Valentin’s cock just enough to allow a response, before Valentin pushed his head back down firmly. The bitch immediately resumed sucking that thick rod, moaning gently on it as Akoko stretched and then sat down in a chair where she could recline and run her fingers over the slit of her pussy, the way Helle had been since she arrived. As Valentin pulsed lightly in that mouth, he pulled the bitch’s head up off it and switched positions with Lyle, who quickly shoved the bitch’s head firmly down on his nine-inch shaft. His body swayed forward a bit with every thrust from Edmund, forcing Lyle’s cock even deeper into his throat every couple seconds, his own cock underneath him almost painfully hard. The air was saturated in the arousal-pheromones of the majority of the pack as they took their pleasure from the bitch, or watched the bitch pleasuring the boys in his hands, mouth, and ass, as they waited for their opportunities.

                “Let me know when you need to cum, bitch,” Helle ordered, to which the bitch moaned an affirmative around Lyle’s cock, as he bobbed his head fast and hard on it. He felt a pulse in his mouth as Lyle neared orgasm but refrained, holding off, to enjoy his mouth for a bit longer, to savour the bitch’s mouth on his prick for as long as he could. Josh’s left hand moved from Valentin’s cock for a brief moment, motioning to Helle, before quickly wrapping fingers around that seven-inch shaft of rock-hard phallic meat once more. Helle slid out of her seat and approached, quickly adopting a position on her back as she slid underneath him, moving her face comfortably in front of his cock.

                “Go ahead,” Helle said, before opening her mouth and taking the plush head of his shaft into her mouth, and beginning to suck firmly, encouragingly, as Edmund forced the bitch to fuck her mouth lightly. Edmund continued to hammer the bitch’s ass, forcing the slut’s dick to slide deep into Helle’s mouth, where his cock began to pulse on the first thrust. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to pulse with increasing intensity for several seconds until his seed pulsed into her mouth, and Helle swallowed his release rapidly, moaning gently to encourage him. Even as he released, he continued to suck hard on Lyle’s cock, bobbing his head quickly and forcefully as Edmund’s cock hammered into his ass, fingers gripping Hildegarde and Valentin firmly, as he tended them with swift strokes.

                “Mm, fuck, bitch,” groaned Lyle, suddenly shoving his head to the hilt as Helle slid out from underneath him and licked her lips before returning to her seat. Lyle’s cock was pulsing uncontrollably now, and his seed poured out in long streams into the bottom of the bitch’s throat, groaning as he felt the whore swallowing around his prick. Finally, he sighed softly in satisfaction and let Josh suck out the last drops of his jizz, then switched positions with Valentin as he stood up and stretched. Valentin wasted no time shoving his head back down on his seven-inch rod, and the bitch quickly resumed sucking him fast and hard, bobbing his head up and down rapidly on the shortest of the many delicious cocks he now had essentially all to himself.

                “Lyle,” Henri said, drawing the black-haired wolf’s attention, “Come.” Lyle immediately obeyed, moving to his alpha and kneeling between Henri’s spread thighs, where he replaced Henri’s hand with his mouth, starting to suck him hard, bobbing his head quickly on the alpha’s massive shaft.

                “Slow and firm, please,” Henri said, and Lyle moaned obediently in affirmation, slowing his movement down so it would take him more than a minute to move his lips from the tip to the hilt, and more than a minute to slide back up again. Henri rested one hand on Lyle’s head, leaning back and extending his other arm over the back of the chair Akoko was sitting in, fixing her crystalline cock in place before starting to stroke it.

                As Valentin forced Josh’s head to move fast and hard on his cock, Helle stood and walked to the couch where they were sitting, and the diminutive wolf looked up.

                “May I, quickly?” asked Helle, and Valentin nodded, yanking the bitch’s hair and pulling him up off his cock before sliding over. Helle slid in between him and Hildegarde, watching with arousal as Josh took both dicks in hand and stroked them as he looked up at her. She remained standing as she took hold of his hair and pulled his head forward to her hips, and he quickly wrapped his lips around the lips of her sex and slid his tongue inside her. Helle was close, already, and her inner walls pulsed hard as his tongue slid in between them, and she relaxed her muscles and allowed her release to pour out promptly into his mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as she felt his tongue move fast and hard inside her, encouraging her further as she moaned softly, filling his mouth. He swallowed quickly as she released, consuming the whole flow without hesitation, moaning gently as she tightened her fingers so much it started to sting his scalp.

                “That’s a good little whore,” Helle praised, waiting until she felt his tongue sliding out of her after he finished cleaning her out. He let go of Valentin’s cock to let her out, then curled his fingers quickly around that seven-inch rod and immediately started stroking as Hildegarde grabbed his hair and yanked him violently down on her dick.

                “Suck it you fucking bitch,” Hildegarde ordered harshly as Akoko and Helle switched placed, Helle leaning back against their alpha’s hand as Akoko sat beside Hildegarde. As the crystalline cock took place beside him, Josh’s hand rose to curl around the cool, hard length of it, beginning to stroke it the same as he was stroking Valentin’s cock on the other side of him. Even as Edmund bit his lower lip and forced himself to hold out longer, continuing to hammer the bitch’s tight ass for as long as possible, Lyle’s head slid slowly up and down on his alpha’s cock. He sucked firmly, Henri’s left hand resting lightly on the top of his head, with his right hand on the back of the chair Helle had set herself down in to rest for a bit.

                When Helle looked over, Henri smiled at her, and when she lifted her back, he slid his hand down across the soft skin of her back until she leaned back against it. His arm now a little lower than her shoulders, he could tell what she wanted from him by the smile, the look in her eyes, and the pheromones that filled the room. As Lyle’s head slid down on his cock, Henri curved his wrist and soon brought his hand to cup Helle’s right breast gently and rolling his thumb over her nipple. She sighed in pleasure as she leaned against his arm, one hand sliding down to her hips to start rubbing herself anew as she watched Lyle blowing their alpha in a comfortable kneel.

                Finally, Edmund pulled his hips back from the bitch’s, cum spraying out in long, thick streams to paint across the bitch’s back, wiping the last drops across his rump. As he took a step back, Hildegarde whispered to Akoko, who lifted one leg, placing it on the bitch’s shoulder and pushing him back as Hildegarde stood up, remaining in his mouth through the transition. Their respective cocks just barely remaining in arm’s reach, Valentin and Akoko stood as Josh continued to stroke their shafts to either side of him. Akoko allowed him to stroke her translucent shaft as Hildegarde began to hammer her hips against his face, pushing to the hilt through his lips with every motion. Silk-soft lips swept back and forth, caressing Hildegarde’s impressive shaft as he sucked as forcefully as he could on her length as it raced forward then backward, ploughing his throat as fast as her hips would allow.

                An unhesitant thrust as the blue-eyed brunette yanked the bitch’s hair, forcing his head down on her length until her nuts slid into his mouth while her phallic rod blocked his airway. Josh began to swallow hard around her rod, pleasurable contractions of the throat stroking from base to tip toward his stomach as her prick pulsed forcefully within the tight channel. He closed his eyes as her seed began to pulse out in long, thick streams, while Edmund was catching his breath behind the bitch, and sliding freshly oiled fingers into the eternal eighteen-year-old’s rump.

                “The bitch’s ass is ready,” Edmund told them as Hildegarde slid her prick from his mouth and Valentin took his hair, promptly shoving the bitch’s head down on his cock once more. He was close to cumming, himself, and even as Hildegarde slid into position behind the bitch and thrust to the hilt, his prick started pulsing when the whore gasped around it as Hildegarde rammed herself into his ass. Valentin began to thrust hard, hips thrashing violently against his mouth, before finally yanking back on the bitch’s hair and splattering his face with a thick coat of jism. Valentin took a deep breath, as he looked down at Josh while Edmund moved away, taking a seat to wait for Lyle, whose head was continuing to slide slowly up and down on their alpha’s shaft.

                “Tongue out, bitch,” Valentin ordered in a growl of arousal, squeezing the last drops of his jizz out onto the tip of the slut’s tongue once it had been presented to him, “Yeah, that’s a good little bitch.” Valentin moaned the last words softly, and moved out of the way to let the chocolate-skinned she-wolf step in to slide her prick firmly into that warm mouth. Her crystalline phallus slide down his throat almost immediately as she pulled him to the hilt, his body swaying forward off Hildegarde’s prick in the process, and he looked up to make eye contact with her. She smiled at the bitch, eyes of dark pastel green meeting irises of deeper and rich green pigment, then pulled out and slammed back in, forcing him to sway back on Hildegarde’s prick as he did. Hildegarde rolled her hips, and the two wolves got into rhythm slowly, though it took them a couple minutes to mesh their speeds and rates of acceleration.

                Soon, however, both cocks were slamming into him in a rhythmic fuck that bounced him violently back and forth between them, his own shaft painfully hard underneath him once more.

                “Edmund, go drain the bitch’s dick, would you?” asked the alpha, shoving Lyle’s head down on his prick as he spoke, and watching Edmund quickly get up and cross over to where the bitch was on his hands and knees. Edmund rolled down onto his back the same as Helle had earlier, sliding into a position where he could wrap his lips about the bitch’s cock, which immediately started to pulse. He sucked hard for a moment, bobbing his head in time as Hildegarde thrust into the bitch’s ass, taking Josh’s prick to the hilt with every forward thrust of his head. A little under a minute later, the cum-splattered bitch’s prick exploded in his mouth, a thick stream of his seed pouring into Edmund’s mouth, where the redhead swallowed it enthusiastically, happy to satisfy his omega. As he slid out from underneath the bitch’s hips, Edmund stood and then stretched his muscles, with a soft sigh of satisfaction before moving to sit and watch as Lyle continued to move his head slowly, steadily up and down on the impressive length of their alpha’s cock.

                Josh moaned in pleasure around the crystalline length in his throat, sucking firmly and being rewarded by the sound of Akoko’s moans above him as she ploughed his mouth firmly. Behind him, Hildegarde continued to hammer into the tight channel of his ass, the contractions of his muscles tempting her further, and he could feel pulsations from both within just a few minutes of Edmund give him that brief but gratifying bit of attention.

                “Mm, such a fantastic little bitch,” Hildegarde groaned as the tightness of his muscles against her cock pressed her into a quicker second release than she had initially planned on. She pulled her hips back firmly, tightening her hands on his hips as she withdrew and sprayed thick strands of her seed across his back, striping him further from his shoulders to his waistline. Akoko likewise moaned softly, tightening her hand in his hair as she pulled out of his mouth to splatter his face with an additional load of cum, a thickening layer of white covering his face. She contracted the muscles around the crystal’s anchor inside her, pressing the last drops up through the length and onto the bitch’s tongue as he extended it for her use. She sighed in pleasure, as Hildegarde wiped the last drops of her own release out onto the curvature of his ass, and moved toward the baths with a gratified sigh, soon followed by Akoko after she had disconnected the thick crystalline phallus from herself.

                “You can stop now,” Henri said to Lyle, whose head obediently slid up that length of cock until it that massive phallic length slipped free of his mouth entirely, “Bring the bitch’s mouth over here.” Lyle quickly stood, rubbing his jaw with one hand, slightly sore from how long he’d been sucking his alpha’s prick, the other soon grabbing Josh by the hair and leading him firmly to his mate. Josh’s mouth opened, and Lyle pushed his head down onto their alpha’s steel-hard shaft, his hand soon replaced by Henri’s as the Cajun pulled his head up and then pushed his head down, to establish a firm rhythm.

                “Thank you, Lyle, your assistance was most appreciated,” Henri praised, as he continued caressing Helle’s right breast and rolling the nipple tenderly between his fingers.

                “You’re welcome, alpha,” Lyle answered happily, before excusing himself to the baths as well, accompanied by Edmund, as the best friends still shared a room and were rarely apart. Soon, it was simply Josh, Henri, and Helle, the latter watching the bitch sucking his mate’s cock enthusiastically, which she found intensely arousing, especially with how jizz-splattered the pack’s little whore was right that moment. It was only a little over another minute before Henri’s cock began to pulse, from the prolonged slow-build blowjob that Lyle had been providing, and he pulled the bitch’s head off his cock. Helle quickly slid her hand from his hip to his cock, angling his cock down toward the bitch with an instinctive realisation that her alpha meant to paint her omega’s face, as well. His pulsing cock soon released a thick, voluminous stream of his cum, soaking the bitch’s face with a thick new layer of jism that left little of his own skin tone readily determinable underneath it all.

                When Josh opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out, Helle squeezed the last drops out of her alpha’s rod onto her omega’s tongue. Her alpha still playing with her breast, her free hand still thrusting fingers inside herself in arousal, forcibly restraining herself from attaining another release of her own just yet. As Henri’s hand slipped off her breast and slid out from behind her, he rose to a standing position and stretched a bit as he looked over toward Helle, and smiled at her.

                “You two go shower and you can make sure the bitch sates you fully, there, Helle,” Henri said, tousling his mate’s hair lovingly before proceeding to join the rest of the pack in the baths. Helle quickly stood, taking hold of the bitch’s hair and walking him promptly to the shower, where she turned on the water as he knelt. While it heated, she returned to him, blushing faintly in arousal and lust as she looked at his cum-drenched appearance, and crouched down in front of him.

                “May I help you clean up, bitch?” she asked respectfully, and when the bitch nodded, she put her hands onto his shoulders for balance and leaned forward. She slid her tongue out, closing her eyes as she licked up the cum that drenched his face, she didn’t care so much whose jism she was licking up, she found it hot to use her tongue to clean the bitch’s cum-painted face. One hand left his shoulder to return to her hips, fingers sliding inside herself once more in rapid thrusting motions amidst her own wetness, until he was able to open his eyes while she licked at his jawline. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes, the shower room beginning to fill with steam as the water reached the heat desired, and she stood briefly to yank him firmly into the spray of water. She knelt, pushing him onto his back against the floor as her hips soon began to glide against his, her thighs brushing along the outsides of his as she reached down, wrapping her fingers around his prick. She leaned down, kissing his lips passionately, lustfully, as she angled his cock and slid herself down onto it, taking him to the hilt inside her.

                Then, Helle lifted away from the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance as she started to move her hips, rising and falling on his prick fast and hard. He arched his hips and tensed the muscles of his ass to rise into her as she descended, relaxing his muscles as she lifted up and then repeating the firm upward bucking motion when she descended again. She groaned softly in pleasure, arching her body as her fingernails dragged down his chest, and left bright red lines from his shoulders to his lower stomach, to either side of his navel and directly in front of her own thighs. Helle leaned down, and bit his shoulder hard, thrashing her hips urgently against his as she fucked herself upon his steel-hard cock, taking the pleasure she desperately needed and using him as a bitable sex toy. She could feel him pulsing faintly, she could smell the intensity of his arousal, she knew the bitch would cum when she needed him to do so and wouldn’t need to be told. For several minutes, she hammered her hips against his until his cock began to pulse harder, and she groaned into her bite, allowing herself to attain release just before his cock exploded within her, filling her with his seed.

                “Fuck… yes!” she breathed as the pleasure rolled through her and her teeth released their bite, leaving a deep indentation in his shoulder where she’d bitten him. The shower that followed was quick, as Helle could tell her omega had been exhausted by the great deal of service he’d provided to his pack, and she made sure Josh made it back to his bedchamber.

                “Thank you for everything, omega,” Helle said, smiling at him as he leaned against the doorframe, and then delivered a firm kiss to his lips, which he reciprocated with arms sliding around her encouragingly.

                “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Josh replied, and she smiled as she slipped back, “Go ahead and enjoy the baths. I definitely need a short nap, after that.” Helle nodded and obediently excused herself, proceeding to the baths as Josh shut the door and sprawled out on the bed he and his alpha would now share.

                There was a certain satisfaction in knowing that each member of his pack felt utterly sated at this instant, at least insofar as their sexual needs were concerned, and a certain power, too.

                _Life, is a glorious thing,_ Josh thought to himself as he sprawled out on his back, folded his arms underneath his head, and let himself drift into a comfortable, self-satisfied slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of THE WOLF AND THE RIDER, Book One of "the Omega Wolf Series" -- I will soon start publishing chapters from the next story about Josh Colcord, NECROPOLIS CORPS, where the pack meets and must then protect their undead allies in Birmingham from a merciless onslaught by the dreaded Hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story and think you might enjoy reading more of my writing, please consider checking out the published writings on sale in Barnes & Noble's Nook market. I have published 3 novels so far, in the Hellenic/Greek mythological fantasy genre, though they contain no graphic erotic content. The protagonist is a blind, bisexual son of Apollo, and the stories are set just before the rise of Alexander the Great; if this sounds like something you would enjoy, please click below:
> 
>  [Of Emeralds and Gold, Part One](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/of-emeralds-and-gold-part-one-ophelia-alexiou/1120962746?ean=2940151484145)  
> [Of Emeralds and Gold, Part Two](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/of-emeralds-and-gold-part-two-ophelia-alexiou/1120962748?ean=2940151572019)  
> [For Glory and Honour](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/for-glory-and-honour-ophelia-alexiou/1120962753?ean=2940149998401)


End file.
